Rayearth 3 The Movie
by Lexas
Summary: Baseado na série de OAV, a qual desconsidera toda a série original. O que teria acontecido com os demais Cefirianos depois da guerra em Tókyo? Descubra, e prepare-se para uma nova aventura!
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Cena I : Quando as Lendas São Forjadas

Levemente baseado em "Cavalo de Fogo"

****

Rayearth 3 – The Movie

by Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

*Nota do Autor : Esse fanfic é **baseado** na série de OAV de guerreiras mágicas de Rayearth, o qual é conhecido como Rayearth, mas muitos o apelidaram de Rayearth 3 . Podem haver partes aqui que estraguem sua surpresa, portanto pense bem antes de ler, pois eu não o avisarei mais . Sem querer fazer propaganda, mas já fazendo, se por acaso você se interessar, você pode conseguir a série de vídeo legendada em português através do fansubber conhecido como Shin-Seiki () São duas fitas, e eles cobram um preço em torno de sete a nove reais por fita de excelente qualidade, demorando cerca de quinze a vinte dias para entregar seu pedido em qualquer lugar do Brasil . Pois é, abra seu olho quando aquele "colega" tentar te "passar" alguma fita "amigavelmente" por quinze reais ... é chato um grupo ter todo o trabalho enquanto outros lucram. Desde já gostaria de me desculpar ao webmaster pela propaganda que acabei fazendo sem querer . Infelizmente, é o que costuma acontecer no Brasil : alguns tem boas idéias e se esforçam para as coisas darem certo, e muitos se aproveitam para lucrar com isso .

Mais uma coisa : Gostaria de dedicar esse fanfic ao dono da antiga locadora Cult Comics and Vídeo, pois, graças a ele, pude assistir a série de OAV Rayearth assim que saiu no Japão . Infelizmente, ela teve que fechar . Se algum dia o senhor chegar a ler esse fic, muito obrigado!

Mais uma : por falta de grandes "recursos", quero que meu caro amigo Wlad aceite este fanfic como se fosse **também** um presente de aniversário(seja lá quando for !!!) . Tive a idéia de escrever esse fanfic bem antes da entrevista que ele deu para a Central Nacional de Fanfics, em que ele reclamava que não haviam muitos fanfics de Rayearth na Internet . Pois é, Wlad . só tem uma maneira de aumentar o número de fanfics de Rayearth existentes ...

Mas, comentários a parte ... vamos ao que interessa !

Último detalhe ( e esse é muito importante para a compreensão de várias partes do fanfic) : A série de OAV Rayearth **reconta** a série original, trata-se de um **recomeço**, onde tudo apresentado anteriormente é desconsiderado para dar lugar a algo novo, portanto ....

__

Prelúdio

"Era um lindo dia naquele lugar . Igual a todos os outros . Sim, com certeza, essa era uma grande verdade acerca daquele lugar .

Terra da Magia, terra dos milagres, terra do amor, terra da harmonia, terra da esperança ... terra da desilusão, terra da angústia, terra do medo, terra da insegurança, terra da desconfiança, terra da ignorância ....

Aquela terra já recebera todos aqueles adjetivos em épocas distantes, ou não tão distantes assim . Em momentos distantes, e em outros bem próximos um do outro, cada um desses pensamentos , cada um desses sentimentos imperou entre eles . 

Houve guerra naquela terra, muitas delas ao longo de sua história . Mas duas se destacaram devido a um motivo em especial : A diferença de tempo .

Outrora em paz, aquela terra enfrentou uma crise . Uma crise diferente de todos os seus conflitos passados, um crise que envolvia mais do que desejos mesquinhos . Uma guerra que envolvia o destino final daquela terra .

E ela iria perdeu . Mas não foi o que aconteceu . Aquela terra foi salva da destruição, e recebendo ajuda de onde menos esperava : outra terra .

Três pessoas haviam cruzado a barreira . Três pessoas haviam lutado, colocado toda sua coragem, força de vontade e perseverança para salvar aquela Terra . 

Eles conseguiram . 

Isso serviu para mostrar aquele povo que a verdadeira força não dependia de algum lugar especial, mas de cada pessoa . 

E a paz voltou . 

Mas não durou . 

Novamente, a crise começou.

Esse é um ponto muito importante na história daquela terra . Em toda a sua história, nada desse tipo havia sido registrado . Nada . Sua nova crise havia atingido proporções tão devastadoras, que atingiu o único lugar que ninguém esperava que fosse atingido : a outra terra . Aquilo havia sido motivo de enorme desonra para aquele povo . Afinal, eles haviam condenado a terra daqueles que o ajudaram anteriormente . Diante de tal ato de mal-agradecimento, que tipo de punição seria adequada ? 

Isso não foi necessário .

Como dito, o poder não estava em um lugar, mas dentro das pessoas . No coração e na alma de cada indivíduo .

E mais uma vez, eis que surgiram . Sua marca prevaleceu acima de tudo, libertando não só a sua , mas também a nossa terra . 

Essa foi uma coisa que não poderia se esquecida . Sua marca, cravada em amor e orgulho, salvou a todos nós . 

E por isso, até o fim dos tempos, seremos gratos ..."

Fim do Preludio

- O senhor está bem, Cléf ?

- Não se preocupe, Fério . Foi apenas um piso em falso, nada mais . Por acaso já se esqueceu quem eu sou ?

Fério concordava com Cléf . Ele não estava falando com qualquer um, mas com o conselheiro supremo de Cefiro . Possuía algumas centenas de anos de idade, o que descartava qualquer fraqueza física gerada pela idade . 

- Mas o que o traz aqui, Fério ? Por acaso resolveu se aceitar minha proposta e se juntar a nós ? Se assim o for, ficaria muito satisfeito . Precisamos repor nosso grupo desde que ....

- Desde aquele incidente, não é, Cléf ?

Cléf sentiu aquilo no coração . Não, aquilo não fora um incidente . Alcion, Askot, Lantis ... não foi um incidente .

- Vejo pelo seu rosto que isso ainda o perturba, Cléf . Quanto a isso, não há nada que possamos fazer .

- Não, Fério . Há algo que podemos fazer, sim . Olhar para trás, e aprender com isso . Como conselheiro espiritual de Cefiro, tive mais de quinhentos anos para olhar os erros de passado e evitar cometê-los de novo . Muitos dizem que devemos deixar o passado pra trás, que não devemos olhar para ele e seguirmos em frente com nossas vidas, mas há situações em que devemos remoer nosso passado e encarar mais uma vez nossos fantasmas para podermos seguir em frente . 

- Eu não entendi o que quis dizer, Cléf .

- Só três pessoas entenderiam e, infelizmente, elas não estão entre nós . Mas, mudando de assunto ...

- Não foi pra isso que eu vim até aqui , Cléf . Nem fazia parte dos meus objetivos . Apenas estava passando e resolvi observar como vão as coisas . Aqueles novos guardas são um fiasco !

Nisso, enquanto andavam, eles passam pela enorme porta que levava para fora da sala de meditação de Cléf . Ao virar o corredor, Cléf vê os dois guardas que vigiavam aquele setor, desmaiados . Nocauteados seria o termo mais correto . 

- Fério ...

- Ora, Cléf ... convenhamos que eu estou te fazendo um favor deixando esses sujeitos mais espertos .

- Pois bem, que tal vir até aqui e demonstrar um pouco de toda a sua esperteza ? 

A voz tinha vindo do lado de fora do castelo, e assustado um pouco à Fério . Era uma voz relativamente grossa e possuía uma imposição incrível, diferente da serenidade de Cléf . Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se dirige par a origem da voz, deixando Cléf para trás . Sabendo que não alcançaria Fério, Cléf continua sua lenta caminhada . Talvez ele tivesse mais sucesso em convence-lo, Cléf pensava .

Ao atravessar o pátio principal, Fério ouviu alguns sons vindos do outro lado, e não tardou em dirigir-se naquela direção . Ao chegar lá, depara-se com vários homens . Muitos . Estavam lá, treinando . Seja com espadas, arcos, bestas voadoras, cavalos e outros animais não-convencionais, estavam todos treinando com bastante afinco, tudo isso devido a uma voz que não os deixava vacilar . Ao olhar para o lado, Fério percebe o que se passava . Lá estava ele . Sempre o mesmo . Nunca mudava .

- Rafaga !

Fério se aproxima e dá um aperto de mão forte, o qual é revidado por Rafaga com mais força ainda . Um sorriso se formava nos dois .

Rafaga era um dos poucos guerreiros que Fério respeitava, ou melhor, quase admirava . Sua dedicação, seu esforço, sua lealdade com todas aqueles que o cercavam ... isso eram coisas inquestionáveis . 

Rafaga Tinha a mesma opinião quanto a Fério . Só que ele nutria um respeito por Fério maior do que o que Fério nutria por ele . Isso devido a formação e caráter de ambos . O ponto de maior admiração por parte de Rafaga era que ele, antes de ingressar na guarda de Cefiro e depois na Guarda real e depois ter se tornado Chefe da Guarda, viera de uma boa família . Ou seja, uma família que tinha condições de se auto-sustentar sem a necessidade de "braços extras", além de poder em diversos períodos "financiar" o desenvolvimento de seu filho . Já Fério não . Ele viera do campo, do povo . Não que Rafaga gostasse de usar essa expressão, uma vez que nutria um imenso amor e respeito por todos os cidadãos de Cefiro de maneira igual, mas era a pura verdade que muitas famílias necessitavam da ajuda de seus filhos para conseguir seu sustento, seja nas plantações, seja nas pesca, seja gado . Fério passou por tudo isso, e conseguiu superar todas as suas expectativas . Apesar de seus problemas, havia se tornado um guerreiro, muito bom por sinal . Uma pessoa que luta com afinco por seus interesses , e defende com igual fúria seus semelhantes . Aquele era Fério, seu amigo .

- Há quanto tempo, velho amigo . Que bons ventos o trazem ? 

- O de sempre, Rafaga . Vim ver como anda treinando esses molengas !

- Meus homens estão entre os melhores guerreiros de Cefiro, se quer saber . Podem até te derrotar, se não ficar atento !

- Mesmo ? Ainda bem que você me avisou, por que aqueles dois que cuidavam da guarda de Cléf se esqueceram disso .

Rafaga baixou a cabeça, com um rosto de insatisfação, e disse :

- Você os matou ? 

- Deveria ? 

- SIM ! Pelo menos, não teriam que suportar uma vergonha MAIOR ! Aquele dois ERAM os meus dois melhores soldados !

- Pois é, melhor treinarem mais um pouco . De qualquer forma, como vão as coisas ? Ouvi dizer que ...

- As coisas vão bem, se é isso que quer saber .

- Não foi essa a minha pergunta .

- Ah, bem ... está indo ótimo . Melhor do que nunca . Espero ansiosamente por isso .

- E ela, como está ? 

- Vai bem . Teve alguns problemas no inicio , mas conseguiu se acostumar. Mas e você ? Quando vai parar num canto ? 

- Não faz meu estilo, Rafaga . O mundo é o meu quintal . A gente se vê por ai !

- Pensei que tivesse voltado ... definitivamente .

Fério para, desfazendo sua face brincalhona e olhando Rafaga com uma seriedade quase que fatal :

- Não posso . Sinto muito se o decepcionei .

- Você não me decepcionou , Fério ! Abra seus olhos ! Está jogando seu futuro fora ! Cefiro precisa de você ! Nós precisamos de você ! Eu preciso do meu velho amigo de volta !

Fério se vira e vai andando e, quando está um pouco distante, reponde :

- Não há mais lugar aqui para mim, Rafaga . Nunca houve . Foi preciso ir até lá para perceber isso .

- Espere ! Aquilo que ocorreu em Rayearth não foi culpa sua ! Foi apenas um ...

- Acidente ? Não, meu amigo, aquilo não foi um acidente . Amigos morreram . Vidas foram mudadas . Muito mudou . E tudo é culpa nossa . Quantas vezes já não estivemos sob ordens, e as executamos sem questioná-las ? Diga, quantas ? Cefiro, Rayearth ... tudo quase foi destruído ... e tudo por que não questionamos nossas ordens . Quanta destruição poderia ter sido evitada, não acha ? O que mais me doeu foi saber que tive que ir até lá para descobrir isso .

- Mesmo ? Então, está querendo dizer que tudo isso é um engano ? Que todos aqui são enganados ao defender Cefiro ? Que eu estou sendo enganado ? Está dizendo qu ...

- Por favor, pare . Não quero que esse reencontro seja o ponto de partida para uma inimizade . Não é você quem está sendo enganado . Não são os seus soldados que estão sendo enganados . Não é ninguém . Era eu quem era o enganado . Não por Cefiro, mas por mim mesmo . Enganado ao negligenciar meus sentimentos, minha verdadeira natureza . Sempre quis ser um herói em Cefiro, sempre quis lutar ao lado das lendas e tornar-me uma , sempre quis isso . Entenda que não passei a odiar você ou a Cléf, apenas percebi que eu não estaria em perfeita harmonia aqui . O que eu procuro ... está lá fora . Adeus ... ou melhor, até a próxima, caro amigo . Felicidades a você e a todos !

- Espere, Fério ! Vai desistir de tudo só por que não consegue entrar em paz consigo mesmo ? Deixe-me ajudá-lo, então ! Se é o equilíbrio perfeito o que você tanto procura, então façamos isso, juntos ! 

E, enquanto se distanciava mais e mais, Fério para, olha para trás e responde mais uma vez :

- Obrigado . Obrigado . E obrigado . Não sei como te agradecer . Mas eu não posso fazer isso . O mundo, a natureza, a liberdade ... é o meu jeito de ser . É o caminho que eu devo trilhar . Se fizesse isso junto comigo ... se eu permitisse que você me ajudasse a encontrar o que eu tanto procuro ... de uma maneira ou de outra eu acabaria tirando-o do seu caminho . O caminho que você deve trilhar . E isso é algo que eu não iria me perdoar jamais . Não se preocupe . Isso não é um Adeus . Muito menos um até logo . Entenda isso como um _"Eu voltarei, Rafaga . Nos veremos em breve, caro parceiro, amigo , irmão" ._

- Fério ...

******

Do palácio, Cléf observava tudo . Por mais que fosse contra seus princípios, por mais que lhe doesse, ele havia escutado a conversa . As palavras de Fério, o seu lamento ... havia ouvido tudo . Quando Fério partiu pela primeira vez, quando ele disse que não podia permanecer mais naquele lugar, ele não entendeu . Ou melhor, entendeu algo um tanto quanto diferente . Achou que ele precisava de um tempo para esquecer tudo aquilo, achava que ele precisava retornar as suas origens ... tudo errado . 

Naquele momento, ele havia entendido tudo . Havia descoberto o por que de não conseguir entender o problema de Fério : ele estava olhando na direção errada . Todo o tempo ele procurara uma explicação, um motivo para tudo o que havia acontecido . Ele chegou ao pensar de pensar que o único culpado era o povo de Cefiro, mas no seu intimo, percebeu que só havia um culpado : ele mesmo .

******

Apesar dele mesmo ter delegado funções especificas aos seus subordinados, Rafaga fazia questão de vistoriar o todo o palácio antes de se retirar . Depois de examinar algumas salas, ele sai no corredor que leva a sala de meditação de Cléf . Enquanto vai se aproximando da porta, ele lança um olhar mortal pra cima dos dois guardas que estavam vigiando a porta . Eles entenderam o recado, e sentiram um calafrio na espinha durante o resto da noite;

Rafaga estava prestes a dar meia-volta, quando houve algo . Parecia um barulho bem baixo, como se fosse um ... soluço . 

- Vocês dois, tem meia hora para descansar, depois disso retornem .

Obedecendo as ordens de seu comandante, eles partem dali . 

Rafaga, aproveitando que está sozinho, abre com cuidado a porta e a fecha em seguida, confirmando suas suspeitas, por mais improvável que ele achasse a hipótese de estar certo : lá estava Cléf, sentado nos degraus, de cabeça baixa ... chorando .

Ele está mesmo vendo o que está vendo ? Será possível ? Cléf estava mesmo chorando ? Não pode ser ! Aquilo não podia ser verdade ! Guru Cléf, conselheiro espiritual de Cefiro, chorando como se fosse uma criança ! O que havia acontecido com Cléf, o sábio , Cléf, o imponente, Cléf, o que possuía a maior paz de espirito em toda Cefiro ? 

Jogando seus pensamentos para outra hora, ele se aproxima, pensando em ajudar .

- C-Cléf ...

- Me deixe, Rafaga . 

- Mas ... 

- Saia daqui . 

- Tem certeza de que está bem ?

- SAIA DAQUI AGORA !!!!

Aquilo o havia assustado . O que havia acontecido com ele ? 

- O que está havendo, Cléf ? 

- Não está havendo nada ! Deixe-me em paz ! Eu preciso ficar sozinho !

- Não está agindo como geralmente é, Cléf .

- Saia daqui ! Não venha me dizer como devo agir ! Quem você pensa que é, heim ? Eu percorri toda essa terra incontáveis vezes . Eu vasculhei cada canto, cada parte em busca de mais e mais conhecimento . Eu estou vivo a muito mais tempo do que você, e consegui enorme poder e conhecimento com isso ! E você, o que fez ?

Diante do que acabara de ouvir, Rafaga se vira e anda em direção a porta . No entanto, antes de sair por completo, ele volta e fala :

- A minha vida inteira eu te admirei . Desde pequeno eu sonhava em estar aqui, ao seu lado, protegendo o povo de Cefiro . Sempre . E você foi uma das minhas grandes inspirações . Não me faça descobrir que eu estive errado esse tempo todo .

Ele se vira e, quando estava prestes a cruzar a porta ...

- Rafaga ... espere ... fique ... por favor ...

Ele retorna para onde Cléf estava, e observava friamente aquele homem à sua frente . Não era uma boa visão . 

- M-me desculpe, Rafaga . Me desculpe pelo que acabei de dizer . Me desculpe se eu não correspondi as suas expectativas – dizia ele, com a cabeça abaixada e a voz quase sumindo .

- Cléf ... o que houve ? O que está acontecendo ? Por que isso ? 

- Por que isso ? Você quer saber por que isso ? Isso é por minha causa !

- Sua causa ? Mas do que você está falando ? 

- Não entende ? Tudo isso, tudo é minha culpa, Ragafa ! A morte de Zagard, Lantis e os outros, a destruição causada em Rayearth, é tudo minha culpa !

- Ficou louco, Cléf ? Mas que história é essa ? Você não teve culpa de nada ! Zagard se sacrificou de livre e expontânea vontade, assim como Lantis ! Os outros foram lá por sua própria vontade, também !Ninguém, em momento algum, agiu forçado . Ninguém ! Como é que você tem culpa nisso, Cléf ? Vamos, diga ! Ficar se culpando não vai adiantar em nada ! Deixe o passado para trás, homem ! Temos um povo para reconstruir !

- Percebo que você não entendeu nada, Rafaga . Vou te explicar, mesmo que isso aumente minha tristeza . Eu estou vivo a mais de quinhentos anos, Rafaga . E não duvido que viva mais . Quantos anos você viverá ? Sejam quantos forem, eu viverei mais . E sabe por que? Por que eu sou o responsável pelo planeta . Minha é a obrigação de defendê-lo, custe o que custar, de qualquer maneira . Minha longevidade não é baseada no capricho dos anos, mas na própria longevidade do planeta, pois fui escolhido por ele . Batalhei por ele . Antes de ser conhecido como Guru, vasculhei todos os cantos do planeta, almejando tornar-me sábio o suficiente . Vasculhei bibliotecas, aprendi novos idiomas de diferentes regiões ... mas eu falhei com o planeta . Tão sábio me tornei, e mesmo assim não fui capaz de cuidar dos filhos deste planeta, não fui capaz de educá-los corretamente, não fui capaz ensiná-los .... e tudo isso aconteceu . Todos os outros não morreram por que tomaram suas decisões . Eles morreram por que eu não fui capaz de ajudá-los .

- Espere, Cléf . Você não acha que está exagerando um pouco ?

- Rafaga ... eu estou há mais de quinhentos aqui, e com todo esse tempo que eu tive, o que foi que eu fiz ? Eu tive tempo, mas não soube utilizá-lo corretamente . Vá, Rafaga . Deixe-me .

- Mas ....

- Por favor . Eu preciso ficar só . Vá para casa, sua esposa o espera . Não se preocupe . Sou apenas alguém que mesmo passando pelo capricho dos anos não pode morrer ....

******

Tarde da noite . Com uma força habitual, ele batia na porta .Logo em seguida, ela é aberta, revelando uma bela mulher . Sua pele morena, junto do brilho de seus olhos, a tornava mais bonita . Ele a toma pela cintura, beijando-a apaixonadamente . Ambos se afastam, e ficam saboreando o momento por mais alguns segundos, e tornam a se beijar . 

Em seguida, ele adentro ao estabelecimento, libertando um suspiro que implorava para ser liberto . Tirando a bainha de sua arma e a colocando encostada na parede, ele aproveita, para retirar algumas partes de sua armadura. Em seguida, ele senta em uma das cadeiras que haviam ao redor da mesa. Silêncio total . Nos segundos seguintes, ele ficara totalmente quieto, enquanto a mulher o encarava . Então, ele resolve quebrar o silêncio : 

- Querida ...

- Sim ? 

- Não vai servir o jantar ? 

- Você está com fome ? 

- Sim .

- Muita ? 

- Sim . 

- Pois bem, eu lhe darei de comer ... depois que se lavar .

- Como ? – ele disse, num tom crescente de voz . Ela não deixou por menos .

- Ninguém come nesta casa e senta na **minha** mesa cheirando mal, entendeu ? 

Tamanha era a imposição de voz, que ele no mesmo instante se levantou e se dirigiu até o local do banho . Para sua surpresa, algo faltava : água . Havia se esquecido de reabastecer o reservatório interno, e começava a se odiar por isso . 

Convencido de que ela não o deixaria comer por nada nesse mundo, ele rapidamente cruzou a cozinha, atravessando a porta .

- Aonde vai ? 

- Até o rio .

******

Poucos minutos depois, ele já estava lá, despido . Embora a água estivesse incrivelmente fria, ele não tinha escolha . O rio passava perto de sua cabana, e este era abastecido por uma cachoeira . Ignorando o frio, ele começava a se esfregar . Era incrível o poder de persuasão das mulheres, ele pensava . 

Nisso, ele houve um barulho na água . Antes que possa se virar, sente duas mãos tocando em seu rosto, e um corpo tocando em suas costas . Um corpo bastante quente ...

- Sabia que está fazendo muito frio aqui fora ? 

- Eu sei, mas se não me lavar corretamente, minha esposa não me deixar por os pés em casa .

- Seu malvado ! – ela dá um beliscão na bochecha dele – Eu não sou tão má assim !

- Você bate como uma mulher .

Irritada, ela encrava a unha nas costas dele, fazendo aquele guerreiro experiente realmente sentir dor .

- Eu sou uma mulher !

- Jura ? Eu não percebi ...

Uma vez que estava atrás dele, ela o abraça fortemente, mas de uma maneira calorosa . O corpo dela encostando em seu corpo é mais que suficiente para esquentá-lo .

- Então, agora você percebeu ... ?

- Realmente – ele dizia para si mesmo – essa noite vai ser longa ...

******

Uma vez de banho tomado, Rafaga estava sentado à mesa, esperando pela refeição prometida . Sabendo da fome de seu marido, Caldina tratava de "empilhar" o máximo possível de comida em seu prato . Logo depois de servi-lo, ela o estava acompanhando .

Ele comia verazmente, ignorando que havia uma dama na mesa .

- Aham !

Ele ignorou.

- Aham !

Ele ignorou .

- AHAM !!!

E, mesmo assim, ele ignorou . Comia com tanta vontade, para o desespero de Caldina . Ela sabia que ele era um guerreiro, e muitos guerreiros não tinham bons modos . O hábito do combate, da guerra, da luta, muitas vezes não lhes permitia a chance de praticar boas maneiras . Mas Rafaga era diferente . Ele tinha modos . Ele sabia se portar à mesa ... às vezes .

Ignorando os modos dele, ela percebia uma expressão diferente em seu rosto . Embora comesse verazmente, parecia que estava preocupado com outra coisa . 

Quando ele terminou de comer e tratou de fazer uma espécie de higiene bucal (coisa que ela tinha tornado um hábito para ele, ele tratou de sair para fora . Poucos depois de comer e arrumar as coisas, ela também saiu . Lá estava ele, deitado na grama, olhando para o céu .Ela tratou de arrumar um lugar ao lado dele, observando a vista .

- Bela vista, não ? 

- É . bela vista . 

- Tudo bem com você, querido ? 

- Hã ? Ah, sim . Tudo bem . Eu estou bem .

- Jura ? E por que essa cara ? Parece preocupado ...

- E estou . 

Nesse instante, Caldina frisou . Seu corpo congelou por completo, não deixando-a se mover . Por alguns instantes ela ficou assim, parada, imóvel, sem falar nada . Até que ...

- O-o que é d-dessa v-vez ...?

Percebendo a preocupação em seu olhar, ele tratou logo de acalma-lá .

- Não se preocupe – ele a puxou para perto dele, deitando o corpo dela sobre o seu – não tem nada a ver com Cefiro .

Depois de dizer isso, notou que Caldina parecia mais calma . Ótimo .

- Mas, então , o que foi que houve ?

- Fério .

- FÉRIO ?!?!? Mas ... faz tanto tempo que eu não o vejo ... pensei que ... estivesse morto ...

- Não . Está bem vivo . 

- A julgar pelo seu tom de voz ... ele ainda não superou aquele problema, não é ? 

- Que problema ? 

- Ora, o trauma de Rayearth .

- Trauma ... será que ele tem um trauma ? Será mesmo que ele tem um problema ? 

- Querido ... está me assustando ...

- Me desculpe . É que ... hoje ... as coisas ... tudo foi tão estranho . Fério surgindo, conversando comigo, com Cléf ... Cléf ... ele ... ele parecia tão , tão ... deprimido . Não estava bem . Acho que não devia tê-lo deixado só ...

- E eu ? Como fico ? Você me deixaria aqui , sozinha ? 

Ao ouvir isso, ele notou um tom frio na voz dela, quase como um choro .Em seguida, ela pega a mão dele e a passa pela sua barriga . Não demora muito para ele sentir algo .

- Hã ? Chutou !!! Ele tem saúde !!!

- Vai com calma, foi só um chute . Ainda falta muito para **ela **nascer .

- Ela ? Você disse **ela** ? De jeito nenhum !!! Será um menino ! Um homem ! Um macho !

- Vá sonhando ...

Rafaga a empurra para o lado, e se coloca encima dela em seguida, imobilizando-a por completo;

- Menino !

Caldina move de corpo de modo que sai de onde estava, e logo em seguida se coloca encima dele, que estava de costas;

- Dama !

Mesmo em desvantagem, Rafaga estende seus braços e segura Caldina, apertando-a;

- Guerreiro invencível !!!

Imobilizada, Caldina aproxima sua cabeça da de Rafaga e o morde na orelha;

- Lady!

- Aí !

Rafaga diminui a força dos braços, o que faz com que Caldina solte sua orelha . Tão logo ela faz isso, ele a empurra, fazendo ela sair de cima dele . Rapidamente, ele coloca seu corpo totalmente encima dela, de forma que não consegue sair . Ele aproxima seus lábios do ela, aproveitando a falta de reação dela;

- Que tal um guerreiro nobre, poderoso, justo, educado, bonito, que luta pelo bem de seu povo é faz muito sucesso entre as donzelas ?

- Hmm ... melhorou .

Após ter conseguido vencer Caldina, Rafaga a estava beijando . Realmente, ele a amava, mas havia algo mais nisso . Ele tentava esquecer, ele queria esquecer aquele dia . Não queria se lembrar daquele dia . Naquele dia, parte de seu ídolo morreu . O grande homem, aquele exemplo de pessoa inabalável, aquilo havia sido deixado para trás . Naquele dia, Rafaga aprendeu, e da maneira mais dura, que até grandes homens podem ser vulneráveis a seus sentimentos . 

******

O mal reconhece o mal . Bonita frase . Ótima para se ensinar . Perfeita para contar para as crianças . 

Mas, deixando a filosofia de lado, isso poderia ser definido como relativo . Será que uma pessoa pode ser considerada má ? Qual é o real conceito de mal ? 

É fácil apontar exemplos . Basta olhar o nosso redor, e teremos vários exemplos de pessoas más . Ou melhor, "vilões" . Pessoas que praticam o "mal", mas que talvez não sejam exatamente más . Como disse uma pessoa certa vez, "Não existem pessoas verdadeiramente más . É muito difícil . Somente os mais esforçados conseguem" .

Bela frase . Ótima para se ensinar as crianças . 

Mas, então, o que é o mal ? Provavelmente o lobo dos três porquinhos não era mal, apenas queria se alimentar . O mesmo podia se dizer do gigante do pé de feijão, visto que apenas estava protegendo o que era seu . Aliás, vale ressaltar que, nesse caso, o "vilão" se tratava do próprio João, que havia roubado um bem do gigante . 

Mas, então, João era "mal", e o gigante era "do bem" ? Melhor não ficar julgando isso, uma vez que trata-se de um conto infantil . Melhor usar um exemplo mais real . 

Digamos, um ladrão que assalta um banco . Ele entra, aponta uma arma, pede o dinheiro, foge(se for possível) e vai usufruir do roubo . Ele é mal ? 

Digamos que sim . Dessa forma, estaríamos dizendo que ele é a pior das criaturas, que não está apto a viver em sociedade . Ele seria um animal, que mataria seus semelhantes por puro prazer, ou para obter algo . Deveria ser morto ao nascer, pois desde o nascimento já era considerado maligno . 

Que coisa, não ? Pois é, quem disse que é fácil definir o que é o "mal" ? Talvez o ladrão não seja, mas numa coisa muitos concordam : seus atos foram . 

Vendo as coisas dessa forma, poderia ser dito que o mal é algo que prejudica outra pessoa, mesmo intencionalmente . Falando dessa forma, estaríamos assumindo que a pessoa não é má, mas as ações dela, sim . 

Pois bem, ninguém disse que seria fácil . Nunca foi . É fácil associar o "mal" a "vilões", como acontece freqüentemente . Também é fácil ensinar as crianças a associar o mal a pessoas rabugentas, nervosas, impacientes e outras coisas mais . 

Definir o que é o "mal" não é nada fácil . Não mesmo . 

Mas em uma coisa provavelmente a maioria, senão todos, concordam a respeito do "mal" : ele chama atenção . Muita . Pode ser de imediato, pode demorar um pouco, mas acaba chamando . 

E tem mais coisa estranha quanta ele, a qual muitos também concordam : as pessoas parecem saber quando ele vai chegar . Quem é que nunca disse a cérebre frase "algo de mal vai acontecer" ?

Definir o "mal" não é fácil, mas podemos concluir duas coisas : mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acaba chamando atenção ... e sempre dá um sinal de quando está próximo . É só prestar um pouco de atenção, que você vai perceber ...

******

Dias . Anos . Horas . Segundos . Milênios . Estações . Tanto faz . Para alguém em especial, tanto faz . Isso não conta .Ficar ali, durante tanto tempo, não faz a menor diferença . O que faz são seus atos . Isso é que é o mais importante . 

Era isso que corroía internamente aquele homem naquele instante . Era aquilo o real motivo de sua aflição . Se os atos de um homem criam seu próprio destino, o que dizer de um que não tem que se importar com o próprio tempo ? Simples homens, em curtos períodos, já foram capazes de influenciar povos inteiros, que diria então alguém que tem a eternidade para agir .

Que diria então alguém que tem a eternidade para não agir .

Dilema difícil . Afinal, o que ele realmente fizera ? O que ele realizara durante todo esse tempo ?

Uma eternidade para agir não é pouco tempo . 

O que ele fizera ?

Nada .

Uma maneira bem estranha de ver as coisas, aliás . Mas provavelmente ele estava certo . Afinal, estando ali ou não, estaria fazendo o que ele sempre fizera : nada .

Nada pelo mundo . Nada pela região . Nada pelo povo .

Proteger o mundo dos monstros ? Alguém teria feito isso, e melhor . Talvez não tão melhor, mas faria .

Acalmar o povo ? Esquece .

Garantir a tranqüilidade do planeta ? Hã, hã .

Guiar espiritualmente o povo, mantendo assim a estabilidade de Cefiro ?

Péssima tentativa . 

No fim, era isso o que ele concluía . Era tudo isso o que havia feito . Tão pouco, com tanto tempo . Podia ter educado o povo . Podia ter saído de dentro daquele enorme templo, e levado toda aquela cultura que permanecia ali dentro para todos os outros . Podia .

Seria um era de ouro . Um mundo de paz . Uma verdadeira Utopia . Um mundo em que todos seriam verdadeiramente iguais, um lugar onde o medo misturado com o poder da crença não criaria criaturas horrendas que aterrorizariam todos, por que o medo não existiria . Em seu lugar, existiria a razão .

Belo sacerdote ele havia sido . Guia espiritual de Cefiro ... hunf ! Que piada . Como pode se considerar um guia espiritual, sem não soube aproveitar o que o povo de Cefiro tinha de melhor ? Em sua eterna "religiosidade" de "guru", acabara por trancafiar o espirito dos cefirianos, inibindo sua maior capacidade : o poder de, com a crença, romper barreiras, ultrapassar as alturas e continuar a sonhar, indefinidamente . Que patético ele havia sido . "Guru Cléf" ... hunf !!!

Lá estava ele, caído naquele chão frio, se lamentando . Não da dor física, fruto de uma jorramento de sangue na altura do estômago, o qual parecia sangrar em suas costas também, gerando uma poça de sangue, a qual atingia todo o corpo de Cléf . Enquanto gemia, aquela poça se estendia por parte daquela sala fria . Ele podia sentir seu sangue, o qual batia em seu rosto caído, frio .Sentia sua alma, sua vida sendo levada naquele instante . Não resistiria . Não sobreviveria mais do que aqueles instantes . Seus últimos instantes seriam uma última prova de seu total fracasso como guardião de Cefiro ....

******

Ela estava flutuando naquele lugar . Não, ela não estava . Não seu corpo .

Aquilo era um sonho, e ela sabia disso . Já havia passado por aquilo antes . Mas nada como aquilo . 

Havia algo estranho ali . Algo ... Maligno, Diabólico . 

Algo como ela já havia visto antes . Ela podia sentir aquilo . Gritos . **Aqueles** gritos . De dor, Agonia, tristeza ... todos aqueles gritos . Os quais ela havia ouvido, há muito tempo . Não esperava ouvi-los novamente . Não, não esperava . Eram coisas com as quais ela havia convivido há muito tempo, quando era uma criança . Não, não esperava . 

Um grito cortara seu pesadelo . Um grito emitido por ela mesma . 

- GIORVEL !!!!

O grito saíra por instinto, fruto de um medo muito intenso, sem igual . Ela própria não o havia escutado .

Mas alguém havia escutado . Alguém que estava ao seu lado, na mesma cama . Alguém que sempre estava atento a todas as coisas . Alguém que sabia o significado daquele nome que fora pronunciado, um nome esquecido, um nome proibido . Seus pensamentos ferviam naquele instante . Tanto tempo, ele pensara, tanto tempo para aquilo acontecer . Quanto tempo fazia ? Dez ? Quinze anos ? Ele só se lembrava de que era um garoto quando aquilo acontecera . Ele havia vivido aquilo, aquele terror . Toda aquela dor, aquele sofrimento, as cicatrizes profundas que **aquilo** havia deixado nos sobreviventes ... não, aquilo não poderia acontecer novamente . 

Enquanto Caldina tentava se controlar, depois de acordar do pesadelo, Rafaga já se colocava de pé e, rapidamente, vestia sua armadura de guerra . Enquanto fazia isso, notava que sua esposa se recuperara parcialmente, visto que o encarava . Não era um olhar normal, se bem que numa situação dessas ele não esperava por isso . Era um olhar que era, ao mesmo tempo, triste, desesperançoso, preocupado e vazio . 

Enquanto terminava de se vestir, ele analisava a situação . Chances de vitória ? Ele não sabia . Sobrevivência ? Ele não sabia . Sobreviventes ? Ele olhara mais uma vez para sua esposa, e mais para baixo, pensando na criança que ela carregava . Ainda estava no começo do processo, segundo a anciã . Sabia que suas chance de sucesso eram extremamente baixas, mas, pelo bem daquela criança, pelo bem de seu filho, pelo bem dos que viriam, pelo vem de todo o povo presente e futuro de Cefiro, **a vitória** teria que ser alcançada **incondicionalmente**, de uma maneira ou de outra . 

Ele se aproxima dela, e segura sua face com ambas as mãos, e a beija . Suas mãos massageavam sua face de uma forma totalmente agradável, em antítese as suas mãos grossas e calejadas de guerreiro . Não era um beijo . Era muito mais do que isso . Era a única forma de, naquele instante, demonstrar todo o seu amor para aquele que ele jurou amar e proteger .

De igual forma, ela sentia aquilo sendo passado . Sentia também o medo que ele sentia, embora fosse orgulhoso demais para se expressar . Sentia cada emoção que circulava pelo seu corpo, passadas por aquele beijo . Sentia a dor que ele sentia naquele momento, a incerteza de não voltar . Com lágrimas no rosto, ela se levanta, enquanto seus braços circundam seu pescoço, apertando-o, de forma que não o deixavam escapar . De igual forma, ele a abraçava de uma maneira doce e suave, negando totalmente a força que possuía nos braços . Não era mais um beijo . Nunca fora . Era uma expressão total de amor .

Quando terminaram, ele se abaixou, e acariciou sua barriga . Em seguida, ele a beijou . Em meio àquela tristeza momentânea, um breve alegria, seguida de outra incerteza : viveria ? Ou melhor, viveria para segurar esta criança ? 

Ele se afasta da barriga e, abaixado, se ajoelha, em sinal de reverência, tomando a mão de Caldina e beijando-a educadamente;

- Obrigado, minha rainha . Este humilde servo se despede, pois sua presença é necessária em outro lugar . Em outro lugar, o mal precisa ser detido .

Levantando-se reverencialmente, ele se afasta, pega sua bainha e arma que estava encostadas na parede, e abre a porta da casa, saindo dela .

- R-rafaga ... querido ... meu amor ...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ele se vira rapidamente, e a encara . Uma lágrima escorria pelo seu olho esquerdo, mas sua face demonstrava uma expressão mais calma, mais ... alegre .

- Não se preocupe, Milady . Este humilde servo não falhará em sua missão . Este servo retornará , depois de punir adequadamente o infiel que ousou macular o doce sorriso de Milady .

E, com isso, ele se virou, e correu . 

Com a mão sob o peito, lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto . Não obstante, ela se ajoelhou ali, em sua porta, uniu as mãos ... e começou a rezar . Tinha que faze-lo . Era a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento . Era esse o poder daquele lugar . O poder da crença . ela tinha que acreditar . Tinha que acreditar . Ele prometeu . Ele sempre cumpria suas promessas . E, mesmo que fosse impossível, ela tinha que acreditar, tinha que crer naquilo . 

******

Dúvidas ? 

Melhor não . 

Não era o melhor momento . Não era **o** momento .

Afinal, ele sabia, ele conhecia os dons especiais de sua esposa . Não se referia a habilidade combativa dela . Referia-se a seus poderes psíquicos .

Sim, era verdade . Caldina era uma psiônica . Uma das poucas e raras psiônicas existentes em Cefiro . Uma pessoa dotada de habilidade mentais incríveis, ao contrário da maioria da população . Suspeitava-se de que Cléf também fosse um, possuindo algum poder psíquico, mas nada fora provado . Eles eram raros, mas sua versatilidade era incrível . Desde os mais "simples e comuns", como ler a mente dos outros e controlá-los, passando por alguns "não tão comuns", como levantar alguns objetos e criar ilusões, chegando até a alguns "realmente raros", capazes de feitos incríveis, como voar incrivelmente rápido só com o poder da mente, desaparecer em um lugar e aparecer em outro, levando outros consigo, e dezenas de outros poderes, relatados pelo povo Cefiro ao longo de sua história . 

Caldina tinha a capacidade de criar ilusões, fato que lhe garantiu o titulo de Ilusionista . Para uma guerreira, era uma arma mortal . E não era só isso : possuía a capacidade de comandar mentes mas, como seu nível nesse poder era fraco, não eram todos os sujeitos a esse poder . 

Mas uma coisa se sabia sobre os psiônicos, ou psíquicos, como alguns costumavam chama-los . Eles tem a capacidade inata de pressentir algo errado . Costumam ver "algo" nos seus sonhos e, embora não seja algo muito bem claro, eles sabem o perigo que espreita essa visão . Já houveram boatos de Psiônicos que tinha o Dom psíquico de prever o futuro, podendo descobrir o que aconteceria daqui a algum tempo quando quisessem, mas isso nunca foi confirmado . 

Rafaga sempre procurou estar "por dentro" de vários assuntos de Cefiro, embora não se comparasse ao nível de conhecimento de Cléf . Mesmo sendo um guerreiro, em constante treinamento, isso nunca o deteve . 

Ele conhecia a história dos psiônicos ... entre outras histórias . Uma, em especial, ele havia presenciado, ou melhor, **tomado parte** . Uma história de muito tempo atrás ... a qual ele preferia esquecer .

O grito de Caldina serviu apenas para alertá-lo . Em uma fração de segundos, todo aquele conhecimento veio à tona . Todas aquelas memórias, tudo aquilo . Todos os que presenciaram aquela tragédia fizeram o possível para esquecê-la, obtendo sucesso . Ele não . Não conseguia esquecer daquilo . Talvez não fosse exagero dizer que se tornou um guerreiro para evitar que aquilo acontecesse novamente . 

Sua esposa havia esquecido, ele sabia, mas nesta noite, havia se lembrado . O nome ecoou pela sua cabeça antes de chegar até sua garganta e se propelir para fora, chegando até os ouvidos de seu amado . Ao ouvir o nome proibido, o nome que quase todos haviam esquecido ... ele não hesitou . Sabia que ela só se lembraria daquilo por um motivo muito forte, se realmente sentisse aquele mal chegando .

Agora, lá estava ele, correndo, em direção ao seu destino . Não tinha tempo para hesitar . 

Não . Não tinha tempo para olhar para trás . Precisava vencer . Tinha que vencer . Era um guerreiro . Tinha uma missão nobre e sagrada : combater o mal, qualquer mal que viesse a afligir Cefiro, independente de qual seja a forma ou nome pelo qual ele se apresentasse . Para isso, havia treinado . Não só ele, mas outros também . Outros que haviam sobrevivido ao massacre e se preparado para algo assim .

Ele era Rafaga . Capitão da Guarda Real, melhor guerreiro de Cefiro e seu defensor . 

Este ... este é Rafaga .

Ele fizera uma promessa para aquela mulher, para a rainha que comandava seu o interior de sua alma, de seu coração . 

Mais do que isso, ele fizera uma promessa com o planeta .

Cruzando os campos do paraíso velozmente, aquele homem guia a mão direita para trás alcançando o cabo da espada . Nesse exato instante, o Ovum que se encontra nas costas de sua mão brilha . Ele pode sentir aquilo, aquela sensação fervilhante . Mesmo correndo, ele puxa a espada da bainha que se encontrava em suas costas e, com toda a sua força, a arremessa para o alto . A espada desaparece nos céus, como ele esperava . 

- FALCON !!!!

Um raio cruzou os céus naquele instante . Um raio poderoso . 

E, então, ele surgiu . 

Um falcão . Mas não um falcão qualquer . Era apenas um pouco maior que um falcão comum, na verdade, mas um aura prateada circundava seu corpo, e seus olhos brilhavam num tom prateado, também . 

O corpo de Rafaga começou a brilhar, enquanto ele corria . Em determinado momento, quando o falcão estava sobre ele, Rafaga salta e, durante o salto, o brilho em seu corpo aumenta, ao ponto de cobrir todo o seu corpo, de forma que a única coisa que pode ser vista é uma luz com forma humana . A luz lançasse velozmente em direção ao falcão, entrando em seu corpo . Nesse instante, a aura torna-se mais clara, porem, começa a brilhar numa intensidade muito mais forte . A criatura ganha mais altura, numa velocidade cada vez maior . 

Se alguém pudesse se aproximar da ave, notaria algo curioso : seus olhos . Eles não eram comuns . Era como se estivessem pegando fogo, como se houvesse uma chama ardente dentro do pássaro, superada apenas pela pura determinação de um homem ...

Continua ....

E a seguir :

(Fério) - Como é ? Esse cara voltou ? Mas o que ele está pretendendo fazer ?

(Rafaga) – O que você acha ? Terminar o que começou !

(Caldina) – Querido, tenha cuidado !

**__**

- Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui ? Venha até mim, filhote . Vejamos quanto tempo as crianças resistem aos jogos dos adultos !

- Ninguém aqui e mais criança, monstro maldito ! 

(Rafaga) – Hã ? **Você** também não se esqueceu ?

****

NÃO PERCA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE RAYEARTH 3 –THE MOVIE :

__

"A Batalha Suprema da Vida de Rafaga : O Meu Inimigo, Aquele que Eu Jurei Destruir"

- Desta vez você morre, desgraçado !!!!


	2. A Batalha Suprema da Vida de Rafaga

**__**

Cena II : A Batalha Suprema da Vida de Rafaga : O Meu Inimigo, Aquele que Eu Jurei Destruir

Levemente baseado em "Cavalo de Fogo"

****

Rayearth 3 – The Movie

by Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Comentários a parte ... vamos ao que interessa !

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a Fabi Li, pela excelente série **Street Fighter J**. É um ótimo de exemplo de como pode se pegar pouquíssimo material e fazer algo realmente interessante ( e a propósito, se estiver lendo isto, quando sai o próximo capítulo ? Eu já recebi uns sete e-mails de pessoas que vinha até a Central Nacional de fanfics e encontravam seu fanfic, mas como não conseguiam entrar em contato contigo, me contactavam esperando que eu pudesse falar com você . Se liga, cara ! O pessoal tá esperando !) .

Último detalhe ( e esse é muito importante para a compreensão de várias partes do fanfic) : A série de OAV Rayearth **re-conta** a série original, trata-se de um **recomeço**, onde tudo apresentado anteriormente é desconsiderado para dar lugar a algo novo, portanto ....

Continuemos, então .

Luz ... camera ... ação !

Não era algo costumeiro . Não era mesmo . Podia ser visto de longe, mesmo nas florestas mais distantes . 

Os poucos que conseguiam manter uma linha de raciocínio, perdiam-se em suas memórias, tentando, em vão, lembrar do que seria aquilo . 

O fato era que algo estava acontecendo no castelo . 

Algo de muito ruim, para conseguir chamar a atenção de tantas pessoas . 

Já havia anoitecido há algum tempo, mas não era esse o fator principal . Era como se algo estivesse prestes a explodir . 

Todo o povo de Cefiro já estava acostumado com demonstração de magias, sendo comuns magias mal-realizadas . Porem, havia algo errada daquela vez . 

Qualquer um que olhasse para o céu acima do castelo onde se encontrava o conselheiro espiritual de Cefiro, Guru Cléf, teria uma surpresa : estava batendo . Estava pulsando, como se fosse um coração . Por mais que as pessoas já tenham visto coisas fabulosas, ficaria perplexo diante daquilo . Era como se o próprio céu estivesse vivo . E ele continuava pulsando, com uma violência cada vez maior . Fora o fato de que, claro, o "pulsar" dos céus estar gerando um barulho de uma intensidade tremendamente forte . Somando-se tudo isso, alguém realmente poderia dizer que havia um coração batendo no peito do céu !

O barulho ecoava e era ouvido por quilômetros e quilômetros . Como o pulsar do coração de um enorme mostro, o barulho atingia casas, vilarejos, estradas, animais ... tudo . Todos estava ouvindo aquilo . Todos .

Em sua casa, uma garotinha tinha pesadelos . Mesmo dormindo, o barulho vindo dos céus interrompia de forma violenta e impiedosa seu doce sonho . Porem, ela se encontrava em situação melhor do que muitos outros . 

Nas enormes florestas que haviam em Cefiro, o barulho não deixava de ser ouvido . Pelo contrário, o barulho ecoava com maior intensidade entre as arvores, repercutindo entre as criaturas que ali habitavam . A agonia sentida por eles era terrível, só de ouvir aquele estrondo . Aquilo não era um barulho comum . Muitos dos que tinham hábitos noturnos acordavam e, tomados por um frenesi incontrolável, corriam desesperadamente pela noite afora, atacando tudo e todos os que se encontrassem em seu caminho . Fêmeas grávidas, animais feridos, viajantes ... todos eram vitimas que nunca mais seriam encontradas .

Entre as pessoas, a situação não parecia estar muito melhor . Da mesma forma que os animais, muitos deles caiam no chão, contorcendo-se de uma agonia incontrolável . Muitos tentavam bloquear o barulho, inutilmente . Aquele som estava invadindo seus tímpanos, atravessando seu cérebro e se espalhando por toda a sua alma . Tamanho era o medo, dor, agonia e desespero sentidos pelas pessoas, que muitos estavam praticamente enlouquecendo com aquilo, ao ponto de muitos cortarem as orelhas e/ou perfurarem seus tímpanos, tentando procurar um alivio para sua agonia .

Ele não veio .

************

Não estava entendendo o que se passava, e nem se importava . Para ele, a única coisa importante era acabar com aquilo . Definitivamente . 

Saltando de arvore em arvore, abrindo caminho entre as arvores, Fério se apressava . Ele tinha que ser rápido . Sabia que o pior aconteceria . Estava tendo aquela sensação novamente, a mesma de muito tempo atrás . Algo que ele não achava apropriado para aquele momento .

Não havia demorado muito para ele chegar ao castelo . Poucos instantes depois de decidir seu destino, ele já o havia alcançado . Estava de frente para o grande castelo . Mas havia algo errado . Não haviam pessoas . Guardas, comerciantes, crianças ... ninguém . Para onde teriam ido ?

Tamanha era a sua preocupação, que ignorava o fato daquele barulho irritante ter se tornado mais forte, a medida que se aproximava para o castelo . Ao olhar para cima, vê, espantado, algo que não havia notado ao chegar : o céu ... estava batendo ... pulsando ...

- É o coração da besta !

Um tanto quanto surreal, mas era a única coisa que lhe vinha a cabeça . Era uma cena tremendamente horripilante, capaz de assustar o mais corajoso dos guerreiros . Imagina o céus "batendo", como se algo estivesse atrás dele, como seu um coração estivesse ali . Não, aquilo não era algo que a mente humana podia suportar . Ninguém estava preparado para aquilo . Ninguém .

Foi então que aconteceu . 

Um pequeno rasgo se fez no centro de onde a escuridão pulsava . Muito estranho, ele pensava .

Ele não acreditava que estava vendo aquilo . Algo, vindo de dentro, parecia estar aumentando aquela fenda . Observando melhor, pode perceber que era algo de cor escura, que se confundia facilmente com a noite . Parecia ser ... uma mão .

- Não ... isso não ...

Com um gesto feito pelas mãos, gafanhotos surgem . E continuam surgindo . Centenas . Milhares . Uma nuvem enorme de gafanhotos havia se formado, e se dirigia na direção daquela mão . Todos aqueles insetos a atacavam com uma selvageria sem igual . Em poucos instantes, a única coisa que era vista era uma nuvem gigante de gafanhotos ... famintos .

Selvagens, ele cravavam seus ferrões, ao mesmo tempo que devoravam-na . A mão debatia-se, inutilmente .Mais um pouco, e os gafanhotos atravessariam a venda e terminariam o trabalho do outro lado . Mais um pouco . 

Infelizmente, a vida pode se tornar muito negra . 

Um grito . Um rugido . Um estrondo . O que for , mas de uma coisa se tinha certeza : não era humano . Era como se fosse um animal em agonia . A onda sonora não era apenas incomoda, mas também dolorosa, visto que Fério caíra no chão, de joelhos . Não estava agüentando ouvir aquilo . Não suportaria por muito tempo . Tinha que fazer algo, antes que fosse tarde demais . Tinha que deter, não, matar **aquilo** .

Ele invocara mais gafanhotos . Centenas deles . Milhares . Tinham que destruir aquilo . Tinham .

Outro grito . Na verdade, não era bem um grito . Parecia mais com um coro . Um coro de milhares de vozes . Eram os gafanhotos . Pequenos, minúsculos, mas perigosos em grupo, o pequeno ruído produzido por cada um deles, somado aos milhões, produzia algo similar à um grito, pois era isso que Fério ouvia . Um grito . De alguma forma, a mão havia parado de se contorcer, e continuava a abrir a fenda . Quanto aos gafanhotos ... estavam sendo ora queimados pelo simples contato com aquela coisa, ora estavam sendo... consumidos . centenas de pequenos tentáculos saiam daquela mão gigante, absorvendo-os . Não era uma visão muito agradável .

De certa forma, os gafanhotos logo perceberam seu cruel destino, visto que começaram a se afastar da mão gigante, deixando-a sozinha .

Paralisado, Fério não conseguia observar o que estava acontecendo . Enquanto os gafanhotos se afastavam do local, a mão abria a fenda cada vez mais . Logo, um braço enorme a atravessara . Em seguida, outras coisas, de cor escura, atravessavam a fenda . Fério, no entanto, não via nada . Pois estava ali, paralisado . 

Ele morreria sem ver o que o afligia, pensava . Seria assim, depois de tudo ? Morreria ali, daquele jeito ?

Fério finalmente consegue levantar sua cabeça, apenas para ter a maior surpresa de sua vida : diante dele, estava a coisa mais horrenda que ele já viu .

Não sabia como chamar aquilo, senão de monstro . A coisa era totalmente diferente de tudo o que ele havia visto : Se a mão serviu de dica, o corpo da criatura tinha mais de vinte metros de altura ! E não parava por ai ! O corpo dela ... não parecia ser humano, tampouco de um animal . Era totalmente escuro, como a noite . A cabeça parecia ser uma continuação do pescoço, que demonstrava algo medonho : não possuía olhos, mas um brilho negro no lugar dele . Boca, nariz e orelhas eram inexistentes . Resumidamente, parecia uma sombra . Uma sombra ? Sim, a escuridão que cobria seu corpo não deixava outra visão .

A criatura curvava seu corpo, tocando o chão . Era a visão mais grotesca que Fério vira . Ela se levanta, de forma ereta, e grita . Novamente .

Naquele momento, Fério sofreu . Como nunca . O grito da besta era mais que suficiente para matá-lo . O som se estendia por quilômetros, atingindo mais e mais pessoas . Animais entravam em pânico, crianças despertavam em meio a pesadelos, adultos se descontrolavam ... seria o fim de tudo ?

Antes de desmaiar devido ao grito, Fério percebeu, rapidamente, que a criatura se aproximava rapidamente ...

************

Muito tempo . Foi há muito tempo .

Lá estava ele, brincando, saltando entre as arvores . Gostava disso . Era sua brincadeira favorita . Nenhuma das outras crianças sabia se mover entre as arvores como ele . 

Infelizmente, naquele dia, ao voltar para casa, havia tido uma surpresa : estava em chamas .

Não era ... não era justo . 

Não era justo com ele . Não era uma visão para um garotinho que tinha menos de sete anos .

O fogo consumindo tudo, queimando, devorando as casas ... sua vila ... sua família ... seu povo ... tudo ... tudo por causa daquele homem ....

E lá estava ele, não sua frente, continuando com seu rastro de destruição .

E ele não podia fazer nada .

************

- D-droga ! E-eu n-não posso f-faz-zer n-n-nada !!!! DROGA !!!!

A criatura estava próxima . Próxima demais para tentar algo . Próxima demais para escapar .

Momentos antes de ser atacado, Fério ouve algo . Como se fosse um bater de asas muito rápido ...

Sua única reação é se abaixar . O ar passa sobre ele de forma bem forte, arremessando a criatura para trás . 

Ao se levantar, ele olha para trás, observando com mais calma o que havia acontecido . Atrás dele, estava um gafanhoto ... gigante . Seu mashin se preocupava tanto com ele que se reagrupou mesmo sem receber ordens . Todos aquele gafanhotos que haviam fugido, haviam se unido com outros que haviam chegado, e tomado a forma de um único e poderoso gafanhoto gigante . O bater de suas asas, de tão rápidas que eram, produziam um estrondo sônico, que acabaram por derrubar a criatura .

Fério estava pasmo quando seu mashin voou, indo em direção a criatura que havia acabado de se levantar .

Nesse instante, ele parou . Ainda estava meio abalado pelo ataque do monstro . Estava sem forças . Sua cabeça doía . Seu corpo também .

Então, ele observou com mais atenção enquanto seu mashin lutava com o monstro . Era uma luta fantástica . Seu mashin golpeava a criatura seguidas vezes, ferindo-a cada vem mais, no entanto, ela continuava atacando, golpeando o mashin com mais e mais força .

- Droga ! Ele não vai agüentar ! Que tipo de monstro era esse ?

Monstro . A palavra chegou forte e ecoou . Ela havia caído como uma luva . Em toda a existência, nenhum outro título se adequaria melhor àquilo . Ele observava, e começava a entender . Começa a se lembrar . Lembrar por que o grito da besta não o enlouqueceu por completo . Por que seu mashin havia se reagrupado . Por que ele estava ali . Por que ....

Nisso, quase caiu no chão, devido a um estrondo provocado pelo corpo de seu mashin, o qual havia atingido o chão com extrema violência . Além de muito ferido, seu corpo apresentava uma das garras quebrada .

Suas lembranças estavam prontas para despertar . Prontas para serem ativadas . Prontas para fazerem o que deveria ter sido feito há muito tempo .

Tentando se recompor, Fério olha para seu mashin, e o mesmo devolve o gesto . Fério percebia em seu olhar algo ... estranho . Quase como se fosse uma pergunta . Algo ... profundo . Era um olhar, ao mesmo tempo triste e inquisitor . 

Aquele olhar ... ele conhecia aquele olhar . Não era por menos : O mashin estava imitando ele mesmo !

Fério estava confuso, desnorteado . 

Mas não tinha tempo para isso . Não com algo para fazer . O mashin se levanta, recuperando sua postura de antes . Fério salta, caindo encima da cabeça dele . Realmente, tinha algo para fazer .

**__**

Servo a mim ligado pelo pacto

Mostre a mim tua verdadeira forma

E tornando a tua verdadeira forma,

Convide aquele que te comanda

Quando termina de pronunciar aquelas palavras, seu Ovum brilha numa intensidade mais e mais forte . Rapidamente, seu corpo começa a afundar na cabeça de seu mashin, até que ele some por completo . Então, acontece .

Mais e mais gafanhotos começam a surgir, vindos dos mais diferentes lugares . Eles vai se unindo ao corpo do gafanhoto gigante, cobrindo-o por completo . Aos poucos, o mashin começa a tomar forma, devido a absorção . Finalmente, a nuvem de gafanhotos se dispersa, revelando uma nova criatura .

Ainda era um gafanhoto gigante, só que, diferente de sua forma anterior, tinha aspecto humanóide . Sua face ainda possuía antenas, mas agora haviam duas presas enormes à frente de sua "boca" .

Seu tronco parecia quase humano, com exceção das placas que possuíam, lembrando uma armadura .

Seus pés terminavam em garras, muito afiadas, visto que estavam encravadas no chão ;

Seus braços também possuíam garras nos dedos, mas não era só isso . Nos antebraços, laminas haviam surgido, as quais apontavam na mesma direção dos braços, e eram maiores do que eles !

Por último, um volume em suas costas chamava bastante atenção . Seja o que fosse, parecia algo fechado, guardado . Eram suas asas, que estava encolhidas .

- Sim ... é a hora . É o momento que eu sempre esperei . Dessa vez, eu vou me encarregar de te destruir, desgraçado !

As asas se abriam, revelando várias asas, que se moviam numa velocidade impressionante, produzindo um barulho assustado . As garras se esticavam, apontadas na direção do monstro . 

Fério, no comando de seu mashin, voa em direção a criatura, preparando seu ataque . Seria o fim . Iria matá-la .

Matar . Matar . Era uma palavra tão ... traumatizante . Era uma palavra que queria ter esquecido . Mas não conseguira . Não com aquilo em seu coração .

Aquela coisa com a qual ele estava prestes a lutar . Aquilo que ele estava destinado a destruir ... assassino !!!

O mashin se esquiva de um ataque que o atordoaria, aproveitando a chance para chutar o estômago da criatura . Ela, no entanto, se recupera rapidamente, e acerta a face dele, arremessando-o para longe . Enquanto se levanta, Fério percebe por que seu mashin havia sido derrotado anteriormente tão facilmente : sentia uma leve queimadura no rosto . Não tinha mais dúvidas : era** ele** ! Aquele miserável havia voltado para terminar o serviço !

Fério sentia seu coração pulsar mais forte . Estava com raiva . Estava com ódio . Em toda a sua vida, nunca sentira algo assim, ou melhor, havia sentido sim . Uma vez . Somente uma vez . Foi há muito tempo atrás, quando era um garoto . Tanta dor, destruição ... tudo causado por apenas um ser . Adultos, crianças, aldeias, cidades ... tudo destruído . E ele, apenas uma criança inocente, havia presenciado tudo . Muita dor . Muito ódio . Muita ira . Não podia suportar aquilo . E não suportou .

Havia dedicado sua vida a isso . Queria ser forte . Tinha que ser forte . 

Depois de treinar tanto, partiu em direção ao seu teste definitivo : seguir para as montanhas da morte . Um lugar de onde ninguém retornou, e todos sabiam porque . Era uma região assolada por gafanhotos . Nuvens gigantescas de gafanhotos que, em grupo, devoravam tudo o que viam . Tão vorazes, que em seu ataque eram capazes de penetrar até na mais forte das armaduras .Mas ele era diferente . Havia se tornado diferente . Depois de vencer sua raiva, seu ódio interior, depois de ter entrado em plena harmonia interna e externa, passou a influenciar na natureza de forma surpreendente . Havia atravessado as montanhas, em meio aos gafanhotos, sem sofrer um único arranhão . Ao adentrar numa gruta, lá estava ele, aquele que viria a ser seu mashin . Havia lhe perguntado seu nome, mas não soube responder, uma vez que não possui, pois ninguém tinha lhe dado um . O próprio nunca havia lutado antes, tendo passado toda a sua existência naquele lugar, visto que os poucos que reuniam coragem para se aproximar eram vitimas dos gafanhotos . Tanto que havia adotado como nome o primeiro nome que havia ouvido vindo daquele humano, "Mashin". Para muitos, seria bastante estranho para um mashin ser chamado apenas de Mashin, uma vez que muitos, senão todos, mantinha um pacto com aqueles que o comandava, um pacto que misturava uma lealdade enorme com um amizade inquebrável . Muitos achavam uma falta de entendimento entre um mashin e quem o comando o fato de um mashin não ter um nome, mesmo que tenha sido dado pela pessoa que o comanda . 

Mashin o havia encarado de forma diferente naquele instante . Queria entender o que faria tal criatura se arriscar tanto, para encontrá-lo . O que era tão importante para fazê-lo arriscar a própria vida ? Ele não era um dos mais fortes . Por que ? Por que ? Aquilo ficava na cabeça do mashin .

Nesse dia, quando ambos encontraram esse monstro de trevas, Mashin começou a entender o que era importante . Durante todo esse tempo em que esteve servindo Fério, nunca havia conseguido uma resposta . Sabia que havia uma, embora não a tivesse . Hoje, ele descobriu . Descobriu o que fazia alguém se arriscar tanto . Não era por nada . Era por tudo . 

Fério sentia isso . Sentia o espirito do mashin entrando em perfeita sincronia com o dele . Isso era bom . Ambos finalmente eram um . Ambos tinha só um objetivo, queriam apenas um objetivo . E, dessa vez, juntos, unidos por um único ideal, iriam conseguir :

Salvar Cefiro, impedir uma nova carnificina .

Fério e Mashin partiam par atacar a criatura . Era difícil atacar algo cujo toque queimava, mas tinha que tentar . Nos primeiros segundos, Mashin limitava-se apenas a esquivar-se . Não parecia dar muito certo pois, apesar do tamanho, a criatura era rápida, apesar da forma que possuía . 

Aproveitando uma brecha, Mashin e abaixa, escapando de um golpe que acabaria afundando seu rosto . Ele não perdeu a oportunidade .

Rapidamente suas garras da mão esquerda estavam encravadas no peito da criatura . Antes que ela pudesse reagir, a lâminas que se encontrava no antebraço direito decepou o braço da criatura .Ela estava incapacitada . 

Mashin se afastou um pouco, apenas para contemplar o serviço feito : o monstro estava com um rombo no peito e sem o braço esquerdo .

Ele cerra os punhos e ergue as lâminas dos antebraços . É uma retalhação total . Ele corta o outro braço, faz vários cortes no estômago, nas pernas, encrava uma das lâminas na barriga, levantando a criatura e, por fim, com ela erguida, decepa a cabeça dela, e atira o corpo no chão .

- Será ... será que eu consegui ? O que acha, Mashin ?

- Não posso te responder . Isso é novo para mim . Nunca enfrentei algo assim .

- Não ? Mas e aquela garota com quem lutamos, em Rayearth ?

- Não me refiro a um outro como eu, mas sim a algo desse tipo .

- Que quer dizer, Mashin ?

- Observe .

Como ambos haviam percebido anteriormente, era uma criatura que parecia mais uma sombra do que um ser vivo . E, como tal ...

Fério se espantou ao ver diversas sombras se aproximando do corpo da criatura . Rapidamente olhou para o redor de onde estava, e percebeu outra coisa : as partes que ele haviam decepado ... sumiram .

Claro, ele pensa . Se ele é como uma sombra ... as partes se desfizeram e estão se reagrupando .

Mais rápido do que ele esperava, a criatura já estava de pé . E o pior, parecia bem nervosa . O ferimento que havia empalado-a cicatrizava lentamente . Isso era mau . Muito mau . 

- Mashin ... o que faremos ?

- Embora tu já tenhas respondido a pergunta que eu fizera anteriormente, não posso suprir suas dúvidas .

- Respondido ? Mas ... do que está ... ahhh !

- Naquele dia em que atravessaste a barreira que impedia os outros de adentrarem em meus domínios ... naquele dia em que me encontraste ... nunca compreendi o porque daquilo . Não conseguia entender o real motivo de um humano arriscar-se tanto . Agora, entendo . 

- Mashin, eu ... não sei o que dizer . Você ... você está certo .

- Acredito nisso, acredito na sinceridade que habita em teu coração . Acredito em teus desejos, acredito em tuas ambições . Jamais questionei tuas ordens, e agora mais do que nunca estou pronto para servi-lo . Prossigamos no extermínio deste grande mal !

- Muito bem ... obrigado , Mashin ... colega ... amigo ... parceiro ... irmão ... VAMOS !!!

Ambos estavam aprendendo com esse combate mais do que em anos de treinamento e muito mais do que em outras lutas .

Ele partira para cima do monstro, atacando-o com as garras das mãos, enquanto o monstro o atacava com seus punhos . Pareciam inofensivos, mas o simples toque deles causava queimadura . 

Um lembrança lhe vinha a mente . Rayearth . A grande batalha . A grande luta . Lantis . Os mashins Ceres, Windon e Lexas . Aquela garota com quem ele havia lutado . Lembranças .

Incrível como alguém pode virar o jogo apenas com o poder de sua vontade . Aquela garota estava praticamente derrotada, quando virou o jogo e o derrotou . Aliás, embora parecesse delicada, aquela garota demonstrou que é mais forte e resistente do que parece . E bonita . 

Um pensamento impróprio para o momento . 

Mas ... por que ele tinha ido para Rayearth ?

Achava que era um teste a ser ultrapassado, uma provação . Claro, sabia dos planos de Águia, mas para ele, não passava de uma provação . Pra que ?

Embora não soubesse responder no momento, podia sentir a resposta surgindo em seu interior . Queria saber se era forte o suficiente ... para defender Cefiro . E, para isso, precisava testar sua força com um adversário extremamente poderoso : Rayearth . Ao que parece, falhou, pois foi derrotado por um daquele que foi gerado após sua divisão, Windon .

A garota havia vencido ... por que acreditava nisso ... por que queria ... por que precisava ... por que não podia perder .... por que tinha muito a arriscar ... !!!

Dando um grande salto para trás, ele escapa do braço da criatura, o qual havia se esticado para atingi-lo . Tinha que ficar esperto, pois aquilo estava ficando perigoso .

Para sua surpresa, os braços da criatura começaram a se moldar, tomando formas afiadas, parecidas com duas lâminas . Em seguida, o monstro se atirava ferozmente em direção a ele . 

Mashin bloqueou as laminas do monstro com as lâminas do antebraço, apenas para ter uma surpresa : elas também causavam queimaduras, visto que começava a sentir uma dor em suas garras .

Se tentasse recuar, seria atingido . Se recolhesse as lâminas, seria fatiado pelo ataque . O que fazer ?

Ele não teve tempo de pensar : A lâmina do antebraço esquerdo é atravessado pela lâmina do monstro, atingindo também o braço dele . Num ato de puro reflexo de Fério, ele alça vôo . Do alto, com mais calma, ele presta mais atenção em seu braço, e começava a sentir os efeitos da dor . Só havia metade de sua lamina ali, e um corte bem profundo, o qual, surpreendentemente, havia conseguido atravessar o exoesqueleto de Mashin, por pouco não decepando seu braço, mas não deixando de faze-lo sentir uma enorme dor . Embora Mashin se controla-se, o mesmo não podia ser dito de Fério, que mal sentia seu braço .

Hora do tudo ou nada .

Mashin mergulha com tudo, com sua lamina do outro braço apontada para a criatura . Ao se aproximar, um ruído de metal sendo cortado é ouvido .

Voando para trás da criatura, Mashin se encontra bastante ferido, com um corte feio no peito, o qual havia atravessado seu exoesqueleto, sua armadura extra, ferindo-o gravemente . A dor não escapava de Fério . No entanto, o monstro não estava em situação melhor . Ambos os braços haviam sido arrancados novamente, durante aquele ataque suicida . Mashin não perdeu tempo, e correu não direção dele e, num rápido movimento, decepa sua cabeça, mais uma vez . Porem, antes da cabeça tocar o chão, Mashin já havia tomado uma considerável distância dele, e preparava seu próximo ataque :

Deixe seu espirito fluir

Transceda as dimensões

Una-se com o ambiente, aceite seu irmão de espirito

Tua força de vontade, tua determinação em vencer

Ambos tornam-me mais forte para alcançar teus objetivos !!!

As asas de gafanhoto de Mashin se esticam mais do que o normal, e começam a bater numa velocidade várias vezes maios do que o costume . O resultado não demorou .

-ESTRONDO SÔNICO !!!!!

As asas metálicas de Mashin batiam tão rápido que acabaram por causar um estrondo, um ruído muito forte, o qual a criatura não conseguia se manter de pé devido ao barulho insuportável . Mas não era tudo . Mashin aproveita esse instante em que a guarda dela está baixa, e redireciona a explosão sonora para a criatura, a qual sequer tem tempo de se esquivar do ataque sônico . Ao atingi-lá, o som começa a despedaçar aquele ser feito unicamente de trevas . Ela volta a gritar como fizera anteriormente, mas o som é abafado pelo som do ataque que estava sofrendo . Era seu fim . Seu corpo estava sendo desfeito, enquanto Mashin elevava-se aos céus e mergulhava em direção a ela . Parecia um míssil, enquanto uma aura prateada circundava seu corpo . Fério estava direcionando a energia de ambos para um único e devastador ataque, o qual culminaria com o extermínio do monstro por completo .

- Fim de jogo, assassino ! Prepare-se para morrer ! 

Não somente a aura prateada, mas uma nuvem gigantesca cobria o corpo de Mashin, enquanto ele se aproximava para o ataque definito .

- TEMPESTADE DE AÇO !!!!!!!

************

Aquilo estava errado . Não era pra ser assim .

Ele deveria tê-lo destruído . Deveria ter vencido . 

Havia se preparado ... havia treinado . Como isso poderia estar acontecendo ? Como poderia estar perdendo ?

Lá estava ele, e Mashin, imobilizados . Seu corpo estava suspenso no ar, pela criatura . O monstro mostrou ser mais esperto do que aparentava . No começo, Fério estranhou por não estar sentindo queimaduras no corpo, mas logo entendeu .Ele havia planejado aquilo . Queria deixar Fério e Mashin bastante feridos, de forma que não pudessem escapar . Havia conseguido . 

E mais, podia sentir sua energia se esvaindo . Isso era péssimo . Aquele monstro estava absorvendo a energia de Mashin . Os resultados disso só podem ser catastróficos !Um Mashin possui muita energia, muito mais do que os mais poderosos magos !

De qualquer forma, foi tudo inútil . Uma perda de tempo . Havia lutado, mas não adiantara nada . Havia se preparado à vida toda para isso, mas não fazia mais diferença . Nunca fez .

- Hmm ... Mashin ... um nome um tanto incomum para um "mashin". . .

Aquilo assustaria Fério, se ele não estivesse do jeito que estava . O monstro fala ?

Que pensamento inútil, ele pensava . Era claro que ele falava . Isso era óbvio . Algo que ele não poderia se esquecer era que aquele **ser** não era burro .

Mashin só emitia um chiado curto e silencioso (para alguém do seu tamanho) . Mal conseguia se mexer . Se pudesse, responderia o motivo de seu nome .

Mas não podia, por que estava tudo acabado . 

Foi quando todos os presentes ouviram algo . Parecida um zunido . De repente, um facho de luz passa bem perto deles, para a sua surpresa . A criatura começa a descer o corpo de Mashin, com o intuito de absorve-lo o mais rápido possível . Grande erro .

Se olhasse para frente, ao invés de olhar para trás, a criatura veria algo que se assemelhava com uma ave, embora parecesse mais um facho de luz . Ela seguia em sua direção, numa velocidade incrível . Quando a criatura olha para frente, mal tem tempo de ver o pássaro atravessar seu estômago, ou o que ele tiver mais próximo disso . Quase inconsciente, Mashin e Fério percebem um enorme rombo em torno da criatura que, estranhamente, não queria cicatrizar . A criatura havia caído no chão, bem ao lado de Fério, para sua surpresa . 

A ave, novamente à frente de Fério e do monstro, mergulhava novamente em direção dos dois . Ela dá um rasante, o que assusta a criatura e a faz se afastar de Fério .

- M-mas ... quem é que ... FALCON ???

Sim, era Falcon, as asas da justiça . Fazia tempo que não o via em sua real forma . E, se Falcon estava ali ...

Enquanto voa rapidamente, um facho de luz é disparado da barriga da ave, atingindo o chão . Tão logo atinge o chão, o facho começa a tomar forma, uma forma humana . Fério não tinha dúvida de quem era . E nem poderia cumprimentá-lo ou agradece-lo, pois desmaiara nesse instante .

- Ra ... fa ... g ...

A ave mergulha em direção a Rafaga, com um forte brilho que cobria todo o seu corpo . A luz começa a moldar o corpo da ave, que rapidamente toma o formato de uma espada, a qual se encaixa na bainha de Rafaga .

Finalmente havia chegado . Então, não fora apenas um pesadelo de sua esposa . Havia sido real . Havia sido um presságio . Só conseguiu chegar a tempo por causa disso . Lá estava ele, caído, mas sabia que iria se levantar em breve . 

Por outro lado, Ele olhava para seu amigo desmaiado . Quando perdeu os sentidos, Mashin se desfez em milhares de gafanhotos, com o intuito de se recuperar . Aquilo era uma surpresa . Como Fério havia chegado aqui tão rápido ? E por que não havia pedido ajuda ? E o que houve com a guarda do palác ...

Aquilo havia se tornado bastante claro a partir daí . Era óbvio ! Fério se lembrava ! Ou melhor, não havia esquecido ! Da mesma forma que Rafaga, Fério não havia se esquecido daquele monstro chamado ...

- Giorvel ...

O monstro que estava caído e imóvel, pareceu ter prestado atenção ao que Rafaga disse . No mesmo instante ele se levantou e começou a encarar Rafaga, uma visão bastante assustadora levando-se em conta a diferença de tamanho dos dois .O monstro se dirigia em sua direção, enquanto o rombo em sue estômago se fechava .

- Você voltou, genocida . Nunca pensei que te veria novamente .

- Eu o conheço por acaso ? – disse ele, com uma voz bastante cavernosa ;

- Que diferença faz ... pra alguém da sua laia ?

Rafaga se esquiva do soco que afunda o chão, e começa a correr de Giorvel . 

Irado, Giorvel corre atrás, o que não é muito difícil para alguém daquele tamanho . 

Giorvel ataca novamente, mas Rafaga rola no chão, escapando . E mais uma vez . E mais uma vez . Aquilo já estava ficando irritante . 

Giorvel para de correr e ergue a mão . Um globo negro como a noite surge, e ele o arremessa na direção de Rafaga . O mesmo se esquiva daquele globo gigante, mas ...

O globo atinge várias arvores atrás dele, causando um efeito surpreendente : elas não apenas são destruídas, mas a área pela qual o globo passou assume uma escuridão tão forte, que nada podia ser visto . 

Rafaga se esquiva de outro disparo, e outro, e outro .

Infelizmente sua sorte não dura para sempre, e ele é atingido em cheio, levando-se em conta que o globo era pequeno para o monstro, mas tinha quase o tamanho de Rafaga .

O que aconteceu foi diferente do que ele esperava . Depois de ser atingido, sue corpo foi arremessado violentamente contra o chão, mas não era só isso . A energia negra ainda estava em seu corpo, e agindo ferozmente . Parecia querer devorá-lo, destruí-lo . E não era por menos . 

Em questão de instantes, seu corpo caído não passava de um vulto negro , sem brilho . 

A criatura olhava aquilo, inquieta . Como isso poderia ter acontecido ? Como ele havia sido derrotado tão facilmente ?

- É esse o nível dos guerreiros de Cefiro ? Esse é o melhor que essa geração pode me propor ? Pois eu deveria tê-la destruído antes, assim não teria que suportar a humilhação de uma destruição tão vergonhosa ! Rayearth ! Onde estás tu ? Apareça ! Eu derrotei teus protegidos, e o próximo a tombar serás tu ! Apareça, Rayearth ! Não podes se esconder para sempre ! Esteja onde estiver, eu o encontrarei ! Escapei de sua tola prisão ! Que farás agora para me deter ?

- Ele não virá, genocida . 

Ao olhar para o dono da voz, ele só pode observar o corpo caído de Rafaga . Não durou muito . Um brilho surgiu em seu peito, aumentando cada vez mais . Em seguida, dezenas de fachos de luz brotavam do peito, da cabeça, de todo o corpo de Rafaga, extinguindo toda aquela escuridão . 

Rafaga elevou sua mão até sua bainha, tomando sua espada . Ele a ergueu, de forma que sua lâmina apontasse para o céu . Naquele instante, um raio caindo foi ouvido, ao longe . 

A espada brilhava mais e mais . E gerava uma aura de luz em torno de Rafaga, tão forte que incomodava Giorvel, uma vez que seu corpo era feito puramente de trevas .

- Isso te incomoda ? Prepara-te para morrer, genocida !

Ele partiu em disparada na direção do monstro . Giorvel não acreditava naquilo . Aquele humano ... aquele ser insignificante ousava enfrentá-lo ? Ele o chamara de genocida ... se tinha tanta convicção de quem ele era, por que o atacava ?

O brilho havia aumentado, e muito, de forma que Giorvel evitava olhar diretamente para Rafaga . Ele não hesitou, e disparou um de seus globos negros contra ele . Rafaga não se esquivou . O globo voou em sua direção, mas se desfez ao tocar na aura de luz que rodeava seu corpo .

Giorvel não acreditava naquilo, ainda mais quando Rafaga deu um sorriso para ele . 

Não obstante, Rafaga jogou sua arma para o alto, e seu brilho some no mesmo instante . Giorvel não entendeu seu ato, mas não perdeu a oportunidade . Diversos globos negros surgiram ao seu redor, todos "brilhando" numa escuridão incrivelmente densa .

- Acha mesmo que minhas capacidades estão somente em meu servo ? Quando ouvi histórias sobre você, me pareceu ser bem mais esperto !

- Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui ? Venha até mim, filhote . Vejamos quanto tempo as crianças resistem aos jogos dos adultos !

- Não seja estúpido ! Não sou qualquer um ! Sou Rafaga, Chefe da guarda do palácio sagrado ! Eu te derrotarei ! Vou te mostrar todo o poder do sangue de Oláf e da **_Espirito de Aço_** !!!

- Oláf ? Espirito de Aço ?

Os globos seguiam numa velocidade impressionante, mas Rafaga continuava se esquivando . Quando um deles parecia que iria atingi-lo, ela apontou sua mão para ele, e lançou uma rajada de luz no globo, desfazendo-o por completo . Aquilo havia deixado Giorvel mais irado ainda .

- Grrrrr ... inseto miserável !!!

Ele disparou os demais globos, e Rafaga tornou a se esquivar . A cada globo que se aproximava demais, ele os destruía . Giorvel estava atingindo o ponto máximo de sua tolerância .

- Chega !!!

Ao seu comando, os vários globos restantes se separaram, cada um indo em uma direção diferente . O que ele queria fazer, pensava Rafaga ?

A resposta veio em seguida . Um globo negro quase o atingiu pelas costas, devido a velocidade que vinha . E outro, pela direita . E outro, pela esquerda . E outro, por cima . Puramente pelo treinamento que teve ele conseguia se esquivar, mas alguns quase o atingiam . Quase . 

Foi quando ele sentiu aquela energia negra se aproximando . Vinha pela esquerda, não, pela direita, não, por cima, não ... vinha de todos os lados ! Por cima, pela esquerda, pela direita ...e havia um pouco daquela energia, no lugar onde seus pés tocavam, impedindo-o de se mover . Maldição !

Era uma chuva de disparos vindo de todas as direções . Sua decisão não demorou : ele fechou os olhos e uniu as mão, enquanto se concentrava . Em seguida, ele deu um grito, um berro, o qual foi seguido de uma espécie de explosão luminosa ao redor dele, a qual expandia incrivelmente a aura branca que havia ao seu redor . Todos os disparos, todos os ataques de escuridão de Giorvel , o sombra que prendia seu pé ... toda aquela escuridão havia sido exterminada .

- Interessante . E o que mais sabe fazer ?

Ele não conseguia responder . Estava ofegante pelo esforço que havia acabado de realizar . Criar um escudo de trevas, ainda mais vindo de um ser com aquelas proporções ... não era algo muito fácil . Não era uma técnica que era ensinada a "calouros" .

- Oláf . . . Espirito de Aço . . . sim, lembro-me . Mas ambos nunca passaram de lixo ! Oláf sempre foi um tolo sentimental, e a Espíritos de Aço sempre produziu inúteis, cópias perfeitas de Oláf . . .

- Cale a boca ! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim do meu avô ? Você não sabe de nada, seu desgraçado ! Um genocida como você não pode entender o que é ser uma pessoa honrada ! Prepara-te, pois este será o teu túmulo !!!

Rafaga corre desesperadamente em direção à forma monstruosa e gigantesca de Giorvel, o que o surpreendeu . Ou não . Ele disse avô ? Hunf ! Pelo visto, certas características são passadas de pai para filho, e ele teria que corrigir esse problemas, eliminando aquela linhagem que insistia em atrapalhá-lo ...

Para a surpresa de Giorvel, quando este ia acertar um soco em Rafaga, que culminaria no total esmagamento dele, Rafaga se joga no chão, rolando entre as pernas de Giorvel, pegando-o totalmente desprevenido .

- Está morto !

Giorvel não teve tempo para analisar o que acabara de ouvir . Só pode ouvir o barulho de uma energia muito forte se aproximando, e o som de uma lamina cortando o ar ...

... pouco antes de ter seu corpo praticamente dividido ao meio pela espada de Rafaga . Nesse instante, ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo pela sua falta de atenção, pois havia se esquecido totalmente da espada . O garoto a havia arremessado, e ela havia sumido . Aquilo tinha sido planejado, ele pensava . 

Executando mais um golpe, Ragafa separa a cabeça do corpo, deixando-o em três partes . Com um sorriso, ele dá um passo pra trás, e fala :

- Sei que isso não vai te matar . Como uma sombra, imagino que você vai se reconstituir em breve . Mas não será por muito tempo ...

Ele lança a espada para o alto, a qual brilha, até tomar a forma de um falcão um pouco mais alto e robusto que os outros . Rafaga salta em direção a ele, enquanto o falcão mergulha em direção a Rafaga .

**__**

Servo a mim ligado pelo pacto

Mostre a mim tua verdadeira forma

E tornando a tua verdadeira forma,

Convide aquele que te comanda

O corpo de ambos brilha num intensidade bem mais forte, até que ambos se chocam em pleno ar . Um clarão é liberado, surgindo então um globo de luz mais forte ainda . O globo começa a se esticar, começa a crescer . Mãos, tronco, pés ... ele começa a tomar feições humanóides, pouco antes de tocar o chão . No fim, havia surgido uma imensa criatura, cujo corpo lembrava o de um homem, com algumas diferenças : Possuía a cabeça de um pássaro, mais exatamente , um falcão . Possuía as unhas das mãos e dos pés bastante afiadas, e uma pelugem pelo corpo todo, branca no peito e no rosto, e marrom no resto do corpo. O rosto terminava num bico bastante afiado, ressaltado pelos olhos, que brilhavam num tom branco-prateado . 

Rafaga, no interior de Falcon, observava Giorvel se reconstituindo, como havia previsto . A verdadeira batalha estava prestes a começar ....

- Então, será você que irá me destruir, eu suponho . Vejamos quanto tempo resiste com o blac . . . como ? Está comandando o Falcon ?

- Você teve azar em me encontrar . Prepara-te !

- Hunf! E eu que achei que havia encontrado uma distração ! Estás comandando Falcon !

Rafaga não parecia estar prestando atenção no que ele dizia, uma vez que seguia em frente, à todo o vapor . Estava determinado a dar um fim ao reinado de terror de Giorvel de uma vez por todas .

Naquele instante, Fério acordara . Bastante desnorteado, e ferido, ele tentava organizar suas idéias . De cara, percebeu que estava no chão, ao ar livre . Mashin deve ter se desagrupado para se recuperar . 

Ao olhar para o lado, entende o que aconteceu . Entende o que impediu sua morte : Falcon . A luz que brilha soberana nos céus . Falcon . Um dos mais poderoso, senão o mais poderoso mashin em atividade em Cefiro . Falcon .

- Rafaga !!! – e sua voz escapou bastante fraca, quase sumindo . 

Mal podia acreditar no que via . Aquela criatura, que aliás não tinha uma forma muito bem definida, apenas algo que lembrava um corpo com braços e pernas, partia em direção de Falcon, e este fazia o mesmo . Ele estava surpreso : Falcon havia tocado nas mãos da criatura, e ambos estavam fazendo uma espécie de "Cabo-de-força" ! Mas como era possível, se o simples toque do monstro provocava queimaduras ?

Rafaga estava passando por diversas surpresas e revelações . Não conseguia entender como aquela coisa havia escapado de sua prisão, mas estava determinado a detê-la . Ambos ficaram nessa posição por um longo tempo, medindo forças . Um vacilo de qualquer uma das partes acarretaria numa enorme desvantagem . 

- Você . . . é um lixo, Falcon ! Acha que seu poderzinho pode me derrotar ? Só porque leva vantagem, não quer dizer que já venceu !!!

Teria ouvido isso ? Ele disse que Falcon levava vantagem ? Fério não compreendia . Ainda não . 

Foi quando um estalo veio a sua mente . Os mashins, além de uma força devastadora, possuíam uma afinidade com algum aspecto da natureza . E a afinidade de Falcon era com a ... luz .... claro, como não havia pensado nisso antes ? O poder de Falcon é contrário ao do monstro, por isso ele consegue tocá-lo sem se machucar. Muito provavelmente a criatura estava se machucando com o toque !

Claramente em vantagem, Falcon segura as mãos da criatura e começa a girá-la. Mais e mais , até que para e a lança para o alto . 

Sem ação, a criatura apenas tentava controlar seu corpo para a provável queda . Mal teve tempo de reagir quando Falcon saltou e, utilizando de sua afiadissimas garras, decepou, novamente, a cabeça de Giorvel . Enquanto a cabeça se afastava do corpo, Rafaga continuava seu "trabalho". Sua garras penetravam profundamente em diversas partes do corpo da criatura, fazendo fluir um liquido escuro das feridas . Ele também cortava diversas partes daquele corpo, só que, desta vez, as partes não se regeneravam . 

Pousando no chão e causando um estrondo imenso, seu peito começa a brilhar . 

- RAIO DE LUZ !!!!

Um pequena explosão ocorre no peito de Falcon, terminando por gerar um quantidade de luz que se redireciona para as "fatias" do corpo de Giorvel . 

Fério não estava acreditando, ainda mais quando o ataque de Rafaga atingiu seu alvo, desintegrando-o por completo . Foi perfeito, ele dizia ...

- Fraco .

Ao se virar, Rafaga se assustou . Não esperava ver ali a cabeça da criatura . Ela o encarava . Rafaga havia baixado a guarda, pensativo . Como aquilo era possível ?

- Rafaga !!! – dizia ele num esforço hercúleo para ser ouvido – ele pode recompor todo o corpo se ainda houver apenas uma parte !!!

Ao ouvir isso, ele partiu para cima do monstro, mas já era tarde . Antes que pudesse atingi-lo, a criatura já estava praticamente recomposta . Droga . Mas, como era possível, se ele havia desintegrado o corpo dele ...

Era isso que Fério também não entendia . Não havia sobrado nada do corpo anterior . Como ele se recompôs ? Sombras, obviamente . Mas não era só isso . Havia algo mais . Muito mais . 

Antes que percebesse, havia uma sombra enorme sobre os pés de Falcon, a qual não permitia seu movimento . Aquilo não era bom . Ela o estava cobrindo, percorrendo todo o seu corpo . Novamente, aquilo não era bom . 

Se Falcon pudesse falar, diria algo . Como não podia, só restava uma coisa a fazer : gritar .

Pouco antes da sobra cobrir seu corpo por completo, ele gritou . Era um ruído muito forte, como o de uma ave de verdade . Foi a última coisa que fez antes de se transformar em uma estátua negra ....

- Estamos perdidos ... acabou ... se ... se ao menos **ele** estivesse aqui ... não ... o que estou dizendo ? Não acabou !

************

Frio . Muito frio . 

Era a única coisa que sentia lá dentro, superado apenas pelo sentimento de derrota . Ele havia sido ... derrotado . Não podia acreditar naquilo . E tão facilmente ... não . Não podia estar acontecendo . Ele não podia ter fracassado . Tanto trabalho, tanto treino, tantas lutas, tantas alegrias ... tudo perdido ? Mesmo que acreditasse que Fério fosse capaz, tinha que admitir que o mesmo não estava em condições de lutar . Era o fim . As esperanças havia cessado . Que vergonha para um guerreiro, nem sequer havia sido capaz de defender sua terra .

Aquela escuridão não apenas cobria seu corpo, mas abria fendas nele, invadindo-a a proteção de Falcon . Estava acabado . Ele havia sido derrotado . E tão facilmente . A Espíritos de Aço teria vergonha se visse isso .

Espíritos de Aço . Onde ele aprendeu a ser o que era . Um grupo ... uma família de guerreiras que defendia Cefiro . Mais do que isso, pois não eram subordinados a ninguém, embora diversos membros, como Rafaga, trabalhassem para junto ao governo de Cefiro para preservar a ordem no local . 

Era um grupo reservado, para não dizer secreto, pois encontrá-lo era praticamente um milagre . 

Depois do genocídio causado por Giorvel, anos atrás, ele, da mesma forma que outras pessoas, procuraram se tornar fortes, muito fortes, com o intuito de não permitir que algo assim acontecesse novamente com Cefiro . 

Um estalo veio a sua mente, e ele entendeu o motivo de Fério ter ido até aquele lugar para se tornar mais forte . Era algo que o fazia lutar, seguir em frente . 

Tamanha havia sido a atrocidade de Giorvel, que , num ato supremo de medo e terror, fruto de não conseguir aceitar que um ato tão hediondo pudesse ser cometido, o povo de Cefiro havia criado um bloqueio mental em suas mentes . Um bloqueio que não os permitia e se lembrar de Giorvel, ou de qualquer coisa relacionada a ele . No entanto, nem todos conseguiram criar essa ilusão . Alguns, por terem sofrido tanto com aquilo, e não terem conseguido se esquecer, enlouqueceram . Outros, se suicidaram . E alguns, e somente alguns, conseguiram seguir com suas vidas, tentando esquecer o ocorrido, mas ainda com aquilo encravado no fundo de sua memórias . 

Nesse instante, ele sorria . Os poderes de Caldina haviam anulado parte do bloqueio que ela tinha, mas não por completo, do contrário, ela teria entrado em estado de choque naquele instante . Mas havia sido o suficiente par alertá-lo . 

Mas ... pra que ? De que adiantaria ? De que adiantou treinar, de que adiantou procurar desesperadamente pela Espíritos de Aço, um grupo de guerreiros poderosíssimos, cujos fundadores eram antigos amigos e seguidores do grande Oláf, seu avô . O maior herói de toda Cefiro . Ele havia lutado durante toda a sua vida combatendo lixo como esse aí . Criaturas desse tipo não o assustavam, pelo contrário, lhe davam mais e mais motivação para lutar . 

- Droga ! Eu não posso fazer nada ! Se ao menos o líder da Espíritos de Aço estivesse aqui ...

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de dizer . A situação estava tão terrível assim ? Todos os ensinamentos que havia aprendido na Espíritos de Aço ... terminaria assim ? 

Envolto em trevas, sem poder se mexer, ele apenas consegue visualizar Fério que, caído, tentava se levantar . Pela sua expressão, estava disposto a atacar Giorvel mais uma vez . LOUCURA !!!

Ele não venceria nunca ! Seria morto ...!

Algo lhe veio a memória . Algo de anos atrás ....

************

__

- Então, Fério , o que vai fazer ?

- Me preparar, Rafaga . Minha luta ainda não terminou . Há algo a fazer ainda .

- Imagino que estás indo ao encontro daquele que virá a ser seu servo ?

- Da mesma forma que você . Não posso dizer nada quanto a isso, mas acredito que está orgulhoso de fazer parte do grupo criado por pessoas que seguem os mesmos passos que seu avô, não é ?

- Leia meus olhos . 

- Sim, mas eu ainda acho uma pena você ter sido derrotado naquele ....

- Foi justo ... e sinceramente, eu gostei . Prefiro que o melhor seja o líder da Espíritos de Aço, nada menos do que isso . Dessa forma, os futuros guerreiros serão mais e mais fortes .

- E ... como o atual líder está se ... ?

- Percebi um pouco de insegurança no inicio, mas conseguiu demonstrar que não possui apenas grande capacidade combativa . Agora, caro amigo, devo partir . 

- E para onde vai ?

Para lá – dizia ele, apontando para o leste, mais exatamente para uma montanha enorme, tão grande que fazia as outras ao redor parecerem formigas !

__

- Vai ... vai para o Ninho dos Imperadores ? Está louco ? Será devorado vivo !

- Não, não estou louco, e não serei devorado vivo, caro amigo . Escuta o que tenho a te dizer . Durante a minha vida todo, eu treinei, eu me preparei para ser o melhor, para ser o líder da Espíritos de Aço, e fracassei . Mas, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, meu orgulho não está ferido . Pelo contrário, estou muito feliz por que alguém digno carrega o manto de meu avô . 

- Então, para que isso ?

- Eu havia treinado muito . Eu estava pronto para dirigir a Espíritos de Aço e comandar o Blacksmith ... mas o destino me pregou uma peça ... e me presenteou com outra . Há dias tenho sonhado com ... com aquilo ali . Tenho sonhado com essa montanha constantemente . As vezes, tenho visões durante o dia com ela . Seja o que for, meu amigo, sinto que meu destino está lá encima, e não poderei continuar vivendo sem saber qual é .

- Compreendo . Então, caro amigo, permita-me dar-lhe um aperto de mão e um abraço de irmão, pois, daqui para frente, não sei dizer o que nos reserva . Talvez seja a ultima vez que nos vejamos, pois ... assim como você ... eu estou partindo em uma jornada ... para as Montanhas da Morte .

- ?!?!?!?!?!?!?

- Não me olhe dessa forma, Rafaga . Pense no que você acabou de dizer . Pense em cada palavra que acabou de pronunciar, e me diga, finalmente, se eu estou louco ....

************

Ele não estava louco . Fazia aquilo por que valia a pena . Havia atravessado a muralha de gafanhotos por que acreditava no que fazia . Assim com Eu .

Não iria perder . Não iria decepcionar ninguém . Caldina, Oláf, Fério, o povo de Cefiro .... 

- NINGUÉM !!!!!

Aquele grito, dado por Rafaga e Falcon, havia ultrapassado as barreiras impostas pelas trevas que o encobriam . 

Do lugar onde estava, Fério observava aquilo . Era fantástico que um mashin daqueles pudesse ter tanto poder ... que a determinação de Rafaga pudesse fazer tantas coisas . 

Praticamente ignorando o que o prendia, Falcon levantava os braços e depois os esticava em direções diferentes . 

Logo em seguida, um ponto branco surgiu em seu peito . E outro . E outro . Não demorou para aqueles pontos brancos e luminosos se unirem, disparando em todas as direções, inclusive na de Giorvel, que havia sido pego de surpresa . 

Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo . Como um simples mashin podia ter tanto poder ? E nem sequer era o Blacksmith !

Ao se levantar do ataque surpresa, ele se surpreendeu com o que viu : Falcon, livre das trevas que imobilizavam seu corpo, e brilhando numa intensidade extremamente irritante . 

O brilho não cessa, mas diminui de intensidade . O suficiente para Giorvel observar Falcon com mais cuidado . Havia um aura branca em torno dele, a qual brilhava de uma maneira tão ... tão ... viva ...

De onde estava, Fério permitia um sorriso surgir em seu rosto . Sim, era possível . Sim havia esperança . Rafaga finalmente havia dominado todo o poder de Falcon ... aquela batalha ainda estava longe de terminar .... 

Continua ...

__

Não percam !!!

É uma luta difícil, mas Rafaga não desiste . Conseguirá derrotá-lo ?

O choque de poderes de ambos é enorme, e a própria Cefiro pode sentir isso .

Eis que, no calor da batalhar, um sentimento brilha mais forte, fazendo surgir um aliado poderoso !

Não percam no próximo capítulo de RAYEARTH 3 - THE MOVIE :

****

"Surge uma nova esperança : Blacksmith, o Arauto da Guerra"

- Obrigado por tudo que fizeram, rapazes ! Agora, é a minha vez de ajudar a salvar Cefiro !


	3. Blacksmith, o Arauto da Guerra

**__**

Cena III : Surge Uma Nova Esperança : Blacksmith, o Arauto da Guerra

Levemente baseado em "Cavalo de Fogo"

****

Rayearth 3 – The Movie

by Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

*Nota do Autor : Esse fanfic é **baseado** na série de OAV de guerreiras mágicas de Rayearth, o qual é conhecido como Rayearth, mas muitos o apelidaram de Rayearth 3 . Podem haver partes aqui que estraguem sua surpresa, portanto pense bem antes de ler, pois eu não o avisarei mais . Sem querer fazer propaganda, mas já fazendo, se por acaso você se interessar, você pode conseguir a série de vídeo legendada em português através do fansubber conhecido como Shin-Seiki () São duas fitas, e eles cobram um preço em torno de sete a nove reais por fita de excelente qualidade, demorando cerca de quinze a vinte dias para entregar seu pedido em qualquer lugar do Brasil . Pois é, abra seu olho quando aquele "colega" tentar te "passar" alguma fita "amigavelmente" por quinze reais ... é chato um grupo ter todo o trabalho enquanto outros lucram. Desde já gostaria de me desculpar ao webmaster pela propaganda que acabei fazendo sem querer . Infelizmente, é o que costuma acontecer no Brasil : alguns tem boas idéias e se esforçam para as coisas darem certo, e muitos se aproveitam para lucrar com isso .

Mas, comentários a parte ... vamos ao que interessa !

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a todos os que estiveram me apoiando na Animecon 2001 . Para quem não se lembra, eu estava de cosplay de Pikachu, e me apresentei junto com o Shaolan, autor da cérebre frase "deus do trovão, vinde a mim !" Foi muito divertido o evento, especialmente por que eu pude encontrar diversas pessoas lá, como Haruka e Michiru, do grupo de discussão dos Moonies, Martin e Alex, Algumas pessoas do Card Captor Web clan, entre muitos outros . Um abraço para todos vocês que estiveram lá, torcendo por mim . Apesar de eu não ter ganho, o apoio de vocês foi muito importante na hora em que eu estava me apresentando, e durante todo o evento . Valeu, pessoal ! Vejo vocês no Animecon 2002 ! Espero poder encontrar todos vocês, e os outros que não foram ! Isso é um aviso para vocês, Ana-chan, Wlad, Luana(que ficou muito decepcionada pela minha demora em escrever esse terceiro capítulo), Roberto, Carol , Kenohki, a turma do Card Captor Web clan que não pode ir ... 

Último detalhe ( e esse é muito importante para a compreensão de várias partes do fanfic) : A série de OAV Rayearth **reconta** a série original, trata-se de um **recomeço**, onde tudo apresentado anteriormente é desconsiderado para dar lugar a algo novo, portanto ....

Continuemos, então .

Luz ... camera ... ação !

O céu resplandecia diante de seu olhar .

De onde estava, podia ver quase toda a Cefiro . Era um lugar lindo . Um lugar pelo qual valia a pena dar a vida . 

No entanto, não podia parar para admirar a vista . Não aonde ele estava .

Estava escalando uma colina . Ou melhor, uma montanha . Enorme . A maior de toda a Cefiro . Mas não era uma qualquer . Era uma montanha extremamente alta, de forma que sumiu entre as nuvens . Era quase que totalmente lisa, o que dificultava o uso de equipamento adequado . Escalá-la só era possível com as próprias forças . Qualquer candidato a isso deveria ter em mente que, na maior parte do trajeto, estaria usando as próprias mãos para se segurar nas pequenas frestas das rochas, o que era um verdadeiro sacrifício . Qualquer desvio de atenção, e tudo estaria perdido ...

De repente, uma pequena rocha na qual ele segurava se parte, soltando sua mão . Por pouco ele não cai, ficando dependura pela sua outra mão . Nesse instante, ele quebra uma das regras principais dos alpinistas : não olhar para baixo .

Era uma queda enorme . O chão já não podia mais ser visto daquela altura há muito tempo . Algumas pedras se soltam, e ele as vê caindo, caindo, caindo ... até desaparecerem por completo .

Tentando priorizar seus assuntos, ele finca as mas em outras frestas, e continua subindo . Daquele ponto em que estava, não haviam muitas rochas e/ou pontos para fincar um apoio, o que o obrigava a depender totalmente de suas habilidades . 

Tentando aliviar seu peso, ele puxa uma faca e corta a corda que prendia seu material de escalagem . Ele vai caindo, caindo ... até que desaparece em meio àquela queda .

Se seus cálculos estivessem certos, ele ainda estava na metade da subida, e o equipamento na possuía mais utilidade, logo, era um peso inútil . E, se estivesse certo, não precisaria mais dele ... quando chegasse ao topo da montanha ... conhecida como ... "Ninho dos Imperadores". 

Já estava há horas naquilo . Não era nada fácil, ou melhor dizendo, era um dos, senão, o maior desafio do mundo . Quando chegasse em casa, teria o que contar . Teria uma bela de uma história para contar aos seus filhos . Algo que inspiraria eles por gerações ... ou apenas os assustaria, se seus filhos nascessem meninas ! Realmente, ele nem queria pensar naquilo . Não que odiasse a idéia, mas a idéia de ter um menino, um sucessor, um macho, era realmente agradável . Já podia se ver lá, no campo, ensinando-a andar e, em seguida, ensinando-o a lutar . Os treinos incessantes, os primeiros erros dele com o manejo da espada ...

Sua mente estava na lua, de modo que não estava prestando atenção na subida .

Não que fosse fazer muita diferença, uma vez que ainda faltava muito para atingir o topo . Tamanha era a montanha, que ele levara um dia e uma noite inteira para chegar até a metade . Felizmente, era um guerreiro, e conseguia ficar dias, às vezes semanas sem dormir . Mas unir isso com o cansaço não era bom . Mas ele não podia fraquejar . Tinha que chegar até o topo . Não iria desistir . Preferia largas as frestas que segurava para escalar e despencar para a morte .

Morte ... estranho ele pensar nisso justamente agora . Seu melhor amigo, Fério, havia seguido em direção à morte certa . Ele havia ido em direção de uma cadeia de montanhas, não tão altas quanto esta, mas igualmente perigosa . Rezava por ele, esperando que voltasse vivo . 

Por outro lado, morte foi o que ele sentiu nos primeiros momentos depois de sua derrota ...

Como poderia esquecer ? Lá estava ele, depois de ter treinado a vida toda na Espíritos de Aço, pronto para o seu maior desafio . Havia se graduado com louvor, se tornado um dos melhores guerreiros .

É sabido que os fundadores da Espirito de Aço possuíam seus próprios mashins, conseguidos com muito sacrifício . E, para os melhores guerreiros de cada geração, são entregues esses mashins, fantásticas criaturas mágicas . Ele sabia de cor a história de cada um deles . Sabia quem foi o guerreiro que o trouxe para a Espíritos de Aço, e como o conseguiu . Sabia quem foram os valorosos guerreiros que tiveram a honra de herdá-los depois . Mashins honrados e poderosos, que não eram apenas servos, mas simpatizantes da causa da defesa de Cefiro . Mashins entregues ao melhores guerreiros, aqueles que se destacaram, que se esforçaram além dos seus limites . Todos, menos um .

Havia um mashin especial ... e bota especial nisso ! Era conhecido por ser um mashin poderosíssimo .Tão poderoso, que era dito que ele era tão forte quanto Lexas, um dos mashins de Rayearth, senão mais . 

Um mashin que surgiu em uma época diferente, uma época em que um povo de Cefiro se desenvolveu mais do que os outros . Nesse povo, surgiu Blacksmith . Um mashin . **O** mashin . No entanto, como era de se esperar, o alto desenvolvimento daquele povo resultou numa guerra, e o mesmo desapareceu por completo da face de Cefiro . Mas Blacksmith sobreviveu . O último legado de um povo que havia combinado magia e tecnologia de maneiras nunca antes imaginadas .

Isso havia ocorrido há eras atrás . 

E, desde então, somente uma pessoa havia se unido ao Blacksmith . Somente uma pessoa se mostrou digna .

Oláf, seu avô .

O maior herói de toda a Cefiro . O homem que inspirou seguidores a construir uma escola que tivesse como objetivo treinar guerreiros para serem capazes de proteger Cefiro de todo o mal .

E, para poder se unir ao Blacksmith, havia uma necessidade : derrotar o conselho de anciões da Espíritos de Aço . Na verdade, não possuíam nada de anciões, pois, apesar da idade, eram um grupo de guerreiros **extremamente** poderosos ! Derrotando cada um deles, você provava, não somente pela sua força, mas pela sua determinação, que era digno e merecedor de controlar o Blacksmith ... se ele o aceitasse .

Deixando esse último comentário para depois, derrotar os anciões da escola também significava uma coisa : você se tornaria o líder dela . Por que será que ninguém havia conseguido até agora ?

Mas ele, não . Não foi uma idéia momentânea : sempre se preparou para isso.

Por incrível que pareça, ele conseguiu tal façanha . Havia conquistado a liderança da Espíritos de Aço e o direito de controlar o Blacksmith ... aquelas palavras tão preciosas ecoavam pelos seu tímpanos ...

__

"- Meus parabéns, Rafaga . Eu estou espantado com toda a sua dedicação . Falo em nome de todos os cinco anciões quando digo que você é o melhor guerreiro que já tivemos . Seu avô estaria orgulhoso se pudesse ver isso."

"- Não faço nada além de minha obrigação, mestre."

"- Esqueça o mestre . Não tenho mais nada a lhe ensinar . Agora, você provou sua vontade em defender este paraíso . Agora, meu caro Rafaga, você é o mest ..."

"- Espere."

"- O que foi, Stirg ? O que é tão importante ?"

"- Eu direi . Rafaga, você nos derrotou em diversos tipos de combate, de maneira honrada . Fico satisfeito em saber que alguém mais poderoso estará no comando ... mas há um problema . Você não é o único que deseja controlar o Blacksmith."

"- Stirg , tem noção do que está falando ?"

"-Tanta noção, que três anciões já foram derrotados."

Ele olhava para os outros, espantando Rafaga e Tleb, o homem que conversava com ele . Havia derrotado três anciões ? Quando ?

"- Eu entendo o que está pensando . Acontece que ele derrotou nossos outros companheiros em ocasiões diferentes das de Rafaga , portanto ... eu lutarei amanhã, e você, em seguida . Vá descansar, Rafaga . Depois de ver um jovem com tanta energia vital e força de vontade como você, não me espantaria mais se tivéssemos mais surpresas ...

Ele acordava de seus pensamentos, devido a um vento forte que quase o faz se soltar . Tinha que manter o equilíbrio .

Por mais duro que fosse, tinha que aceitar que havia perdido . 

Sabia que seu adversário tinha valor . Isso foi comprovado quando ele venceu Stirg com extrema facilidade . Ao ver isso, Tleb já sabia o resultado de seu combate .

No entanto, quando lutou contra seu adversário, a luta foi diferente . 

Não foi uma luta apenas pelo controle, tampouco para provar quem era o mais forte . Ambos estavam possuídos por um desejo imenso de proteger sua amada terra . Tanto, que a luta parecia não ter fim . Mesmo para os padrões da Espíritos de Aço, foi uma luta fantástica, tanto em combate físico, mágico quanto duração . Durou exatos três dias e três noites sem descanso, e sem nenhum dos dois aparentar cansaço . Uma luta fantástica . Mesmo quando perderam suas espadas momentaneamente, eles continuaram lutando .

No entanto, ele perdeu .

************

Mais um dia e uma noite haviam passado, e ele continuava escalando . E, mesmo assim, ainda não via o topo, apenas nuvens . Quando olhava para cima ... e para baixo . Cefiro estava tão distantes, que florestas, lagos, montanhas ... tudo parecia apenas manchas em um mapa . Mesmo estando longe ... sabia que estava perto .

Horas depois, seus desejos foram atendidos . Havia chegado ao topo .

Não que houvessem outros meios . Por algum motivo inexplicável, magia não funcionava ali, o que invalidava utilizar uma magia de levitação até lá . E, mais do que isso, queria provar para si mesmo que conseguia . 

Há dias sonhava com aquilo . Sentia algo lá encima, chamando-o . Um chamado cada vez mais forte . E, se tinha que ir até lá, iria nos termos de lá .

Ao terminar de escalar, uma surpresa : era diferente do que ele esperava . Algo fantástico, fantasmagórico, assombroso, quem sabe ... mas nada . Estava vazia . Havia subido até o pico da montanha mais alta de Cefiro ... e não havia simplesmente nada lá encima !

Aquilo era um pesadelo, só podia ser . Tanto esforço .. por nada ?

Foi quando ele ouviu um barulho . Um barulho bastante agudo ...

Puramente por instinto, ele se joga para a esquerda e rola no chão . Havia sentido algo, mas não havia visto .

Novamente, ele se joga, só que para a esquerda . Algo passa rapidamente por ele, e por milagre ele desvia . Ao se levantar, percebe que não havia escapado por completo : a ombreira direita de sua armadura apresentava rachaduras bem profundas .

Como haviam lhe ensinado, ele fica em total silêncio . Estava prestes a tentar algo fantástico : entrar em sintonia com a natureza . Queria descobrir o que se passava, o que estava acontecendo . 

O que descobriu foi algo fantástico : diferente de todas as outras vezes, não conseguiu compreender o que sentiu . Isso porque, diferente dos lugares por andava, aquele lugar era totalmente inabitável por humanos . Uma terra sagrada, por assim dizer, isolada do resto do mundo . Não haviam notícias de pessoas que tivessem voltado dali . Pra falar a verdade, não se tinham notícias de pessoas que tivessem sequer chegado a um quarto do caminho que ele percorreu .

Havia uma sensação de paz enorme naquele lugar, totalmente indescritível, se comparada com toda a Cefiro . 

Foi quando ele abriu os olhos, pois teve um lampejo . Antes não havia prestado atenção, mas aquele lugar era mais bonito do que parecia . Alguns pequenos picos naquele lugar, algumas arvores, o que era bastante incomum, levando-se em conta a altura, um lago ... muito estranho, levando-se em conta que na altura em que se encontrava, a chuva não deveria nem tocar aquele lugar . 

Decidido a descobrir mais, ele senta-se no chão e fecha os olhos . Aquele lugar parecia esconder muito mais do que aparentava . E foi o que ele fez . 

Outro lampejo . Não acreditava naquilo . De certa forma, sentia algo bater forte em seu peito . Não sabia descrever o que era, mas era forte, muito forte .

Havia sentido aquilo . Era diferente de tudo o que havia sentido desde que chegara naquele lugar . Vida . Estava sentindo vida naquele lugar, e não era a natureza . Era outra coisa, e ele já tinha uma certa idéia do que era . 

Rapidamente ele se coloca de pé, sacando sua espada tão rápido que dá-se a impressão de que era sempre estivera ali o tempo todo . Ele abre os olhos, prestando atenção no ambiente, e comprova suas suspeitas : perigo . Eles estavam ali . 

Os Imperadores .

No lago, nas arvores, nos pequenos picos ... em todo o lugar . Naquele instante, ele tremeu . Lá estavam eles, os Imperadores, frente-a-frente com ele, encarando-o ;

Os Imperadores não possuíam esse nome à toa . Eram conhecidas como as criaturas mais perigosas de toda a Cefiro . Imagine um falcão . Agora, imagine um falcão com o tamanho e a força de um leão . Acrescente a agilidade de um lince, a visão de uma coruja e a capacidade de manobras de um beija-flor . Sim, exatamente isso : monstros . São uma das criaturas mais perigosas de toda a Cefiro, e Ragafa estava ali, rodeado de várias delas . Estava no ninho deles . Não os havia visto porque, devido a sua variedade de cores, eles se camuflavam com o ambiente . Alguns possuíam as penas azuis como o mais límpido lago do mundo, outros eram marrons, com penas verdes na cabeça, imitando uma arvore, outras tinham tonalidades, cinzas, escuras ...

E qual era o motivo principal de serem tão temidos, se estavam tão distantes ? Não era apenas pelas suas proporções, mas os Imperadores eram uma das únicas criaturas que conseguia alcanças alturas tão grandes, e provavelmente uma das únicas capazes de suportar, ao mesmo tempo, baixa temperatura e alta pressão atmosférica . Fora o fato de que seus poderosos corpos lhe davam a capacidade de resistir as mudanças bruscas de ambiente, quando desciam até o "chão" de Cefiro . Foram poucos os incidentes registrados a respeito deles, mas estes foram marcados para sempre . É sabido que seu grito é tão devastador que é capaz de derrubar uma casa com a força de uma ventania . No entanto, foram realmente poucas as vezes em que um deles desceu, nunca sendo visto dois juntos nas "baixas altitudes" de Cefiro, e os mesmo foram derrotados ... com muito, mas muito esforço . Qualquer um que tenha tido a sorte(?) de encontrar com um não esquece o encontro pelo resto da vida ...

E, pelo visto, aquilo iria ficar marcado para sempre na vida de Rafaga . 

Lá estava ele, desesperado com a situação . Eles eram rápidos e fortes, e com certeza seria destroçado . Tinha que pensar em algo, e rápido ! Infelizmente, qualquer que fosse seu plano, seria temporário ... pois não havia como fugir dali ...

Um deles foi em sua direção, voando numa velocidade assustadora . Quando Rafaga foi atingi-lo, o mesmo agarrou sua espada, e a levou para longe dali . Ótimo, faltava mais alguma coisa ? 

Diante da eminente situação, qualquer um perderia o controle e fugiria desesperadamente . Foi o que ele fez, embora não houvesse escapatória . 

Suas suspeitas foram comprovadas quando uma das criaturas deu um vôo rasante e o derrubou no chão, além de arrancar uma parte de sua armadura . 

Ele se virou, tentando se levantar, mas sentiu a garra da criatura segurando suas mãos . Logo, outra criatura pousou, e colocou suas garras sobre as pernas dele . Seus desespero aumentou quando viu outros voarem de onde estavam para próximo dele . Aquelas criaturas se aproximando, encarando-o de maneira feroz e ... faminta ... 

O que segurava seus braços começou a bicar de maneira bem forte seus braços, causando rachaduras na armadura . O que segurava as pernas fez a mesma coisa, destruindo a proteção do joelho . 

Outros três imperadores se aproximaram, encarando-o . Era visível a selvageria e fome no olhar daquelas criaturas . Tanto, que ele se desesperou ainda mais quando um deles começou a usar seu bico para destruir a parte da armadura que cobria o torço .

Naquele instante, ele teve vontade de chorar . Onde estava com a cabeça para ir ali ? Por que fez aquilo ? 

Não havia adiantado de nada . Todo o seu esforço havia sido em vão . Seria devorado pelos Imperadores . 

Nessa hora ele lembrou-se de Fério . Provavelmente, deveria ter sido devorado por aqueles gafanhotos ...

Não, não podia desistir . Não tão facilmente !!!

Senão, de que adiantaria todo o seu esforço ? Toda a sua luta ? Havia treinado, havia lutado ... havia chegado tão longe ... não podia desistir .

Num ato de desespero, ele fecha os olhos . Estava tentando entrar em contato com a natureza mais uma vez . A mesmo que o permitiu ver coisas tão bonitas . A mesma que permitiu que ele visse a vida que habitava naquele lugar . 

Ele sentiu mais uma vez ... aquilo . 

Aquilo que o atraira até aquele lugar, que o fizera chegar tão longe . Aquilo que perturbava seus sonhos há semanas . Aquilo . 

Ao abrir os olhos, uma surpresa : os Imperadores haviam parado de atacar . Sem entender o motivo, se levantou, e percebeu uma cena curiosa : deveriam haver mais de dez aves ali, e elas formavam duas filas, uma do lado direito, e outra do lado esquerdo, dando a impressão de que haviam criado um corredor para Rafaga passar . Teria sido impressão dele, ou ... ?

Ele vai seguindo pelo corredor, andando lentamente . Embora não possuísse ferimentos graves, o impacto sofrido pelos bicos em sua armadura haviam sido extremamente dolorosos . Aliás, podia notar que pouco restava de sua armadura .

Só nessa hora ele se deu conta de algo : o corredor formado pelos Imperadores apontavam ... para o lago . Aquilo era estranho . O que eles queriam que ele fizesse ?

Ele olha para dentro do lago, e a única coisa que vê é seu reflexo . Por alguns instantes, ele cogita a possibilidade de aproveitar esse súbito descanso dos Imperadores para fugir, mas a idéias morre tão rápido quanto nasce . 

Eis que algo o assusta . Suas armadura estava semi-destruida, no entanto, o reflexo dela no lago não revelava a mesma coisa : mostrava ele com sua vestimenta perfeita, sem nenhuma marca . 

Sua surpresa maior foi quando seu reflexo **acenou** para ele . Aquilo sim era realmente estranho . No entanto, o reflexo continuava acenando, como se estivesse chamando-o . 

Ele ficou naquela posição, durante alguns segundos, se perguntando o que se passava . Num ato de pura curiosidade, ele estica o braço, tocando a ponta dos dedos no lago . Se arrependeria disso de todo o coração . Sem chance de reagir, seu reflexo estica o braço e segura o seu, puxando-o ; surpreso, ele mal tem tempo de reagir, entrando forçadamente no lago ...

************

Lá estava ele, flutuando ...

Flutuando ? 

Seja lá o que fosse, sentia como se seu corpo estivesse mais leve . Leve demais para seu gosto, uma vez que tinha dificuldade para se mexer . Era como se algo atrapalhasse ... algo ...

Não demorou muito para se lembrar : havia caído no lago ! Estava dentro dele! Num ato de desespero, ele tenta subir em direção a superfície . Ele nada, nada, nada ...e não chega a lugar algum . Olha para o que seria "embaixo", e percebe uma luz , e deduz que estava nadando na direção errada . Porém, ao seguir na direção dela, vê a luz novamente ... em diversas direções . Rafaga começa a se desesperar, se debater . Lentamente, ele vai perdendo os movimentos do corpo, até que ele se torna imóvel .

Um, dois, três ... sete minutos depois, lá estava ele, flutuando . 

__

Eu ... não morri ?

Ele se move . De alguma forma, não estava morto . Sonho ?

Não, disso ele tinha certeza . Sabia que tudo havia sido real . Inclusive a água . Então ... ?

Outra luz . Dessa vinha, à sua frente, acertando-o em cheio . Não que ele pudesse se mover para escapar, claro . De certa forma, sentia que aquela luz era a resposta para tudo, que era ela que o guiara esse tempo todo, que o salvara dos Imperadores, que o puxara para dentro do lago ...

Ele abre os olhos, ainda flutuando, mas tudo estava diferente . Estava brilhando, numa tonalidade branca muito forte . Durante os primeiros segundos, ele fecha os olhos, mas aos poucos vai se acostumando . Fica naquela posição, aguardando . Um, dois, três ... tantos minutos, até que resolve arriscar .

- Quem é você ?

Silêncio .

- Quem é você ?

Sem resposta .

- Quem é você ?

Nada .

- Então, é assim ? Não vai me responder ? Tudo isso, para nada ?

Sem resposta .

Como das outras vezes, aquilo durara bastante tempo . Mais do que a paciência de Rafaga permitia .

Irritado, ele tentava se mover, em vão . Era como se estivesse no fundo do oceano, e a força da água não permitisse que ele se movia . No entanto, ele continuava tentado . Em vão, mas continuava .

Ele continua tentando, mas não consegue . Estava furioso com aquilo . Será que não era nem capaz de se mover ? Ele tentava, e tentava, e tentava ....

- Isso é inútil .

Silencio . Não havia enlouquecido . Ainda não . Não havia imaginado aquilo . Alguém havia falado com ele . 

Mesmo assim, após esperar, e não receber sua resposta, ele resolve continuar tentando sair dali . E tentando, e tentando ...

- Ainda não é o suficiente .

- Quem é ? – perguntou, esperando receber uma resposta, cansado de ficar fazendo aquele jogo . 

- Tu sabes, guerreiro .

- Não, eu não sei ! Diga logo quem és !

- Tu sabes, guerreiro .

- Se não vai me ajudar, então não me amole !

- Tu sabes, guerreiro ... do contrário, não teria vindo de tão longe ao meu encontro .

O sangue de Rafaga gelou .

- Você ! Então, era você quem me chamava nos sonhos ! Quem és ?

A luz cessou, e passou a se concentrar em um ponto em particular, bem longe . Ela foi se aproximando, aproximando ... até que parou, há apenas alguns centímetros de sua face .

- Glup !

- O que temes, guerreiro ?

- Eu não tenho medo de nada !

- Então, por que se assustas em me ver ? Teme que eu te faça mal ?

- Eu nem sequer sei quem é você ...

- Mas, no entanto, veio ao meu encontro, desconhecendo meus objetivos, não é mesmo ?

- Eu tenho ... eu tenho sonhado ... tantas noites, e a única coisa que ouço é a sua voz !

- Então, tu és o escolhido, guerreiro !

Aquela luz, que estava parada diante de Rafaga, fez o que ele menos esperava : explodiu . Foi uma explosão luminosa, que se espalhava por todas as direções, atingindo-o, consequentemente .

Rafaga não podia acreditar naquilo . Aquela luz acertando-o, invadindo seu corpo .. ele tentara se proteger, em vão . Seu desespero tinha uma justificativa : aquela luz era forte, tão forte, que queimava .

************

Lentamente, ele abria os olhos . Surpresa .

Seja onde for, não era o mesmo lugar . Não estava dentro do lado . Alguns segundos depois de se levantar, ele olha ao seu redor : ainda estava no Ninho dos Imperadores .

De repente, sente uma pequena coceira no braço, e o observa . Não demora muito para perceber que havia algo nas costas de sua mão, algo que parecia-se com uma ... jóia ...

- Pelo Grande Zagard ... o Ovum ...

No entanto, suas indagações não duraram muito tempo : começara a ouvir um barulho, extremamente forte, assustador ... e familiar !

Ele olha para trás, e confirma suas dúvidas : os Imperadores !

Mas ele não o haviam deixado em paz ?

Ao encará-los, aquela teoria havia morrido . 

Mais uma vez, ele corria . Os Imperadores estavam parados, observando-o . Um, dois, três, quatro segundos ... fim . Todos eles alçam vôo, levantando uma violenta ventania devido a força de suas asas, seguindo em direção a Rafaga . Exatamente como pensava . 

De alguma forma, o que quer que seja que ele tenha encontrado dentro do lago, estava controlando as aves . Estava . 

Ele corre, corre, corre ... aquilo já estava se tornando familiar ... e assustador ...

Finalmente aconteceu o que ele esperava : estava se aproximando dos limites . Dali em diante permitido somente para os que possuíssem asas, e ele não se encaixava nas condições estabelecidas .

Ignorando todos os fatores lógicos, Rafaga salta . 

Em momento algum, ele estava preparado para o que veio a seguir . 

Simplesmente não podia acreditar . A velocidade da queda, o vento batendo em seu corpo, as nuvens, sendo cruzadas ... era incrível . Embora estivesse incrivelmente rápido, provavelmente ainda levaria algum tempo para atingir o chão, devido há altura em que se encontrava .

Finalmente, ele cruza as nuvens . Agora sim, ele conseguia enxergar Cefiro . Era linda . Maravilhosa . Esplendorosa .

Já havia atingido os limites do pico que inibiam qualquer magia . Mais um pouco, e poderia utilizar uma magia de vôo ...

Foi quando ele ouviu aquele barulho novamente, estridente . 

Ele não conseguia acreditar . 

Lá estavam eles, atravessando a barreira de nuvens, cortando o céu numa velocidade espantosa, em sua direção, emitindo seu barulho ensurdecedor . Era incrível como ele conseguia ouvi-las, apesar da altura e da velocidade na qual se encontrava . 

E agora, o que faria ? Estava desarmado, ferido e cansado .

Mesmo que utilizasse uma magia de levitação, ainda assim não teria velocidade suficiente para escapar .

O que fazer ?

O que faria ?

Nada, não podia fazer nada . Apenas morrer . Ou não .

Enquanto cai, ele gira o corpo, virando-se para os Imperadores . Estavam cada vez mais perto . Excelente .

Eles se aproximam . Se aproximam . Se aproximam .

Rafaga estende sua mão para eles . Os Imperadores continuam se aproximando . 

Eles não esperavam pelo que estava por vir .

A mão de Rafaga começa a brilhar, aumentando sua intensidade cada vez mais . Ele cerra o punho, aguardando aquelas criaturas chegarem mais perto, mais perto ...

... até que ele abre o punho, e a luz explode, gerando um clarão . Tamanha é a surpresa, que os Imperadores perdem o controle , e começam a se chocar em pleno ar . 

Rafaga estava exausto .

Não descansava há bastante tempo, e aquele disparo havia exaurido suas últimas forças .

No entanto, havia tirado um peso da consciência .

Pela distância em que se encontrava do chão, muito provavelmente os Imperadores não iriam apenas matá-lo . Sem sombra de dúvida, iriam atacar os vilarejos próximos . Seria uma carnificina . 

Aquele clarão não iria detê-los para sempre . Eles estavam acostumados com altas luminosidades, e apenas haviam se assustado com uma luz um pouco mais forte que o usual .

Felizmente, aquilo serviu para irritá-los, chamando a atenção deles totalmente para Rafaga . Com sorte, iriam levá-lo de volta para o ninho, deixando os vilarejos em paz enquanto realizavam o seu "banquete".

Ele fecha os olhos . Estava a menos de quatro quilômetros do solo . Não iria demorar .

- C-Cefiro ...

Seu Ovum brilha . Era uma pedra incolor, ao contrário de muitas outras . Ele, no entanto, não percebe isso, pois estava de olhos fechados .

Logo, não vê quando o brilho se espalha rapidamente, cobrindo todo o seu corpo .

Ao abrir os olhos, ele não via mais sua querida Cefiro, apenas ... o vazio . Acima, abaixo, de um lado, de outro ... nada . Só ouvia uma voz .

- Por que desistes, guerreiro ?

- Eu ... não posso mais fazer nada . Deixe-me .

- Mesmo sabendo que não iria fazer diferença, tu sacrificaste tua única esperança em vão ....

- N-não foi em vão ! 

- E tu acreditas que fará diferença ? Acredita mesmo que será a última vez que os Imperadores descerão até Cefiro ?

Rafaga fecha os olhos novamente . Eis que, diante dele, um pequeno portal se abre . Ao olhar através dele, vê Cefiro . Mais do que isso, era como se estivesse alguém caindo em direção dela, até que avista algo ...

Rafaga, entendendo que a origem da voz vinha de todas as direções, aponta para um ponto especifico do portal .

- Para eles - ele diz, enquanto seu dedo aponta para um vilarejo – fez diferença .

- Pouca . Mesmo que extermine com os Imperadores, existem outras criaturas igualmente perigosas .

- Eu sei . Mas não é esse o meu objetivo . Não pretendo exterminar nenhuma raça, incluindo os Imperadores . Eles são criaturas fantásticas, mas apenas seguem seus instintos . O povo de Cefiro sempre conviveu com isso, e sempre conviverá . Negar a essas criaturas o direito de serem livres por todos os lugares é negar toda Cefiro . Minha luta não é contra eles, mas contra aqueles que ameaçam tudo o que minha bela Cefiro é !

Mais uma vez, seu Ovum brilhou . Outra luz .

Ele continuava caindo, cada vez mais rápido . 

No entanto, algo o segura . 

Por alguns momentos, ele grita, devido a dor daquelas garras segurando seus ombros . Mas ele olha para cima, na esperança de ter uma última visão de seus predadores . Não era o que ele esperava . 

Era nada mais nada menos que outra ave . Era um ... Falcão ! Na verdade, um pouco maior que normal. Mas não tão grande quanto os Imperadores . Um detalhe importante, era que a criatura ... era prateada . Como se seu corpo possuísse penas de puro aço !

E o mais estranho era que, ao tempo que ela encarava os Imperadores ... eles iam se afastando ! E o pior : estava falando com ele !

- Agüente firme, guerreiro ! Não morra agora !

- Arghhh, minhas costas ...

- Você é o escolhido, guerreiro . Irei me unir a você em sua jornada . Viajará comigo por todos os cantos, se encantará a beleza dessa terra com outros olhos . Eu sou Falcon, o guardião dos céus . Por toda a minha existência, observei todas as formas de vida de Cefiro, zelando pelo seu bem estar . Agora, uno-me a você para protege-lá das ameaças que estão por mim . Eu tu, guerreiro ? Jura tornar possível isso ? Jura fazer sua a minha causa, e minha a sua causa ? Por todos os guerreiros que tombaram, por todos aqueles que não desistiram, por todos aqueles que admiram, protegem e de corpo e alma protegem essa maravilhosa terra, tu juras, guerreiro ?

- Sim ... – sua voz havia saído meio fraca no começo, mas demonstrava uma satisfação no fim . Finalmente, ele estava pronto . Finalmente, iria poder proteger sua terra - ... eu **JURO** !!!

Mesmo estando parado a quilômetros do solo, sua voz ecoou para bem longe . Naquele instante, ele dera um grito . Um grito de satisfação . 

************

- Sim ... eu juro .

Estava ele, parado, observando . Ele e Falcon haviam se tornado um . Estavam unidos, finalmente, para combater aquele mal .

- Prepara-te ... Giorvel . Esteja pronto ... pois este será o teu fim !

Rafaga, no interior de Falcon, avança . 

Aquela enorme sombra que era Giorvel não podia acreditar naquilo . Falcon, o Mashin . Falcon, o observador . Falcon ... seu fim ? 

Giorvel se lança encima dele, mas Falcon salta, fazendo Giorvel passar direto . Aproveitando a oportunidade, Rafaga o golpeia pelas costas . Antes que pudesse se virar, Giorvel sente as fortes e mortais garras de Falcon dilacerando seu corpo . Extremamente doloroso . 

Ele gira o corpo e ataca, mas seu braço acerta o vácuo, uma vez que Falcon havia se abaixado . Num golpe de sorte, As garras de Falcon atingem seu braço .

Num rápido salto, ele se afasta, pronto pra o próximo ataque . Aparentemente, Giorvel estava começando a perder as forças, uma vez que acabara de perder um braço .

Ele o regenera para sua surpresa . 

Um, dois, três ... dezenas . Ele criara dezenas de globos feitos de pura escuridão ... e os atirara em Rafaga . Ele começa a se esquivar, ora saltando, ora rolando no chão (e mudando o relevo da região com isso !), ora ... fugindo .

Falcon salta, o que surpreende Giorvel . Aquele garoto havia cometido um erro grave . Ele lança todos os globos em direção a Rafaga, mas toma um susto ... quando Falcon se esquiva ! Ele atira, atira, atira ... mas aquele mashin estúpido parecia estar "dançando" nos céus , como se ... se ... voasse ! Era isso !

Mesmo naquela forma gigantesca, Falcon não perdera sua capacidade de vôo, independente de ter asas ou não .

Fério observava estupefato . Como aquela coisa gigantesca conseguia voar de maneira tão graciosa, tendo todo aquele tamanho ?

Giorvel atirava, atirava ... mas ele se esquivava, não sendo atingido por nenhum deles .

Eis que então Giorvel torna a disparar mais uma vez . Dessa vez, não eram dezenas . Eram CENTENAS de globos enormes, levando-se em conta o tamanho deles .

Rafaga, no entanto, se esquivava, com uma facilidade maior do que o disparo anterior, até . Giorvel, no entanto, sorria, ou o mais próximo que aquela sombra monstruosa poderia expressar de um sorriso .

- O que foi, Giorvel ? Tanto tempo naquela prisão te enferrujou ?

Foi nesse instante que, voando, Rafaga olhou ao seu redor : dezenas de globos de escuridão . Centenas deles, cercando-o ;

- Morra !

Ele mal teve tempo de reagir . Os globos o atingiram, vindo de todas as direções .

Aquilo fez Fério tremer . Qualquer coisa que estivesse no meio daqueles disparos seria pulverizado . Pelo menos, era o que se esperava .

Tanto ele, quanto Giorvel, estavam espantados . A poeira havia abaixado e, no entanto ... lá estava ele, Falcon .Um brilho branco circundava seu corpo, o qual cessava lentamente ao passo que ele se aproximava do chão . 

Vivo, mas não ileso .

Tão rápido toca o chão, ele cai, apoiando-se com as mãos . Estava cansado .

Apesar da determinação de Rafaga, estava bastante ferido . Havia erguido um escudo de luz, mas havia gasto muito de si . E o mesmo não havia sido tão eficiente assim , como ele pode comprovar .

Giorvel corria em sua direção, enquanto seu braço esquerdo tomava a forma de uma lâmina . 

Não que ele deixasse de perceber isso, pelo contrário . Estava aguardando o momento exato . 

Quando Giorvel estava perto o bastante, ele milagrosamente se levanta e salta bem alto . De onde estava, podia ver seu inimigo, impressionado pelo fato dele ainda ter forças para lutar .

O que Giorvel parecia não ter percebido, ao contrário de Rafaga, era que Rafaga era um mago especialista em luz, e os poderes de Falcon também eram baseados em luz, o que havia lhe dado vantagem esse tempo todo . Outro detalhe importante era que, por mais forte que fosse a escuridão, mesmo uma pequena quantidade de luz era capaz de vencê-lá . Verdade ou não, Rafaga havia aproveitado o momento que havia sido atingido, para fazer vir a tona todo o poder de Falcon . O poder que só se manifesta nos momentos mais críticos . Aquele que só se faz presença quando Luz e Trevas travam um violento combate .

Ele para em pleno ar, enquanto abre os braços .Estava feito . Havia trazido para fora o máximo dos poderes do mashin .

- BRILHO CELESTIAL !!!!

Ele cruza os braços, e os abre novamente, apenas para emitir uma forte luz . Mas não uma luz qualquer, uma explosão luminosa que atinge Giorvel em cheio, impedindo-o de se mover, ou fazer qualquer coisa ...

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Foi a única coisa que pode ser ouvida . 

O grito da besta aumentou, deixando seqüelas em toda Cefiro : O estrondo que ela gerava assustava animais, enfureciam monstros, transformava em pesadelos os sonhos das crianças ... um verdadeiro inferno ... que havia acabado .

Seu grito prossegue, mas ele não consegue resistir . O ataque de Falcon começa a invadir seu escudo, penetrando em suas defesas, minando-as rapidamente ... até que a barreira criada por ele é totalmente destruída . A criatura volta a gritar, quando sente seu corpo ser destruído, como se a luz o estivesse consumindo aos poucos . 

Ele vai se desfazendo, sumindo . Tamanha é a intensidade do golpe que não sobre nada para contar história ....

- Incrível .

Fério estava pasmo . Mesmo depois de ter sido atingido pelo seu ataque, Giorvel haviam se recomposto, mas agora ...ele havia sumido . Como se tivesse sido ... desfeito ?

Rafaga aterriza, exausto, da mesma forma que seu mashin . Embora não tivesse demonstrado, estava exausto . Naquele instante em que Giorvel o havia agarrado, a maior parte de suas forças haviam sido sugadas . Estava prestes a cair, sendo que a única coisa que o mantinha em pé era a alegria de ter destruído Giorvel .

Ele manda um olhar para Fério . Estava caído, e ferido . Deve ter dado muito trabalho para Giorvel, ao seu ver . E, mesmo assim, mesmo depois de ter enfrentado um mashin daquele nível, ainda assim havia lhe dado muito trabalho .

Falcon vai se aproximando de Fério, no intuito de ajudá-lo, embora talvez fosse ele quem precisava de mais ajuda .

- Fério, tudo bem com você ?

- Bem ? Mas do que é que está falando ? Eu estou ótimo !

- Não é o que parece . Parece, que Mashin foi destruído ...

- Vira essa boca pra lá ! Ele só se desagrupou para poder se recuperar ! E por que interferiu ? Eu teria dado um jeito de derrotá-lo – dizia ele, com um sorriso no rosto ;

- Sei . Então, você não esqueceu, não é ?

- Nunca . Ele sempre fez parte de minhas memórias . Nunca havia esquecido o dia em que ele começou sua matança ... e o dia em que foi derrotado . Então ... foi por isso que foi até o Ninho dos Imperadores, não é ?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você foi até as Montanhas da Morte . Pelo visto, ambos sabíamos que viria o dia em que ele se libertaria de sua prisão, não é ? Ao que parece, minha esposa ainda se lembra de algo, mas provavelmente vão esquecer . É melhor assim, não acha ?

- Concordo . Melhor darmos um jeito nisso antes que os outros se recuperem . Pelo visto, a presença da besta causou dor e confusão em todos os habitantes de Cefiro . Tudo está um caos . 

- Agora que o destruímos, creio que as pessoas voltarão ao normal . Seu medo irracional por Giorvel morreu aqui . A propósito ... onde está Cléf ?

- Isso seria lindo, se não fosse banal, crianças . Hunf ! Patético ! Nunca confie o trabalho de um homem a uma criança, pois elas o farão errado !

Eles não acreditavam naquilo . Pouco à frente deles, lá estava Giorvel, totalmente inteiro . Aquela criatura feita de escuridão parecia intacta !

- Eu não acredito ... mas Falcon havia exterminado-o !

- Droga ! Como isso foi acontecer ? Foi o meu melhor ataque !

- Seu melhor ataque ? Por favor, não me faça rir ! Esse é o melhor que podem fazer ? Se isso é o melhor que a Espíritos de Aço tem pra me oferecer ... se isso é o máximo que um descendente de Oláf pode atingir ... então, faça o favor de morrer ! Desse jeito, nem o Blacksmith representaria perigo ! Quer dizer então que eu criei um medo irracional em todos, o que fez com que me esquecessem, e que também está fazendo com que todos abracem o manto do caos devido a minha volta ? Interessante . Então, vocês são o únicos que se lembram, não é mesmo ? Como são patéticos ! Tiveram tanto tempo, e sequer conseguem me fornecer um desafio !

Giorvel seguia em direção a eles . O fim ? 

Rafaga estava começando a ficar desesperado . Estava no fim de suas forças, sem a menor condição de enfrentar um recém-feito Giorvel . E Fério, assim como Mashin, não estava em condições melhores . 

Foi quando aconteceu . 

Gafanhotos . Centenas . Milhares . Centenas de Milhares . 

Ele surgiam, vindo de várias direções . No começo, Giorvel, estranhou, mas percebeu que não estavam indo em sua direção . Estava indo em direção de Rafaga e Fério . 

Uma nuvem de gafanhotos os envolveu, sem, no entanto, machucá-los . Aquelas criaturas estava ali, paradas, aguardando

- Fério ...

- Eu acho ... acho que ... Mashin ? É você ? Você voltou ?

Não houve resposta .

- Acho que ele quer lutar novamente, Fério . Talvez, se nos unirmos ...

- Não vai funcionar . Pode parecer bobagem, mas ele ainda está muito ferido . Seu corpo é formado por todos esses gafanhotos . Enquanto um existir, o corpo sempre poderá se recuperar . No entanto, ele perdeu muitos, pois essa está muito menor do que o normal . Não creio que ele pense em lutar novamente . Está querendo nos proteger .

- Do que ? É inútil ! Giorvel se aproxima, e mal tenho forças para me mover – dizia Rafaga, de dentro de Falcon . – Essa barreira não vai durar muito tempo !

Dito e feito, Giorvel se aproximava mais e mais . Alguns gafanhotos o atacavam , mas eram simplesmente absorvidos pelo seu corpo . 

- Tive uma idéia . Tape os ouvidos, Rafaga . Mashin, use o Estrondo Sônico !

Dito isso, as asas metálicas dos gafanhotos começaram a bater mais e mais rápido, se chocando no processo . O resultado foi um som extremamente irritante, que rapidamente se espalhou pelo local . 

Fério não sentia nada, pois aquele barulho não o afetava, ao contrário de Rafaga e de Falcon . Rafaga tentava tapar os ouvidos, em vão, devido ao barulho . Falcon, por sua vez, estava caído no chão, se contorcendo de dor pelo som emitido .

Giorvel se encontrava em situação um pouco pior . 

O som rapidamente o atingiu, gerando resultados . Seu braço foi literalmente despedaçado, assim como partes de seu corpo . 

Infelizmente, não durou muito . O ataque emitido por aqueles gafanhotos não se comparavam ao de Mashin, embora eles fizessem parte dele . Tanto é verdade, que Giorvel se reconstrói mais rápido do que é destruído .

- Essa técnica infantil não vai me deter, garoto !

Giorvel estende os braços , e emana mais e mais escuridão deles . Ela começa a circundar a área em que estava a barreira de gafanhoto que protegia Fério, Rafaga e Falcon . Pouco depois, ela começa a crescer, criando um domo ao redor deles, fechando-os por completo .

Fério fica extremamente nervoso quando vê Giorvel atravessar a barreira, e vê aquela sombra gigante sorrir para ele . Era o fim . Os gafanhotos estavam cansados, não poderiam mais continuar o ataque, e ele estava preso em um casulo de escuridão, com Giorvel .

- Você entende que é o fim, não é ?

Dito isso, O casulo foi se fechando, fechando . A escuridão engolia rapidamente os gafanhotos que, embora não pudessem fazer nada, continuavam ali, fornecendo uma fraca e temporário proteção para Fério . Tinham que fazer isso . Por Cefiro . Por Fério .

Não dura muito . A escuridão os engloba por completo, fazendo-os sumir . Fério sente a dor de Mashin, da mesma forma que Rafaga tenta gritar . Estava num mar de trevas, sem escapatória . Estava morrendo, pois sua energia e a de Falcon estavam sendo absorvidas . 

Giorvel, por sua vez, conseguia enxerga perfeitamente . Podia ver aqueles dois se contorcendo, enquanto suas esperanças eram destruídas . Divertia-se com aquilo, ao ver que, mesmo incapacitados, mesmo condenados, eles tentavam se mexer, numa vã esperança de salvação .

Fério olha pra sua direita . Rafaga Olha pra sua esquerda . Giorvel olha pra frente . 

Agora, Fério olha para frente, Rafaga olhava para frente, e Giorvel continuava olhando para frente . 

Ambos estavam olhando para um ponto em comum, que se tornara o centro no meio deles . 

Apesar da escuridão, eles conseguiam enxergar ... na verdade, seria a única coisa que conseguiria enxergar ali .

Era um pequeno ponto branco . Não tão pequeno, levando-se em conta as proporções daquele globo que envolvia a todos . Devia ter o tamanho do punho de Rafaga . Era um ponto branco ... e luminoso ...

- Luz ... mas – ele pensava nas possibilidades . Seria possível ?- será que ... ?

************

Aquilo estava ficando complicado . Não esperava que chegasse àquele ponto . 

Não acreditava que houvesse outra pessoa capaz de derrotar os anciões . Teoricamente, era impossível . Mas, pensando bem, se ele havia conseguido ....

Sabia que seu adversário tinha valor . Isso foi comprovado quando ele venceu Stirg com extrema facilidade . E também possui muita perícia com espada, isso era verdade . Desarmou Stirg e o colocou contra a parede em apenas duas horas de luta !

Ao ver isso, Tleb já sabia o resultado de seu combate . Isso por que, ao desafiar alguém, o desafiado é quem escolhe as regras . As regras de Tleb : usar todos os seus recursos . Resultado ? Usando-se de uma magia em sua arma, a qual causou um clarão, Tleb ficou em desvantagem pois não podia contar com os olhos . Daí para a vitória, foi apenas um passo .

No entanto, quando lutou contra Rafaga, a luta foi diferente . 

Não foi uma luta apenas pelo controle, tampouco para provar quem era o mais forte . Ambos estavam possuídos por um desejo imenso de proteger sua amada terra . Tanto, que a luta parecia não ter fim . Mesmo para os padrões da Espíritos de Aço, foi uma luta fantástica, tanto em combate físico, mágico quanto duração .

Rafaga estava começando a ficar irritado . Realmente, aquilo não era o que ele esperava . Estava diante do de um adversário à altura ! No começo, pensara que isso seria divertido, mas concordou depois . 

Ambos estavam utilizando-se de suas devidas armas, armaduras e demais pertences . Seria uma luta séria, de vida ou morte . Tudo era permitido . Tudo . Claro, com guerreiros honrados, não iriam se aproveitar de truques(muito) sujos .

Rafaga se fazia valer de uma espada de lâmina larga, utilizada com ambas as mas, mas ele conseguia manipulá-la com apenas uma devido ao seu intenso treinamento .

Pasmem, ele pensou . Seu adversário estava utilizando nada mais nada menos do que duas espadas, que não eram tão pesadas quanto as de Rafaga, mas não aparentavam ser tão leves assim . 

Mas quantidade não é qualidade . Infelizmente, como ele pode comprovar, seu adversário possuía uma perícia extremamente alta no manejo de espadas, usando uma ou duas . As espadas pareciam dançar em suas mão, de forma graciosa, como num balé . Embora mantesse a calma, ele sabia que, em pouco tempo, ele quebraria a guarda de seu adversário, ou seu adversário quebraria a guarda dele .

Mas ele estava feliz . Estava honrado por poder lutar com um adversário de valor pela liderança . Morreria feliz, até .Sabia que, se morresse, alguém cumpriria sua missão . 

Se bem que, em seu intimo, não esperava que fosse uma mulher . Não que fosse machista, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça ser desafiado por uma mulher .

Como deixar de descrevê-la ? Bela, graciosa, majestosa ? Dançava com as espadas . Seu cabelo loiro brilhava ao som do metal se chocando, e terminava em um fino e sedoso rabo-de-cavalo .

Ambos já estavam assim há horas, lutando com as espadas . 

Súbito, acontece o inesperado : ela consegue tirar a espada da mão de Rafaga . Terminou ?

- Ainda não – ela disse – vem !

Ela largou as espadas, e convidou Rafaga para continuar a luta . Aquilo não terminaria tão cedo .

Ambos estavam lutando há horas . Rafaga dá uma rasteira na mulher que, na queda, apoia as mas no chão e fica de cabeça para baixo, atingindo-o com os pés . Em seguida, ela joga o corpo para trás e fica de pé, virando-se rapidamente para acertá-lo . Ele faz o mesmo . Pos alguns instantes, ambos sentem o punho um do outro em seus rostos, o gosto de sangue, o calor da luta em seus rostos .

- Garota, isso doeu .

- Você também não fica muito atrás, rapaz . 

Ambos saltam para trás, tomando distância um do outro . Rafaga se abaixa e pega sua espada, da mesma forma que a mulher . 

A luta era fantástica . As lâminas se chocavam era a pura representação do espirito de ambos . Isso por que, como guerreiros, eles haviam obtido o que procuravam .

Batalha .

O código do guerreiro . O gosto pela luta .

Pena que tinha que acabar, ela pensava . 

Rafaga estava surpreso . Nunca cogitou que ela se lembrasse de Giorvel . Havia percebido isso quando ambos cruzaram seus olhos. Aquele brilho que ele viu ... pura determinação . Ela lutava por algo, lutava por alguma coisa maior, algo além do comando da Espíritos de Aço . E estava disposta a vencer .

Não deu em outra . As lâminas se chocam, passando diversas vezes a pouco centímetros de ambos ... até que, num golpe extremamente hábil, ela defende um golpe de Ragafa, prendendo sua espada . Ela ataca com a outra, lançando para longe a espada dele . Rafaga começa a se esquivar dos contínuos ataques, sendo bem sucedido em todos . Vendo que não resistiria muito, Rafaga salta . Não um salto comum . Possuía habilidades superiores, mas também conhecia uma magia que permitia que suas capacidades atléticas fossem dobradas, até triplicadas .

Ele salta tão alto, que atinge o teto . No entanto, ele havia girado o próprio corpo, de forma que seus pés tocam o teto, e tomam impulso, para baixo . 

Nesse instante ele percebe . Sua oponente havia largado as armas, e havia saltado em sua direção . Claro, ele se lembra . Ela também conhecia aquela magia . 

Seria agora . Era o momento decisivo . O momento pelo qual ambos aguardavam durante esses três dias e três noites . O momento final, que definiria quem seria o mais indicado para comandar o Blacksmith .

Rafaga retrai o braço direito, e o punho do mesmo começa a brilhar . Iria usar seu melhor golpe .

Ela, da mesma forma, retraíra o braço direito, e o punho do mesmo também começara a brilhar . Seria um choque de poderes . Um choque de magos especialistas em luz .

- Punho do Sol !

- Punho do Sol !

Nos primeiros segundos, os anciões viram o punho de ambos se chocar . Em seguida, mal conseguiam manter os olhos abertos, devido ao clarão gerado pelo choque das luzes .

Súbito, um barulho . Alguém havia tocado o chão . Outro barulho . A luminosidade da sala não os permitia enxergar nada . Lentamente, a luz vai se dissipando ...

Até que todos começam a enxergar . 

Estavam vendo Rafaga e a mulher, de pé, um de costas para o outro . Aquilo havia sido fantástico .

Ambos mantinham uma os olhos fechados, e uma expressão séria no rosto .

Até que ambos abrem os olhos ... e Rafaga caí, de joelhos, apoiando as mas no chão para não cair por completo .

A mulher não demonstra estar em situação melhor, pois começa a caminhar pelo local, quase tombando, com a mão na barriga . 

No entanto, momentos depois, ela se recompõem ... ao passo que Rafaga desaba de vez .

Um silêncio toma conta do local . Todos estavam pasmos . Ela havia vencido ! Seria a primeira vez , em toda a história da Espíritos de Aço, que o líder seria uma mulher .

Embora caído, ainda estava consciente . Refletiu sobre o que aconteceu . Ele perdeu . Todo seu esforço havia sido em vão . Era uma vergonha para toda a família .

- Levante-se, Rafaga . Tenho certeza de que ainda tem forças para isso . Vamos ! Foi uma luta magnifica, e me orgulho, não, me sinto honrada em ter conseguido o posto lutando contra alguém com o seu nível !

Ela tinha razão, pensava . Não havia sido tão ruim assim . Foi uma luta fantástica . Mais do que a luta que teve com os anciões . Nela, demonstrou tudo o que sabia . 

E, apesar de não ser o líder, pode comprovar tudo o que aprendeu . Se sentia poderoso . Havia lutado seriamente por três dias e três noites, conhecia poucos que resistiriam tanto .

E não havia desapontado seu avô, pelo contrário . Havia lutado de maneira honrada, e perdido de maneira honrada . Seu avô ficaria muito feliz com isso, se estivesse vivo .

Quem sabe ? Seja lá onde estiver, deveria estar assistindo aquilo, provavelmente rindo com o resultado .

E ela era incrível . Uma guerreira . De corpo, alma e espirito . E, se não bastasse, havia evoluído de maneira incrível desde a última vez em que lutaram . Estava feliz por perder para alguém tão capaz .

Sim, realmente, seu avô deveria estar rindo em algum lugar .

Afinal, sua linhagem estaria no comando . 

Seu sangue seria o responsável pelas futuras gerações da Espíritos de Aço . 

Seu magnifico mashin, Blacksmith, seria comandado por alguém da família .

Aquela bela moça, de cabelos loiros, os quais terminavam em um belo rabo-de-cavalo;

Aquela bela moça que, apesar da beleza, era tão mortal quanto ele mesmo .

Aquela moça ... sua irmã gêmea ...

Priscila ...

************

- Priscila ...

Foi o pensamento de Fério . Será que ... ?

Aquele pontinho branco se retraiu, e todos pensaram que iria se extinguir . Ledo engano . Quando parecia que iria sumir, ele sofreu um rápido crescimento, que culminou numa explosão . 

Giorvel, claro, foi pelo no meio daquela explosão, e não teve tempo de se proteger . A luz o engolfou por completo . 

Fério ainda tentava recuperar a visão, devido ao clarão, mas Rafaga não fora afetado por isso . Estava vendo tudo com perfeição . Fério de um lado, ele, dentro de Falcon, de outro, Giorvel a sua frente, se contorcendo ... e milhares de gafanhotos, caídos no chão .

Sentindo parte de sua força voltando, ele pega Fério e voa para longe dali . Do alto, e vê Giorvel, ainda se contorcendo . Pelo visto, a luz havia invadido seu corpo, e ele tentava desesperadamente livrar-se dela . 

Ele continuava gritando, gritando ... até que parou . Havia conseguido se "purificar".

- Seus ... seus ... miseráveis ! Vão pagar caro por isso ! Farei com que sofram até o fim de suas patéticas vid ...

Ele não teve tempo de reagir . Um globo de luz vem seguindo em toda velocidade por trás dele, atingindo suas costas, explodindo em seguida . No entanto, o globo explode, mas continua intacto, e atravessa Giorvel, deixando um verdadeiro rombo em sua barriga . Aquilo devia doer, pensava Fério . Não imaginava o quanto estava certo .

Agonizando pelo ferimento, o qual demorava para se fechar, a ira de Giorvel havia aumentado mais e mais . Quem teria feito aquilo ? Outro mago ?

- Ei ... – aquela voz surgia de lugar nenhum – por algum acaso ... – Fério e Rafaga ouviam, tentando localizar de onde vinha . Estavam reconhecendo aquela voz . Era uma voz doce, suave, porem, madura - ... você não está pensando em fazer algum mal aos meus amigos ... e, principalmente, ao meu irmãozinho, não é ?

Todos olharam para baixo, e à esquerda . Uma mulher . Muito bonita . Usava uma armadura, que cobria parte dos joelhos, sem, no entanto, impedir sua movimentação . A mesma possuía um ombro, um peitoral pequeno, e vestia por baixo dela uma roupa cinza-clara e, da mesma forma que Rafaga , possuía, na altura do peito, um desenho : duas espadas cruzadas, e uma terceira acertando-as no meio . Ela também carregava, nas costas, duas bainhas, as quais carregavam duas espadas .

Rafaga pousou, descendo Fério em seguida . Não conseguia acreditar naquilo . Então, estava certo quando deduziu que ela também se lembrava .

- Priscila !!!

No entanto, ela não foi em sua direção, uma vez que Giorvel estava em uma distância menor ainda .

- Olá, Rafaga . E olá, Fério ! O que houve aqui ? Vocês parecem abatidos ...

- Deixe de brincadeira ! – gritava Fério, fingindo um aborrecimento – por que demorou tanto ?

- Aham .. estava ocupada . Sabe, quando um bando de guerreiros enlouquece sem motivo aparente, você tem que providenciar que eles não vão sair por ai causando mais confusão . Todos estão enlouquecendo por medo de Giorvel . Temos que fazer alguma coisa, e rápido !

- Quem precisa da sua ajuda ? – disse ele, com um falso sorriso de confiança – Nós podíamos resolver isso sem você ?

- Bom, se é assim ...

- Espera – grita Fério – ele não está falando sério ! Você não está, não é ?

Risos são ouvidos . Dos três . A situação seria mais engraçada ainda, se não houvesse um pequeno problemas ...

- Crianças ... hunf !

- Ninguém aqui é mais criança, monstro maldito ! – gritava Priscila .

- Você também não se esqueceu, não é, irmãzinha ?

- Da mesma forma que você e Fério ... Fério ? Tudo bem com você ?

Fério estava chocado . Todos aqueles gafanhotos, caídos no chão ... não, não ... 

- Miserável ... você ... você ... você o matou ! Mashin !!!!

Aquilo era triste, Priscila pensava, mas não podia fazer nada . Não adiantava se lamentar por não ter chegado antes, pois não adiantaria nada .

Ragafa observava a tristeza de Fério . Queria ter podido ter feito algo .

Fério, no entanto, estava ali, observando os gafanhotos que estavam próximos de Giorvel . Nem se aproximar deles ele poderia . Como ele sentia ódio daquela criatura . 

Mais um que morreu . Aquilo já estava passando dos limites . Mashin havia sido o primeiro ... não, isso não podia acontecer . Não podiam permitir que aquilo acontecesse de novo . Não podiam permitir outra matança . Mashin foi o primeiro ... e seria o último !

Era esse o pensamento de todos .

- Naquele dia, há muito tempo atrás, quando as lendas se forjaram ... – dizia Fério, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto .

- ... eu fiz uma promessa – dizia Rafaga, com um pesar enorme em seu coração – de que estaria pronto para enfrentá-lo, no dia em que voltasse . Jurei que seria a batalha suprema da minha vida ... por que você é o meu inimigo, aquele que eu jurei destruir ...

- ... Nem que pra isso – dizia Priscila – eu tivesse que dedicar a minha vida, nem que eu tivesse que sacrificar-me, eu o deteria, pois naquele dia, eu vi surgir uma esperança . Naquele dia, eu prometi a mim mesma que te destruiria, nem que para isso tivesse que sacrificar todas as minhas esperanças . Nem que pra isso tivesse que usar o Blacksmith, o arauto da guerra !

Era a vontade de todos . Era desejo de todos . Muito mais do que a morte dele . Muito mais do que a vingança pelos mortos ... era o desejo de expurgar essa criatura doentia da face de Cefiro .

- Obrigado por tudo que fizeram, rapazes ! Agora, é a minha vez de ajudar a salvar Cefiro ! Dessa vez você morre, desgraçado !

Priscila leva as mas até suas bainhas, sacando suas espadas . Da mesma forma que a de Rafaga, eram duas armas esplêndidas . Não eram espadas de duas mãos, como a de Rafaga . A lâmina de ambas era mais fina, deixando óbvio um peso menor . Ambas brilhavam, numa tonalidade prateada, reluzindo uma para a outra .

Priscila corre em direção a ele, pronta para o ataque . Giorvel ri daquilo . Estaria aquela mulher pensando mesmo em atacá-lo ? Nunca vira tamanha idiotice ! No entanto, para sua surpresa, quando estava bem perto, ela salta, caindo em direção a ele . Durante a queda, ela ataca Giorvel que, rindo daquilo bloqueia o golpe com um dos braços . Erro fatal .

Ao tocarem seu braço, as espadas também se tocam . 

E dispersam seu brilho cinza encima de Giorvel ... destruindo seu corpo !!!

Priscila toca o chão com delicadeza, enquanto observa . Não demoraria muito para ele se reconstruir novamente . 

E ele o faz, extremamente nervoso . Não conseguia entender o que foi aquilo . Durante todo esse tempo, havia sido cortado, retalhado, perfurado ... mas era a primeira vez que sentia algo assim .

Priscila o encarava com um olhar sério, ameaçador . 

Ela parte mais uma vez para o ataque, no entanto, quando vai acertá-lo ... ela afunda no chão, como uma sombra, e aparece atrás dela . Por pouca ela não é atingida, pois salta para longe dele . Essa passou perto, pensava .

Mas, de qualquer forma, ela já havia chegado a uma conclusão : ele já havia percebido . Mesmo que não soubesse o que, ele havia percebido algo de errado ... e extremamente perigoso vindo dela, ou melhor, de suas armas . Logo, seria perda de tempo ficar atacando-o daquela forma, uma vez que ele fugiria continuamente .

- É ...– ela dizia, enquanto cravava uma das espadas no solo – é perda e tempo ficar atacando desse jeito . Vamos terminar com isso de uma vez por todas !

Nesse instante, ela ergueu o outro braço, apontando a espada para os céus, e a soltou . A espada, no entanto, continuou ali, flutuando . Da mesma forma, ela soltou a arma que estava presa no chão .

**__**

Servo a mim ligado pelo pacto

Mostre a mim tua verdadeira forma

E tornando a tua verdadeira forma,

Convide aquele que te comanda

Priscila ergueu os braços aos céus, ficando assim por dois segundos . Enquanto isso, a espada que estava flutuando desceu até a altura de seu peito, enquanto que a que estava cravada no solo se soltou e levitou até a altura de seu peito, também . Ambas cruzaram, ficando numa posição parecida com a que o símbolo que estava estampada na roupa dela . Rapidamente, ela desceu os braços, e tocou nas espadas .

Um facho de luz desceu dos céus, apenas do mesmo estar totalmente coberto de escuridão, e atingiu Priscila . Poucos segundos depois, ele sumiu, junto com Priscila .

- Não ... não ... não ... eu devia ter te destruído há muito tempo atrás, Blacksmith ! Não vou permitir que me atrapalhe !

Dito e feito, uma pequena brecha se abriu nos céus . Dela, algo saiu, e começou a cair . Caia numa velocidade bem rápida, mas todos já sabiam quem era . Quando ele toca o chão, o impacto cria um terremoto, o qual causa rachaduras no chão, que se estendem por vário quilômetros . Até Falcon, que estava se recuperando, caí no chão, pego de surpresa .

Era tão alto quanto Falcon .

Ao redor de seu corpo, havia algo que lembravam placas, como uma armadura . Cobria quase todo o seu imenso corpo, deixando apenas seu rosto livre . Seus ombros possuíam ombreiras que pareciam ser bastante resistentes, e seu braços eram cobertos pelo mesmo material . 

A armadura que cobria seu corpo era totalmente cinza, e possuía um estranho símbolo no peito .

Apesar disso, sua armadura não parecia nem um pouco ser ultrapassada, pelo contrário, um bom armeiro diria que ela havia acabado de ser construída, e que nunca vira proteção tão perfeita . Afinal, ele usava uma proteção criada por uma antiga civilização muito avançada ...

Espalhado pelo seu corpo, armas . Muitas delas . Nas pernas, nos ombros, nas costas ... era uma arma viva, por assim dizer .

Seu rosto parecia muito com o de um ser humano, tirando o fato de ser um rosto metálico, apesar da falta quase que total de couro cabeludo, ou outro similar, que se manifestavam em outros mashins . Ou melhor, havia um pouco, sim . Enquanto que sua cabeça era quase que completamente lisa, ainda assim possuía um pouco de cabelo, o qual formava um rabo de cavalo, que saia da parte alta-central da cabeça .

Aos olhos de um mero espectador, era apenas um homem gigante vestindo uma poderosa armadura . Mas era bem assim . Aquele era Blacksmith, um dos mais poderosos mashins de toda Cefiro, muito provavelmente o maior em atividade .

Apesar do peso que aparentava ter, ele se desloca bastante rápido em direção a Giorvel . Tão rápido, que o mesmo mal consegue se desviar de um soco dele, o qual o arremessa para longe . 

Ele corre mais uma vez, dessa vez, controla a força do golpe para não afasta-se de Giorvel . 

Para Giorvel, aquilo era impossível . Aquele mashin o estava golpeando ... o estava machucando ... e ele mal conseguia reagir ! Só uma pessoa havia conseguido fazer isso antes daquela forma, e não havia sido o Blacksmith ! Claro, conhecia o potencial desse mashin mas, se o próprio Oláf não conseguira extrair o máximo dele, quem mais poderia ... ?

Aquilo lhe atingiu como um cometa . O punho também . Giorvel foi derrubado de maneira extremamente violenta . O que fez seu cérebro funcionar . Só havia uma possibilidade daquela garota estar extraindo o máximo de poder de Blacksmith : era parente de Oláf ! Mashins herdados de parentes eram mais fáceis de serem controlados, devido a afinidade mágica, espiritual e sangüínea ! Mas aquela mulher deveria ser uma guerreira de primeira classe, para conseguir aquilo . Finalmente, teria um desafio .

Giorvel se levanta, encarando seu tão temido inimigo . Não esperava vê-lo novamente ;

- Olá, Blacksmith . Pronto para terminar o que começamos ?

Ela não respondeu . Partiu para o ataque . 

Giorvel estava surpreso com aquilo . Todos os que lhe tocavam diretamente sofria a dor de atacar as trevas . No entanto, Blacksmith não parecia estar sendo afetado por aquilo, e ele não se lembrava de seu inimigo ter esse poder .

Mas é claro, ele pensava . A mulher ... era uma maga da luz, e estava ampliando seus poderes com a ajuda do mashin ! Por isso a aura cinza de Blacksmith estava tão clara e ... forte .

Seu raciocínio é interrompido quando toma um gancho . Aquilo estava ficando irritante . Teria que levar a luta a sério .

Ele transforma suas mãos e braços em duas lâminas, aparentemente muito perigosas, correndo em direção de Blacksmith em seguida . Não obstante, durante a corrida, algo curioso começa a ocorrer em suas costa : pequena pontas começam a sair dela . Uma, duas ... cerca de vinte tentáculos saem dela, e se esticam, atingindo o tamanho de um braço "normal"(em termos gigantescos, claro !) .

Priscila sabia o que tinha que fazer . Levando as mãos para trás, Blacksmith tira e empunha suas armas mais mortais : as lendárias Katanas Gêmeas do Blacksmith, as mesmas que Priscila empunhava, no entanto, maiores . Na verdade, eram as mesmas, as quais se adaptaram ao tamanho de Blacksmith . Ao contrário do que pudessem pensar, elas não eram Blacksmith, mas sim o portal para a dimensão na qual ele descansava .

Ambas, depois de sacadas, reluziam e vibravam, produzindo um som que parecia uma música . Ambas, na verdade, estavam clamando pelo sangue de seu antigo inimigo . 

Giorvel inicia seu ataque . Priscila bloqueia um dos braços, e ataca com o outro, mas Giorvel utiliza seu braço livre para bloquea-lo . Ele dá um sorriso . Totalmente sem ataque, Blacksmith não tinha a menor chance de se defender do ataque se seus tentáculos . Havia vencido . 

Ou talvez não .

Pelo visto, Giorvel havia se esquecido de apenas um detalhe ...

Blacksmith não era um mashin qualquer . Isso é comprovado quando o braço dele é separado do corpo pela katana que estava bloqueando . Ele estava surpreso . Da mesma forma, a outra katana que havia sido usada para bloquear um golpe **destrói** o mão e o braço dele, deixando-o perplexo . Blacksmith, agora livre, esquiva-se dos tentáculos, numa velocidade incrível . Com golpes certeiros, ele reduz drasticamente o tamanho de cada um que se aproxima . Irritado, Giorvel faz com os tentáculos se expandam ainda mais, perseguindo-o ; Ele foge, se esquivando . Rafaga conhecia toda a história por trás daquele ser mágico, mas vê-lo em combate era algo totalmente diferente . Só viu uma pessoa controlando-o, seu avô, e mesmo assim foi há muito tempo . Era fabuloso como Priscila o controlava ;

Voltando ao combate, Priscila estava rindo daquilo . Isso por que podia sentir o nervosismo de seu adversário, furioso por não estar conseguindo atingi-lá . Eram muitos tentáculos, se expandindo, percorrendo metros e metros, fazendo curvas e mais curvas para atingi-lá ... sem obter resultado . 

Num rápido movimento, Blacksmith salta para frente e, pouco antes de tocar o chão novamente, ele se vira, conseguindo visualizar perfeitamente o que o perseguia : tentáculos negros, como se fossem tentáculos de polvo, saindo das costas de Giorvel e perseguindo-a ; felizmente, devido ao seu último movimento, havia ganhado algum tempo .

Blacksmith ergue suas espadas na altura do peito, encostando as extremidades dos cabos de uma na outra, até que os mesmos se fixam, formando uma única espada de duas lâminas, uma em cada extremidade . De posse dessa nova arma, ele o gira, atingindo uma velocidade impressionante em poucos segundos . Giravam tão rápido, que lembravam hélices girando em alta velocidade . Isso foi comprovado quando os tentáculos se aproximaram e tentaram atingi-lo, sendo fatiados ao tentarem ultrapassar as lâminas giratórias . 

Giorvel continuava atacando, mais e mais, enquanto, ao passado que retalhava os tentáculos, Priscila avançava em direção a ele, se aproximando, se aproximando, mais e mais ... 

... até que, girando a arma com apenas uma das mão, ele a move bruscamente para frente, gerando um deslocamento de ar que corta e extermina os tentáculos, atingindo também sua origem, Giorvel : o resultado é que o deslocamento de ar, extremamente cortante devido a arma utilizada, destrói, mais uma vez, seu braço direito, junto com o lado direito de seu corpo .

Aquilo não era possível ! Aquela mulher era poderosa demais ! Se continuasse assim ...

Não iria continuar, uma vez que Blacksmith sumira de seu campo de visão . Que estranho . Onde terá ido ?

Foi então que ele sentiu aquilo .... aquela energia ... se acumulando ... acima de sua cabeça .

Lá estava o desgraçado, pronto para atacar . Havia saltado depois de tê-lo atacado, por isso sumiu . E agora, estava prestes a cair encima dele ..

.... ou talvez não . Ainda segurando a arma com uma das mãos, ele estava caindo em direção a Giorvel, girando a arma e o corpo em sua direção . A concentração de energia naquele ponto estava atingindo níveis impressionantes, mesmo para um mashin . Rapidamente, uma aura luminosa surgiu na espada-dupla e envolveu-a, junto com o mashin . Era como se fosse um cometa ... indo em direção a Giorvel .

- Punho do Sol !

Punho do Sol era um golpe fantástico . Muito provavelmente, o mais poderoso golpe de Rafaga e Priscila que não utilizava nenhuma arma . Um golpe devastador, que usava o brilho interior do indivíduo para gerar um ataque que, além de devastador, gerava um brilho de tamanha intensidade que qualquer um que olhasse diretamente para o golpe sem a devida proteção, correria o risco de perder a visão .

Agora, temos uma adaptação desse golpe . Um imenso gigante, de posse de uma arma feita a partir de duas espadas, girando, utilizando-se dessa técnica . O resultado ? Destruição em massa .

Visto isso, não era de se estranhar quando Blacksmith para alguns metros atrás de Giorvel, depois de atingi-lo e o clarão gerado cessar . 

Todos os observadores estavam pasmos . Giorvel estava ali, parado, imóvel . Não demorou muito para acontecer : seus corpo começou a se desfazer no ar, suas trevas interiores eram dissipadas no ambiente .

Impressionante, pensava Rafaga . Priscila havia adaptado o golpe Punho do Sol para ser utilizado em conjunto com a espada-dupla ... deveria se lembrar de tentar isso utilizando as garras de Falcon .

- Incrível, Priscila . Simplesmente fantástico !

- Obrigada . Não imagina o quanto eu esperei por isso .... esse monstro finalmente ... Fério ? Tudo bem com você, Fério ?

Não, não estava . E ela sabia disso . Aproveitando a destruição de Giorvel, Fério havia se aproximado daquele monte de gafanhotos caídos no chão . Estava agachado, tocando neles . Estava silencioso . Estava chorando .

- Como sempre, tu lutas bem, Blacksmith . É uma pena que não fales, velho amigo .

Aquilo surpreendeu Rafaga e Priscila . Falcon conhecia Blacksmith ?

- Falcon ... eu não sabia que você conhecia ...

- Como havia dito antes, tenho observado toda Cefiro por gerações, guerreiro . Vi pessoas nascerem e morrem . Vi reis ascenderem e caírem . Vi impérios se erguerem ... e serem exterminados . 

Surpreendendo a todos, Blacksmith se aproxima de Falcon, e o toca . Um brilho passa entre os dois e, em seguida, Blacksmith estende sua mão, levantando Falcon . Ambos ficam assim, de pé, apertando um a mão do outro . 

Isso tudo sem nenhum comando por parte de Rafaga ou Priscila .

- Incrível – dizia Priscila – não sabia que vocês se conheciam ! Mano, tudo bem ?

- Eu ... eu sinto como se Falcon estivesse ... recuperado ... Blacksmith deve ter recuperado parte da vitalidade dele ...

Fério chorava mais e mais . Seu aliado . Seu amigo ... estava morto . Não sobrou nenhuma parte de seu corpo para ser recuperada .

- É estranho isso terminar assim, sabe . Sempre pensei que, quando ele retornasse, iria causar muito mais pânico .

- Priscila, toda Cefiro parece ter sentido a volta dele . Acho que foi seu cartão de visitas .

Aquele pelo qual ele tinha lutado ... em nenhum momento, enquanto atravessava a muralha de gafanhotos das Montanhas da Morte, ele duvidou . Sentia algo lhe chamando, convidando-o . Foi seu instinto que o guiou até ali . 

- Cuidado!

Seguindo o conselho de seu irmão, Priscila gira a espada, decepando a cabeça de uma criatura de trevas que surgira atrás dela . Giorvel .

- Cuidado, ele costuma se reconstruir tão rápido quanto é destruído !

- Mesmo ? Então, por que esse não se levanta ?

Rafaga prestou atenção ao comentário dele . Giorvel estava caído, e parecia tão ... tão ... morto ? Mas ... ?

- Irmãozinho ... o que é aquilo ?

Pela primeira vez desde que chegaram, ambos olharam para o alto, mais exatamente acima do palácio . Havia algo lá . Havia um rasgo . Havia um verdadeiro rombo no céus !

- Pelo grande Zagard ... Rafaga, o que é aquilo ?

- Eu ... eu não sei ! Estou tão surpreso quanto você ! Não havia notado isso quando cheguei ! Fério ?

- .....

- Hmmm ... esqueça . Será que tem alguma ligação com Giorvel ?

Dessa vez, Giorvel surgiu atrás de Rafaga, atingindo as costas de Falcon . Mesmo caído no chão, Falcon chuta Giorvel, afastando-o . Em seguida, crava suas garras no peito dele, derrubando-o . Ele não torna a se mover .

- Estranho . – ele olha para as garras de Falcon . Estavam cobertas de um estranho liquido negro . – Ele não tinha sangue . Era uma sombra que se reconstruía . Tem alguma coisa errada .... Priscila ?

Finalmente ele havia entendido o motivo do espanto de Priscila . Não haviam um, nem dois ... mas ambos estavam cercados por mais de dez Giorvel's !

- Aí, meu avôzinho ... Rafaga, mas o que é isso ? 

- E eu vou saber ? E o pior é que Fério também está no meio deles, e não pode se proteger ! Temos que lhe dar cobertura !

- Certo !

Ambos estavam um de costas para o outro, protegendo Fério . No principio, atacavam todos os que se aproximavam, Rafaga com facilidade, e Priscila com mais facilidade ainda . Porem, a medida que eles iam destruindo aquelas criaturas, mais e mais surgiam, vindas de lugar algum .

Priscila gira o corpo, e fatia o corpo de uma das criaturas, estica o braço, e perfura o peito de outro, salta e cai com as espadas sobre a cabeça de um terceiro . 

Rafaga ainda enfrentava sua terceira criatura . Falcon não possuía tanto poder quando Blacksmith, o que era óbvio . Mesmo sendo um guerreiro altamente treinado, sabia que estava em desvantagem contra aquelas criaturas .

- Que forma estranha Giorvel assumiu, não acha ? – dizia Priscila, enquanto exterminava mais um .

- Hã ? Já que você tocou no assunto ... ele está bem diferente de quando o vimos há anos atrás .... quanto tempo se passou ? Dez ? Quinze ?

- O suficiente para que nos preparássemos . Droga, essas coisas não param de surgir ?

- Não se reconstroem como o primeiro ... mas, por outro lado, surgem aos montes ... acho que não são Giorvel ... devem ser ...

Sombras, era o que ele iria dizer . Eram apenas sombras de Giorvel . Como era noite, ele poderia construir quantas quisessem . Que maravilha ...

- Espera ! Se esses aqui são sombras, então ... – ele esquivou-se de uma das criaturas, disparando em seguida uma rajada de luz que a destrói por completo - ... o que nos garante que nós lutamos com o verdadeiro ... ?

Aquilo era humilhante, pensava Rafaga . Todo esse trabalho, e nem ao menos ... 

- Espera um pouco ! Se isso for verdade, então ... onde ele está ? Você disse que achou estranho ele ter voltado nessa forma ... se não é ele, então , onde ... 

- Urgh ! – ela terminava de girar suas duas Katanas, separando o tronco e o pescoço de outra criatura do resto do corpo – Seja onde estiver, ou deve ser mais poderoso ... ou deve estar em algum lugar onde tem energia de sobra ! Essas criaturas morrem mais fácil, mas não são exatamente fracas !

Aquilo chacoalhou a cabeça de Rafaga . Onde ele estaria ? Não queria nem acreditar na primeira hipótese . Preferia a outra, de que ele estivesse em outro lugar coletando energia ...

Nisso, Priscila observa algo . Algo que estava diante de seus olhos o tempo todo, mas não perceberam a importância daquilo ...

Ambos criam uma súbita explosão de luz, afastando as criaturas .

- Rafaga ... olhe ....

Ela apontara para o céu . Para o rombo no céu . 

- Eu não acredito . A fenda ... como eu fui me esquecer disso ?

O motivo da irritação de Rafaga era um só : anos atrás, Giorvel foi responsável por uma carnificina em Cefiro . Nunca houve nada parecido . Nenhuma outra guerra havia ceifado tantas vidas e tão pouco tempo . Ele foi detido . No entanto, um crime tão hediondo merecia uma punição especial . Morte não seria o bastante para fazê-lo sofrer pelos seus crimes . Como pela, foi trancafiado em uma outra dimensão . Um dimensão de dor e sofrimento eterno . Uma dimensão aonde a luz nunca tocou, um lugar onde a sua própria essência maligna castiga seus habitantes incessantemente, parando apenas para que não morram, restaurando sua saúde, apenas para castigá-los novamente . Era o lugar aonde Giorvel havia sido aprisionado . Hoje, ele se libertou . Pior . De alguma forma, havia aprendido a controlar aquele lugar .

Ambos continuavam lutando, pensando no que fazer . A situação era pior do que aparentava . Mais e mais criaturas surgiam, atacando-os . Rafaga, aos poucos, era ferido, e já não agüentava mais . Blacksmith continuava de pé, mas por quanto tempo ?

Enquanto isso, lá estava ele, ajoelhado, chorando . Havia falhado novamente . Havia prometido proteger Cefiro, mas falhara com aquele que havia lhe jurado lealdade, aquele que fora seu amigo . Falhara como guerreiro, não conseguindo proteger ninguém . Falhara miseravelmente .

- Oh, Mashin, Mashin, meu amigo, parceiro, irmão . Por que o mundo tem que ser cruel, amigo ? Será que nunca basta ? Será que teremos que lutar para descobrir que nada vale a penas ? Por mais que lutemos, sempre aparece alguém mais forte . E por que ? Por que ? Será que nunca saberemos ? Será que a única coisa que será de nosso conhecimento é que sempre trarão mais morte e destruição ? Eu estou cansado disso tudo, amigo ! CANSADO ! Sempre lutamos, no entanto, mais e mais morrem ! Crianças que nunca levantam de seu sono, homens que nunca retornam aos braços de suas esposas, esposas que morrem com a lembranças de sua família nos lábios ... já estou farto disso, Mashin ! Farto ! Farto !

No entanto, seu desabafo não faria diferença . Ele sabia disso . Sabia que estava tudo acabado . Nada mudaria aquilo, e nem Rayearth poderia salvá-lo dessa vez ...

Seu coração doía com o que acabara de pensar . Como podia ser tão mesquinho ? Estava pensando apenas em si própria, em sua dor . Em seu amigo . Não estava pensando nos milhares que estavam sofrendo com o caos espalhado por Giorvel, com a dor que eles estavam passando . 

Onde havia parado aquela crianças cheia de sonhos, esperanças e objetivos ? Teria ela morrido no dia em que Giorvel iniciara sua carnificina ?

- N-não ... eu ... eu não posso ... desistir ...

Ele sentia aquilo pulsar em seu peito . Aquilo crescendo, aumentando . Era ao mesmo tempo dor e prazer . Era um sentimento, há muito adormecido . A capacidade de crer e fazer .

Cefiro tinha seus problemas, e chorar não resolveria nada . Tinha que batalhar. Sabia dos problemas, eles sempre existiriam, mas sempre se levantariam guerreiros para protegê-lá . Tinha que crer . Rafaga, Priscila, Falcon, Blacksmith, Mashin ... todos eles estavam dispostos a dar sua vida por essa amada terra, custe o que custar . Ele tinha que fazer .

Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando novamente . Podia sentir isso . Queria isso . O poder de Cefiro ... a capacidade individual de cada um ... todas as pessoas a possuem, e com ele, podem desbravar o universo . Ás vezes, o mundo poderia ser um lugar terrível . Morte, fome, doença ... isso sempre seria inevitável . Mas ficar se culpando por isso não daria em nada . Vinha de cada um . Entender sua função e dar o melhor de si era o que ele podia e deveria fazer . E, se por acaso não o fizesse ... ele ainda era filho do universo, suscetível a erros . Estava ciente de que o Sol nascia para todos e que, enquanto tivesse esse pensamento, não só ele, mas todos poderiam realmente mudar e revolucionar essa terra ... sua terra .... 

- Minha ... querida ... Cefiro ...

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto, mais e mais . Não de tristeza, mas de emoção . Uma emoção que não sentia há muito tempo .

Elas percorrem diversas, partes de seu corpo, até que uma delas toca em seu Ovum, enquanto as outras caem sobre os gafanhotos .

- Hã ? O que ?

Não conseguia acreditar naquilo . Estava brilhando . A gema que havia em seu braço estava brilhando . E os gafanhotos, se mexendo . Sim, estava acontecendo .

Um milagre . 

De repente, a gema brilhou muito forte, o que o impediu de ver qualquer coisa . Quando consegue abrir os olhos, uma surpresa : não estava mais onde estava . Era tudo verde e brilhante ao seu redor .

- Onde .. onde eu estou ? Mashin ?

- Te agradeço, Fério . Graças a ti, retornei .

- Mashin ! Está vivo !

- Obrigado. Esse servo deve a vida a ti . 

- Não diga isso, Mashin . Eu ... eu não queria que morresse ... eu ...

- Tu choras por esse servo ? Por que ?

- Não és apenas um servo, Mashin . É muito mais !

- Esse servo não compreende, mas percebe a sinceridade em tuas lágrimas . Este servo agradece por ter estado aqui, te servido . É com muita honra e orgulho que este servo se despede .

- Não, Mashin . Não fará isso sozinho ! Estamos juntos nessa, amigo ! Até o fim !

- Não precisas . Não desejo sacrificar tua vida .

- Não mesmo, Mashin ! Somos um, até o fim ! Nunca irei te abandonar, entendeu ? Nunca !

- Este servo começa a compreender o motivo de tais lágrimas, e este servo Sente algo neste momento . Não sei explicar, mas sei dizer que nunca me senti tão honrado . Acredito que é o que chamam de amizade . Este servo não vai decepcionar Cefiro ... e nem você .

A luz piscou, e Fério percebeu que estava novamente no campo de batalha . De certa forma, algo lhe dizia que o encontro com Mashin se passara em seu interior.

- Bom ... vamos !

**__**

Amigo a mim ligado pelo pacto

Mostre a mim tua verdadeira forma

E tornando a tua verdadeira forma,

Convide aquele que te completa

Lá estava ele, mais uma vez, unido a Mashin .

- ESTRONDO SÔNICO !!!!

O ataque sonoro produzido por Mashin é disparado ao redor dele, atingindo as criaturas que o rodeavam . Rafaga e Priscila ficaram suspresos quando as criaturas eram atingidas e despedaçadas . Surpreendente . Emboras diferentes da primeira, ainda conservavam algumas características .

Fério saca as laminas que estava no antebraço de Mashin, e começa a abrir caminho até o castelo, retalhando as criaturas que se punham em seu caminho .

- É a nossa chance ! Vamos ajudá-lo ... o que foi ?

- Espera, Rafaga . Veja ! Não sente isso ? 

- É ... o espirito de Fério . Está fervilhando ! 

- Nada podemos fazer . Ele já tomou sua decisão . Pretende se sacrificar para salvar Cefiro .

- Mas ... mas ele não vai conseguir ! Será destruído !

- Talvez ... mas ele deve estar contando conosco . 

Mashin abre as asas e voa sobre o castelo, em direção a fenda . Disparos de pura escuridão eram lançados de dentro dela, mas ele se esquivava . Tinha que chegar até lá .

Súbito , algo estranho acontece . Uma massa negra sai de dentro, atingindo Mashin, que fica preso . Parecia uma gosma gelatinosa, que o prendia, puxando-o para dentro da fenda .

- É Giorvel ! Achei que ele estaria diferente, mas não tão deformado ! Agora, irmão !

Falcon abre o peito, gerando um brilho no meio dele, que cresce rapidamente. Priscila une as duas mãos, formando uma concha, a qual começa a concentrar energia . Instantes depois, ambos disparam . 

- BRILHO CELESTIAL !!!!!

- BOMBA LUMINOSA !!!!!

Um golpe poderoso de ambos, ampliado pela força dos mashin, os quais se unem, formando um único e poderoso golpe . 

Aparentemente, a gosma que era Giorvel havia percebido aquilo, e se recolhe para dentro da fenda, levando Fério junto .

O disparo atinge a boca da fenda, gerando, como de costume por ser um ataque baseado em luz, além de muita destruição, um clarão no lado de dentro da fenda .

- Céus ... viu isso, Priscila ? Ele engoliu Fério !!!

- E se protegeu do disparo ! Droga !

Rafaga alça vôo para ajudá-lo, mas Blacksmith o detém .

- Solte-me ! Eu tenho que ir lá ajudá-lo !

- Só vai morrer ! É inútil ! 

- Você não entende ? Ele sacrificou tudo para que ...

- Eu sei o que ele sacrificou, Rafaga . Eu sei . Daria tudo para salvá-lo . Meu maior desejo é entrar lá e resgatá-lo ... mas não posso . Muito mais do que minha vida, estaria arriscando o futuro de todos . Agora, somos a única esperança . Por favor, não vá . 

- Isso realmente é lindo ... estavam brigando por minha causa ?

Eles não acreditavam no que estava ouvindo .... Fério !!!

Sim, ao observarem a fenda no céus, constataram uma coisa : a gosma que era Giorvel estava se movendo de forma estranha, se aproximando da saída . O mais estranho era que a parte que estava arrastando o corpo parecia ter a forma de um besouro ...

- Incrível ! Ele ... ele se deixou ser engolido ! 

- É a nossa chance, irmão ! Vamos usar aquilo !

- Usar ? Mas, se fizermos isso, nós o mataremos !

Antes que Priscila pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi interrompida . Por Fério .

- Parem com isso, vocês dois ! Não briguem agora ! Temos muito o que fazer!

- Mas isso vai te matar !

- Ande logo, não posso segurá-lo por muito tempo ! Mais um pouco, e serei digerido ! Andem logo ! Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo ! Faço isso por todos vocês ! Andem, ataquem ! 

- Fério ... – dessa vez, era a vez de Priscila suspirar .

- Não pensem em mim . Pensem em tudo o que aconteceu . Nós fomos os únicos que nos lembramos de tudo, e por que ? Tantos guerreiros valorosos que se esqueceram ... nós fomos abençoados por isso ! Crescemos, ficamos fortes ... e agora temos a chance de salvar Cefiro ! Mashin queria fazer isso sozinho, mas não posso permitir que ele se sacrifique sozinho ! Não conseguiria viver com o peso de ter perdido mais um amigo !

- Fério, você ... é um grande guerreiro, amigo . É por isso que eu te admiro tanto .

- Eu também, Fério . Meu avô ficaria orgulhoso em saber que existem guerreiros tão valorosos . Adeus, meu amigo . A Espíritos de Aço cantará hinos em sua homenagem por gerações, eu juro !

- Hinos ? Bom, nunca fui um bom trovador, mesmo . E Rafaga ... qual vai ser o nome de sua filha ?

- Será um homem, isso eu posso te garantir . 

- Mesmo ? Bom, se aceita uma sugestão, só pro caso de ser um menina ... que tal chamá-la de ... Sierra .

- Hmmm ... talvez ... 

- Gostei desse nome ! – dizia Priscila, preparando-se . – Vamos, irmão !

- OK!

Blacksmith coloca sua espadas no chão, e aponta a mão para o peito de Falcon . Um brilho sai de dentro dele, o qual começa a crescer, até tomar o formato de uma espada .

- Como fez isso ?

- Não fui eu ! Parece que Blacksmith e Falcon realmente se conhecem ! 

- Eu não sabia que podia invocar minha espada nessa forma !

- Que importa ? Vamos !

**__**

(Rafaga) – Pela luz que sempre brilha ... – ele move sua arma para cima, fazendo um corte no ar .

**__**

(Priscila) – Pelos céus que sempre impressionam ... – ela aponta suas espadas em direções contrárias .

**__**

(Rafaga) – Pelo vento que segue ... – sua espada segue para a esquerda .

**__**

(Priscila) – Pela terra que frutifica ... – num rápido movimento, suas espadas se cruzam e em seguida, uma aponta para cima e outra para baixo .

**__**

(Rafaga) – Protegerei essa terra de todo mal ... – sua arma segue para a direita.

**__**

(Priscila) – até o fim da minha vida ... – ela larga as espadas, e as mesmas começam a girar no ar , sozinhas .

**__**

(Rafaga) – Pois pela benção que me foi concedida ... – ele crava sua espada no chão .

**__**

(Priscila) - ... eu sou muito grata ....

(Rafaga) - .... por trilhar o caminho da luz ....

(Priscila) – expurgar o mal ....

(Rafaga) - ... e proteger a minha terra !

Num rápido movimento, Blacksmith pega suas espadas que estava girando em pleno ar, se ajoelha e as cruza . Falcon retira a espada que estava encravada e a ergue para o alto, tocando em seguida no cruzamento das katanas . 

Um bom observador perceberia que acabaram de formar o símbolo da Espíritos de Aço : duas espadas se cruzadas e uma terceira acertando o ponto em que se cruzam .

O resultado é devastador . 

O elemento luz, presente naqueles dois, multiplicado pelo poder dos mashins, gerou o resultado que ambos esperavam . Haviam treinado durante toda a vida para conseguir aquele resultado . Era a sua técnica suprema .

- ESTRELA .... BRILHE !!!! – e isso era dito por ambos, em uníssono .

O cruzamento das três espadas gerou uma espera de luz, a qual se dirigia até a fenda . Fério estava feliz com aquilo . Sabia que não podia escapar, mas Giorvel também não . 

A esfera atingiu Giorvel em cheio, empurrando-o para dentro da fenda . Mas não era importante, por que já havia cumprido seu objetivo .

- Adeus, meu amigo – dizia Rafaga, totalmente exausto, antes de desabar e perder a consciência . 

Priscila, no entanto, ainda conseguia se manter de pé, e estava observando a fenda . Foi a primeira vez que haviam utilizado aquela técnica com os mashins . Portanto, queria ver os resultados . 

Mas tarde, concluiria que teria sido melhor se tivesse desmaiado, como Rafaga .

Dentro daquela dimensão de dor e escuridão, Giorvel sofria . Fazia tempo que não sofria um ataque tão poderoso, e ainda não havia chegado ao fim ! Sabia que aquele globo, o qual o empurrara para dentro da fenda, iria explodir, mais cedo ou mais tarde ....

Naquele dia, Cefiro viu uma nova estrela nascer . E com razão .

Aquilo explodiu . Felizmente poucos estavam cientes do que ocorria, do contrário, não conseguiriam entendem o que foi aquela explosão .

Foi simplesmente gigantesca . Não apenas uma explosão de luz, mas de pura energia, energia combinada . Sua força era tremenda, que a explosão atingira aquela dimensão, atingiu o que estava fora dela !

A última coisa da qual Priscila se lembra, era de ter visto um facho de luz poderosíssimo sair de dentro da fenda, e espalhar-se por toda Cefiro . Não obstante, a luz parecia abraçar a fenda, absorvendo-a rapidamente . A última coisa que se lembra era de uma nova explosão luminosa, a qual a jogara violentamente para trás, deixando-a inconsciente .

************

- Priscila, Acorde !

Ela tenta se levantar, mas estava sem forças . Ao olhar em volta, percebe que não estava mais dentro do Blacksmith, e que suas espadas estavam ao seu lado, da mesma forma que Rafaga .

- Cof ! Cof ! Por quanto tempo eu dormi ?

- Não faço idéia ! Acabei de despertar !O que houve depois que eu perde a consciência ?

Lentamente, os fatos voltavam a sua mente .

- Nós ... nós o destruímos ....

Priscila olhou para o céus . Estava limpo . Estava brilhando . O Sol podia ser visto . A fenda não .

- Também percebi . Ela sumiu .

- Eu ... eu acho que a energia gerada englobou a fenda e ... e a fechou ? Parece que o ataque explodiu lá dentro ... teria destruído tudo ?

- Quem sabe ? Era um ataque de luz, e aquela era uma dimensão de trevas . O golpe levava vantagem naquele lugar . Talvez aquela dimensão tenha sido destruída ... junto com Fério ...

- Pare com isso ! Ele não morreu em vão ! Deu sua vida para proteger as coisas nas quais acreditava ! Aposto que ele ficaria triste se ficássemos chorando !

No entanto, ele chorava, desabando no chão . Sabia o que havia sido feito . Sabia muito bem . Sua terra fora salva, e eu povo agora estaria em paz ... mas, mesmo assim, não se conformava .

Súbito, sente uma mão tocando em seu ombro . Era sua irmã . Possuía um sorriso encantador . 

Ela tinha razão . Ele havia fornecido a ocasião para que eles destruíssem a besta . Do contrário, não teriam tido tempo de executar aquele golpe .

- Vamos, Rafaga ... aposto que tem uma esposa lhe esperando em casa ...

- Tudo bem . Vamos indo . 

Ambos param, e ficam olhando para o céus . 

Por mais estranho que possa parecem, podiam ver o rosto de Fério nele . 

Mas aquilo era passado . Havia vencido . Haviam sobrepujado o inimigo, tudo por que os três uniram suas forças . 

O que Rafaga e Priscila não sabiam, era que o golpe originalmente não era tão forte assim . A luz leva vantagem contra as trevas, é verdade, mas havia um outro fator : força interior .

Ambos treinaram a vida toda para esse momento, mas não teriam conseguido se a força que habita em seus corações não tivesse falado mais alto . 

Aquele golpe havia sido tão poderoso a ponto de causar tamanha destruição não por causa da luz, mas por que carregava os sonhos, desejos e esperanças de cada um .

E, claro, carregava também um pouco dos sentimentos de Fério . No coração de ambos, sentiam a dor de ter perdido um amigo ... mas estavam gratos por ele .

Estavam acima de tudo, felizes, por terem conseguido .

Haviam finalmente exterminado aquele que lhes trouxe pesadelos por toda a sua vida .

Se os três estivessem juntos, iriam comemorar .

Mas aquilo era algo só entre os três, que o resto de Cefiro não precisava saber .

Para muitos, havia sido um pesadelo, um sonho ruim .

Todos, nesse momento, estavam retornando as suas vidas, cientes de que, agora, começaria sua verdadeira luta . Uma luta para ensinar a todos o que haviam aprendido com aquilo : que o verdadeiro poder do povo de Cefiro, o poder da crença, não estava morto . Que cada um seria capaz de mudar as coisas, se assim acreditasse.

Isso foi percebido por um homem, pouco antes dele partir .

A ele, poucas palavras poderiam ser expressadas sem estragar seus pensamentos .

Obrigado, Fério .

Parceiro,

Amigo, 

Irmão .

Adeus .

Notas do Autor :

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que tem lido esse fic, e aos webmasters que tem hospedado-o em seus sites . 

Escrevo isso por que gostaria de fazer algumas observações :

Na minha opinião, esse foi o capítulo mais importante de todos, e o que demorou mais para sair . Acho que consegui preencher todas(ou quase) as lacunas deixada anteriormente . Aposto que se surpreenderam quando descobriram quem era a líder da Espíritos de Aço, não é ?

Outra coisa, foi uma pergunta que me fizeram : O mashin de Fério, Mashin . Sim, ele se chama Mashin . Realmente, é um nome bastante incomum, mas, como explicado na Cenas II, ele adotou esse nome por que foi a primeira palavra que havia ouvido em toda a sua vida, vinda de um humano . Aliás, vale lembrar que Fério foi o primeiro humano que ele viu em toda a sua existência, o que já era bem difícil, levando-se em conta o desafio para se chegar até ele . 

Quanto a Priscila e Rafaga ... aquilo que eles fizeram foi uma técnica dupla, muito poderosa . Gostaram ?

Outra : Quando Blacksmith une as katanas ... imagine como se fosse o anime Samurai Trooper, em que Hector do fogo une as espadas para aplicar seu poderoso golpe !

Mais ainda : Quando Blacksmith utiliza o Punho do Sol com as espadas ... pra você ter uma idéia do que realmente se passa, imagina o terceiro episódio de Detonator Orgun, onde, no espaço, Orgun gira com a espada e, instantes depois, a energia se concentra ao redor dele, fazendo-o parecer um cometa, e ele atravessa um enorme cruzador que o atacava .

Pra falar a verdade, foi um desafio escrever isso . Eu, particularmente, adorei escrever esse fic . Sério ! Não sei vocês, mas foi demais . Espero receber seus comentários !

A todos que leram até aqui, obrigado ... e até mais !


	4. O Desafio de Um Dia Infernal

**__**

Cena IV : O Desafio de Um dia Infernal

Levemente baseado em "Cavalo de Fogo"

****

Rayearth 3 – The Movie

by Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

Alguém ai achou que tinha acabado ? Alguns, sim . Muitos, na verdade .Pois é, foi um desafio, mas eu consegui : escrevi três capítulos sem usar um detalhe de Rayearth . Não entenderam ? Certo, eu explico . Embora este seja o quarto capítulo, eu considero os três primeiros como se fossem um fanfic à parte, uma trilogia à parte . Isso por que usei elementos da série de forma diferente, e não utilizei Hikaru, Umi e Fuu (Luci, Marine e Anne) . E ainda recebi ótimas criticas ! Muito obrigado a todos !

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo ao pessoal do Card Captor Web clan, que tem acompanhado cada episódio que eu posto no grupo, e criticado ele de igual forma, e a Luana, que eu acho que foi a que mais esperava pelo capítulo anterior, chegando ao ponto de ficar tremendamente chateada pela demora (é sério ! Foi, mal, Luana ! É que a Animecon gerou um retardo nos meus projetos!) .

Último detalhe ( e esse é muito importante para a compreensão de várias partes do fanfic) : A série de OAV Rayearth **reconta** a série original, trata-se de um **recomeço**, onde tudo apresentado anteriormente é desconsiderado para dar lugar a algo novo, portanto ....

Continuemos, então .

Luz ... camera ... ação !

- Bando de molóides !

- Ora ... dá um tempo !

- Bando de molóides !

- Já falei para parar ...

- Corja de retardados !

- Agora chega ! Tudo bem que não são do nosso nível, mas não vou aceitar que insulte meus soldados ! 

- Grandes soldados, pois sim . Estão todos dormindo, Rafaga !

- Desacordados ... como toda Cefiro . Pelo que eu sei, todos foram afetados por isso, com exceção de nós quatro ... – e havia um enorme pesar em sua voz ao pronunciar isso .

- Não importa . É a guarda do castelo . O que esperavam enfrentar ? Cães ? Gatos ? bonecos de palha ? 

- Eles não tem culpa . Apenas foram pegos desprevenidos ...

- Quer dizer então que o inimigo tem que mandar um cartão de visitas antes para que eles estejam prontos ? 

Nisso, Priscila cruzou os braços e olhou seriamente para Rafaga . Ela estava certa, ele sabia que ela estava certa e ela sabia que ele sabia que ela estava certa . Mesmo com um inimigo do nível de Giorvel, eles deveriam estar preparados para qualquer coisa . Não adiantava de nada ter uma guarda poderosa que não funcionava no momento mais importante . Vergonhoso mesmo era o fato de que um dos melhores guerreiros da Espíritos de Aço era o líder da guarda ...

- Bom ... – ele parava um pouco para pensar . Não sabia o que dizer .

- Sem desculpas, Rafaga . Assuma as conseqüências . 

- Pois bem, a culpa é minha . Eles não tiveram o treinamento adequado .

- A questão não é essa . Você é o responsável aqui, e um representante da nossa escola . 

- Não precisa ser tão dura . Caso não se lembre, não sou um estranho ...

- Não, você não é . É meu irmão ... e meu subordinado . Sou a líder da Espíritos de Aço, lembra-se ? Sempre lutamos pelo bem de Cefiro, esteja onde estiver . Já tivemos muitos problemas com os sacerdotes, pois sempre fomos independentes . Nunca apoiamos um governo, mas o bem estar de uma terra . Mas também nunca proibimos nossos "formandos" de seguir seu caminho . Sei que não deve ter pensado dessa forma, mas ao se alistar na guarda do castelo e, logo depois, tornar-se seu líder, você criou um laço entre a nossa escola e os sacerdotes, de certa forma . Você agiu à tempo, é verdade, ma lembre-se de que, para todos os outros, seus soldados são membros da Espíritos de Aço, embora não o sejam . Compreende o que eu digo ?

Resumidamente, aquilo manchara o nome da escola . Não que ela se importasse com isso, tampouco se esforçara para criar uma má-fama . No entanto, embora não houvessem conflitos há algum tempo, não agradava aos responsáveis por Cefiro a idéia de haver uma elite de guerreiros super-poderosos que agisse por conta própria . Guerreiros unidos, pra variar . Muitas vezes, quebrar essa união só para ter certeza de que o pior não aconteceria era válido . 

- Perdão . 

- Aceito seu perdão . Substitua seus guerreiros, ou treine-os de forma mais adequada ... agora, deixando isso de lado, vamos ! Quero saber como estão as outras pessoas daqui . 

Aquilo o pegou um pouco de surpresa . Ela não mudava nunca . Hora estava corrigindo-o, hora estava elogiando-o ; havia acabado de lhe aplicar uma bronca, em nome da Espíritos de Aço ... e agora já estava preocupada com outro assunto . Ela não mudava mesmo .

- Mão, mano ... esses seu soldados ...

- Já sei, já sei . Vou providenciar para que sejam ...

- Não é isso ... é que ... eles já não deveriam estar de pé ?

Aquilo era verdade, pensou Rafaga . O sol finalmente banhava o palácio, anunciando a manhã que chegava . Havia sido uma luta difícil, muitos não havia sobrevivido à essa noite, mas eles venceram . 

Mas os seus soldados ainda estavam no chão, inconscientes . Se houvesse algum motivo, ele desconhecia . 

No momento, a única coisa que o preocupava era uma pessoa . Alguém em especial ... alguém cuja presença ele não havia sentido durante a luta contra Giorvel ... Cléf ...

- Escute ... não precisa vir junto . Eu assumo daqui pra frente . Pode ir . Imagino que tenha assuntos à resolver com a Espíritos ...

- Não há problema nenhum . 

- E os outros ? Estão bem ? 

- Eu estava em meu quarto, na escola ... quando avistei aquela fenda se abrindo sobre o castelo . Embora longe, era muito bem vista . 

- Quantos guerreiros conseguiram se manter de pé ? 

- Poucos . Giorvel produzia um som que parecia atingir diretamente suas mentes . Até os anciões foram atingidos . Os poucos que conseguiram se manter de pé, ficaram se concentrando, tentando eliminar qualquer presença externa da mente . Mas fora da base estava pior . As feras da floresta estavam muito mais agitadas, agressivas . Estavam atacando a si mesmas ! Por pouco não consegui chegar até aqui .

- Sabe se alguém ... ?

- Não . Ninguém da escola parecia se lembrar de Giorvel, se quer saber . Nem os anciões . 

- Entranho, mas faz sentido . Quem gostaria de lembrar de um demônio ?

- E você ? Como soube onde ele estava ? 

- Imaginei que ele estaria aqui no castelo ... **era** o local **mais** provável . Mas eu não tive tempo de sentir ele chegando . Foi Caldina quem o fez .

- Caldina ? Então, ela também se lembra daquilo ?

- Não tenho certeza . Ela é uma ilusionista, e possui algumas habilidades psíquicas . Ela deve ter sentido a presença de Giorvel por acaso ... acho que está em casa tentando imaginar o que está havendo com ... ai!

- Cuidado ! Não force muito esse ferimento !

- Ora, não é nada . 

- Só por que não é você quem recebe o ferimento, não pense que não sofre, ou já se esqueceu que sentimos a dor dos mashins quando nos unimos a eles ? Você está ferido, e precisa de cuidados ...

- Estou ferido ... mas não estou morto, e posso suportar isso . 

- Que seja . Falta muito para chegarmos na sala de Cléf ? 

- Você já esteve aqui antes ... sabe onde fica . 

- Ó, se sei ... um dos seus subalternos tentou se "engraçar" para cima de mim, e se arrependeu . Depois que ele estava na lona, seus companheiros vieram ajudá-lo ...

- Mas você tinha mesmo que fazer aquilo ? Tudo bem que ele merecia uma lição ... mas precisava mesmo inutilizar mais da metade da minha tropa ? Eles ficaram dias inativos !

- Não tenho culpa se eles não souberam se defender quando eu estava furiosa ... ele me "acariciou", lembra-se ? 

- Mesmo assim . Você não é uma qualquer para simplesmente fazer esse tipo de coisas, minha cara "líder" . Se tivesse falado comigo, eu os teria repreendido . Mas não, você tinha que ...

- Rafaga ... dá pra imaginar uma coisa dessas ?

- Do que está falando ? 

- Tipo ... quem ele era antes de tudo isso ... simplesmente é inexplicável !

- Já entendi . Eu estudei a vida dele . Fiquei espantado e frustrado por descobrir quem ele era . 

- Eu também . Cléf teve que ser muito forte ... para derrotá-lo ...

- Tinha que ser ... afinal .... era seu antecessor .

Ambos terminavam de cruzar aquele corredor, chegando a sala de Cléf . Os guardas que vigiavam aquela área estavam caídos, como a maioria, com um expressão de dor em seus rostos .

- Droga, está trancada ! Você tem a chave ?

Rafaga apresenta a porta para a sola de sua bota, abrindo-a bruscamente;

- Sim, eu tenho . Cléf, Cléf ... onde você está ? Tudo bem com você ? Cléf ?

- Muito estranho . Tem alguma coisa estranha aqui . Por que Cléf não estava lá fora, enfrentando Giorvel conosco ?

- O que você acha ?

- Sei que muitos não se lembram ... mas ele **é** o Cléf ! É claro que ele se lembra de Giorvel ! E depois, não seria derrubado tão facilmente, não é ? 

- Ele é poderoso ... mas lembre-se de que ele é um mago puro . Não se faz valer dos serviços de um servo . 

- Pode ser, mas ele ainda **é** o Cléf ... e é bem mais poderoso do que nós !

- Talvez, mas levamos vantagem por possuirmos nossos servos !

- Grande vantagem .

- Vovô era tão forte quanto ele, e sem se valer do Blacksmith ! 

- Vovô tinha anos de experiência ... e Cléf nunca lutou contra ele . Como provar isso, então ?

- Pois eu acho que ...

- Oh, meu ... Rafaga ... o-o-o que é ... a-a-aquilo ?

- Onde ? O que foi que você viu ... pelo sangue de Oláf ...

************

O vazio . Era o que representava .

Onde estava ? Aonde estava ? Isso não importava . Por algum motivo, havia acordado . Por algum motivo, havia despertado . 

Onde, como, porque ... isso não importava . O que importava era que finalmente estava livre ...

... ou talvez não . Durante muito tempo esteve totalmente "fora de si", em coma . Como poderia ter despertado de seu sono cruel tão de repente ?

- Acorde ... levante-se ...

Aquela voz ... tão familiar ... mas era impossível . Havia visto com seus próprios olhos ...

- Levante-se ...

Se podia houver ... poderia ... responder ? Seria isso possível ?

- Quem ... quem é ?

- Como ousa se dirigir a mim nesse tom ? Já se esqueceu quem sou eu ?

- Tua voz é muito familiar, mas tua ignorância o trai . Aquele pelo qual se passa já não existe mais . 

- Não existe mais ... não duvides de minhas capacidades ! Não penses que um simples banimento poderá me deter ...

- De qualquer forma, não há nada que possas fazer ... nunca poderás me tirar ...

- Quem pensas que é , criatura ? Já se esqueceu de quem é o responsável por tua existência ? 

Não conseguia acreditar naquilo ... mas era impossível ! Não podia ser ele ...

- Teus pensamentos te traem ...

Não sabia explicar, mas alguma coisa estava sendo feita . Algo ... fabuloso, inesperado . Algo que não havia visto há muito tempo .

Estava rompendo ... estava abrindo ... aquilo realmente estava acontecendo !

Não demora muito, tampouco resolve esperar para ver no que vai dar : na primeira brecha que surge, entra com tudo e a atravessa .

Poucos segundos depois, água rodeava seu corpo . Muita água .

Mas aquilo não importava, e sim que estava livre . 

Seu corpo desliza pelas águas, flutuando, como se estivesse voando . Peixes, mamíferos, e todo o tipo de vida marinha ... tudo estava diante de seus olhos .

Por que, finalmente ... estava livre .

Nadando velozmente, seu corpo se movimento na água . 

Quando atinge a superfície, seus olhos brilham .

Quando atinge a praia, seu peito parece querer explodir .

Finalmente, livre . livre . LIVRE !!!

Tão logo constata sua atual situação, se ajoelha, curvando a cabeça . Em sinal de respeito e revêrencia . Para ele . Aquele que se encontrava à sua frente .

- Ainda duvidas de meu poder ?

Perdão, meu senhor . Perdão se duvidei de teu poder ... eu imploro teu

perdão !

- Se anseias pelo meu perdão ... tenho algo para ti . 

- Senhor, refere-se a ...

- Exatamente . Quero que extraia a essência da vida de uma pessoa em particular .

- Mas, meu senhor, e se ...

- Ousas questionar minhas ordens ? 

- Não me refiro a isso, senhor, mas a ...

****

Ele não está por aqui ... não sinto sua presença . Se não foi destruído ...

abandonou Cefiro, se é esse o motivo de sua preocupação . 

- Quem ... quem protege o castelo ?

Blacksmith ... e Falcon . E também um outro mashin estúpido, mas esse já

não representa mais perigo . 

- Falcon ? O que ele faz aqui ?

- Aparentemente, um descendente de Oláf o convenceu a agir de maneira mais ativa em Cefiro .

- Então ... somente Falcon e Blacksmith protegem o castelo ? eu lhe trarei o que tanto anseias, meu senhor . Tens minha palavra .

************

- Cléf ...

Não era o fato de Cléf estar caído que assustara Rafaga . O que o assustava era que Cléf estava caído sobre uma enorme poça ... vermelha ...

- Rafaga, vamos levá-lo para a escola ! Se for tratado aqui, não sobreviverá !

- Vai colocar em risco o esconderijo por ele ? 

- Não temos alternativa . Providenciarei para que ele não descubra o caminho . Vamos !

Menos de dez passos para percorrer o corredor que leva a té a sala . Menos de oito passos para atingir a metade da sala . Menos de cinco passos para chegar até Cléf .

Aquilo pega ambos de surpresa . Ao se aproximarem, sentem ter tocado em algo ... mas não tem tempo para reagir . São arremessados no mesmo instante contra a parede . A dor do impacto é terrível, e só conseguem se levantar devido ao seu nível como guerreiros .

- Arghhh !!! Mas o que foi isso ?

Priscila se aproxima, e observa . Uma barreira . 

- É ... uma barreira ... em volta de Cléf . 

- Sim, tem razão ... e ela o circula ... mas ... por que ? Teria ele criado ela ? Se for, para protegê-lo do que ? 

- Acho que não foi ele quem a criou . O padrão de magia é diferente do dele . Foi outra pessoa . 

- De qualquer forma ... por que ? isso não o prenderia por muito tempo, no máximo, o impedira de entrar em contato com os que estão ao seu redor ... céus ... isso foi feito ... para afastá-lo de alguém ...

- Nós. – ela completou . – Mano, estou com um péssimo pressentimento ...

- Eu também . Vamos destruir essa barreira, antes que alguma coisa aconteça .

Ele puxa de sua bainha sua espada, e ela suas katanas . 

Os minutos seguintes foram seguidos de muito barulho . Barulho que ecoava pelos corredores do castelo . 

E ele não parava facilmente . Parecia aumentar a cada momento . E continuava, e continuava, e continuava, e continuava ...

Quantas vezes eles haviam tentado ? Uma ? Duas ? Dez ? Vinte ? 

Que importava ? Para aqueles dois guerreiros, isso não tinha o menor significado . Nem que tivessem que tentar mil vezes . Para eles, a única coisa que importava era resgatar aquele homem dali de dentro . Nem que tivessem que sacrificar suas vidas . 

Por que aquele homem era especial . Era um sábio .

Era o responsável pelo planeta, seja na paz ou na guerra . 

Ele seguia suas ordens e o respeitava . Ela não seguia suas ordens, mas o respeitava . 

E o respeito que ambos sentiam por ele aumentou de maneira espantosa depois que ele se rebelou contra a princesa Esmeralda e partiu para Rayearth ... sozinho, praticamente ordenando que Rafaga não o seguisse . 

Ambos continuariam ali, mesmo que tivesse que passar a eternidade tentando .

No entanto, o fôlego de ambos diminuía aos poucos ...

- Não ... não acredito nisso ... – Priscila estava exausta, apoiada em uma de suas espadas .

- Isso não é possível ... nossos melhores ataques ... essa barreira os ignorou !

- Temos que fazer algo, Rafaga . E depressa ! Se continuar assim, ele morrerá em breve ... se é que já não está morto !

- Nem pense nisso ! Temos que salvá-lo, custe o que custar !

- Mas ... como ? Todas as vezes que a atacamos fisicamente, fomos arremessados violentamente ! E nossos melhores ataques mágicos não surtiram efeito .

- Não é bem assim ... Giorvel não é um adversário qualquer . Eu mesmo ainda sinto meu corpo doer por causa dele ... nós estamos muito fracos e cansados . Do contrário, já teríamos destruído-a .

- "Custe o que custar ..." , hmmm .... podemos usar os mashins ...

- Nem pensar ! Isso destruiria o castelo !

- Não quis dizer para atacarmos o castelo ! Podemos usar a força deles para desfazer essa barreira !

- Dá no mesmo ! O tamanho deles colocaria o castelo abaixo !

- Nos unimos lá fora e abrimos um buraco no teto acima do quarto de Cléf, entendeu ?

- Mesmo assim, isso pode não dar muito ... glup !

- Você ... você também sentiu ?

- O que é isso ?

- Não sei ... vem lá de fora ... mas é ... incrivelmente ... agressivo !

- Não pode ser ... nós o matamos !

- Não é ele . É ... é outra coisa ... 

- Quem poderia ser numa hora dessas ? Fique aqui e tente destruir essa barreira, que eu vou averiguar !

- Não acha perigoso ir sozinho ? Talvez seja melhor que ...

- Não vejo perigo . Se não é Giorvel, então posso cuidar disso facilmente . Continue tentando ... e NÃO utilize o Blacksmith !

************

Um nervosismo supremo percorria sua alma ... mas ele sabia que era infundável . Afinal, o que poderia ser ? Não poderia ser ... melhor nem pensar nisso . Ele havia morrido . Eles o haviam matado . Seria impossível ele sobreviver àquele ataque . Havia sido um ataque tão poderoso, que a explosão iluminou boa parte de Cefiro . Ele estava Morto . E Fério também .

De novo aquilo . Já era duro aceitar, e ainda por cima, aquilo tinha que ficar martelando em sua cabeça o tempo todo . 

Mas ele não podia se culpar ... ou melhor, podia sim . Tinha todo o direito, afinal ... ele havia matado seu melhor amigo . 

Foi um sacrifício, foi uma entrega de sua vida pelo bem de milhares ... mas, no fim das contas, ele havia matado seu melhor amigo, e ponto final . Nada mudaria isso . Priscila poderia imaginar um milhão de explicações para fazê-lo aceitar o fato, mas não mudaria nunca o principal : ele matara seu próprio amigo . Havia utilizado sua melhor técnica, a qual havia desenvolvido-a com sua irmã, contra Fério . Ele deveria ter sofrido muito . Tinha certeza que sim . Haviam treinado essa técnica antes contra monstros nômades, sem utilizar seus mashins, mas o resultado era incrivelmente devastador . Aquele golpe deve ter consumido das entranhas até a alma de Fério, ele pensava .

Nada mudaria isso . E ele preferia assim . 

Haviam salvado Cefiro, às custas da vida de um amigo . Uma excelente troca para o povo de Cefiro, mas injusta para ele . 

Aparentemente, Priscila estava tendo facilidade para aceitar isso . Mentira . Ela estava se doendo por dentro . Estava se corroendo por dentro . 

Mas ela levava uma vantagem : conseguia tocar a vida para frente com mais facilidade . 

Ambos nunca esqueceriam do ocorrido ... mas ele tinha certeza de que em algum tempo a alma dela conseguiria se perdoar pelo que havia feito . 

Ele não . Sabia que viveria com isso pelo resto da vida . Sabia que viveria com a dor de ver um amigo morrer, e pelas suas próprias mãos, o que é pior, e não poder fazer nada, ou melhor, contribuir para isso . Sabia que morreria mil vezes sempre que fosse questionado sobre aonde estaria seu velho amigo, e ser obrigado a dizer que desconhece seu paradeiro . Pois sabia que o ocorrido da noite anterior não seria lembrado por mais ninguém . 

Irônico isso . Irônico e cruel . O salvador de Cefiro não seria lembrado por ninguém, tampouco teria um enterro decente . Apenas seria lembrado na mente de duas pessoas .

Uma, com o tempo, iria se perdoar pelo crime que cometera .

Outra nunca faria isso por dois motivos : orgulho e consciência . Seu orgulho de guerreiro estava um pouco ferido . Um aliado havia morrido, e nada seria feito em sua memória . 

E também tinha consciência da culpa que teria que carregar . 

Era esse o segundo motivo pelo qual nunca iria se perdoar . 

Pois, em algum tempo, alguém iria se perdoar pelo crime, e se o preço para isso seja que outra aceite o cargo da condenação, da punição, ele estava disposto a aceitar . Que sua irmã esqueça tudo isso e siga sua vida em frente . Não era preciso que duas pessoas carregassem uma dor tão grande no peito . 

Em poucos instantes, ele atinge a entrada principal . Estranho, muito estranho . Não havia ninguém . Apenas o jardim . O belo jardim do palácio, o qual antecedia a entrada .

Ele caminha, atento a tudo . Aquilo era estranho . E pensar que no dia anterior havia caminhado por esse local com Fério . 

Sua mente dá um estalo, e ele resolve interromper sua linha de raciocínio . Precisava estar atento naquele momento, e qualquer outro pensamento só iria atrapalha-lo .

Um forte choque é ouvido . 

Por pouco ele não é gravemente ferido, pois colocara sua espada na frente do golpe ... que não havia visto . O que havia sido aquilo ? 

Ele apura seus sentido, na esperança de notar alguma coisa . 

Seja o que for, por pouco não atinge sua cabeça, fato impedido novamente pela sua espada, a qual ele utiliza para bloquear . 

Ele começa a observar a área, e percebe algo se movendo, de maneira bem rápida . Era um vulto . Seria uma das sombras de Giorvel ? Somente uma coisa passava pela sua cabeça : um sobrevivente ?

Nessa hora, ele se odiou pelo seu erro tático : o jardim possuía diversos corredores, e ele estava no meio, parado . Seja quem for, estava correndo, facilmente despistando qualquer um que estivesse em seu encalço .

Rafaga começa a correr . Não para o norte, sul, leste, oeste ... ele corre sem direção aparente, atravessando o jardim e apagando por completo seu rastro . 

Durante longos e duros segundos o silencio impera naquele local . Silencioso demais, ele pensa . 

Num movimento hábil, Rafaga saca sua espada e a movimenta para a direita, acertando em cheio ... algumas rosas . 

No entanto, aquilo não havia sido à toa . Fato comprovado quando ele houve passos pouco atrás das ex-rosas . 

Ele parte para o ataque, correndo entre as flores e plantas, guiando-se pelo barulho . Sabia que seu alvo estava a frente, e sabia que seu alvo sabia que estava sendo seguido . 

Rafaga para de correr, e segue para a direita, prestando atenção nos passos de seu alvo . Ele para segundos depois, e faz um brusco movimento com a espada, destruindo algumas flores . Como esperava, seu alvo ouvira aquilo, e muda de direção . 

Dessa vez, no entanto, ele não segue outro caminho, corre atrás do alvo . Ele corre, corre, corre ... enquanto seu alvo foge . 

Durante breves instantes, ele vê algo estranho : alguém salta do meio das flores, sumindo de sua vista .

Rafaga, que continuava correndo, passa direto, sem entender para onde ele fora . 

No entanto, percebera que já não estava no jardim . Estava do lado de fora do castelo, sozinho . Primeiramente, era esse seu plano, guiar seu alvo para fora do jardim, onde possuía pouca visibilidade . Mas ... onde ele estaria ? 

Mais uma vez, ele se odiara pelo seu amadorismo . 

Rafaga ergue a espada, usando-a como escudo, bloqueando um golpe que provavelmente deceparia seu pescoço . Lá estava ele, seu alvo, no chão, encarando-o; Havia saltado e, muito provavelmente, havia utilizado uma magia de levitação para se manter durante um tempo maior acima dele, aproveitando para realizar um ataque certeiro e letal . Sim senhor, muito esperto . 

- Boa tática . Ótima tática . Seu erro foi esperar demais, deveria ter atacado quando eu ... hã ?

************

Concentração, honra e força . Concentração, honra e força . Concentração, honra e força . Concentração, honra e força . 

As três palavras mais importante para Oláf, seu avô . Concentre-se em seu objetivo, conclua-o honradamente e seja forte para executá-lo .

Aquela barreira estava preocupando-a ; tecnicamente falando, já deveria ter sido destruída . No entanto, persistia . Ambas .

Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa . E rápido . 

Nunca fora uma admiradora de Cléf, mas respeitava sua sabedoria . Mais do que isso, entendia a importância dele para Cefiro . 

Afinal, desde que Esmeralda e Águia desapareceram, e com a morte de Zagard, ele assumiu a responsabilidade pelo planeta . 

Estranho aquilo . Aparentemente, depois de retornarem de uma tentativa frustrada de invasão em Rayearth, ambos se recolheram, para, ao que tudo indica, terem uma vida em paz . 

E, se for assim, que seja .

Nunca se importara realmente com o que as outras criaturas de Cefiro fizessem, contanto que não pusessem em risco sua preciosa terra . Podia ter ido até Rayearth, junto com Lantis, auxiliar os guerreiros de lá, mas não o fez por dois motivos : primeiro, possuía suas responsabilidades . Como líder da Espíritos de Aço, não podia tomar decisões movidas puramente por impulso . Teria que agir da melhor maneira possível, e isso incluía não abandonar a escola de uma hora para outra , sem dar satisfações ; segundo, ajudar Rayearth significaria ir contra o poder regente até a presença época . Ela seria uma inimiga de Cefiro, e a idéia não a agradava não um pouco . Não lhe agradava nem um pouco a idéia ter que enfrentar, se fosse preciso, e matar, o que era provável, seus antigos aliados . Era uma pena aqueles três terem morrido . Alcione era uma maga bastante experiente, Lantis era um exímio espadachim, e Askot ... era um prodígio . Tão pequeno, e já possuía um alto domínio da magia de Cefiro, a ponto de conseguir controlar um servo . Aquilo era impressionante . Pretendia tomá-lo como seu aprendiz, e expandir até o limite todo o seu potencial . Com o tempo, aquele garoto teria se tornado o guerreiro mais poderoso de Cefiro ... e talvez tivesse se tornado mais forte do que os guerreiros de Rayearth .

**__**

Nota do autor : No OAV, o povo de Cefiro conhece a Terra por outro nome : Rayearth . No entanto, da união dos mashins de Rayearth, surge o mashin Rayearth . Ou seja, existe o planeta Rayearth e o mashin Rayearth . Portanto, fique ligado nas frases, para não se perder quando tentar entender ao que o texto se refere . Só pra dar um exemplo e te ajudar a compreender melhor, esse texto acima, vindo da parte de Priscila, se refere a Terra .

E agora, voltando a nossa programação normal ...

Sonhos . Sonhos perdidos . Sonhos que deveriam ser esquecido .

Era hora de olhar para frente, planejar o futuro, deixar o passado para trás . E também era hora de libertar Cléf .

- Hora de sair, Cléf . Por bem ... ou por mal !!!

Priscila salta, atingindo facilmente o teto . No entanto, antes de atingi-lo, ela havia girado o corpo, de forma que seus pés tocam o teto . Ela aproveita e toma impulso, fazendo seu corpo seguir rapidamente em direção a Cléf .

- Punho do Sol !

Seu punho brilha, num intensidade fortíssima . Logo em seguida, ele choca-se contra a barreira, liberando toda a sua energia encima dela . 

Como anteriormente, a destruição causada pelo golpe não é pouca : a energia liberada espalha-se rapidamente pela sala, derrubando móveis, louças e tudo o mais que não resistisse . 

No entanto, não havia funcionado . 

E, dessa vez, ela torcia para que funcionasse . 

Como das outras vezes, seus ataques geravam um contragolpe por parte da barreira, o qual arremessava o atacante para longe . 

Tamanha era a força de seu golpe, que fora arremessada mais uma vez . No entanto, ela já esperava por isso : mais uma vez, gira o corpo em pleno ar, evitando um choque doloroso contra uma das pilastras, e impulsiona-se em direção a barreira . 

Não obstante, ela saca suas duas espadas, preparando um ataque devastador .

Tudo isso ocorre em poucas frações de segundo, uma vez que ela atinge a barreira com toda a força . Nesse exato momento, as espadas brilham, e começam a liberar todo o seu poder sobre a barreira .

Mais uma vez, a energia que é liberada deixa efeitos na sala, rachando paredes, derrubando estátuas e tudo o que estivesse no caminho . No entanto, Priscila não havia sido arremessada como das outras vezes . Estava lá, parada, colocando o máximo de si naquele golpe . Sabia que, se fraquejasse durante algum instante, por menor que fosse, falharia, e a barreira devolveria a força do golpe . 

Sim senhora, era uma barreira e tanto . Quem teria criado-a ? 

- Hmm ... melhor perguntar isso depois ao Cléf ...

************

A primeira vista, não parecia ser grande coisa . 

Parecia ser um aldeão, ou melhor ... uma aldeã . Uma mulher . E bem ágil, por sinal . Deveria conhecer o castelo, já que se movimentou bem rápido pelos arredores dele ; a pergunta era : quem ... ?

- Quem é você ?

- Hmm ... Oláf ? Então, ainda está vivo ? Não pensei que fosse viver tanto tempo assim ... mas há algo estranho ... você parece mais ... novo ...

- Meu nome é Rafaga . Oláf era o nome do meu avô .

- Avô ? Passou-se tanto tempo assim ... ah, claro . Oláf também não era muito jovem . Agora, lembro-me perfeitamente do rosto dele ... aquele rosto velho, decrépito, esperando pela morte ... saia do meu caminho, garoto . 

Rafaga finca a espada no chão, lançando um olhar mortal para a mulher ;

- Eu não sei quem você é ... mas não vai passar por aqui . E nem pense em ir embora antes de se desculpar por manchar o honrado nome do meu avô, mulher !

- Desculpar ... honrado ... avô ... mulher ... passou a vida inteira esperando pelo momento em que pudesse dizer essa frase, garoto ?

Ela não se deixava ameaçar, seguindo em frente . Eis que, quando está bem mais próximo de Rafaga, ele torna a ameaçá-la ;

- Pare . Não irei repetir . Se passar por mim ... irei matá-la .

- Você não teria coragem de fazer mal a uma mulher, teria ?

Ela continua andando e, quando estava do lado de Rafaga, sente a lâmina afiada de sua espada encostar em seu pescoço . 

- Eu sou um homem de palavra . Retorne .

- Pois que seja ... garoto .

Ela abaixa-se e toma impulso, lançando-se para trás . Havia mantido uma certa distancia de onde Rafaga estava, observando . Ele fazia o mesmo . 

Observando melhor, percebera que não se tratava de uma mulher comum . Pelo contrário, não parecia ser uma simples camponesa .

Seus trajes eram muito similares aos de Priscila, fora o fato de parecerem um tanto quanto ... velhos . Também não estavam em sua melhor forma : na verdade, lembravam mais trapos velhos do que um uniforme de guerreiro . 

No entanto, havia algo mais . O que seria ? Talvez, o fato dela ter citado que conhecera seu avô, embora não aparentasse ter idade para isso ? Ela não aparentava ser tão velha assim ... pelo contrário, se fossem ignoradas suas roupas, notava-se facilmente sua beleza . Não uma beleza de uma mulher jovem, mas a beleza de uma mulher madura . Seus longos cabelos, azuis, de uma tonalidade mais escura que a noite mais escura, realçavam apenas sua beleza . Seria isso ? Não . Era o brilho nos olhos dela . O brilho de um guerreiro . Seja quem fosse, era especial . Podia sentir isso . Podia sentir suas mãos clamando por sangue ... ???

Por pouco ele não se esquiva . Havia decidido testar a força daquela mulher, mas quando percebeu que as unhas dela haviam se tornado maiores do que o normal, mudou de idéia . 

Garras, na verdade . As unhas dela eram afiadas como as garras de um leão . O que mais ela sabia fazer ?

- Garoto ... vá treinar ... e volte quando for um guerreiro de verdade !

Aparentemente o comentário havia funcionado, uma vez que ele estava furioso e partira para cima dela . Cortando o ar, sua lâmina se movia com maestria, fazendo-a se esquivar por milímetros . Mas não era suficiente . Se não a acertasse, de nada adiantaria .

Rafaga não estava acreditando . Quem era aquela mulher ? De onde tinha vindo ? E por que sentia uma coisa tão ... agressiva, vindo dela ?

Aquilo era incrível, impressionante . Ela utilizava suas mãos e unhas com tamanha maestria ... quase tão bem quanto Priscila . 

Isso o lembrou daquele combate épico ... ele utilizava uma arma, e Priscila utilizava duas, mas não parecia que havia perdido velocidade . 

Rafaga se abaixa e aplica uma rasteira nela, fazendo-a cair . Ele aproveita e gira o corpo todo, fazendo a lâmina cair em direção a ela ; a mulher rola, escapando da morte certa . No entanto, ele continua atacando . A principio, ela consegue escapar da espada, mas não consegue escapar dos chutes dele .

Um, dois, três, quatro ... aquilo já estava ficando irritante . 

Caída, ela juntas as pernas e as estica para o alto, na tentativa de acertar Rafaga . Ele se esquiva, mas ela toma impulso e coloca todo o corpo de cabeça-pra-baixo, deixando-o cair em seguida . Agora, de barriga para o chão, ela toma um pequeno impulso com as mãos, estica as pernas e gira o corpo .

O que se segue é que suas pernas, girando rapidamente enquanto ela tenta se levantar, acertam o queixo de Rafaga, desnorteando-o por alguns segundos . Ela aproveita e se levanta . Aproveitando a distração de Rafaga, ela direciona suas garras para o peito dele, mas este se esquiva no ultimo instante .

- Com certeza ... não é uma pessoa qualquer . Eu a conheço, por acaso ?

- Não ... mas seu avô, sim . É uma pena que ele tenha morrido . Sem sombra de dúvida, ela melhor do que você .

- Você continua me irritando com isso ... e eu mantenho minha proposta ! O que você quer aqui ?

- Aqui, nada . Esse lugar não me interessa . A única coisa pela qual eu me interesso é aquele que está ai dentro ... 

- Rafaga .

Aquela voz ecoou em sua mente . Falcon . Em seu interior, ele se perguntava o motivo de Falcon ter feito contato com ele . 

- Saia daí . 

Rafaga hesitava quanto ao pedido de Falcon .

- Saia daí se não quiser morrer .

Ainda não conseguia entender . O que havia assustado Falcon ? Seria aquela mulher ?

- Não é uma mulher . Essa criatura que estás à sua frente não é uma mulher . Saia daí, pois ela o matará .

Aquilo assustou Rafaga . Não era uma mulher ? Não era ... humana ? E como poderia matá-lo ? Era apenas uma guerreira ... deveria estar num nível próximo ao seu . Como Falcon poderia saber tanto sobre ela ?

- Não duvides de meu conhecimento . Durante eras, tenho observado Cefiro de meu antigo recinto . De lá, vi povos surgirem e desaparecerem, vi guerras começarem e se extinguirem . Conheci mashins fortes, fracos, poderosos, lendários, conheci mashins que não existem mais, observei o momento em que teu falecido amigo adentrou na muralha de gafanhotos para ser digno de controlar um mashin, observei atentamente tua luta contra tua irmã pelo domínio de Blacksmith, observei quando antigos seguidores de teu avô, Oláf, fundaram a Espíritos de Aço, com o propósito de defender Cefiro, sem serem presos a leis e regras dos governantes . Observei atentamente quando teu avô emergiu daquelas ruínas antigas, provando que era merecedor do Blacksmith ... observei o sacrifício do Grande Sacerdote Zagard, e a maquinação dos planos de Águia e Esmeralda para invadir Rayearth . Observei a expressão de dupla de Cléf e Fério, ora por terem aprendido algo na volta de Rayearth, ora pela perda de antigos aliados .... observei atentamente a ascensão e queda de Giorvel, e o surgimento de seu ódio irracional por Rayearth ... eu tenho observado cada evento que passa nesta terra, Rafaga . Sei muito bem quem é está criatura que está diante de ti, e seus objetivos . Sei que não podes derrotá-la . Se quer mesmo ajudar Cléf, fuja, ou padecerá !

- Não .

Falcon silenciou-se;

Não vou desistir . Não posso . Mesmo que você ache o contrário ... há chance

. Sempre há . Não haverá quando eu desistir . Enquanto persistir, ainda ... sempre haverá esperança . Eu aprendi uma coisa muito importante . Em muitos combates, o vencedor é aquele que tem os melhores motivos, as melhores razões, independente do que eles signifiquem . Está mulher está aqui para matar Cléf . Eu estou aqui para protegê-lo . Eu luto pela sua vida . Ela, pela sua morte . Ela tem motivos para passar por mim, e eu, para detê-la . Qual de nós dois tem os melhores motivos para seguir em frente ? É óbvio que sou eu . Eu luto pela vida, ela, pela morte . Não há o que pensar . Ela parece, e eu não duvido que seja mais forte ... mas eu vencerei . De uma maneira ou de outra, serei vitorioso . Me preparei durante toda a minha vida para esse momento . Não desistirei . Você esteve observando Cefiro durante todo esse tempo ... guerras, mortes ... sabe mais do que ninguém que o bem vence o mal ... o bem triunfa sobre o mal . Ontem, hoje, amanhã ... e sempre !!!

Eis que, no entanto, Falcon se cala, de forma que Rafaga não ouve mais sua voz ecoando pela sua cabeça . Silêncio total . 

- Uaaaaahhhhh !!!! Nossa ... que coisa mais melosa ! Ok, você venceu, eu me suicido ... que ridículo ! Garoto, ouvi dizer que esteve na Espíritos de Aço ... eles ensinam esse "verso" todas as manhãs aos aprendizes ? Por acaso esse é o seu hino oficial ? Que nojo ! Nem Falcon deve ter tanta paciência para ficar ouvindo todo o seu "discurso"...

Aquilo o assustou, novamente . Como ela sabia sobre Falcon ?

- Como ... não importa . Eu falei alto e claro . Você não vai passar por aqui . 

- Hunf ! Veremos ...

Ela ergue sua mão direita, e com sua garra, detém a espada de Rafaga .No entanto, ela não mantém o ritmo por muito tempo, visto que havia sido um golpe forte, e o encontro de forças rapidamente tem um vencedor ...

Ela empurra a espada de Rafaga, quebrando sua defesa, e guia sua garra em direção ao peito dele . O mesmo, para escapar, dá um passo para trás, suficiente para ele abaixar sua espada e bloquear o golpe . A garra dela bate na lamina, escorregando por ela e atingindo o cabo . Por alguns instantes, Rafaga solta a espada, para não ter a mão decepada, e dá um chute na mulher, fazendo-a se afastar, enquanto ele pega sua arma que estava no chão .

Quando vai atacar, aproveitando a queda dela, ele se assusta, ao descobrir a agilidade dela : ela apoia suas mãos no chão e toma impulso, atingindo seu pé no rosto de Rafaga, enquanto se levanta . Rafaga gira o corpo, mas a mulher se abaixa, esquivando-se do golpe que separaria seu corpo . 

Quando se abaixa, ela estica sua perna, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio; no entanto, ele consegue se manter de pé, e corta o ar em direção dela . Vendo a morte certa vindo em sua direção, ela dobra a parte de cima do corpo, ficando de cabeça para baixo . Durante o processo, seu pé torna a atingir o rosto de Rafaga, obrigando-o a deter o golpe . Ela continua fazendo esse mesmo movimento, girando o corpo num movimento continua de 360o para trás, uma "cambalhota", um "mortal" no chão, esquivando-se da investidas de Rafaga . No entanto, ele sabia que ela não podia continuar assim por muito tempo, acabaria se desequilibrando mais cedo ou mais tarde .

Dito e feito, ela se lança mais uma vez para trás, só que, ao invés de continuar o movimento, quando apoia as mãos no chão, toma impulso, indo com as duas pernas juntas em direção ao peito de Rafaga . Aquilo iria doer .

Rafaga ficava se perguntando quantas vezes ela tornaria a repetir isso . Era óbvio o resultado . Já havia gravado a força e velocidade do golpe ...

Quando se prepara para contra-atacar, uma surpresa : ela estava se valendo das pernas para segurar o cabo da espada de Rafaga !

E que força tinha ! Ele forçava, mas não conseguia muitos resultados . Aquela mulher era forte .

Nisso, o inesperado acontece : ela puxa a espada das mão de Rafaga, afastando-a das mão dele . Ele tenta se aproximar do local aonde ela foi lançada, mas é obrigado a se esquivar das investidas da mulher ... e suas garras . Num rápido movimento, ela o atinge . O barulho de metal se chocando ecoa pelo local . Silêncio.

Ele levanta seu braço, o qual havia defendido o golpe. Estava utilizando uma proteção no braço, que bloqueou o golpe . A mulher se afasta, enquanto ele observa e pondera sobre o resultado : as garras haviam penetrado profundamente, por pouco não atingindo sua carne . 

- E agora, guerreirinho ? O que vai fazer ? Ainda que continuar ? 

Aquela mulher não era uma mulher qualquer . Era diferente . Não era apenas uma questão de orgulho próprio, mas sabia que alguém com habilidades tão superiores assim, não se encontrava em qualquer lugar . Conhecera muitos guerreiros, os quais se destacavam como os mais poderosos de Cefiro, mas essa mulher ... era muito forte .

Quem seria, pensava . Teria algo a ver com Giorvel ?

Impossível . Ele estava morte . Fora destruído junto com sua prisão . 

E ele ainda estava um pouco pasmo . Ela havia retirado sua espada de suas mãos . Aquilo era quase impossível !

Alguns servos conseguem manifestar uma parte de seu poder mesmo sem estarem unidos com seus donos . Uma parte bem pequena . Alguns eram capazes de manipular seu elemento sem estarem fundidos, como o servo de Alcione, o qual congelava os arredores e gerava imensas estacas de gelo .Outros, se apresentavam na forma de animais ferozes e destrutivos, como a nuvem de gafanhotos de Fério, capaz de devorar tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho . 

E outros, como o de Lantis, se manifestavam na forma de uma ... arma . Da mesma forma que Falcon e Blacksmith . Embora estejam no Ovum, eles manifestam parte de seu poder através de magnificas armas . A espada longa, de Rafaga, e as Katanas gêmeas de Blacksmith, de Priscila , eram ótimos exemplos disso . 

Armas poderosas, unidas aos seus donos, representantes de uma pequena parte do poder de um mashin . 

Pequena parte, no entanto, bastante poderosa . 

E ela havia tomado-a de suas mãos com os pés ...

- Surpreso ? Eu não . É como eu imaginava . Pelo visto, você não é nada sem sua arma . Que ridículo . E pensar que eu cogitei a hipótese de você um dia ser um desafio ...

Ela sente o punho de Rafaga atingindo rápida e dolorosamente seu queixo; não obstante, ele mantém uma postura reta, tomando impulso e aplicando outro golpe no queixo, fazendo-a separar-se do chão por alguns centímetros, mais do que suficiente para ele girar o corpo, junto com a perna, e atingir seu estômago, arremessando-a para longe dele .

Ele corre na direção dela, aproveitando que estava caída . Rapidamente ela se levanta, bem a tempo de escapar de um pisão na rosto, o qual provavelmente esmagaria sua cabeça . 

Meio que sem saída, ela apenas tenta se esquivar das investidas dele .

Ela bloqueia um soco, quebrando a guarda de Rafaga em seguida . Seu punho e garras seguem reto em direção ao rosto dele, mas o mesmo se abaixa no ultimo instante, acertando novamente o estômago dela .

Ele dá um pequeno salto e, habilmente, dá uma joelhada no rosto dela .

Sua cabeça perde os sentidos durante alguns segundos, os quais Rafaga aproveita . 

Ao tocar no chão, Acerta um soco certeiro no ombro direito dela, fazendo um ruído extremamente desagradável . Aplica-lhe um soco no rosto, e outro ... de direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda ... ela mal conseguia se concentrar no que estava acontecendo .

Eis que ele começa a girar diversas vezes o corpo e, sempre que dá de frente para ela, seu pé acerta seu rosto . Os chutes dele eram extremamente fortes, visto a forma que tomava o rosto da mulher . No entanto, enquanto fazia isso, ele uniu as mãos, enquanto se concentrava, até que ...

- Float !!!!

Ele aponta suas mãos para ela, e a mulher literalmente sai do chão, subindo mais alto do que um salto normal permitiria . Na verdade, uma maneira diferente de utilizar a magia da levitação . Tinha como principal propósito afastar algo, seja para se defender, seja para atacar ...

Ele toma um postura ereta, retrai o punho direito, e salta . 

Seu punho rapidamente começa a brilhar, numa tonalidade muito forte . Eis que, quando se aproxima dela, estica seu braço direito, e ataca .

- Punho do Sol !!!

************

- OOOOOOHHHHHHH !!!!!

Sua cabeça doía . Parecia que tinhas sido atropelada por um caminhão ... seja lá o que fosse isso . 

- Mas ... mas que porcaria de barreira é essa ?

Quando fosse escrever sua autobiografia, iria pular essa parte . Era muito vergonhosa . Mal podia acreditar que havia sido atingida pelo seu próprio golpe .

E que droga de barreira ! Quem teria sido o infeliz que a criou ? Nada a atravessava ! NADA !

E, pra piorar, ela ainda devolvia o poder do golpe para o indivíduo que o aplicou . Havia sido assim, quando ele e seu irmão atacaram-na .... e havia sido assim há alguns momentos atrás . 

Algo lhe chama a atenção : sangue . Espalhado pelo chão . A trilha que formava não seguia na direção de Cléf . Estranho . 

Foi então que ela percebeu que não estava sozinha naquela sala, ao menos, não totalmente . Eram dois . Soldados . Caídos . Muito provavelmente, mortos . Estavam caídos no chão, com sangue cobrindo seu corpo . Ela observava aquilo, pois sabia o motivo da morte deles : devem ter tentando atacar a barreira . 

- Hmmm ... melhor eu tomar cuidado com isso, senão ...

Outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção : eles haviam adentrado naquela sala, provavelmente para ver como Cléf estava . Se fizeram isso ... então a onda de insanidade espalhada por Giorvel não os atingiu . Será que se lembrava daquele trágico incidente ? Dificilmente . Deveriam ser os melhores guerreiros de Rafaga . Deviam ter um nível de treinamento físico e mental superior ao dos outros . Interessante . Pelo visto, os soldados de Rafaga não eram tão molóides assim . Nem todos, claro . 

Priscila caminha em direção a barreira, determinada a destrui-la de uma vez por todas . Estava com raiva . Muita raiva . E coitada daquela barreira que estava no seu caminho ...

Um pensamento que não se concretizou . Uma dor rápida e quase imperceptível a assolou, e ela teve um péssimo pressentimento . Suas mãos percorreram várias partes de seu corpo, a procura de algo suspeito . Algum osso quebrado, algum corte, um ferimento ... nada . Novamente, a dor, só que mais forte .

Sua mão passa pela sua cabeça, alisando-a ; Priscila passa sua mão na parte de trás da cabeça, na nuca ... e sente algo estranho . Estranho ... e melado . 

Temendo pelo pior, ela olha para trás, apenas para ver aonde havia sido arremessada pela força do golpe : uma pilastra, enorme e bastante resistente . No entanto, possuía algumas marcas de impacto . Ela toca novamente sua nuca, e olha para sua mão . O líquido rubro e fervilhante cobria-a, confirmando sua dúvidas . Não obstante, pouco a pouco, seus olhos ficavam pesados, sua vista, cansada .

- Ai ... Mer ....

E, em seguida, foi perdendo rapidamente o controle de seu próprio corpo, desabando . Seu corpo permanece ali, estendido no chão daquela sala, aumentando o numero de corpos geradas até agora por causa daquela loucura ...

************

- Surpreso ?

Ele diria "muito", se tivesse oportunidade . Em pleno ar, a mulher girou o corpo e segurou seu golpe com a mão "nua". Enquanto seu breve passeio pelos céus estava prestes a terminar, ambos estavam se encarando . O punho de Rafaga ainda brilhava entre as mãos da mulher . Pulsava, na verdade . Nunca havia presenciado tamanho feito . Na verdade, foram poucos os quais provaram do "Punho do Sol", e menos ainda os que conseguiram se manter de pé depois dele . 

Eis que acontece . Não que Rafaga já tivesse passado por isso antes, mas um simples lembrete lhe avisou do que aconteceria . 

Seu golpe ... explodiu ... a ambos ...

Punho do Sol . Um golpe luminoso . Um golpe explosivo, baseado em luz, que prova que luz não é nem um pouco inofensiva . Costuma ter um efeito destrutivo em criaturas da noite, mas outros tipos de alvos não são exceção . 

Havia praticado muito ... havia se desgastado diversas vezes enquanto desenvolvia esse golpe ... havia recebido versões mais fracas dele, por causa de sua irmã . Mas era uma técnica forte e poderosa, criada por ambos . E, agora, pela primeira vez ... ele pôde sentir na pele, todo o poder do golpe . Mais do que isso, pode analisar o quanto ele mesmo era forte .

A magia explode, englobando a ambos . Era fantástica . O nível, a dor, a essência da magia ... pôde senti-la até os primórdios da alma . 

Ele finalmente toca o chão, embora achasse que ficaria no ar por uma eternidade . Não desaba no chão, mas sente uma enorme dificuldade em manter a postura . Consegue, mas com muito esforço .

Aquilo havia doido . Havia estalado "na alma" . Aquela mulher havia detido seu golpe ... com as mãos nuas !!!

Ele se vira, pronto para contra-atacar . Raiva estava estampada em seu rosto . Algo inútil no presente momento .

Ele sente a mão dela "encostar" em sua barriga . No entanto, havia doido ...e muito . 

Na verdade, não havia encostado, mas acertado um soco . Havia sido tão rápido, que ele não se deu conta disso . 

A última coisa que pode perceber foi a mão dela afundando em seu estômago . Não demorou para ele cuspir sangue . Bastante .

Ela se afasta, enquanto ele tenta manter sua postura, tendo sucesso. Era um guerreiro altamente treinado . Não seria derrotado tão facilmente . No entanto, ainda mantinha as mãos sobre a barriga, devido a imensa dor . 

A principio, ele estranhou quando a apalpou e não encontrou nenhum ferimento mais grave, mas ao olhar para frente, descobriu que as unhas dela haviam diminuído ... como havia feito aquilo ?

- Eu vou te contar uma história, garoto ... era uma vez alguém sem nenhuma importância que defendia Cefiro . Ele era forte . Muito forte . Mas o que mais chamava a atenção, era o fato de que ele não seguia as ordens dos governantes de Cefiro . Não dava a mínima para os sacerdotes . Ele gerou seguidores . Pessoas que o admiravam, que o seguiam fielmente ... não era de se estranhar que eles criassem uma escola para gerar "cópias" dele . Um pequeno detalhe : ele nunca chegou a fazer parte daquele escola, sabia disso ? Estava vivo quando ela foi criada, mas nunca fez parte . Há uma lenda de que, certa vez, ele encontrou algo maior do que podia agüentar . Está prestando atenção ? Ótimo . Depois desse encontro ... ele teve que aprender a lutar com apenas uma espada e sem olhos . Está me ouvindo, guerreirinho ? Pois é o que eu vou fazer com você !

Não era o fato dela estar falando aquilo que o assustava . Não era o fato dos olhos dela brilharem . Era o sorriso que ela ostentava, o tom sádico e insano que sua voz tomava, que o assustava . E também o que ela acabara de citar o assustava ...

- Você é louca !

- Oláf disse a mesma coisa .

Aquilo serviu para atiçar a raiva dele . Ele se atirara com tudo pra cima dela, ignorando a dor . 

Ela dá um passo para o lado, escapando do soco dele . E vai se esquivando, se esquivando ... embora estivesse dando o seu melhor, Rafaga não conseguia atingi-lá . Pelo contrário, ele apenas continuava seu sorriso sádico e sua risada insana, irritando-o ainda mais . 

Ela segura um soco de Rafaga, se aproxima e dá uma cotovelada nele, derrubando-o no chão . 

Aquilo só serviu para irritá-lo mais e mais, fazendo-o se levantar novamente .

Ele salta e dá um chute, mas ela desvia ; dá uma rasteira, mas ela salta ; levanta-se rapidamente e dá um chute nela, mas ela bloqueia . 

E ela continuava com seu sorriso sádico e sua risada insana . Até que se cansou daquilo . Sua expressão se tornara bastante séria, sem brilho, sem vida .

- Cansei de você, guerreirinho . 

Abrindo por completo sua guarda, ela dá um soco na barriga de Rafaga . O mesmo aproveita essa oportunidade e dá um pequeno salto, alguns centímetros apenas, girando o corpo no ar e atingindo a perna no rosto dela; a mulher é arremessado alguns metros para longe dele, enquanto ele toca o chão .

Aparentemente, aquilo havia surtido algum efeito, visto que, embora ela se levantasse, cambaleava um pouco . 

Ele recobrava sua postura inicial, ciente dos fatos . Se quisesse vencê-la, teria que utilizar o máximo de suas habilidades . Se tivesse chance .

- Apenas um golpe ... um simples e ridículo golpe ... e isso é mais do que suficiente para levantar sua auto-estima ? Vocês, homens ... hunf ! Eu tenho nojo de vocês ! São cegos para o mundo, capazes apenas de enxergar os seus "sucessos", e incapazes de enxergar seus fracassos !

Ao término daquilo, Rafaga nota algo, o qual havia passado quase que despercebido : sua barriga . Ela havia atingido o golpe . Ao olhar, toma um susto . A parte da armadura que cobria sua barriga ... estava rachada . Também não fugiu de sua atenção o fato de que ele havia sido atingido anteriormente no mesmo local, sentindo muita dor . 

- Eu não sei quem é você, ou o quê é você ... mas eu não vou desistir . Mesmo que destrua minha vestimenta de guerra ... mesmo que faça correr pelos campos todo o meu sangue ... mesmo que despedace meu corpo e o espalhe pela imensidão do universo ... eu nunca desistirei . 

- Hunf ! Patético ! Vocês, homens, sempre se prendem a si mesmos, e seus discursos inflamados . Acham-se os maiorais, os poderosos, os invencíveis . Acreditam fielmente nisso, que nada poderia destrui-los . Acreditam que são os desbravadores, os criadores, acreditam que são o topo da cadeia hierárquica, que são os que dominam o mundo ... como são tolos . Como eu os odeio . Tenho nojo de vocês ... de todos vocês ! 

- Você é doente, mulher !

- Eu sou doente ? Eu sou doente ? Pois bem, então, mesmo que eu te despedace, você nunca desistirá, não é ? Então, eu irei destruir ...

Rápida como um felino, ela se aproxima dele, dando uma rasteira . Com igual velocidade, ela atinge sua barriga, milímetros antes dele tocar o chão, o que faz com que ele o atinja com um impacto maior. Ele rola no chão, apoia-se com as mãos e dá uma rasteira nela, mas ela salta, esticando em seguida sua perna e atingindo-o no rosto, arrancando-o à força da posição na qual ele se encontrava . 

Tamanha era a força, que seu corpo executava um pequeno vôo bem próximo ao chão; ele não teve tempo para pensar a respeito . 

Durante os poucos instantes em que sue cérebro processou a cena, pode apenas ver a mulher correndo rapidamente junto à ele, enquanto seu corpo era arremessado . E ultrapassa-o . Ela estava poucos passos à frente dele, iria atacá-lo ... e ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa . 

Girando o corpo, ele cai de pé, jogando em seguida seu corpo para o lado, escapando do ataque dela . 

Rafaga investe com tudo, afundando seu punho no rosto dela . Ela faz o mesmo . O resultado é ... inesperado !!!

Rafaga contempla a cena . Seu soco . Seu melhor soco ... havia atingido o rosto dela em cheio ... e ela nem sequer gemeu . 

Ele se afasta, com um enorme incômodo no rosto . Ou melhor, no queixo . Ele acaricia seu maxilar, confirmando suas suspeitas : estava deslocado . Ela o havia deslocado . 

Ele começa a colocar força naquela parte do corpo, ignorando todo o resto . Precisava estar concentrado para o que iria fazer . Um estalo é ouvido . Seguido de um grito .

************

A duras penas, tentava recuperar a consciência, não conseguindo . Estava cansada . Estava abatida . Estava exausta . 

Embora tivesse desmaiado devido ao esforço excessivo na noite anterior, ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente . Não estava em sua melhor forma . 

Por diversas vezes, havia tentado acordar, mas não conseguia . 

Sabia que estava sonhando . Era a única explicação plausível . Sabia que estava tentando fazer alguma coisa antes de desmaiar, só não se lembrava do que ...

Aquilo tocou como um sirene . Mais do que suficiente para tirá-la do mundo dos sonhos . 

Rapidamente, recobrou os sentidos . Com todas as suas forças, se levantou, apoiando-se numa das pilastras do quarto .

Ela rasga um pedaço de sua vestimenta que cobria sua perna, e faz uma faixa, a qual amarra na cabeça, enrolando-a fortemente . Por hora, aquilo serviria para reduzir o sangramento . 

Ignorando seus ferimentos, ela se retira da sala, o mais rápido que seu estado atual permitia . Tinha que se apressar . 

Por que, em seu intimo, rezava para que o barulho que a despertara não fosse o que imaginava que fosse ...

************

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aquilo havia doido mais do que os ferimentos anteriores . Havia colocado seu maxilar no lugar, mas às custas de muito sofrimento . 

Rafaga sempre foi um poderoso guerreiro . Mais do que isso, um guerreiro muito resistente, que não tinha medo da dor, ou de qualquer outra coisa .

No entanto, depois de muitos anos, algo finalmente o assustou : olhar para aquela mulher . Ela estava parada, **saboreando** a dor que ele sofria ... e seus olhos deixavam bem claro que ela queria mais, muito mais ...

Outro soco . Dessa vez, não deslocou sua mandíbula ... mas ele **sentiu** que havia perdido algo . Ou algos .

Sem conseguir controlar seu organismo, cospe sangue, acompanhado de alguns dentes . 

Ela segura seu braço, e ele tenta se soltar, mas ela não larga . Ele a chuta diversas vezes, mas ela não o solta . 

Ela ergue seu outro braço, descendo-o rapidamente em direção ao braço de Rafaga . Infelizmente, aquele era um tipo de dor que ele não podia ignorar .

O punho dela atinge seu braço, gerando uma dor incalculável . Ela o solta em seguida, apenas para ele cair de joelhos, tentando suportar a dor . Ao observar melhor seu braço, o mesmo já não se movia . Não se mexia . Estava meio que ... solto . Quebrado . 

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Aproveitando que ele estava ajoelhado, ela dá um chute nele, jogando-o violentamente contra o chão . No impacto, ele cai por cima do braço machucado, o que aumenta mais a dor . 

No entanto, ele torna a se levantar . Tinha que resistir . Tinha que vencer .

- Hunf !

Ele gemeu pelo som que era emitira, e tentara em vão se esquivar . A perna dela atingiu o ombro do braço machucado, gerando um barulho nem um pouco agradável . 

No entanto, ele não havia gritado daquela vez . Não iria dar aquele gostinho para ela . 

Mas isso não mudava o estado no qual seu braço se encontrava . Estava virado ... num ângulo **não-natural** .

Diante de tal situação, qualquer um já teria desistido . Qualquer um já teria pedido para ser morto, para dar um fim ao seu sofrimento . Mas ele, não . 

Já passará por situação semelhante . Certa vez, o Grande Sacerdote Zagard ficou extremamente exausto depois de uma cerimônia, e totalmente indefeso . Naquele instante, um Imperador apareceu . A criatura estava descontrolada . Tentara manter contato com ela, tentara usar seu elo com Falcon para acalmar a criatura ... mas não teve alternativa : teve que matá-la . Não foi uma coisa fácil . Um só Imperador é tão perigoso e mortal quanto um grupo inteiro . Eram ele, Zagard e o Imperador . Demorou muito vencer aquela criatura . Ela era tão forte, que despedaçou sua armadura, tomou sua espada de suas mãos, e o deixou gravemente ferido . Mas, mesmo assim, ele lutou até o fim . 

E pensar que o Grande Sacerdote Zagard pediu para que ele o lembra-se de recomendar-lhe uma medalha por lealdade ao dever ...

Como ele derrotou a criatura ? Boa hora para descobrir ...

- Pronto para morrer, guerreirinho ?

Rafaga estava parado, quieto, embora algumas lágrimas fossem visíveis em seus olhos . Sabia o que tinha que fazer . Seria sua única oportunidade . 

A mulher se aproximava, enquanto suas unhas tornavam a crescer, tornando-se tão ameaçadoras quanto espadas .

Era o momento . 

Os olhos dele começaram a brilhar, numa tonalidade bem forte . Tão forte, que até as lágrimas que escapavam entre seus olhos carregavam um pouco dessa luz, parecendo-se muito com pequenos cristais . 

Ele ergue seu outro braço na altura do peito, o qual começa a emitir um pequeno brilho .

**__**

"No dia mais claro

na noite mais densa"

Sua voz parecia querer sumir no infinito . Então, para a surpresa da mulher, a luz no punho dele se dispersou, restando apenas o punho dele . 

- Pretende me derrotar com isso ? Os guerreiros de Cefiro decaíram tanto ...

Ela se aproxima, segura seu pescoço e o ergue, apertando-o . Rafaga podia sentir aquilo . Aquela mulher era mais forte do que o normal . Podia sentir seu pescoço estalar . 

Era a sua oportunidade . Se não fosse agora, não seria nunca .

**__**

"o mal sucumbirá ante a minha presença !"

Um brilho surge no peito de Rafaga . Ele cresce e para quando atinge o tamanho de um melão, assustando a mulher sem, no entanto, fazê-la solta-lo ;

- Fim da linha – ele dizia, sentindo uma enorme dor para dizer aquilo – LUMINAIRE !!!!!!

Luminaire . Uma magia poderosa . Muito provavelmente, a mais poderosa magia de ataque baseada em luz . Uma magia criada pelo amor de um homem à sua terra . A sua amada Cefiro . 

Um golpe que gerava uma redoma de pura magia . Exatamente isso, não era apenas luz . O conhecedor desse poderoso ataque estudava intensamente a teoria da magia, e tomava proveito disso . Canalizando toda a sua magia para o seu interior, e fazendo-a explodir em seguida, se conseguia a magia Luminaire . Uma poderosa magia criada pelos seus ancestrais, passada de pai para filho . 

No entanto, cobrava um preço alto : desgastava, e muito, quem a utilizasse . Pior, ainda havia um porém . Essa magia gerava uma redoma que crescia a cada instante, atingindo **tudo** e **todos** que estivessem na sua área de ataque ... inclusive o mago que a realizou . Um ataque poderoso e devastador ... mas que exigia que seu usuário tivesse pleno certeza de que realmente precisava utilizá-la, uma vez que colocava em risco sua própria vida . 

Rafaga havia utilizado esse ataque contra o Imperador . O templo de cerimônias de Zagard foi completamente destruído, e o mesmo só não foi atingido também pelo ataque por que seu irmão, Lantis, surgiu e o retirou do local, a pedido de Rafaga . 

Mas Rafaga sabia o que estava fazendo . Sabia que, o que tivesse que fazer, o faria . Por que sabia, no final, tudo daria certo ...

Priscila acabava de chegar ao portão principal do castelo, quando viu aquilo . Impressionante . Rafaga havia aprimorado o golpe de maneira surpreendente . A pergunta era : estaria vivo e quem seria seu terrível inimigo, que o obrigou a utilizar uma técnica tão perigosa ? 

A redoma crescia cada vez mais, cada vez mais ... até que se dispersou, espalhando sua forma oval, como se nunca houvesse estado ali . 

O terror tomava conta de Priscila . 

E de Rafaga, também . 

Já não sentia mais seu corpo . Depois daquele golpe, era um milagre que ainda estivesse vivo . Aliás, sentia sim : dor . Sentia como se seus ossos tivessem sido esmigalhados, se é que não o foram . Mal conseguia manter sua cabeça erguida, encarando sua agressora . Um filamento escorria por sua boca e testa, aumentando cada vez mais . 

A mulher ... ainda estava ali, quase ilesa, a não ser pelo fato de que havia perdido um dos olhos, e metade do rosto estava em **carne viva** ! Ele podia ver as gengivas da mulher, uma vez que metade de seu lábio superior não existia mais . E não era só isso . O braço esquerdo dela, o qual estava livre ... não havia muito dele para ser chamado de braço . Isso por que a única coisa que restara era o ombro, com um rombo enorme, do qual vertia sem cessar um liquido negro e corrosivo . Isso ele deduziu quando notou que o liquido queimava tudo que tocava, o que incluía a própria perna da mulher . 

E por falar em rombo, havia um enorme na barriga dela, uma vez que aquela parte estava de frente para o local de onde o golpe de Rafaga saiu . Não era um simples rombo, mas um buraco que atravessava seu corpo, e permitia que fosse visto o castelo por detrás dela, ao fundo . 

Mas, o que fazia o sangue de Rafaga gelar ... era o fato dela estar sorriso . Céus, como aquela **coisa** poderia estar viva ? 

- Isso foi extremamente doloroso . Faz muito tempo desde a última pessoa que me fez sentir dor **de verdade**.

- C-c-c-como é ? Q-quer dizer que ... meus golpes ... até a-a-agora ... ?

- Refere-se àqueles ataques ridículos ? Eu mal os senti . A dor me fortalece, mas é surpreendente que um simples humano consiga provocar tanta dor em alguém . Meus parabéns . É digno de louvores . Agora, permita que eu acabe com isso de uma vez por todas ...

Se o que vira até agora não fora o suficiente para destruir sua sanidade, aquilo o seria . 

Aquele liquido negro começava a se espalhar pelos ferimentos que ela possuía na rosto, cobrindo parte de seu rosto . O que ele viu fui assustador : aquele liquido, tomou uma coloração avermelhada ... numa tonalidade escura ... um vermelho-escuro bastante agressivo ... e assustador . 

Só então ele se tocou ... aquela gosma vermelha ... era sangue ! Não sangue comum, mas algo muito ... mas muito ... corrompido . 

Aquele liquido começa a borbulhar no rosto dela, e o impossível acontece : Ele começa a tomar formas no rosto dela, até que começa a secar . A medida que seca, Rafaga percebe que ele vai tomando o lugar da pele, dos olhos ... até que a pele destruída estava totalmente restaurada ! E não era só isso, pois o lábio semi-destruído, o nariz, a gengiva ... tudo estava lá, restaurado ! Até o olho que ela havia perdido, havia um novo no lugar !

Mas o circo de horrores não parava por ai . O líquido que escorria pelo cotoco de seu braço, também tomara uma tonalidade vermelho-escura . Não obstante, uma quantidade enorme de sangue escorrida, o qual começava a se moldar, até tomar o formato de um ... braço ! E, da mesma forma que o rosto, o sangue ia diminuindo, sumindo, dando lugar a um braço totalmente novo !

Cansada do jeito que estava, Priscila corria com o resto de suas forças, tentando alcança-los . 

- Você ... você ... é ... é ... um monstro ! Não é uma mulher ... é um monstro !

- Eu sou ? Pois eu não concordo com isso . O que me faz um monstro ? Meu jeito de agir ? Meu jeito de falar ? Não importa . É o fim da linha pra você ! 

- Falcon ... por favor ... eu só te peço isso ... por favor ...

As unhas do novo braço dela tornam a crescer . Priscila corre mais rápido . Ela retrai o braço . Priscila tenta aumentar a velocidade, tropeça, e começa a perder o equilíbrio . As garra da mulher se aproximam ameaçadoramente de Rafaga . Falhando em se manter de pé, Priscila cai . Num último esforço, ela ergue seus olhos ... apenas para ver as garras da mulher atravessando o corpo de Rafaga . Por alguns instantes, ela o ergue, sacudindo-o várias vezes no ar ... e então, o larga no chão . Ela dá um chute nele, apenas para confirmar sua morte . Ele não se mexe . 

- Hmmm ... – ela lambia suas unhas, saboreando o gosto de sangue de Rafaga – bom, muito bom . Até que essa luta valeu a pena ! Pena que ele tenha implorada ajuda a seu servo no último instante .

- Sua ... sua ... sua desgraçada ! 

- Hã ? Como ? Ora, e quem é você ? Outro projeto de Oláf ? 

- Você ... você ... eu vou te matar !

- Ora, por favor ... não tenho tempo para isso . Já perdi muito tempo com esse garotinho aqui . Não tenho tempo para brincar com você . Portanto, se me dá licença ....

A mulher ergue o dedo indicador esquerdo, e Priscila ouve um forte estrondo em seguida . 

Se não tivesse visto, não teria acreditado : a barreira que impedia que qualquer um se aproximasse de Cléf ... havia se transformado em uma esfera semitransparente, e agora estava flutuando . Havia destruído o teto do castelo para passar ... e agora estava indo na direção daquela mulher . Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa . Do contrário, seu irmão teria morrido em vão . 

A mulher dava as costas para Priscila, enquanto se afastava, com a esfera seguindo-a; ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa . 

Naquele instante, em meio a dor de ter perdido seu irmão, a angústia de ter presenciado isso e não ter feito nada, ela se lembra . Se lembra de como essas coisas começaram ... como chegaram ao nível atual ... e como terminariam . Ela não podia permitir isso . 

De alguma forma, tinha que detê-la . 

No entanto, Priscila era uma guerreira .Uma guerreira honrada, que seguia fielmente o código do combate . E, entre eles, estava o de lutar com seu oponente em igualdade de condições . Fora por esse motivo que Rafaga não pediu ajuda a Falcon, pensava . Talvez, se ela utilizasse o Blacksmith ...

Não, não era só isso . Blacksmith era um servo ... mas era muito mais do que isso . Estavam ligados . Estavam unidos . Um sabia o que o outro sentia . Ele era muito mais do que um amigo . 

E ela não utilizaria um artificio tão baixo para vencer . Se fosse para derrotar aquela mulher ... se fosse para recuperar sua honra ... seria de maneira honrada . O jeito que ela segurava Rafaga ... ele parecia acabado . Não só fisicamente, mas também moralmente . Ela deve ter despedaçado o orgulho dele . 

Levantando-se e sentindo dor em partes do corpo que nem sabia que existiam, Priscila anda em direção a mulher, a qual já estava distante . Iria derrotá-la . Iria matá-la . Iria ... recuperar a honra ... sua e de seu irmão . 

- FLOAT !!!

Lançando uma magia de levitação sobre si mesma, Priscila distancia-se do chão, e ruma em direção a mulher . Seu corpo pedia um descanso . Implorava por um descanso . 

- ESPERE !!!

A mulher se surpreendeu com aquilo . Pelo visto, se atrasaria ...

- Outro verme . Quando é que vocês irão desistir ? Será que eu terei que exterminar com todos os seguidores de Oláf ? Hmm ... que boa idéia eu tive ...

- Você não vai matar mais ninguém ... por que eu vou te matar !

- Venha ... e cumpra sua promessa ... se puder !

Num rápido movimento, Priscila voa por cima dela, e paira em suas costas . Aproveitando a surpresa dela, Priscila a agarra pelas costas, e eleva-a as alturas . 

- Largue-me, sua idiota ! Não tenho tempo para ...

- Pode me chamar do que quiser ... mas seu destino é certo . Não permitirei que leve Cléf, entendeu ? NUNCA !

**__**

"No dia mais claro

Na noite mais densa

O mal sucumbirá

Ante a minha presença"

- Esse ataque novamente ... vamos, pode utilizá-lo novamente ! Vamos, utilize-o quantas vezes quiser ... mas esteja avisada, eu sempre retornarei ! Posso me recompor livremente !

- Sim, meu irmão utilizou esse mesmo ataque contra você, é verdade . – e, enquanto isso, ambas se aproximavam cada vez mais da esfera que prendia Cléf – mas ele não utilizou todo o poder dela . Na queria causar danos ao castelo ... aos seus soldados e a mim . Agora ... prepara-te para receber o poder máximo dessa técnica que foi passada de pai para filho, por gerações !

**__**

"O SEGUIDOR DO MAL TOMBA DIANTE DO MEU PODER !!!!!"

- Morra, criatura da escuridão ! Pelos poderes concedidos a mim, e como líder da Espíritos de Aço ... eu te condeno à destruição Eterna ! LUMINAIRE !!!!!!!!!

Aquilo realmente surpreendeu a mulher . Não achava que Priscila estivesse falando sério . Enganou-se . O Luminaire era incrível, e ela demonstrara que ele era mais poderoso do que aparentava . A mulher não tinha mais dúvidas de que Rafaga não utilizara o máximo dessa técnica . 

De igual forma, a redoma que se forma em pleno ar, atinge o prisão de Cléf, e o choque de magias se forma . Por um lado, a barreira tentava segurar o ataque, e por outro, a redoma crescia dava vez mais . 

Priscila havia calculado bem a altura e o tempo . Do contrário, teria realmente destruído o castelo . Estavam a uma altura considerável, o suficiente para a redoma não atingir o castelo ... ou o que estivesse no caminho . 

Nenhum grito . Nenhum choro . Nenhum barulho . Era uma coisa linda de se ver . Aquela enorme bola luminosa, ganhando os céus de Cefiro . 

Até que, embora tivesse demorado mais tempo do que o ataque de Rafaga, a Luminaire se desfaz, como anteriormente . Não havia mais nada ali . Nada da mulher . Nada de Priscila . Nada . Nem ninguém . Apenas ... Cléf . Sua barreira estava tremendamente avariada, sofrendo muito devido ao ataque . 

Não resistindo, ela também se desfaz, libertando Cléf . 

Infelizmente, de nada adiantaria aquilo : da altura que estava, e com aquele sangramento, morreria por causa da queda . E, dessa vez ... não havia ninguém para ajudar . 

Eis que um som extremamente forte cruza os céus . Se houvesse alguém ali, primeiro ficaria espantado, depois ficaria apavorado . Seja o que for, era enorme . Era dourado, como o ouro, tinha o tamanho de um leão e se manobrava com uma agilidade igual a de um beija-flor ;

Eis que, pouco antes de Cléf tocar o solo, a criatura o agarra com suas garras, evitando o choque que culminaria em sua morte . 

E, da mesma forma que surgiu ... ela vai embora ... carregando Cléf ... e deixando aquele trágico campo de batalha ...

__

Não percam !!!

(Caldina) – Aiaiai ... Rafaga ! Priscila ! Uiuiui ... por que isso tinha que acontecer com vocês ? Rafaga, nosso filho ... por que ? 

(Cléf) – Eu ... me desculpe ... me desculpem, por favor ... a culpa ... é toda minha . Por minha causa, ele escapou ... mas não permitirei que aterrorize nosso povo novamente !

(Caldina) – Cléf ? Mas ... o que vai fazer ? Fério, Lantis, Askot, Alcione, Priscila, Rafaga ... não sobrou mais ninguém ! Nossos três melhores guerreiros falharam ! Pretendes pedir ajuda a Espíritos de Aço ? 

(Cléf) – Não, eu ... eu farei ... o que devia ter feito desde o principio ...

Não percam no próximo capítulo de RAYEARTH 3 - THE MOVIE :

****

"A Lenda Renasce : As Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth"

- Guerreiros de Rayearth ... perdoem-me por quebrar sua paz mais uma vez ... mas eu lhes imploro ... ajude-nos !


	5. A Lenda Renasce : As Guerreiras Mágicas

**__**

Cena V : A Lenda Renasce : As Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth

Levemente baseado em "Cavalo de Fogo"

****

Rayearth 3 – The Movie

by Lexas

_Joaotjr@hotmail.com_

*Nota do Autor : Esse fanfic é **baseado** na série de OAV de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, o qual é conhecido como Rayearth, mas muitos o apelidaram de Rayearth 3 . Podem haver partes aqui que estraguem sua surpresa, portanto pense bem antes de ler, pois eu não o avisarei mais . Sem querer fazer propaganda, mas já fazendo, se por acaso você se interessar, você pode conseguir a série de vídeo legendada em português através do fansubber conhecido como Shin-Seiki (http://shinseiki.simplenet.com) São duas fitas, e eles cobram um preço em torno de sete a nove reais por fita de excelente qualidade, demorando cerca de quinze a vinte dias para entregar seu pedido em qualquer lugar do Brasil . Pois é, abra seu olho quando aquele "colega" tentar te "passar" alguma fita "amigavelmente" por quinze reais ... é chato um grupo ter todo o trabalho enquanto outros lucram. Desde já gostaria de me desculpar ao webmaster pela propaganda que acabei fazendo sem querer . Infelizmente, é o que costuma acontecer no Brasil : alguns tem boas idéias e se esforçam para as coisas darem certo, e muitos se aproveitam para lucrar com isso .

Mas, comentários a parte ... vamos ao que interessa !

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo ao Wlad (Miscelânea de Escritores), a Ana (Santuário de Fanfics) e ao Roberto (Fanfiction Brasil), os quais tem gentilmente hospedado esse fanfic . 

Último detalhe ( e esse é muito importante para a compreensão de várias partes do fanfic) : A série de OAV Rayearth **reconta** a série original, trata-se de um **recomeço**, onde tudo apresentado anteriormente é desconsiderado para dar lugar a algo novo, portanto ....

Continuemos, então .

Luz ... camera ... ação !

A floresta do silêncio . Um dos lugares mais belos e enigmáticos de toda Cefiro . Isso por que era ao mesmo tempo o lugar mais seguro e perigoso que poderia existir . Lá, magia não funcionava, e qualquer um desavisado não duraria muito se não possuisse algum treinamento físico . Aquela enorme labirinto já foi palco de grandes acontecimentos, entre os quais quando duas crianças atravessaram-no, com um único objetivo : tornarem-se fortes . Uma façanha sem igual, difícil de acreditar, uma vez que crianças eram aperitivo para os primeiros perigos . 

Entretanto, entre vários guerreiros experientes corre um boato de que há muito aquela floresta abriga um segredo, e muitos já ousaram adentrar em seus domínios só para descobri-lo, embora sequer soubessem qual era o segredo . Duas crianças haviam feito a mesma coisa e também não conheciam qual era o segredo, mas sabiam de uma coisa : se o descobrissem, ficariam muito fortes . Para ambos, nada importava . Tinham apenas um ao outro, uma vez que seus parentes haviam morrido em um massacre . 

Mas aquelas crianças eram especiais . Não se tratava de um dom, de um poder oculto ou de qualquer outro tipo de vantagem : eles tinham um desejo insuperável de permitir que haja a vida . E foi isso que permitiu que eles sobrevivessem aos perigos da floresta do silêncio, mesmo com seu pouco treinamento em combate, e nenhum treinamento mágico . 

Aquelas duas crianças, conhecidas também como "os gêmeos do Sol", descobriram o segredo, e se tornaram incrivelmente poderosos . Fato era que, durante os anos seguintes, suas habilidades superavam a de outros de maneira espantosa . Alguns diziam que era algum poder latente, mas o motivo era outro : a vontade de concluir sua meta . 

- Senhor Kanon, o que é aquilo ? 

- Eu não sei, mas é enorme demais para ser um pássaro ... pelo sangue de Oláf ! É um Imperador !

- O quê ? E aqui ? Mas isso não é possível ! Avise a todos ! Não podemos deixar aquela coisa se aproximar mais !

Kanon corria pelo castelo, dando o sinal ordenado . Disposto a resolver o problema, ou pelo menos tentar, o jovem guerreiro carrega seu arco, apontando para a criatura alada . Teria que ser perfeito, pois não teria outra chance . Aquilo não era um animal comum, e eles estavam em desvantagem por estarem na Floresta do Silêncio . Talvez, se permitisse que a criatura entrasse no castelo, teriam mais chance ...

A idéia sumiu tão logo que surgiu . Perderia todas as suas condecorações se algo desse tipo acontecesse . Ele mira bem no peito da criatura, preparando-se para disparar .... quando seus olhos lhe pregam uma peça . Estaria delirando, ou o monstro alado estava carregando alguma coisa ?

Mesmo assim, representava perigo, e não podia correr esse risco, tanto que sua flecha segue reta em direção ao peito do Imperador . Não era uma questão dele errar, mas a criatura, com sua velocidade e capacidade de manobrar, esquiva-se facilmente da flecha, mergulhando com tudo em sua direção . Rapidamente ele torna a carregar o arco, preparando um novo disparo . Mesmo sabendo que não daria tempo, iria fazer, pois preferia morrer do que envergonhar sua escola . 

Como esperado, a ave o atinge antes dele poder reagir, mas o resultado é inesperado : ao invés dele ter o peito dilacerado pelo bico e garras da criatura, "apenas" é violentamente jogado contra a parede, tombando em seguida . Sua última reação, antes de perder os sentidos, era tentar se colocar de pé, para não ser devorado . Não foi necessário . A criatura voa do local o mais rápido possível e impossível para um ser com aquelas proporções, debaixo de uma chuva de flechas . Chega a ser atingido por algumas, mas continua voando, até desaparecer do raio de visão dos arqueiros . 

- Você está bem, rapaz ? 

- O que você acha ? Quase virei almoço de um Imperador ! Como é que o Rafaga conseguiu matar um bicho desses na unha ? E como você fez ele ir embora ? 

Tive ajuda –ele apontava para todo o seu redor, dando a chance do jovem 

guerreiro ver mais de vinte arqueiros, olhando-o com um olhar de surpresa e orgulho – Vamos, temos que cuidar de você . O bicho te pegou de jeito, deve ter quebrado algumas coste .. acho que ele deixou algo para nós.

- É, tem razão – dizia, enquanto observava um outro corpo caído perto deles . Ao contrário dos demais presentes ali, aparentava ser mais velho, e não usava vestes de guerreiro – esse sujeito nos deve a vida, pois se não fosse por nós, teria sido a ceia daquele pássaro superdesenvolvido . 

************

E lá estava ele, enfrentando aquele homem . Não, aquilo não era um homem, mas um monstro . Qualquer outro jamais teria um pingo de sua crueldade . Era alguém tão diferente, e ao mesmo tempo parecido com ele . Como Giorvel pôde fazer aquilo ? Nunca haviam sido colegas, tampouco amigos . Mas ele conhecia Giorvel, e o respeitava mais do que tudo . Então, como um homem de sua categoria poderia descer tanto ? Ele guardava em suas mais profundas lembranças a imagem de um homem robusto, um pouco mais alto que ele, cujo cabelo cinza refletia a luz do sol . Mas aquela imagem morreu, dando lugar a outra . O mesmo homem, com roupas muito similares as suas de sacerdote, só que numa cor vermelha com tons de preto . E sem cabelo . No lugar, uma mancha negra que cobria parte de sua cabeça e sua boca, formando uma espécie de mascará . 

- Acorde, Cléf . Já dormiu o bastante . 

Despertando forçadamente de seu mundo de pesadelos, Cléf se vê diante de um homem ... do qual não conseguia se lembrar, embora lhe fosse bastante estranho e familiar . . Ao seu ver, conhecia a maioria dos habitantes de Cefiro . Então, quem seria ele ? 

- Meus ferimentos foram curados . Foi você ? 

- Não, foi outro de meus amigos . Sente-se melhor ? 

- Não totalmente . Você leva vantagem por conhecer meu nome . Quem és tu ? 

- Meu nome é Tléb, da Espíritos de Aço .

- Espíritos ... ? Quer dizer, a escola de Rafaga ? Então, você é o líder dele ? 

- Ele treinou durante a vida toda conosco, mas não sou o líder dele . Essa honra cabe a sua irmã gêmea, Priscila .

- Priscila ... por que está me contando isso, se sabe quem eu sou ? Nunca interroguei Rafaga a respeito de seus mestres, e não pretendo fazê-lo . No entanto, ouvi falar que o nome de seu líder é um segredo muito bem guardado, sendo assim, por que me contou ? 

- Não deveria me olhar com esses olhos, Cléf . Sou a pessoa na qual você deveria depositar toda a sua confiança, mediante essa situação . És um sábio, e talvez seja capaz de entender o que pretendo lhe dizer .

- Não ... não sou um sábio . Não mereço esse titulo . Diga-me, Tléb ... de que adianta tamanho poder e sabedoria, se não posso utilizá-lo para proteger meu povo ? Não me refiro apenas a guerras e mortes, mas a educá-los . De que adianta ? Durante tanto tempo zelei por esse povo, mas de que isso adiantou ? Enquanto eu ficava em meu templo, rezando para garantir a paz do planeta, eu me esqueci de seus habitantes . 

- Você se culpa por ter vivido centenas de anos e não ter compartilhado sua experiência de vida com seus semelhantes . Não me leve a mal, Cléf, mas eu não dou a mínima para sua crise existencial . A única coisa que me importa é Cefiro, e somente isso . 

Tléb lhe dá as costas, enquanto Cléf se levanta por completo, aproveitando para observá-lo . Ainda não sabia de onde conhecia aquele homem, mas rapidamente percebeu que ele usava uma armadura igual a de Rafaga, embora se tratasse de um modelo mais antigo e com várias cortes e perfurações, provavelmente provenientes de batalhas . Possuía uma barba curta e olhos cinzas . Poderia ser um cidadão qualquer de Cefiro, mas algo instigava Cléf . 

- Tléb, já nos encontramos antes, não é mesmo ? 

Ele se vira, encarando-o . Finalmente, colocaria aquilo para fora . 

- Você se lembra de mim, Cléf ? 

- Sim . Não com perfeição, mas me lembro . Foi você ... quem me avisou sobre o mal que Giorvel estava causando, não é mesmo ? 

- Eu era um de seus seguidores e o traí, Cléf . Ele estava matando nosso povo, simplesmente por nada ! Seus motivos ... não eram nada comparados com as vidas que eram perdidas ! Me uni a Oláf antes que fosse tarde demais, mas não adiantou de nada ! E por minha culpa, o velho guerreiro foi mutilado por aquela mulher ... aquela maldita mulher !

- Mas antes disso, você me avisou . E me deu tempo para fazer o que tinha que fazer . 

- Cléf, como Giorvel escapou ? Não era para ele ter conseguido sair de lá !

- Antes de continuarmos com isso, quem mais sabe do que está acontecendo ? 

- Atualmente, só três pessoas : eu, você e outra que está vindo .

- Atualmente ? O que quer dizer com isso ? Posso compreender que, como antigo seguidor de Giorvel, você se lembre perfeitamente de todos os seus atos, mas e os outros ? 

- Os outros eram Rafaga e Priscila, Cléf . E, nesse exato momento, ambos estão mortos !

- Mortos ? Mortos ? – o espanto e terror era evidente na face daquele homem .

- Sim, Cléf , mortos . Você foi trazido até nós por um Imperador, e somente um mashin comanda essas ferozes criaturas aladas, lembra-se ? Você viveu muitos anos, deve ter ouvido falar de Falcon . 

- Mesmo assim, o que Rafaga tinha a ver com isso ? 

- Ele comandava o Falcon, ou não sabia ? E Priscila comandava o Blacksmith .

- Não é possível ! Falcon observa Cefiro desde tempos imemoriais ! Como Rafaga conseguiu controlá-lo ? E por que essa tal de Priscila comandava o ... o ... céus, não me diga que ela ...

- Ela tinha todo o potencial, mas também possui o sangue de Oláf em suas veias, assim como Rafaga, lembra-se ? E pelo visto, Rafaga nunca usou o Falcon diante dos seus olhos . 

- Mesmo assim, por que se refere a eles como se já tivessem partido ? Não acredito que ...

- Cléf, abra os olhos para a verdade .Você conhecia Giorvel tão bem quanto eu . Talvez não tão rápido, talvez não tão devagar, mas a morte deles não é dúvida para ninguém . Um certo dia, vi duas crianças adentrarem nos perigos da Floresta do Silêncio, e observei a distância eles ultrapassarem tudo o que ela oferecia, apenas para atingirem esta escola . Aquilo era um sinal de Oláf para nossa recém-fundada escola . Boatos se espalhavam sobre um local em que seguidores de Oláf haviam se reunido para proteger Cefiro, mas poucos sobreviviam ao teste inicial, que era chegar até aqui . Além dos outros anciões, eu os supervisionei durante a vida inteira, pois sabia que, de uma maneira ou de outra, Giorvel voltaria . Minha surpresa diante do fato de Rafaga ter descido do Pico dos Imperadores vivo foi menor do que a dos outros anciões, pois eu já esperava por algo do tipo . Também já esperava que um dos dois se tornasse o líder . Um imperador o trouxe até aqui, Cléf . Eu os treinei, e sei que Rafaga só faria isso se não houvesse alternativa . Esse deve ter sido seu último pedido a Falcon antes de morrer, e ele o respeitou por isso .

Cléf estava pasmo com o que acabara de ouvir . Estivera desacordado durante bastante tempo, e sequer tinha noção do que ocorrera noite afora . 

De igual forma, uma indignação enorme voltava a pulsar . Mais mortes . Quando aquilo iria parar ? Se ele tivesse ...

- Eles devem ter lutado bravamente, como Oláf ... o sangue de guerreiro não enfraqueceu nem um pouco, eu imagino . É realmente uma pena que dois guerreiros como eles tenham falhado . 

- Eles não falharam, Cléf . Eles te salvaram, e isso foi o suficiente para eles . Quando chegou aqui, estava com um rombo enorme na barriga . Lembra-se de quem fez isso ? 

- Não, não me lembro . Foi tão rápido, que só percebi a dor quando estava caído no chão . 

- Você era o alvo . Você é a chave para a liberdade e confinamento de Giorvel, lembra-se ? Quando Rayearth o aprisionou naquela dimensão, utilizou você como chave, e não agrada a Giorvel a idéia de deixar você vivo, o que nos dá uma vantagem . Ele não pode nos atacar aqui, pois estaria indefeso neste lugar .

- A floresta do silencio ... óbvio demais . Que lugar melhor para escondê-los do olhar dos sacerdotes ? Mas espere um pouco, se você é um ex-seguidor de Giorvel, como consegue utilizar sua magia neste lugar ? 

- Espere um pouco . Agora, temos algo a fazer . Primeiro, aguardemos pela chegada de mais uma pessoa, a qual ambos devemos muitas explicações ...

************

Enquanto isso, duas figuras distintas se aproximavam da Floresta do Silêncio . Uma delas não estava no seu melhor dia, demonstrando um enorme mal humor . 

- Então, é aqui que fica a Espíritos de Aço, elfo ? Justamente aqui ? 

- Por que a surpresa ? Não conhecia esse lugar ? 

- Ele nunca me contou aonde ficava sua base, elfo . É um segredo para todos, e não podia contar nem para sua própria esposa, se quer saber . E eu não o pressionei . Mas me impressiona saber que fica aqui . Como conseguem realizar qualquer tipo de magia neste lugar ? 

- Isso – o homem vira-se para ela, encarando-a bem nos olhos . Seu rosto, assim como as partes de seu corpo que não estavam cobertos, eram brancos, mas muito brancos . Possuía uma pequena safira na testa, a qual dava a impressão de ter estado ali por muito tempo, embora brilhasse como se fosse nova . E mais um detalhe : suas orelhas . Grandes e pontiagudas – é o que você descobrirá se sobreviver, ilusionista .

O homem albino salta para cima de uma arvore, e continua seu trajeto, saltando de galho em galho . Considerando a hipótese de ficar para trás como uma péssima idéia, A mulher faz o mesmo, saltando atrás dele . 

- Elfo, me espera ! Eu não conheço o caminho ! 

Ela vestia uma capa, a qual era responsável por cobrir a maior parte de seu corpo, que resumia-se a pequenas peças que cobriam apenas suas partes que não podiam ficar expostas . Carregava um bastão em uma das mãos, o qual utilizava vez ou outra para se equilibrar quando tocava em uma das arvores . 

Uma breve surpresa, seguida de um susto : ao tocar em um dos galhos, o mesmo quebra, derrubando-a . Ela arremessa o bastão em uma arvore, o qual fica preso, e usa-o como apoio para girar o corpo e lançar-se em outro galho, levando o bastão junto . Conseguindo, ela para um pouco para respirar . Havia sido por pouco . Mas onde estava o elfo ? 

- Nada mal . Nada mal, mesmo . Você possui bastante agilidade, Caldina . Mas tem que tomar mais cuidado, se espera sobreviver aqui . 

- Isso foi apenas um treino . Espere só até eu me acostumar .

O homem continua saltando, e Caldina o segue . Passam-se longos minutos até que, impaciente, ela dá um grito .

- Eí, elfo ! Falta muito para chegarmos ? 

- Não . 

- Mas afinal de contas, como consegue se guiar nesse lugar ? Pensei ter ouvido que ninguém era capaz de sair vivo daqui !

- É, você tem razão . 

Silencio . Ambos continuam seguindo, até que ele desce até o chão, ato esse imitado por Caldina .

- Muito bem, espertinho ... como saímos daqui ? 

- Não saímos . 

Ela teria ficado surpresa com aquilo, se uma maior não tivesse acontecido . Estavam lá, cercando-os . Eram oito . Ferozes e letais . Criaturas da Floresta do Silêncio .

Muitas criaturas de Cefiro possuíam alguma habilidade mágica como se fosse uma habilidade natural . Não era o caso daquele lugar . Por algum motivo desconhecido, a magia de Cefiro não agia naquela floresta . Tampouco qualquer habilidade mágica especial . Sendo assim, aquelas criaturas acabaram por desenvolver outras habilidades que compensassem o que não tinham . O resultado quase sempre era o aumento de tamanho/agilidade/velocidade, devido ao local em que habitavam, mas as vezes alguns demonstravam habilidades novas, como um pássaro de dez metros com três olhos .

Felizmente, não era isso que assustava Caldina .De certa forma, eram pássaros, mas totalmente diferentes . Eram corvos . Os Corvos do Pesadelo . Aquelas criaturas, as quais algumas já haviam se aventurado para fora da Floresta, eram motivo de pesadelos para aldeias inteiras . A primeira vista, pareciam corvos comuns, se não fosse um detalhe : não possuíam olhos . Mas isso não os atrapalhava, uma vez que pareciam saber o que estava acontecendo ao redor . Um dos poucos sobreviventes de uma aldeia atacada teorizou que eles possuíam uma audição muitíssimo apurada, o que talvez explicasse por que magias sonoras pareciam ter um efeito mais devastador sobre eles . Infelizmente, era apenas uma teoria, a qual não foi colocada em prática muitas vezes . E Caldina não queria por em prática nesse exato momento . 

- Não se mexa . Fique quieta . 

O homem colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Caldina, pedindo total inércia . O impossível aconteceu : as criaturas foram embora . 

- Incrível . Como fez isso, elfo ? Alguma magia ? Se foi, como conseguiu usá-la neste local ? 

- Não foi uma magia ... apenas uma técnica avançada da Espíritos de Aço . E pare de me chamar de Elfo, pois eu tenho nome, entendeu ? 

- Oh, me desculpe se eu me refiro a você pela sua raça, elfo . Mas você foi até a minha casa apresentando o brasão da escola de meu marido, e sequer me disse seu nome . A quem devo a honra ? 

- Inóv ...

************

- Pois bem, é muito simples : você trás Rayearth até aqui, e destruímos Giorvel desta vez . 

Cléf estava fazendo-se valer de uma técnica que desenvolvera há muitos anos atrás : consistia em inibir seus pensamentos e sentimentos . Dessa forma, ninguém poderia perceber a dor enorme que sentia . Seu maior desejo era cair no chão, em prantos . Queria se jogar e ser consumido pelas lágrimas, mas não podia . Embora nem ele nem Tléb gostassem de trabalhar juntos, ainda mais em uma situação como essa, Cléf sabia que muitos dependiam dele . Tudo por que ele era o responsável pela saída de Giorvel, o único culpado . Se ele tivesse sido forte, se não tivesse se entregado as suas dores, nada disso teria acontecido . Agora era tarde, e nada iria mudar, tampouco Rafaga voltaria . Sua tristeza interior aumentava mais e mais ao pensar que ele é que teria que dar essa má noticia para Fério e Caldina ...

- Se é para ser assim, então façamos logo . Mas eu não entendo como conseguirei contactar Rayearth daqui . Seria melhor se saíssemos dessa floresta e ...

- Se você sair, morre . Acha mesmo que ele não está à espreita ? Será que você ainda não entendeu a gravidade da situação, Cléf ? Por acaso se esqueceu do numero incontável de vilas destruídas por uma única pessoa ? Acha mesmo que ele não retornou a praticar antigos hábitos ... nesse instante ? Há cada minuto que hesitamos, centenas de vidas são ceifadas . Se tem algo te afligindo, esqueça . Está triste por ele ter escapado ? Esqueça, isso não contribui em nada . Se isso te aflige tanto, a ponto de não agüentar mais continuar vivendo, eu posso providenciar uma morte limpa, rápida e sem dor ... depois . Salvemos nosso povo ... e depois decidimos o que faremos, ficou claro ? Espero que sim . Você foi até Rayearth há algum tempo atrás, acredito que consiga trazer alguém de lá, não é mesmo ? 

- Sim, isso é possível, mas é muito arriscado e perigoso . E a pessoa tem que querer vir até aqui, não posso traze-la a força . Mas eu ainda não entendo como minha magia pode funcionar aqui, ou há algum fato do qual eu não estou informado ? E por que você é o único ancião presente ? 

- Os demais anciões, bem como quase todos os nossos guerreiros estão gravemente abalados pelo incidente da noite anterior . A simples presença de Giorvel nesta dimensão desenterrou um terror irracional na mente deles, o qual eles fracassaram em resistir . Alguns acordaram recentemente, tentando entender o que houve . E sua magia funcionará, eu lhe garanto . 

- E eu imagino que você não me contará como minha magia funcionará aqui, não é mesmo ? Que seja, Tléb . 

Cléf se senta cruzando as pernas, fechando os olhos e respirando lentamente . 

- ... vejamos se eu entendi, elfo . Quer dizer então que vocês desenvolveram uma técnica em que entram em contato com a natureza ? Foi por isso que os corvos não nos incomodaram ? 

- Exatamente . 

- Muito interessante . Funciona em qualquer lugar ? 

- Não exatamente . Os rigores da Floresta do Silêncio nos permitiram desenvolver essa técnica . Na verdade, o próprio convívio neste lugar nos torna parte dele . Mas às vezes funciona contra animais selvagens e perigosos fora daqui . 

- Fascinante . Meu marido pode me ensinar isso, ou é um segredo ? 

- Ele pode ... se você tiver no mínimo dez anos de tempo livre para aprender .

- Como é ? É muito tempo !

- A maneira mais fácil é você instalar seu domicilio na Floresta do Silêncio e aprender com a natureza, claro ...

- Caldina ? 

- Eu o conheço ? 

- Talvez . Eu falei com você em seu casamento, lembra-se ? Se não me falha a memória, você enganou alguns dos guerreiros com seus truques quando estava bêbada .

- Eu ... – ela estava bastante envergonhada com a revelação, uma vez que nem mesmo seu marido havia lhe contado . –Cléf ? Mas o que o senhor faz aqui ?!?!?!?!?

Cléf interrompe sua concentração, mais surpreso do que irritado . Não, ela não . 

Ainda de costas para ela, Cléf olhava profundamente nos olhos de Tléb, e o mesmo retornava o olhar . 

- Bom dia, Caldina – respondia, levantando-se e virando-se para ela – Como tem passado ? E quem é esse ? 

- Vou indo . Este é Inóv .

(Cléf) – Um elfo ? Pensei que eles ...

(Inóv) – Desapareceram ? Não, Giorvel não conseguiu matar todos . Alguns sobreviveram, como pode ver, senhor Cléf . Fui salvo do extermínio pelo meu mestre, Tléb, e por isso sou muito grato .

(Tléb) – Mais um dos atos de Giorvel, Cléf . Não temos muito tempo . 

(Caldina) – Giorvel ? Esse nome não me é estranho ... onde está Rafaga ? 

- Tléb, por que ela está aqui ? 

- Ela é a esposa de Rafaga . Não podia deixar que ela corresse perigo . 

- O que vocês querem dizer com isso ? Onde ele está ? Ele está bem ? 

- Mesmo assim, ela pode perder o bebê quando souber .

- Eu não sabia de sua gravidez, e a traria mesmo se soubesse . 

- Vocês estão me assustando ! O que foi que houve com ele ? – e ela agarrava Cléf pelos ombros, sacudindo-o – Onde ele está ? Cléf, cadê o meu marido ? Cadê ? 

- Eu sinto muito, Caldina . – dizia, enquanto abaixava a cabeça .

- Não . Isso ... i-isso não é possível . Ele está bem, eu sei que está ! Ele não pode ter morrido ! N-nosso filho não pode nascer sem pai ! NÃO !!! Bleargh !!!

Ela cai de joelhos no chão, vomitando. Em seguida, uma dor enorme tomou conta de sua barriga . 

- Arghh !!! Meu ... meu filho ... ele ... não pode ...

Inóv a ampara, impedindo que desse de cabeça no chão . Podia ver lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, verdadeiros cristais de diamante . 

- Não pode ... não pode ...

São suas últimas palavras antes de desabar em um mar de choro . Ao comando de Tléb, Inóv a carrega para fora da sala . 

- Satisfeito, Tléb ? 

- Nem um pouco, se é o que quer saber . Mas prefiro ela aqui dentro, do que lá fora, aos cuidados de Giorvel . E ela carrega o herdeiro de Rafaga . Ele não gostaria de ver sua esposa e filho mortos covardemente . 

- Sabe muito bem que ela corre o risco de perder a criança por causa disso .

- A barriga quase não se percebe, então ela está nos primeiros meses, e não há nada que possamos fazer . Só podemos torcer para que a tristeza de Caldina não seja maior do que a vontade de manter a criança viva . 

Tentando não odiar Tléb pelo seu último comentário, ele volta a sua posição de meditação . Teria que se concentrar bastante, pois não seria algo simples de se fazer . Da outra vez, havia ido pessoalmente até Rayearth e esperado que os mashins de lá apontassem seus escolhidos . No entanto, duvidava que os mashins fizessem isso, de sorte que precisava encontrar os escolhidos pessoalmente . 

Não se dera conta de quanto tempo havia se passado, mas sabia que havia demorado bastante para entrar em contato com aquele outro mundo . Era uma dimensão paralela, e enviar uma mensagem muitas vezes era mais difícil do que ir até lá, apesar de que ele tinha suas dúvidas se conseguiria fazer o transporte, uma vez que estava muito fraco . 

Ele persistia, e os minutos iam passando, os quais tornavam-se horas . Não imaginava o tempo que passou ali, mas podia sentir um impaciente Tléb aguardando o resultado . 

************

O choro pode durar uma noite, mas a alegria vem pela manhã . 

A frase parecia não se aplicar àquela mulher . Minutos, horas ... já estava ali, ajoelhada no chão, com a cabeça sobre a cama, chorando . Não demonstrava ser a mulher que todos conheciam . A imagem da guerreira radiante havia sumido . Naquele momento, a guerreira sorridente havia morrido para Inóv . A guerreira que, apesar de tudo, sempre mantinha um sorriso nos olhos, e resolvia seu problemas sem a menor preocupação . 

Estava encostado na parede, aguardando pacientemente que ela parasse de chorar, embora já houvesse passado bastante tempo . Mas ela era uma mulher e, independente do que dissessem, tinha todo o direito de chorar . Ele mesmo havia derramado lágrimas e lágrimas diante da tragédia de seu povo . 

Uma breve lembrança passa pela sua cabeça . Ele era um elfo, os quais eram considerados extintos . Mas ele sabia que isso não era verdade, e havia se encontrado com alguns até, os poucos sobreviventes do massacre de Giorvel . Um homem que puramente pela ambição do poder ceifou milhares de vidas, e os elfos foram os mais prejudicados : aldeias inteiras haviam sumido do mapa, de forma que poucos se lembravam nos dias de hoje de uma raça de homens albinos e esguios, com orelhas pontiagudas . Se perguntava o que teria acontecido se todos os elfos tivessem morrido . Talvez, os humanos não tivessem morrido também ...

Ele balança a cabeça, tentando apagar aquele pensamento . Mas sabia que fazia sentido . O potencial mágico de um elfo é dezenas de vezes superior ao de um humano, sendo superado apenas pelo de uma fada . A energia mágica que exala de um elfo bem treinado chega a se comparar ao poder de um sacerdote . Um único elfo possuía a força mágica de centenas de aldeões . Um pensamento interessante, uma vez que todos os habitantes de Cefiro possuem o dom da magia, mas poucos o desenvolvem . Alguns chegam a desenvolver uma certa afinidade com algum elemento em particular, tornando-se mais resistente a ele ou coisa parecida, mas não passam muito disso . Com exceção dos sacerdotes, dos ex-generais de Esmeralda e da Espíritos de Aço, a maioria quase absoluta dos cidadãos de Cefiro não passa de "camponeses" e soldados . Todos ainda possuem o dom inato para a magia, mas seria preciso reunir a força combinada de centenas desses camponeses e soldados para se conseguir o nível de poder de um elfo, sendo que poucos eram os guerreiros humanos que faziam frente a um elfo . 

Uma aptidão racial para a magia maior do que a dos demais . Uma habilidade fantástica ... que ele abdicou . Jurou que nunca desenvolveria todo esse potencial . Conhece algumas magias, é verdade, mas não utiliza um décimo do que todo o seu potencial permite . Compara-se a alguns dos guerreiros de médio-porte da Espíritos de Aço, mas é só . Sua qualidade racial, tão apreciada por Giorvel, havia sido o motivo do quase-exterminio de seu povo . E, se alguém viesse atrás dele pelo mesmo motivo, não conseguiria grande coisa se o derrotasse . Giorvel achou que havia exterminado com a sua raça ... e era melhor que continuasse acreditando . Achou que era um dos últimos quando Tléb o salvou, mas acabou por encontrar outros de sua raça . A maioria fugitivos da ira de Giorvel, muitos dos quais eram apenas crianças quando aquilo ocorreu, desconhecendo boa parte da história e cultura de seu povo . Chegou a encontrar um ou outro ancião elfo, mas esses haviam criado uma abstinência do mundo, evitando o máximo de contato possível, de forma que não lhe foram muito úteis, uma vez que pareciam desconhecer a ameaça de Giorvel e diversos fatos referentes aos elfos . Muito provavelmente eram elfos que estavam vivos a centenas de anos, e resolveram se afastar da sociedade por falta de sanidade . 

Sendo assim, seu conhecimento sobre a raça élfica resumia-se ao que aprendera com Tléb . Não era muita coisa, mas lhe dava uma idéia de quem e o que era . 

A mulher ainda chorava . Estava assim há cerca de três horas, sem parar . Embora não demonstrasse, a preocupação de Inóv era crescente com a mulher e com a criança . Em sua opinião, muitos já haviam morrido nessa guerra . Não era justo que outros pagassem por esse preço também .

- Caldina ... eu sinto muito . Sinto muito por Rafaga e Priscila . 

- P-Priscila ... ela também ... ? 

- Sim, lamento . – ele se senta na cama, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto olhos nos seus olhos . Estava em prantos, e não parecia querer parar com aquilo . Seu rosto estava todo vermelho e molhado, assim como parte de sua roupa . 

Caldina se levanta, sentando-se na cadeira que estava do lado da cama . Ela coloca as mãos sobre o rosto, enquanto coloca o rosto entre os joelhos, emitindo um choro baixo . Minutos depois, ela ergue seu rosto, tentando conter o choro . 

- Conte-me . Quem foi que fez isso ? Foi ele ?

- Você se lembra ? 

- Eu ... eu acordei na noite passada, em meio a um pesadelo . Senti algo se aproximando, algo perigoso . Não sei quem ou o que era, mas senti que traria desgraça . 

- Já ouviu falar de Giorvel, Caldina ? 

- Esse nome ... acho que já, mas não consigo me lembrar .

- Nem poderia . Há muitos anos atrás, ele foi responsável pelo maior massacre de toda a história de Cefiro, e meu povo foi uma das vitimas .

- Seu povo ? Quer dizer ... céus, a guerra dos elfos ! Então, foi por isso que vocês desapareceram ! Mas por que me lembro disso, mas não desse nome que disse ?

- Por que não houve a guerra dos elfos, Caldina . Todos eles foram massacrados por um homem em busca de poder . Pode imaginar isso, o total desprezo pelas formas de vida apenas por algo chamado poder ? 

- Mas eu não entendo ... quem era esse tal de Giorvel ? E por que ele fez isso ?

- É difícil explicar, mas antes você tem que saber de uma coisa muito importante . Giorvel ... ele foi um importante cidadão de Cefiro . 

Ela coloca a mão sobre a boca, assustada com as palavras de Inóv . Como era possível que ato tão desumano pudesse ser feito por alguém que era dotado de consciência ? 

- Você já deve ter ouvido histórias sobre os elfos, não é mesmo ? São criaturas poderosas, só perdendo para as fadas . Nós possuímos um potencial de desenvolvimento maior do que a de um humano . Mais do que isso, a força mágica que explode dentro de cada cidadão daqui é maior em nós . Isso atraiu Giorvel . A principio, ele queria poder . Nosso poder . Por isso, massacrou meu povo . 

- Você disse que ele era um cidadão de Cefiro ? Eu não entendo, como alguém ... ?

- Deixe-me terminar . Pensávamos que ele queria o poder dos elfos, a principio ... mas quando os elfos sumiram, ele continuou seu massacre com os humanos . Milhares e milhares deles . E, quando aparentemente terminou, não era mais o mesmo . Isso quem me disse foi Tléb . Ele era um antigo seguidor de Giorvel, um aprendiz . Ele percebeu a loucura dele, e avisou Oláf, avô de seu ... aham ... marido . Como sabe, Oláf ficou mutilado ... mas isso garantiu tempo para que Rayearth intervisse . 

- Rayearth ? O lendário ? O magnifico ? Foi ele quem derrotou Giorvel ? E o que ele fazia aqui ? Pelo que Fério disse, ele estava ...

- Rayearth o derrotou, Oláf e Cléf o julgaram . Ambos concluíram que a morte era muito pouco para alguém que cometera tamanha carnificina contra um povo . Ele havia praticamente varrido os elfos da face de Cefiro, e teria feito o mesmo com todos os outros . A morte era pouco . Rayearth o aprisionou em uma dimensão de dor e sofrimento eterno, na qual ele sofreria dia após dia e se recuperaria apenas para continuar sofrendo em seguida . Ele deveria ter ficado lá por toda a eternidade, mas algo deu errado . Agora, ele está solto em Cefiro, livre para continuar matando . A cada segundo que passa, vilas inteiras são arrasadas . E, uma vez que Rafaga e Priscila falharam, só nos resta uma alternativa .

- Quer dizer que ...

- ... Tléb viu o potencial dos gêmeos e preparou-os a vida toda para esse momento. Eles desconheciam esses aspecto de Tléb e o seu passado . A essa altura, Cléf já deve ter convocado as únicas pessoas que podem nos ajudar . 

- Rayearth . Então, esse é o plano ? Temos que aceitar isso ? 

- Eu entendo a sua angustia . Não somos capazes nem de proteger nossa terra . Mas é a pura realidade, e nada podemos fazer para mudá-la . 

- Os que morreram em Rayearth , Lantis, Alcione, Askot ... e os que morreram agora, Rafaga e Priscila ... onde está Fério ? Talvez ele possa ...

- Fério ? Já ouvi falar dele . Mas desconheço seu paradeiro . 

- Temos que encontrá-lo ! Ainda há uma chance se ...

- Ainda não entendeu ? Não há esperanças ! Ninguém em Cefiro pode derrotar aquele homem, não, aquele monstro ! Ele absorveu a essência da vida de milhares de habitantes de Cefiro, e é isso que elevou seu poder de enorme para monstruoso ! 

As lágrimas de Caldina cessam, mal sua tristeza não . Ela não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo . Pior, não acreditava que um habitante de Cefiro, um lugar conhecido pela capacidade de seu povo de conseguir as coisas se acreditarem, estava dizendo aquilo . 

Então, era esse o verdadeiro significado de seu sonho ? A destruição de Cefiro se daria devido aos seus habitantes terem perdido a capacidade de sonhar, terem perdido seu maior poder, o poder da crença ? 

Ela se levanta desesperadamente e sai daquele quarto, correndo pelo corredor, tentando não olhar para trás enquanto tornava a chorar . 

************

Finalmente . Depois de três horas seguidas de tentativas frustradas, havia conseguido formar uma ligação entre Cefiro e Rayearth . Diversas vezes havia dito que a causa de tantas falhas era a floresta, mas Tléb insistia que isso era impossível . Havia algo errado . 

Mas, finalmente, havia conseguido . Primeiramente, pensara em ir pessoalmente até lá, mas concluiu que seria perda de tempo, pois dificilmente encontraria as escolhidas desse jeito e, pela sua experiência, os mashins de Rayearth agem ao seu modo, não aceitando opiniões externas . 

- Rayearth ... finalmente nos encontramos de novo, guardião sagrado . Embora já não sejas mais um, sei que me entendes, apesar de saber que não me responderá . Mas venho até aqui prestar meu respeito a ti, e implorar para que nos ajude . O mal eterno foi liberto, e só tu podes nos ajudar . 

Ele continuava assim, se concentrando, alheio a tudo o que ocorria ao seu redor . Não podia perder esse oportunidade, mediante a situação . Tinha que encontrar aquelas garotas o mais rápido possível . 

Minutos se passavam como segundos . Aquele era um mundo muito estranho . O número de habitantes era deveras superior ao de Cefiro, mas em compensação ... a presença de magia era nula ! Seria possível ? Da última vez que esteve lá, Havia trancafiado os seus habitantes, de forma que não fossem feridos na terrível batalha que se travou . Será que a única fonte de magia daquele lugar provinha dos mashins de Rayearth ? 

Os segundos parecem horas, os minutos, uma eternidade . Ele vasculhava cada ponto daquele lugar, cada canto ... onde elas estariam ? Onde estariam as escolhidas ? Podia visualizar perfeitamente aquele lugar . Não conhecia o nome, mas imaginava que fosse um dos lugares mais importantes daquele mundo . Do contrário, por que Águia e Esmeralda teriam escolhido-o para colocar sua base ? 

Os minutos que se estendiam pela eternidade, ecoavam em sua alma . Por que aquilo estava acontecendo ? Por que na maior crise de Cefiro, aquilo estava acontecendo ? 

- Rayearth, responda-me, por favor . Aponte-me seus escolhidos . O que houve com eles ? Não faz tanto tempo assim, aonde elas estão ? Por favor, eu lhe peço, não, lhe imploro, ajude-nos, por favor ! O que houve com aquelas fantásticas guerreiras que, mesmo sabendo de suas chances inexistentes, enfrentaram sem medo o irmão de Esmeralda ? Onde estão suas escolhidas, as quais enfrentaram os generais de esmeralda ? Onde estás aquela cujo cabelo brilha como a juba de um leão incandescente, a qual fez renascer seu poder ? Onde estás ? 

Tléb estava apenas observando enquanto Cléf se ajoelhava e chorava no chão . Será esse o destino de seu povo, perecer ? Será que não havia salvação ? Terminaria aqui sua vida, com os fim de suas alternativas ? Se era para ser assim, então já estava prestes a pegar suas armas, e dirigir-se ao encontro de Giorvel . Mesmo que isso significasse sua morte, ainda tinha o dever e obrigação de lutar até o último momento, pois não seria justo com os que deram suas vidas .

- Hã ?!? Mas o que é isso ... encontrei ... AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH !!!!!

Cléf estava se contorcendo no chão, aparentemente sem motivo . Quando Tléb se aproxima para ajudá-lo, ele cessa seus gritos, apoiando-se nas mãos e respirando pesadamente . 

- Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf !

- O que houve, Cléf ? Conseguiu fazer contato ? Por que gritou ? 

- Eu ... eu não sei, mas ... algo ... alguma coisa muito forte em Rayearth ... pensei ter encontrado uma das escolhidas, mas ... mas ... alguma coisa forte impedia que eu me aproximasse e quando tentei forçar isso ... simplesmente cortou a ligação que eu possuía com o planeta ! Não pode ser !

- Mas o que está dizendo ? Como assim cortou sua ligação ? É impossível ! Quem teria poder para tanto ?

- Não sei mas, se continuar assim ... talvez não haja muito de Cefiro para ser salvo quando conseguirmos traze-las aqui . Se eu conhecesse mais aquele planeta, seria mais fácil, mas eu não o conheço . Apenas visitei uma de suas cidades, e foi lá que houve a batalha dos mundos . E como se elas não estivessem mais lá ou, se estão, algo me impede de encontrá-las ! Isso é ... é ... contra tudo o que estou acostumado ! Sempre soube que os mashins de Rayearth agiam à sua própria maneira, mas nunca imaginei que ele ignoraria uma crise de tamanha proporção !

- Cléf, está querendo me dizer ... que é o fim ? 

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Tléb . Rafaga era tão poderoso quanto os generais de Esmeralda, até mais, eu acho . Se a tal de Priscila comandava o Blacksmith, deveria ser muito mais poderosa ... e ambos falharam ! 

- Isso é doentio . Não há um lugar seguro, nem um futuro para se olhar . Eu devia ter lutado ao lado de Rafaga e Priscila . Dessa forma, ao menos, não os envergonharia tanto quanto estou fazendo agora . É o fim . 

Um objeto girando a grande velocidade cruza o ar, indo em direção a Tléb . Ele se esquiva, enquanto o objeto acerta o chão, fazendo um barulho estranho para o que era : um bastão . 

Ele ergue o braço, bem a tempo de bloquear um soco e salta em seguida, evitando uma rasteira . Sua atacante pega o bastão e começa a girá-lo, indo em direção de Tléb . O mesmo, com uma só mão, segura o bastão, enquanto encara sua agressora . 

- Está com raiva de mim, não é ? Sinto muito se não correspondi as suas expectativas, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser me juntar ao seu marido . Eu lamento muito .

Tléb sente a mão aberta de Caldina em seu rosto, a qual deixa uma marca bem vermelha . 

- Não diga isso ! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim ? Meu marido nunca desistiu de alguma coisa, entendeu ? Nunca ! Quem você pensa que é para dizer que é o fim ? Nunca é o fim ! Sempre há esperança ! Esse tal de Giorvel pode ter matado milhares mas, enquanto houver vida, sempre haverá esperança ! Eu me recuso a acreditar que esse seja o fim de Cefiro, entendeu ? Eu me recuso ! Eu me recuso ! Eu me recuso ...

E, mais uma vez, ela estava ajoelhada, chorando . tentava conter o choro, mas era em vão . Tléb estende a mão para ela, mas ela recusa e se levanta, dirigindo-se até Cléf . 

- Cléf ... o que está havendo ? Por que não consegue traze-las ? 

Mais uma vez, Cléf se odiou pela sua incapacidade . Ele ali, caído no chão, entregando os pontos, e aquela mulher, a qual acabara de perder o marido, de pé, segurando a tristeza e pensando no amanhã . 

- Consigo contactar Rayearth, mas não consigo contactar as escolhidas . 

- Você as conheceu pessoalmente ? 

- Sim . 

- Então, há esperança . Faça contato mais uma vez Cléf, mas eu preciso estar junto . É possível ? 

- Sim, mas o que pretendes ? 

- Um milagre ...

Cléf mais uma vez coloca-se em posição de meditação, tentando manter contato com o planeta conhecido como Rayearth . Sabia que era difícil, logo não nutria grandes esperanças ...

... mas havia conseguido mais rápido do que o esperado . Pelo visto, quando havia finalmente conseguido, havia deixado um canal de comunicação semi-aberto . 

- Compartilhe dessa visão comigo, Caldina . 

Caldina estava espantada com o que via . Era um mundo, a principio similar ao seu, mas as semelhanças terminavam por ai . O número de habitantes era absurdamente maior . Onde estavam as florestas ? Haviam algumas, mas não se comparavam com as de Cefiro . E perto de suas montanhas, as montanhas desse mundo eram formigas ! 

Ficaria mais e mais espantada, se dispusesse de tempo, mas não era o caso . 

- Eles ... são muitos ! 

- Creio eu que essa seja a cidade mais importante desse mundo, do contrário, por que Esmeralda colocaria sua base aqui ?

- Apenas uma cidade ? Quer dizer que há ...

- ... muito mais . É incontável o numero de formas de vidas que há aqui . 

- Apenas ... como foi possível proteger todas essas pessoas do ataque de ... ?

- Eu utilizei a **_Daytona_** .Todas essas pessoas, com exceção de mim e das escolhidas, foram transportadas para um espaço que fica entre Rayearth e Cefiro . Aquilo me desgastou completamente . 

- Vamos começar – Caldina coloca as mãos na cabeça de Cléf, enquanto o mesmo se concentra – tente procurá-las, Cléf . Tenta visualizá-las . 

- Então era verdade sobre seus poderes mentais ... Caldina, eu vou te pedir apenas um favor : durante esses instantes em que estaremos compartilhando nossas mentes, apenas tenha cuidado . Não quero que você presencie o que houve nesse mundo . É algo horrível de se ver, ainda mais quando seu povo está morrendo e você não pode fazer nada . 

- Eu entendi . Comecemos, então .

Um turbilhão de imagens e lembranças atravessou Caldina . Fome, guerra, dor, alegria, tristeza, vitória ... ela procurava ignorar a maioria, tentando apenas obter uma imagem especifica das escolhidas . Por diversas vezes esteve frente à frente com as memórias de Cléf daquela guerra, mas as ignorou . Até que encontrou o que procurava . 

- São ... são essas as escolhidas, Cléf ? Mas são apenas crianças ! Como podem ser as escolhidas de Rayearth ? Diga !

- Essa terra é mais populosa, mas sofre pela falta do poder que move Cefiro : a crença na força interior . No entanto, em meio a tantos, elas foram as únicas que conservam as características do povo de Cefiro, o que permitiu que derrotassem Esmeralda e Águia . Não as subestime, pois sua verdadeira força não está em suas mãos ou braços .

- Vamos tentar traze-las, então . Que tal essa ... nossa ! Essa de ôculos, eu mal consigo senti-la ! Ela deve estar muito longe desse local em que ... como esse local se chama ? 

- Eu não sei . 

- Posso dar um jeito nisso . 

Concentrando-se um pouco mais, Caldina fita seus olhos em um dos milhares de habitantes daquele lugar, e começa a ler sua mente . Essa foi sua segunda surpresa : nunca havia sido tão fácil . Pelo visto, aquele povo, além de ser incapaz de realizar magias, também era detentor de uma mente fraca, de forma que qualquer um poderia manipulá-los . 

- É tão confuso ... tantas coisas, tantas manias, tantos nomes ... esse povo é tão diferente do nosso . Pelo que eu entendi da mente dele, essa garota está num local bastante longe chamado Velho Mundo . Melhor tentarmos com essa de cabelo azul .

- Ainda está bem longe .

- Como sabe ? 

- Estamos compartilhando nossas mentes, lembra-se ? Posso sentir o que você sente . Você levou a direção na qual Fuu se encontrava até o cidadão do qual absorveu esse conhecimento, e a mente dele apontou para esse tal de Velho Mundo . E, pela direção na qual Umi se encontra, a mente desse indivíduo no qual estamos conectados aponta como sendo um local chamado Kanzawa .

- E onde fica isso ? 

- Eu não sei . Pode ser uma outra cidade, mas eu não tenho a mínima idéia . Só nos resta tentar com Hikaru .

- São esses os nomes delas ? 

- A de ôculos se chama Hououji Fuu, essa que está bem à nossa frente, chama-se Ryuuzaki Umi . E, essa outra , Shidou Hikaru . 

- Que estranho, eu nunca soube de alguém chamado Shidou .

- Pelo que eu entendi, esse é o nome da família delas .

- Eles utilizam o sobrenome antes do nome ? Que estranho . Mas por que eu sinto uma coisa tão forte vindo dessa garota de trança ? 

- Eu também . Foi a mesma coisa que cortou minha conexão anteriormente . Seja o que for, impede que eu faça contato . Mas eu sinto que ela está bem perto . 

- Parece que esse local se chama Hokkaido . Mas de nada adianta se não ... Cléf, sente algo maligno vindo dela ? 

- eu duvidaria disso, mas ... não . 

- Então, seja o que for que impede nosso contato, não é maligno, ou seja, muito provavelmente está vindo dela mesmo . 

- Algo tão forte que vem de dentro dela ... mas o que seria tal coisa ? E por que impede que você ... talvez, se descobríssemos . 

************

Pela terceira vez, havia caído . 

Ela levanta-se, toma distância e corre . Num salto espetacular, ela gira o corpo em 360º , caindo com as mãos no chão, enquanto vai impulsionando o corpo para frente, tocando os pés, depois as mãos, depois os pés ... até que, quando seu corpo gira mais uma vez para que as mãos toquem no chão, sua mão escorrega, derrubando-a desastrosamente no chão . 

Os observadores estavam pasmos com aquilo . Como poderia a veterana do time de ginastica falhar ? Era uma manobra difícil, pois ela teria que calcular a altura do salto para atingir o chão com o impacto exato, para não destroncar nenhum osso, fora o fato de que o rápido movimento exigia bastante atenção e concentração ... mas ela era a mais experiente do time ! Ser a mais experiente e, consequentemente, a melhor, não significava apenas fazer tudo certo, mas admitir quando não está a altura de uma tarefa . No entanto, ela persistia, embora quase todos ali já tivessem percebido que ela não conseguiria .

- Hikaru, você está bem ? – dizia uma das garotas, aproximando-se junto com as outras para ajudá-las . De igual forma, todas as outras vestiam o uniforme de ginástica da escola . 

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupem ! É só eu prestar um pouco mais atenção, que eu consigo ! – ela dizia, com o sorriso de sempre . Infelizmente, as outras já havia ouvido aquelas palavras antes . 

Em alguns dias, teria inicio a semana de jogos daquele colégio . Era uma forma de unir os clubes dos colégios, dando-lhes a chance de demonstrar o que cada aluno havia aprendido . Eram tão famosos naquele colégio, que o evento não recebia o tradicional nome de jogos estudantis, mas sim "Season of Sakura", em homenagem as arvores que circundam o colégio, e as tonalidades que elas adquirem dependendo de cada estação, uma simbologia aos jogos, como se cada aluno fosse uma pétala de cerejeira, e os jogos fossem o momento em que as pétalas estivessem prontas para serem carregadas pelo vento . 

As garotas estavam preocupadas com aquilo . Iriam participar, mas não possuíam a rivalidade entre si . Na verdade, torciam por Hikaru, a mais experiente da equipe . No entanto, algo estava errado, pois ela estava tendo muita dificuldade para acertar os movimentos ...

- Hikaru ... tudo bem com você ? 

- Hã ? Por que ? O que foi que houve ? 

- É que ... a gente acha que talvez seja melhor você não participar, sabe ... talvez ...

- Mas eu consigo, só preciso praticar mais um pouco !

- Você pode se machucar de verdade ! 

- Tudo bem – ela dizia mais uma vez, com seu sorriso encantador – eu não vou decepcionar vocês, amigas !

- Não é isso ! Você não está conseguindo se concentrar em todos os outros exercícios ! Se continuar assim, vai acabar se machucando pra valer !

- Mas, eu só – sua voz já estava um pouco mais séria, sem o habitual sorriso . 

- E nesse último movimento, você repetiu ele quatro vezes e não aceitou o fato de que não estava apta para executá-lo !

- Eu ... eu ... eu ...

- Hikaru, me desculpe, mas se você insistir em continuar com isso sem ter condições ... ninguém aqui suportaria te ver mal . Eu ... eu – ela demostrava uma clara hesitação em sua próxima frase – eu voto pelo afastamento do membro Shidou Hikaru até que esteja em melhores condições !

As outras duas se espantaram com aquilo . Esperavam qualquer coisa, menos isso . E pensar que há menos de seis meses as três estavam admirando Hikaru, enquanto ela repetia diversas vezes seus movimentos acrobáticos . Elas eram apenas iniciantes, enquanto que ela demonstrava uma perícia incrível . Agora, já possuíam algum treinamento, ao tempo que Hikaru havia se aperfeiçoado . No entanto, algo parecia interferir em sua concentração . 

Hikaru estava de cabeça abaixada, sem olhar para elas . Sequer se surpreendeu quando as outras duas levantaram as mão, votando pelo seu afastamento . Ela não esperou pelo veredito . 

Correndo dali, ela deixava a quadra de treinamento, chorando . Não conseguia agüentar . Não conseguia suportar . 

- Hikaru-sempai ... – dizia uma das garotas . Esperava que Hikaru não levasse aquilo para o lado pessoal, que só estava fazendo aquilo para seu próprio bem . Algo a incomodava, e ela precisava de tempo para organizar seus pensamentos . Ao sair daquele lugar às pressas, havia demonstrado sua clara preferência por querer resolver aquilo sozinha . Ela só esperava que sua amiga conseguisse . 

************

Cansada de correr, ela para , sem perceber aonde estava . 

- Cléf, definitivamente algo entristece essa garota . 

- Eu já percebi . Só não entendo o que pode ser . Quando nos encontramos, ela parecia ser uma pessoa bastante alegre, e possuiu um sorriso praticamente eterno . O que houve com ela ? 

- Eu estou sentindo ... aquela mesma coisa que vinha de dentro dela, tornou a aumentar, e eu acho que sei o que é . 

- Tristeza . 

Ela se senta, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas, e torna a chorar . Qualquer um que passasse por ali naquele momento não a reconheceria . 

- Caldina, é agora . 

- Mas você disse que todas as vezes em que tentou se aproximar, a ligação com este planeta foi rompida ! 

- Tente sentir isso . Aquele sentimento ainda está bastante forte ... mas está diferente, não percebe ? 

- Eu ... sim, você tem razão ! Mas o que foi que houve ? 

- Creio ... que seja algum tipo de tristeza que a assola mas, pelo que pude perceber, está diminuindo aos poucos ... tente sentir !

- Esvaziando ... como isso é possível ? Só se ... espere um pouco ! Ela está chorando, enquanto esse sentimento diminui ... será ? 

- Sim, é isso . Enquanto retraído, nos impedia de alcança-la . Agora, enquanto chora, ela esta colocando para fora tudo o que sente ! Tenho que tentar agora ! Hikaru ! Hikaru ! Por favor, Hikaru !

- E-essa voz ... quem ? - ela se perguntava, sem tirar a cabeça de entre as pernas . 

- Por favor, jovem escolhida . Eu me chamo Cléf . Há algum tempo atrás, nos encontramos e você e suas amigas defenderam seu mundo lembra-se ? 

- Cléf ... quem ... como é que ... onde você está ?

- Eu estou em sua mente, jovem escolhida . Por favor, não temos muito tempo . Sei que não tenho esse direito, mas meu povo precisa de sua ajuda . 

- Quem ... quem é você ? Por que está falando comigo ? 

- Jovem escolhida, eu sei muito bem que meu povo lhes causou muitos problemas, mas eu lhes imploro ...

- POR FAVOR, ME DEIXE SOZINHA !!! Por ... favor ... m-me deixe ... sozinha ...

Ela continua chorando . Se alguém tirasse seu rosto do meio de suas pernas, não acreditaria que aquela bela garota havia perdido seu eterno sorriso . 

Já Cléf estava tremendamente assustado . Ela ... ela havia recusado ... ela havia se negado a ajudá-lo ! Sua terra estava condenada ! Não havia alternativa !

- Me desculpe, Hikaru . Eu não tinha esse direito . Nós te prejudicamos muito ... é muita audácia depois de tudo isso vir pedir ajuda . Me perdoe . Vocês três . Mas por favor, eu te peço , não, te imploro . Sei que meu povo não fez por merecer, mas precisamos de sua ajuda . Estamos a beira da extinção, e nossos melhores guerreiros foram derrotados . Não nos resta mais alternativa nenhuma . Eu peço, eu imploro, por favor, nos ajudem . 

No entanto, ela continua chorando baixo . 

- É o nosso fim . Eu falhei . 

- Não diga isso, Cléf . Você não tem esse direito . Não depois de todos os que perderam a vida . Eu vou falar com ela . 

Caldina se concentra, e cria uma forma sua semitransparente, a qual aparece bem em frente a Hikaru . 

- Garota, eu posso te ajudar ? 

Ela não responde . Já imaginando o que viria depois disso, Caldina senta-se ao lado dela, encostando-se na mesma arvore na qual ela estava encostada . Agora que havia prestado atenção, era uma arvore estranha : possuía pétalas rosas . 

- O que a entristece ? 

Sem resposta . 

- Eu sei que você não me conhece ... mas eu realmente gostaria de saber o motivo de tua tristeza . Não gostaria de me contar ? Isso pode ajudá-la . 

- Minhas amigas . 

- Como ? 

- Minhas amigas . 

- Você se refere àquelas que te expulsaram lá de dentro ? 

- Como sabe ?!?!? – e, no entanto, ela continuava com a cabeça entre as pernas . 

- Hã, bem ... – nesse instante, Caldina lembra-se que vira a cena como espectadora, e não como participante – eu estava por perto . 

- Não são elas . São as minhas outras amigas .

- Elas brigaram com você ? 

- Não . 

- Elas não vieram hoje .

- Quem dera que fosse isso ... mas não . – e esse último "não" saiu bem triste e fraco .

- Talvez eu possa ajudá-la ... o que foi que houve ? 

- Elas ... elas não estão aqui !!!

Nisso, seu choro aumentou, e ela se levantou, ato repetido por Caldina . Qual a sua surpresa ao olhar para o lado e ver uma mulher semitransparente ... um fantasma !!!!

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Ela ficaria assim, gritando pela escola inteira, se algo não a detivesse . 

- Hikaru, sou eu, Cléf ! Lembra-se de mim ? Fui eu quem a avisei sobre a invasão de Águia !

A frase em sim mal foi notada, mas a simples menção do nome "Águia" fez seu sangue gelar, trazendo um pouco de razão para sua mente . 

- C-cléf ? Eu ... eu me lembro ! Onde você está ? – embora tivesse parado de gritar, algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto . 

- Eu estou em sua mente, jovem escolhida . Preciso de sua ajuda . Meu povo corre perigo e ...

- Pare, Cléf . Desse jeito, você não vai conseguir nada, entendeu ? Não vê que ela está assustada ... e magoada ? Ela ... ela sente saudades de algumas pessoas, e nós agimos friamente numa situação como essas !

- Quem é você ? – Ela perguntava, ainda um pouco assustada com a forma na qual Caldina se apresentava . 

- Eu me chamo Caldina, sou de Cefiro . 

- Cefiro ? O-o que você quer aqui ? Quem mais veio com você ? Ainda querem conquistar ...

Para a total surpresa de Hikaru, Caldina torna a se sentar, convidando-a para fazer o mesmo . Totalmente sem reação, ela faz o mesmo, ficando de frente para Caldina . 

- Garota ... seu nome é Hikaru, não é mesmo ? Eu me chamo Caldina . É um prazer conhecer uma das pessoas que acabaram com a loucura de Águia . 

- Você ... não é aliada dele ? 

- Nem todos em Cefiro eram a favor da invasão . No entanto, dizer isso abertamente era como trair Cefiro . Como v, muitos não atacaram seu povo, apenas se esconderam . Esse foi o meu caso ...e o de meu falecido marido . 

- Eu sinto muito .

- Deixemos isso para depois . A quem pertencem essas lágrimas ? 

- Umi-chan ... e Fuu-chan .

- Essas são as outras que lutaram, não é mesmo ? E o que houve com elas ? 

- Elas não estão aqui . Há muito tempo atrás, havíamos feito uma promessa nessa cerejeira de que nunca deixaríamos de ser amigas, não importando o que acontecesse . Mas agora, elas não estão aqui . Eu entrei em contato com elas algumas vezes, mas não é a mesma coisa, e cada vez mais nosso contato diminui . 

Para a surpresa de Caldina, aquela garota de cabelos vermelho torna a chorar . Ela tentava conter as lágrimas, falhando miseravelmente . 

- Elas são tão importantes para você ? 

- Nós ... nós éramos ... nós somos amigas . Mesmo quando estávamos quase perdendo durante aquela luta, vencemos por que permanecemos juntas .

- Eu entendo . Isso é o amor que você sente por elas . A dor de perder um ente querido, estando morto ou não ... mas você tem que se lembrar de que elas sempre estarão com você . Não fisicamente, mas aqui – ela apontava para seu peito – torcendo por você, vibrando com você . Eu ... eu perdi recentemente uma pessoa que era muito importante para mim – o que mais impressionou Hikaru fora o fato de ver uma lágrima semitransparente escorrer daquele "fantasma"- mas eu sei que ele sempre estará comigo, me protegendo . Tenho essa certeza por que carrego ele aqui, dentro de mim . Você carrega suas amigas em seu peito, garota . Vocês podem ficar anos e anos sem se verem, mas sua amizade existirá enquanto você acreditar nela . 

Nisso, embora ainda estivesse com um semblante triste, ela já não estava mais chorando . 

- Eu ... nós ... nós havíamos feito uma nova promessa, bem debaixo dessa árvore, depois que detivemos a invasão, e prometemos nunca nos esquecermos de nossa amizade . Eu não me esqueci, mas ... mas ... eu sinto tanto a falta delas ! Eu ... eu queria vê-las apenas uma vez, só mais uma vez ! 

- Você gostaria tanto assim de tornar a ver suas amigas, jovem escolhida ? É tão importante assim vê-las ? 

- É !

- Mesmo que nunca mais torne a vê-las, mesmo que seja só por alguns instantes, você realmente gostaria de vê-las, de estar junto delas ? 

- SIM !!!!

Outra surpresa : a imagem de Caldina se coloca de joelhos, e olha para Hikaru.

- Jovem escolhida, eu te faço um pedido . Me perdoe por estar falando isso em um momento tão triste, mas não tenho escolha . Como Cléf disse anteriormente, não temos o direito de pedir sua ajuda . Como seus inimigos, não temos esse direito . Mas eu quebro a minha honra e venho até você para pedir isso : por favor, ajude-nos, salve meu povo ! Embora sejamos povos totalmente diferentes, vocês são nossa última alternativa ! Não peço por mim, por Cléf, pelos que foram mortos ... eu peço pelo povo de Cefiro ! Peço por aqueles inocentes, que nunca ousaram levantar a mão contra outros, aqueles que apenas seguem e sempre seguiram suas vidas em paz, sossegados na paz de Cefiro . Tantos inocentes, vitimas de nossos erros, os quais sofrem por causa de nossas falhas . Tantos deles, sejam os de agora, sejam os de amanhã ... eles não tem culpa disso . Por favor, eu te peço, jovem escolhida, ajude meu povo . 

Há pouco, a única preocupação de Hikaru era com suas amigas, as quais nitria uma enorme saudade . No entanto, todos os que conhecem-na bem sabem de um detalhe a respeito dela : seu coração mole . Ela se preocupa muito com as pessoas . Há pouco, estava muito triste, sentimento logo substituído pelo medo ao ver Caldina . Em seguida, isso também foi substituído por algo diferente, ao qual ela já estava acostumada . Aquela mulher havia vindo de outro mundo ... apenas para falar com ela ? Será que era tão importante assim ? Seriam elas a única esperança daquele povo ? O medo voltava . Ainda tinha receio de acreditar naquela mulher . Embora parecesse sincera, havia vindo de Cefiro, o local que havia tentado invadir a Terra . Como confiar nela ? E depois de tudo o que eles fizeram ...

A voz de Cléf voltou a tocar em sua mente, junto com as palavras de Lexas . Uma memória do passado era desperta . 

__

"Vê aquele homem ? Ele não é daqui e, no entanto, é o que mais se preocupa pelo bem de estar de vocês"

Talvez não fosse exatamente isso que Lexas disse, mas estava correto . Havia encontrado com Cléf pela primeira vez quando estava sobrevoando a Torre de Tóquio . Na época, ela aparentava uma semblante bastante triste e abalado ... como o dela . Talvez ... valesse a pena arriscar . Aquelas pessoas deveriam estar sofrendo, e Cléf era a prova de que nem todos os habitantes de Cefiro desejavam o mal da Terra . 

- Eu ... eu irei ajudá-los !

- Obrigado, Hikaru . 

- Essa voz ... Cléf ? Onde você está ? 

- Em sua mente, minha jovem . Essa imagem que está vendo, é uma projeção criada por Caldina, que está aqui do meu lado . Me desculpe por não ter entendido seu sofrimento . Nunca poderemos te retribuir mas, se é isso que deseja, farei com que se encontre com suas amigas . Agora, irei traze-la até aqui e, com sua ajuda, trarei as outras . Está pronta !

Aquilo havia tocado no coração de Hikaru . Estava feliz, muito feliz . Depois de meses, iria reencontrar suas amigas . Havia falado com elas algumas vezes por telefone, e enviado algumas cartas, mas não era a mesma coisa . Teria finalmente a chance de reencontrá-las pessoalmente ...

Caldina havia desfeito aquela imagem para poder se concentrar melhor, mas estava prestando atenção na garota . A face triste, as lágrimas, o semblante destituído de brilho ... tudo isso havia sumido . Agora, a única coisa que restava era um rosto que tentava recuperar seu sorriso . Novas lágrimas surgiam, mas essas eram diferentes . Não eram de tristeza, mas sim de alegria . Infelizmente, além de Cléf e Caldina, a única testemunha do renascer de seu sorriso seria aquela Sakura ... pois num instante ela estava ali, e em seguida já não estava mais, pois havia sumido, evaporado, como se nunca houvesse estado naquele local . 

************

Tóquio . Em um local bem distante de onde estava Hikaru, outra garota estava passando por uma dura prova . 

Já havia passado por diversos testes, mas esse seria o mais difícil de sua vida : vencer sua oponente . E isso por que não era uma oponente qualquer, mas sim sua própria mãe ! Quando está lhe desafiou para averiguar suas habilidades, pensou que se tratasse de uma disputa de culinária, e não de esgrima . Agora, de posse de seu florete de treino e desprovida de seu equipamento de proteção, vestida apenas com um top rosa-claro e uma bermuda cinza, preparava-se para tentar sobreviver ao ataque daquela que havia sido sua inspiração na arte da esgrima . 

- Mas mãe ! Eu já falei que hoje não tenho aula ! Me deixa sair um pouco, por favor ! (T__T)

- Vai a algum lugar hoje ? Pretende se encontrar com o seu namorado ? 

- Namorado ? É ruim, heim ! 

- Não há nada demais em se apaixonar, Umi . Você deveria aproveitar a oportunidade que tem . Quando conheci seu pai, vivíamos em uma época em que as mulheres eram praticamente dadas aos homens pelos seus pais . Nós não tínhamos a liberdade de escolher os donos de nossos corações . Até tínhamos, mas decidir nosso futuro era algo que não nos pertencia . . Hoje em dia, as mulheres possuem mais voz ativa do que antigamente, sabia ? 

- Mãe, quer dizer que a senhora não casou com o papai por amor ? 

Ela dá as costas para a filha, tentando não encará-la . Precisava de tempo para pensar, pois não seria uma resposta simples . Teria que explicar detalhadamente as armadilhas do amor para ela, do contrário ficaria com uma má impressão diante de sua filha . 

- Umi, meu bem ... quando eu conheci seu pai, eu era diferente . Recusava-me a aceitar as leis impostas pela nossa sociedade . Achava um abuso, uma falta de respeito ser tratada como uma mercadoria . Seu pai até que gostava de mim, e eu nutria uma simpatia por ele, mas não era essa a questão . Eu não aceitava o fato de que teria que casar obrigada e ... Umi ? Umi ? Onde essa garota foi parar ? – dizia a mulher, assim que acabara de se virar e perceber que sua filha havia literalmente sumido, sem deixar nenhum vestígio . 

************

Velho mundo . Nome dado ao local que é conhecido como berço da civilização . Aqui, diversos países ainda mantém intactas tradições de centenas de anos atrás . 

Apesar do grande êxodo de pessoas para o Novo mundo, muitos ainda preferem o Velho mundo, pelos mais diversos motivos . E, uma família em especial, veio pelo mesmo motivo de outras centenas de milhares : emprego . Mas esse era um caso diferente . Depois de anos e anos como professor e pesquisador em seu país de origem, aquele homem resolveu tentar a sorte fora do país, procurando se desenvolver mais, além de conseguir um salário mais compatível com seu nível intelectual . Poderia ter optado pela Itália, pela Alemanha, pela França, mas algo chamava mais a sua atenção : tomar o chá ao som do grande relógio londrino . E lá estava ele, como professor em uma universidade muito famosa, graduada e disputada daquela cidade . Não era a extensão total do que esperava, mas já era um começo . Em breve, continuaria suas pesquisas naquele pais, dando seguimento ao seu estudo sobre a história da criação e do desenvolvimento da raça humana . 

Mas isso ficaria para depois . No momento, estava lendo um livro, no meio da sala, em plena madrugada . Inexplicavelmente o sono não vinha , fato estranho, uma vez que nunca tivera problemas quanto a isso . Decidido a voltar para a cama e recuperar o sono nem que fosse por decreto, ele faz uma rápida parada no quarto da filha . Lá estava ela, em posição fetal, dormindo com os anjos . Havia feito 15 anos, já era uma moça ... mas ainda era a sua garotinha . Ele se aproxima e passa a mão sobre seus cabelos e seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo e retirando-se do quarto em seguida . 

Mal sabia ele que, se tivesse demorado mais alguns instantes, veria com seus próprios olhos sua pequena Fuu desaparecer ...

************

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! 

A histérica em questão, dona da uma cabeleira azul-escura e vestindo apenas um top rosa-claro e uma bermuda cinza, tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar gritando : estava em queda livre . Mais do que isso, estava cara - a - cara com a morte . Por um motivo que não conseguia imaginar , tampouco seu cérebro parecia querer pensar nisso, ela estava caindo . Há poucos instantes atrás, estava prestes a sair bem machucada de um duelo com sua mãe e, nesse exato instante, estava prestes a morrer . Não estava mais em sua casa, mas nos céus . Estava caindo, e cada vez mais rápido . E o mais estranho era que era parecia estar numa altura maior do que imaginava . Ela via campos, florestas, montanhas, mares ... aquilo não era Tóquio !!!!

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!

- Umi !!!!

- AHHHHH !!! AHHHH .... Hikaru ? 

A súbita histeria de Umi foi substituída pela surpresa de ver uma garota ruiva e de trança, vestindo um maiô de ginastica . 

- UUUUUMMMMIIIII !!!!!

Hikaru estava muito, mas muito alegre . Sua amiga, a qual estava distante, agora estava ao seu lado . Finalmente, haviam se reencontrado . Tamanha é sua emoção, que ela abraça Umi, ignorando completamente sua atual situação . 

************

- Droga ! Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível, Cléf ! Rastreei a trajetória delas, e você as enviou para quilômetros acima de Cefiro !

- Era por isso que eu queria fazer o transporte fora da Floresta do silêncio . Posso conseguir executar minha magia aqui, mas ela está sendo afetada fora daqui . Não foi um erro, é esse local que interferiu com a minha concentração . Tenho que sair daqui, senão elas morrerão !

- Não há necessidade – Tléb se pronunciou – eu enviei uma pessoa para recebê-las ...

************

- Como eu senti a sua falta ! Pensei que nunca mais iríamos nos encontrar, amiga !

Hikaru apertava cada vez mais Umi, enquanto a mesma tentava não enlouquecer . Ela olha para Hikaru, olha para onde estava, olha para Hikaru, e olha para onde estava . 

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Umi, por que você está gritando ? O que foi que houve ? 

Ela simplesmente não acreditava que aquela pergunta estava sendo feita . Só podia ser um sonho, só podia ... mas é claro !

- Hikaru ! – Dessa vez, era Umi quem retribuía o abraço – Quanto tempo !

Enquanto era abraçada, os olhos de Hikaru lacrimejavam por tamanha emoção . 

- Umi ! Eu ... eu sabia que todas nós nos encontraríamos novamente !

- Eu também ! Não estava mais agüentando só ficar escrevendo ! Como tem passado ? 

- Bem !!!!

- Você não me engana ! Esses olhos ... por que está chorando ? 

- É que ... eu estava com muita saudade de vocês, e achei que nunca mais iria vê-las ...

- Hikaru ... – Umi a abraçava carinhosamente, amparando-a . Um choro silencioso seguia em frente, enquanto ambas estavam ali, em queda livre . E que queda enorme, pensava Umi . Provavelmente, quando atingissem o chão, iriam acordar ....

- É um sonho estranho . Nunca imaginei que iria passar por isso . 

- Sonho ? Que sonho ? 

- Ah, é uma pena que você não é ela ... mas eu gostei tanto desse sonho ! 

- Mas ... do que você está falando ? 

- Ora, desse sonho estranho que eu estou tendo, ora bolas ! Bem que eu estranhei quando a minha mãe resolveu me desafiar pra um duelo de esgrima, e agora eu estou aqui, caindo ....

- Hã, Umi ... – Hikaru havia saído dos braços de Umi, e estava com a cabeça abaixada enquanto falava - ... não sei como te explicar, mas ... isso não é um sonho . 

- Cê tá brincando, não tá ? E que lugar é esse ? Não parece nada com Tóquio !!!

- E não é . Nós estamos em Cefiro !

- Cefiro ? Quer dizer, de onde vieram aqueles malucos que tentaram destruir Tóquio e conquistar a Terra há uns meses atrás ? 

- Uhum !

- Hikaru ... – Umi coloca a mão na testa dela, tentando sentir a temperatura - ... você está bem ? 

- Estou (*__^) !!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! Eu vou morrer !!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!! Eu não posso morrer antes de ganhar aquele torneio de esgrima !!!! AAAAHHHHHH !!!!! Como é que eu vim parar aqui ?!?!?!?

- M-me desculpe ! Foi culpa minha ! Eu queria que nos reencontrássemos e ...

- Como é ? É por sua causa que eu estou aqui ????

- Hã ... sim ... 

- VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO ? OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ !!! A GENTE VAI MORRER SÓ POR QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SENTINDO SAUDADES !!!! EU SEMPRE TE ESCREVIA, EU SEMPRE MANTIVE CONTATO, MAS POR QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE FAZER ISSO ??? ACHA QUE EU TAMBÉM NÃO SOFRI COM A SEPARAÇÃO ? E FUU ? ELA SEMPRE FOI A MAIS "CALMA E QUIETA" DE NÓS, MAS ELA TAMBÉM SOFREU MUITO, SABIA ? EU RECEBI UMA CARTA DELA E, PELA MANEIRA QUE ELA ESCREVEU, PUDE PERCEBER O QUANTO ELA ESTAVA TRISTE ! NÃO É SÓ VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ SOFRENDO, ENTENDEU ???

- Eu ... eu ... eu ... m-me desculpe ! Eu não queria trazer vocês até aqui ... digo, eu queria trazer vocês, mas eu não queria lhes fazer nenhum mal !É que ... é que ... eu não agüentava mais ! Estar longe de vocês, sabendo que nunca mais iria vê-las, eu não podia agüentar isso ! Eu ... eu pensei que nunca mais iria ter amigas como vocês ! Você, Fuu ... vocês são as minhas melhores amigas, e eu não queria perdê-las ...eu ... eu ... me desculpe, Umi ... me desculpe, eu não queria te fazer nenhum mal ... eu ... eu sinto muito, eu só crio problemas para as pessoas, não sirvo pra nada . Achei que estaríamos felizes juntas, mas acabei causando mais problemas para todo mundo ...

A doce Hikaru, a ruiva baixinha, estava totalmente diferente do habitual . Havia se encolhido por completo, de forma que Umi mal podia ver seu rosto . Se pudesse, veria uma garotinha assustada e triste . 

Por outro lado, Umi tentava afastar toda a confusão da cabeça para pensar sobre o que Hikaru havia dito e sobre o que ela mesma havia dito . Havia sido dura demais com ela . Haviam estudado juntas por um bom tempo, e sabia que esse era o jeito dela . Ela não fazia por mal, pelo contrário, se preocupava muito com as pessoas e, se preciso, era capaz de assumir sozinha a culpa de qualquer coisa, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências, se isso evitasse que suas amigas sofressem . Umi estava triste consigo mesma, pelo que havia falado . Havia jogado na cara de Hikaru toda a sua raiva momentânea, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências . Agora, havia ferido o coração de sua amiga . Sabia que Hikaru não a odiaria por isso, pelo contrário, culparia a si mesma por isso, mas não era isso que ela desejava . Ela desejava do fundo do coração que aquelas palavras nunca tivessem saído de sua boca . Queria falar com Hikaru, pedir desculpas a ela pelo que havia dito, mas não adiantava mais : o chão estava próximo . Que ironia do destino, encontrar Hikaru pela última vez num lugar daqueles . 

Ela estica seu braço e puxa Hikaru para perto de si, abraçando . 

- Shhh . Por favor, não diga nada . Eu só peço que me desculpe pelo que eu disse . Eu fiquei nervosa, foi isso . Todas nós sentimos a falta uma da outra . Me desculpe . 

Ela abraçava Hikaru mais forte do que das outras vezes, tentando não soltá-la . De igual modo podia sentir as lágrimas de Hikaru em seu ombro . Mas sabia que não eram lágrimas de tristeza, e sim de alegria . Como havia previsto, Hikaru nunca a odiaria pelo que havia dito . Pena que esse "nunca" não seria muito longo ...

Amigas de ginásio ... amigas pela eternidade . Ontem, hoje, amanhã ... e SEMPRE !!!!!!!

Inesperadamente, um milagre acontece : sua velocidade vai diminuindo . As duas prestam pouca atenção a isso, uma vez que estavam preocupadas demais com aqueles momentos finais . No momentos, ainda não havia chegado a hora delas . Pois uma pessoa não permitiria isso . Uma pessoa que havia surgido naquele novo mundo alguns segundos depois delas, e havia se aproximado o bastante pra ouvir toda a conversa das duas . Uma pessoa que a principio achou que se tratava de um sonho, mas ao ver Hikaru encolhida como uma criança, havia mudado de idéia . 

Uma pessoa que perdeu todas as dúvidas sobre o fato daquilo ser um sonho ou não, no momento em que olhou para as costa da mão esquerda, e viu uma pequena gema verde encrustrada nela ...

Uma pessoa que lembrou-se das últimas palavras daqueles que as ajudaram há tempos atrás . Uma pessoa que não duvidou do que tinha que fazer : proteger aqueles que eram mais importantes para ela . 

Como num passe de mágica, uma corrente de vento ampara as três, diminuindo a velocidade com que se aproximavam do solo . Quando Umi e Hikaru abrem os olhos, haviam tocado o solo, em segurança ... com Fuu ao seu lado . A surpresa delas dura alguns segundos, uma vez que Fuu as abraça também . 

Realmente, algo de estranho estava acontecendo . Algo muito perigoso . Muito provavelmente, um perigo maior do que todos os que elas enfrentaram anteriormente . Chances de sobrevivência ? 

Melhor deixarmos isso para depois . No momento, nenhuma delas se preocupava com isso . Tampouco se importavam com o que viesse a acontecer em seguida . Nesse exato momento, para elas, a única coisa que importava ... era estarem ali, juntas . Por que, aonde quer que fossem ... ali estariam . 

Que Giorvel se cuide . Aquelas jovens e belas guerreiras haviam chegado em uma terra mágica, trazendo uma magia poderosa, concedida pelos lendários guardiões de sua terra, e pelo seu guardião supremo : Rayearth . 

************

- Elas chegaram . Finalmente chegaram . 

- Bom trabalho, Cléf . E você também , Caldina . Espero que dessa vez, ele seja ... algum problema ? 

- E você ainda pergunta ? 

- Seu marido será vingado . Sei que isso não o trará de volta, mas não há mais nada o que fazer . 

- Não entendo como você não está achando essa situação vergonhosa . Primeiro, sequer conseguimos defender nossa terra . Segundo, tivemos que passar pela humilhação de pedir ajuda aos que mais foram prejudicados pelos nossos atos . Terceiro, tive que jogar contra o coração de uma criança para salvar meu mundo, e confesso que nunca me imaginei fazendo algo tão baixo . 

- Não venha querer me julgar, Caldina . Eu conheço muito bem Giorvel . Não sou flor que se cheire, mas ele não é nenhum santo e, para derrotá-lo, todos os artifícios são válidos .... 

************

E falando no diabo ....

Aonde ele estava ? Isso realmente importa ? Bom, para os que realmente fazem questão, ele está inacessível no momento . Aonde ? Em um lugar onde nem em seu pesadelos mais sombrios você imaginaria . Mas isso não importa mesmo . 

O que realmente importa, era o fato dele estar admirando seu novo brinquedinho . Parado em meio a escuridão total, um globo vermelho, o qual pulsava como um coração, era acariciado pelas mãos dele . 

- Interessante . Muito interessante . Confesso que não esperava encontrar algo tão fascinante quanto você ...

Continua ...

__

Não percam !!!

- Oi, aqui é a Umi-chan ! E aí, quem é o tal que nós temos que enfrentar dessa vez ? 

(Tléb) – Não o subestime, garota , pois ele é o mal encarnado !

(Hikaru) – Talvez, mas enquanto estivermos juntas, nada poderá nos vencer !

(Caldina) – Não entendo, como foi que você trouxe as três, se só conseguimos localizar uma delas, Cléf ? 

(Cléf) – Acho melhor deixarmos isso para depois . Ele finalmente resolveu aparecer .

(Fuu) – É esse o motivo de seus pesadelos ? Ele parece assustador .

(Inóv) – O medo de Giorvel não vem de sua aparência, mas do que ele pode fazer . Cuidado !

(Umi) – É ? Mas ele não me assusta !

(Hikaru) – Hã, Umi-chan , não olhe agora, mas ...

(Fuu) - ... aquela pessoa não parece bastante familiar ? 

(Umi) Como é que é ? Eu não te conheço ? 

Não percam no próximo capítulo de RAYEARTH 3 - THE MOVIE :

****

"Como eu ainda não pensei em um título decente, vocês terão que esperar pelo próximo capítulo "

(Umi) – Escritor burro !

(Hikaru) – Umi, não diga isso ! Ele não tem culpa !

(Fuu) – Ela tem razão . O pobre coitado se esforça para escrever algo decente, e aguarda que as pessoas retornem dizendo o que acharam . Acho que não ter pensado no título do próximo capítulo não é tão grave assim . 

(Umi) – Tanto escritor decente por ai, e a gente tinha que cair no teclado de um cara que sequer consegue pensar num título pra o próximo capítulo ? 

(Hikaru) – Tudo bem, tudo bem ! Ele vai pensar em algo, não é, Lexas ? 

(Lexas) – Hã ? E comigo ? 

(Umi) – Mas é claro que é com você ! Quem mais poderia ser ? 

(Lexas) – Essa garota tá a fim de arrumar um barraco comigo ...

(Umi) – Como ? 

(Lexas) – Nada, não . Mas Hikaru, você não pode ficar prometendo as coisas no meu nome ! E seu eu não conseguir ? 

Hikaru não emite uma palavra . No lugar dela, Umi saca seu florete e encosta na garganta de Lexas .

(Lexas) Glup ! Será que nós não ... espera um pouco, esse florete é de treinamento, não pode me ferir com ele !

Ele sente uma pressão no pescoço, e uma gota de sangue cai no chão .

(Umi) – Isso é um fanfic, baseado em um anime . Não me desafie . E vê se pensa num título decente para o próximo capítulo !

(Lexas) – Oh-oh ... nos vemos nos próximo capítulo ! Fim ! Quer fazer o favor de tirar esse troço do meu pescoço ? 

(Umi) – Já pensou em um título ? 

(Lexas) – Não . 

(Umi) – Então ....


	6. Massacre

_Cena VI : Massacre_ Levemente baseado em "Cavalo de Fogo"   
  
Rayearth 3 – The Movie por Lexas 

_Joaotjrhotmail.com_

Mas, comentários a parte ... vamos ao que interessa !

Como os que tem acompanhado esse fanfic já puderam perceber, tenho dedicado a diversas pessoas cada capítulo . Pois bem ... esse novo capítulo eu dedico a vocês, os quais tem acompanhado essa história desde o começo . Obrigado a todos os que me criticaram/elogiaram, os que ficaram pegando no meu pé perguntando quando saia o próximo capitulo e aqueles que viviam fazendo perguntas sobre a história . A vocês que tem estado acompanhado essa história, eu dedico esse capítulo.

Outra coisa : para os que ainda estão meio perdidos, vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras : Nesse fanfic, estou utilizando os nomes originais de Luci, Marine e Anne, os quais são Hikaru, Umi e Fuu, respectivamente . Uma vez que esse fanfic é baseado na série de OAV, não se assuste ao encontrar informações que vão contra a série de TV, pois a TV e o OAV são praticamente duas histórias diferentes . Um exemplo disso é quando Tléb fala o que Giorvel fez com o povo de Inóv, os elfos . O detalhe nessa cena é que na série de TV ele não é um elfo, mas um gnomo que havia tomado a forma humana para ajudar Zagard . E por ai vai ...

Último detalhe ( e esse é muito importante para a compreensão de várias partes do fanfic) : A série de OAV Rayearth **reconta** a série original, trata-se de um **recomeço**, onde tudo apresentado anteriormente é desconsiderado para dar lugar a algo novo, portanto ....

Continuemos, então .

Luz ... camera ... ação !

- UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ... oh, isso não foi educado ! Por favor, me perdoem !

- Você está mesmo com sono, Fuu !

- Você acha ?

Era uma pergunta com resposta automática, uma vez que estava diante de Hikaru e Umi uma garota com fortes olheiras e vestindo um pijama todo estampado com passarinhos ...

- Nossa, Fuu – Hikaru estava bastante impressionada com as roupas dela – não sabia que você dormia tanto !

Ela dobra a manga do pijama, lembrando-se de que havia retirado o relógio para dormir ; ela fica alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto olha para o céu . Deveriam ser umas dez horas em Tóquio, se bem que aquele lugar com certeza não era Tóquio .

- Ainda era, digo, é de madrugada lá em casa .

(Umi) – Em casa ... é mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido ! Você estava em Londres !!!

(Hikaru) – Londres ... a diferença é de cinco horas, não é ?

(Fuu) – Nove . Será que isso não é um sonho ? – ela olha para a cara sorridente de Hikaru, tirando suas próprias conclusões – não, acho que não . Pois bem, o que faremos agora ? – ela olha para Hikaru .

(Umi) – Eu não sei . Estava em casa, prestes a lutar – ela agita sua espada de madeira, sinalizando para as duas – e agora estou aqui – ela também olha para Hikaru .

(Hikaru) – Hã, bem ... quem nos trouxe aqui foi o Cléf !

(Umi) – Quem é esse ?

(Fuu) – O nome não me é familiar, mas ...

(Hikaru) – Foi ele quem nos ajudou quando atacaram Tóquio, lembram-se ?

(Umi) – Cléf, Cléf ... cê tá falando daqueles doidos que arrasaram com Tóquio há seis meses atrás ??? O que eles querem com a gente ???

(Fuu) – Não gosto disso . Não sei aonde estamos, mas sinto que é muito perigoso ficar aqui . Que lugar e este, Hikaru ?

(Hikaru) – Pelo que eu entendi, e de onde eles vieram !!!

(Umi) – D-de onde eles ... vieram ? – e, nesse exato instante, a figura de um homem alto e de cabelos brancos, vestido como um príncipe surge em sua mente, acompanhado de um pássaro em seu ombro – Glup ! Quer dizer ... de onde aquele sujeito veio ? Aquele cara que se recusava a morrer ? Glup ! E aquele garotinho também ?

_"É por que você está tentando ficar viva. Você deveria simplesmente morrer ."_

O medo de Umi tinha justificativa . Afinal, como esquecer de Askot e daquele outro sujeito ? Como esquecer alguém capaz de resistir ao poder total de Rayearth ? Mesmo tendo destruído aquele mashin, seu operador parecia se recusar a morrer !!!

(Umi) – Não gosto desse lugar ! Vamos sair daqui !

(Fuu) – Eu concordo . É perigoso ficar aqui . Mesmo com a ajuda deles – Fuu vira a mão esquerda, mostrando para as outras seu Ovum . No mesmo instante, elas olham para suas mãos, percebendo que também estavam com os seus – ainda assim é perigoso demais .

(Umi) – O-o Ovum ! Ceres !

(Hikaru) – O meu também ... Lexas ! Eles vieram nos ajudar !

- Então, são vocês as visitantes de Rayearth ?

Ambas olham para o lado, bem a tempo de verem, sentado numa arvore, uma pessoa . Um homem . Seu rosto, assim como as partes de seu corpo que não estavam cobertos, eram brancos, mas muito brancos . Possuía uma pequena safira na testa, a qual dava a impressão de ter estado ali por muito tempo, embora brilhasse como se fosse nova . E mais um detalhe : suas orelhas . Grandes e pontiagudas .

(Hikaru) – Q-quem é você ?

- Inóv, muito prazer . Vim aqui buscá-las .

(Fuu) – E para que ?

(Inóv) – Ora, pelo motivo pelo qual foram convocadas, obviamente .

(Fuu) – Me desculpe, mas não iremos sair daqui enquanto não nos der uma explicação .

(Inóv) – Ora essa ...

Inóv salta da árvore, caminhando em direção a elas .

_"Desapareça para o nada ."_

(Umi) – Branco como a neve ... era só o que faltava . Até parece aquele sujeito, como é mesmo o nome dele ?

(Inóv) – Parecido ... ouvi falar que tiveram problemas em sua terra ... refere-se a Águia ?

(Umi) – Esse mesmo . É muito azar chegar e dar de cara como você . Mas que droGÃO MARINHO !!!!!

Para a surpresa de Inóv, Umi aponta seu Ovum para ele e lança seu ataque . O dragão das águas sai bem menor do que deveria, e devido ao fato dela não ter pronunciado a frase corretamente, o ataque se parece levemente com um dragão ... mas , embora tenha perdido parte de sua capacidade, ele não deixa de causar grandes estragos, destruindo a arvore em que Inóv estava encima e as outras que estavam atrás . Do alto, ele agradece por ter conseguido pular a tempo, caindo em direção a Umi para atacá-la . Até que ele para . Não por vontade própria, uma vez que estava parado no ar .

Claro, Fuu havia sido esperta . Desde que havia chegado, estava se concentrando para manter o controle de uma área ao redor de onde estavam, e havia conseguido alguns resultados . Agora, todo o ar ao redor de onde elas estavam estava sobre seu comando, o qual paralisava Inóv, impedindo seus movimentos .

(Hikaru) – Esperem ! Não o ataquem !

Infelizmente(para alguém, com certeza) Umi não houve o apelo de Umi, lançando novamente seu ataque, e com força total .

(Umi) – Dragão Marinho !!!!

Acertado em cheio pelo golpe, Inóv tomba violentamente contra o chão . Lutando contra a dor, ele consegue se levantar, surpreendendo as três . Aquele sujeito era resistente .

Ela pensava algo parecido, uma vez que mal conseguia se manter de pé .

Umi estica novamente sua mão contra ele, preparando seu golpe .

- Parem com isso .

Surgindo entre as arvores destruídas, um homem vestindo uma armadura

bastante danificada . Seus olhos cinzas chamavam mais atenção do que sua presença em si .

(Umi) – Quem é você ?

- Vai atirar em mim ? Vá em frente, mas antes terá que me prometer que irá salvar meu povo .

- Isso é desnecessário .

Agora foi a vez de Hikaru se surpreender . Aquela voz ... era daquela mulher que havia conversado com ela !

- Creio que isso é um mal entendido – dizia Caldina – Hikaru, lembra-se de mim ? Nós conversamos agora a pouco . Meu nome é Caldina, lembra-se ? Este é Tléb, e o que vocês atacaram é Inóv . Por favor, não há motivo para lutarmos ...

(Umi) – Uma **OVA** que não ! Não venham com essa de arrependidos, que eu não acredito ! Vão nos explicar direitinho o que está ....

- Umi, por favor, abaixe, seu braço .

Ela ouviu aquela voz e olhou para a direção de onde havia vindo . Um homem ... um senhor ... um garoto ? Parecia ser velho e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ser muito novo . Seis meses, seis longos e tranqüilos meses, e então voltaram a se encontrar . Mais uma vez, havia encontrado o homem com rosto de menino .

(Umi) – Cléf ...- ela abaixa o braço, obedecendo .

(Cléf) – Fuu ?

(Fuu) – Você vai me desculpar, Cléf, mas não tenho certeza quanto a isso . Assim sendo, espero pela explicação que nos deve .

(Cléf) – Perdoem-me por toda essa confusão . Achei que algo do tipo aconteceria . Esses são Tléb, Caldina e Inóv, o qual acho que já conheceram .

(Hikaru) – Cléf, o que está acontecendo aqui ?

(Cléf) – Meu povo está em perigo e, como já havia lhe explicado antes, preciso de sua ajuda .

(Umi) – Ajuda ?

(Cléf) – Um ... antigo inimigo retornou, e nada posso fazer contra ele .

(Fuu) – Mesmo assim, isso não lhe da o direito de nos trazer até aqui sem o nosso consentimento .

(Cléf) – Eu não trouxe vocês duas, trouxe apenas Hikaru . Vocês é que vieram juntas .

Ambas olham para Hikaru, a qual sequer tem uma resposta para o que Cléf havia acabado de dizer . Como assim só havia trazido ela ? Como assim elas haviam vindo juntas ? Isso não fazia o menor sentido ...

(Umi) – Ah, quer saber ? Isso não interessa ! O que interessa é que eu quero sair daqui, e agora ! Me manda de volta pra Tóquio ! – dizia ela, ameaçando-o com a espada, ignorando totalmente o material do qual ela era feita .

(Hikaru) – Umi !!! Eles precisam da gente !

(Umi) – Não é problema nosso ! É muita cara-de-pau deles pedir a nossa ajuda depois de tudo o que eles fizeram !

(Fuu) – Perdoe a sinceridade de Umi, Cléf, mas eu não posso culpá-la . Ela está certa em seu modo de pensar . Eu sei que você talvez não entenda o que eu vou dizer, mas diversos bairros foram destruídos naquela noite . Mais do que isso, vários prédios comerciais, os quais mantinham parte da economia local, foram destruídos . Muitos ficaram desempregados, outros tantos acordaram e se deram conta de que estavam desabrigados . Outros descobriram que havia perdido tudo o que possuíam . O pai de minha amiga aqui possuía muitos investimentos em vários dos bairros que foram destruídos, não indo a falência apenas pela sua capacidade . Me desculpe, Cléf, mas eu tenho que concordar com ela : você não tem esse direito . É verdade que foi até lá apenas para nos avisar, que aquele guerreiro se sacrificou para que pudéssemos derrotar Águia, e que aquele outro de cabelos verdes, Fério se não me engano, percebeu o erro que havia cometido, mas mesmo assim, você não tem esse direito . Muito foi perdido . Muito .

(Cléf) – Mas ... mas ...

(Fuu) – Eu acredito em você, mas não consigo acreditar nessas outras pessoas que te acompanham . O que impede de, quando esse problema for resolvida, nós não sejamos as próximas, junto de nosso mundo ?

_"Teu destino é lutar ou a destruição, é tua escolha"_

(Cléf) – Mas eu pensei ... eu achei ... me desculpem . Eu fui injusto com todas vocês . Mesmo tendo salvo aquelas pessoas, sabia que a destruição causada por Águia seria irremediável . Vocês tem razão, nós erramos ... mas por favor, eu lhes peço ...

(Caldina) – Um momento, por favor . Já basta disso . Já me rebaixei bastante em apenas um dia, não usarei de algo tão baixo . Eu não vou enganá-las : estamos enfrentando algo além de nossas capacidades . Talvez vocês estejam se perguntando o que houve com Águia e Esmeralda, pois eu lhes direi : depois do que houve em RayEarth, eles abandonaram o controle de Cefiro, deixando que nós , os humanos, decidíssemos nossos próprios rumos . Eles não interferirão, mesmo por que não creio que tenham chance contra Giorvel . Nossos melhores guerreiros foram derrotados, e agora estamos no limite do desespero . Muitos de nós não concordavam com o controle de Águia, de forma que alguns, como Tléb e meu marido Rafaga, não tomaram parte dessa invasão . Sei que isso não faz muita diferença ... mas eu não posso permitir que a única pessoa que enfrentou seu próprio povo para salva-las se humilhe mais ainda . Geralmente ele não é assim, abatido . Vida emana desse homem . De qualquer forma, se alguém tem que se humilhar, esse alguém sou eu . – Caldina se ajoelha diante delas e abaixa a cabeça – me desculpem . Gostaria de pedir, por favor, que perdoem os atos de meu povo .

(Tléb) – Eu também peço seu perdão . – Giorvel se ajoelha e abaixa a cabeça, ato esse imitado por Inóv .

(Inóv) – Eu também . Sou um dos últimos sobreviventes de um povo semi-exterminado, mas tenho culpa no que ocorreu com vocês .

Umi olha para Fuu, a qual olha para Hikaru . Com certeza Hikaru já havia esquecido toda aquela história, do jeito que era . Mas não podia ser assim .

Hikaru, em seu silêncio, não guardava mágoas do ocorrido . Mas se recusava a pronunciar qualquer palavra . Isso por que sabia que, se dissesse qualquer coisa, colocaria as outras em uma situação difícil .

Umi pensava de igual forma .

Seis meses . Seis longos meses . Vidas foram "perdidas", lugares foram riscados do mapa ... algo assim poderia ser perdoado ? Com a crise financeira gerada, diversas pessoas se suicidaram devido a falência e ao desemprego . Escolas que existiam há décadas foram varridas do mapa, monumentos históricos foram dissipados no infinito .

A verdade ... a verdade é que, por mais que fosse forçar a barra, nenhuma delas queria passar por aquilo de novo . Tóquio não agüentaria outra batalha como aquela, e talvez não tivesse a vantagem de Cléf fazer todos ficaram em uma dimensão paralela . A verdade ... a verdade é que não queriam viver com aquilo . Haviam feito questão de esquecer daquele incidente, e não iriam querer ficar relembrando-o para sempre .

(Fuu) – Umi , Hikaru .

(Hikaru) – Sim .

(Umi) – Eu pensei em algo, mas e vocês, tudo bem ?

(Hikaru) – Vamos esquecer isso .

(Fuu) – Mesmo que não seja sincero ... podemos nos acostumar .

(Umi) – Tudo bem ... nós perdoamos vocês – ela sequer fez questão de olhar nos olhos deles, olhando apenas para Cléf . Ele sabia que elas não queriam responder aquilo, não queriam dizer aquelas palavras ... mas talvez fosse melhor para ambos os povos . Não que Umi acreditasse nisso, mas talvez fosse melhor dar uma chance para a paz .

(Hikaru) – Sinto muito pelo seu marido .

(Caldina) – Se ele estivesse aqui, diria que sente apenas por ter apenas uma vida para dar pelo seu povo . Ele salvou Cléf, o qual trouxe você . Não sei como as outras chegaram até aqui, mas isso não importa .

(Fuu) – Você disse Giorvel ... quem é essa pessoa ?

(Tléb) – Ele é o mal encarnado, e não estou brincando quando digo isso . Ele é o mal em toda a sua essência, se é que algo assim pode existir . Seu maior poder não é o que ele pode fazer, mas sua falta de limites : ele não tem uma consciência .

(Hikaru) – Como assim ?

(Cléf) – Significa que ele faz o que quiser sem se arrepender depois, por mais terrível que seja . Você não está ajudando em nada, Tléb .

(Tléb) – Omitir as coisas não ajudará em nada . Elas tem que saber o que enfrentarão antes que seja tarde .

(Umi) – Tarde ? Como assim ? Tem algo que deveríamos saber ?

(Cléf) – Sim . Giorvel tem um ódio mortal por Rayearth .

(Fuu) – Rayearth ... agora me lembro, era assim que aquele homem alto de cabelo branco se dirigia ao nosso mundo .

(Cléf) – O mundo de vocês se chama Rayearth ... e o seu guardião supremo também .

Guardião supremo . Aquelas palavras ecoaram pela cabeça das três . Cléf só podia estar falando de ...

_"Nós já fomos um"_

Ecoou na mente de Fuu, assustando-a . Aquela voz ...

(Tléb) – Rayearth foi o responsável pela derrota de Giorvel, e Cléf ficou

encarregado de mante-lo aprisionado, tarefa na qual falhou .

_(Fuu) – Foi você, não foi ?_

_- Finalmente percebeu minha presença, pequena . Ainda possui o poder para romper as barreiras da sua mente ?_

_(Fuu) – Achei que nunca mais nos veríamos novamente, Windam . _

_(Windam) – Ouviste minhas palavras finais, e ainda assim duvidaste ?_

_(Fuu) – Apenas não achei que nos veríamos novamente . _

(Caldina) – Com licença ?

(Fuu) – Me desculpe, eu estava pensando em outra coisa . Conte-me mais

sobre Giorvel .

(Caldina) – Não posso .

(Umi) – Por que não ?

(Caldina) – Por que não me lembro dele .

_- Não deixe a ira tomar conta de ti, minha escolhida ._

_(Umi) – Não acredito ... Ceres !_

_(Ceres) – Tornamos a nos encontrar, como havia prometido . _

_(Umi) – Você veio junto conosco ... foi você quem me trouxe até aqui ? _

_(Ceres) – Não, isso é obra de uma força mais poderosa ._

(Hikaru) – Umi, acorda !!!

(Umi) – Hã ? Como ? O que ?

(Fuu) – Ela acabou de explicar o que Giorvel fez . Prestou atenção ?

(Umi) – Não, eu estava conversando com ... o que foi que ela disse mesmo ?

(Inóv) – Giorvel Foi o maior criminoso da história de Cefiro . Milhares pereceram diante de seu poder .

_- Uma criatura desse tipo não pode continuar existindo, uma vez que ameaça o_

_status quo de toda a existência ._

_(Hikaru) – Lexas ! Eu sabia que estava por perto ! Você cumpriu sua promessa . _

_(Lexas) – Jovem ... nunca poderia permitir que viesse para morrer ._

_(Umi) – Como é ? _

_(Fuu) – Do que está falando ? _

(Tléb) – Elas estão paradas ... o que está ... ?

(Cléf) – Estão conversando com seus mashins, Tléb . Vejamos o que será resolvido .

_(Windam) – O mal retornou, e não temos outra alternativa senão enfrentá-lo ;_

_(Fuu) – Windam, qual é a verdade por trás dessa pessoa ? _

_(Ceres) – Ele é alguém que nós enfrentamos no passado, dama dos ventos . Outrora um cidadão de Cefiro, converteu-se em um arauto da destruição ._

_(Lexas) – Seus objetivos, por mais claros que possam se mostrar, são inaceitáveis para qualquer forma de vida . _

_(Umi) – Há chance de vitória ? _

_(Ceres) – A vitória é algo que depende de vocês . Desejam vencer ?_

_(Umi) – Eu quero voltar pra casa com as minhas amigas ! É claro que quero vencer !_

_(Windam) – Tu sabes a pergunta mas não sabes a resposta . Queres mesmo vencer ? _

_(Fuu) – Poderiam explicar melhor ? _

_(Lexas) – Não fomos nós quem as trouxemos, mas podemos levá-las de volta para sua terra . Desejam vencê-lo, ou desejam retornar ?_

_(Umi) – Eu quero ir para casa, mas ..._

_(Fuu) – Ele é tão perigoso assim ? Há chance dele invadir nosso mundo ? _

_(Windam) – Nós o aprisionamos em uma dimensão de dor e sofrimento e, se ele conseguiu escapar dela, não terá dificuldades para adentrar em seu mundo ._

_(Hikaru) – Quer dizer que não temos alternativa, senão enfrentá-lo ._

_(Ceres) – Vocês irão enfrentá-lo, mas podem escolher quando . No entanto, queremos pedir algo a vocês . Giorvel é o resultado da degeneração de uma pessoa, sendo assim não é de responsabilidade de vocês . Podemos retornar para nosso lar, evitando um contato com ele ._

_(Windam) – Existe a possibilidade dele estar muito enfraquecido devido ao fato de ter escapado, e não consiga ultrapassar os mundos, ou então tanto tempo aprisionado o fez perder essa capacidade ._

_(Lexas) – Se mesmo assim nada disso ocorrer, Podemos fugir para nosso lar e nos preparar para ele com mais calma ou, em último caso, criar um forte barreira que impeça sua entrada . A decisão é de vocês . Não são covardes, são guerreiras valorosas, as quais foram escolhidas cuidadosamente por cada um de nós . Demonstraram seu valor ao proteger sua terra com sua vida, portanto não cabe a nós julgá-las . Mas, pela primeira vez em toda a nossa existência, nos entercedemos por um povo . Nós três gostaríamos que reconsiderassem o que sentem pelo povo dessa terra chamada Cefiro e os ajudem, por favor ._

_(Windam) – No entanto, todo ser vivo há de morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde, e mesmo mágica não pode evitar que isso aconteça ._

Fuu estava pasma . Os mashins, os guardiões sagrados ... estavam pedindo por aquele planeta ? Pelo visto, Havia muito o que elas não sabiam ...

_"Algum dia o seu mundo iria acabar, acontece que esse dia é hoje"_

As palavras de Fério retornaram para Fuu, assustando-a mais e mais . De uma maneira ou de outra, iriam enfrentar Giorvel .

_(Fuu) – Vocês ... foi daqui que vocês vieram ? Antes de ir para nosso mundo, vocês viviam nesse lugar ?_

_(Ceres) – Não, jovem dama . Nossa terra sempre foi e sempre será RayEarth ._

_(Lexas) – Ao longo das épocas, o pode de RayEarth foi perdendo o seu maior poder. A força que move Cefiro é o poder do pensamento, a crença, a fé, a esperança . O que move RayEarth é a força de vontade de cada indivíduo ._

_(Windam) – Embora digam que esperança e força de vontade sejam iguais, há diferenças . Os habitantes de RayEarth sempre foram capazes de superar quaisquer obstáculos simplesmente pela vontade, mas ao longo das eras os grandes mestres, aqueles dotados de uma força interior capaz de dobrar civilizações, foram desaparecendo . Aos poucos, RayEarth teve sua maior capacidade diminuída, até chegar ao estado atual . _

_(Lexas) – O poder que os habitantes possuem hoje não chega a uma fração do que os povos anteriores possuíam . No entanto, apesar de todo esse tempo, alguns poucos indivíduos ainda demonstram essas características, algumas almas conseguem fazer valer sua capacidade de dobrar civilizações . _

_(Ceres) – Esse são poucos, comparados os restantes . Pessoas que possuem uma força de vontade tão grande que são capazes de lutar contra todas as probabilidades apenas com esse poder ._

_(Windam) – Foi isso o que enxergamos em vocês . A força que habitava nas três superava a força do seu povo . Apenas vocês, contando apenas com sua força interior, puderam vencer os subalternos de Esmeralda e derrotar seu irmão . _

_(Umi) – Tem algo que não bate ..._

_(Hikaru) – Vocês disseram que enfrentaram Giorvel ... mas como ? O povo de Cefiro os comandou ?_

_(Windam) – Não . Os guardiões de Rayearth podem ser comandados apenas pelo povo de Rayearth ._

_(Ceres) – E ninguém mais ._

_(Umi) – Ninguém ... mas ? Então, quer dizer que ... !!!_

_(Lexas) – Tempos atrás, quando o povo de RayEarth perdeu parte de seu poder, nós nos refugiamos em Cefiro . Fizemos isso pelo simples motivo de que eles não necessitavam mais de guardiões, uma vez que sua época de maravilhas já havia terminado . A nós, restava apenas esperar, aguardando que rumo tomaria esse povo . No entanto, antes de partirmos, havíamos preparado pessoas cuja força de vontade, como a de vocês, superava a de todos ._

_(Windam) – Essas pessoas foram cuidadosamente escolhidas para protegerem nossa terra em caso de crise, e acabaram por ser convocados para derrotar Giorvel, e foram vitoriosos . Naquela época, ainda éramos um . _

_(Hikaru) – Ainda éramos um ... vocês disseram isso antes, mas por que se dividiram ? _

_(Ceres) – Isso não foi algo feito por nós, mas sim por nossos escolhidos . Há tanto não víamos seres com uma força interior tão poderosa, que não pudemos reagir . A mente humana é algo incomparável . Milhões e milhões existem, mas a divergência de idéias e ideais é infinito e, mesmo nos raros indivíduos de mente forte, essas diferenças existem . Passamos tanto tempo sobre o controle de três mentes tão diferentes, que acabamos por ser afetados . _

_(Fuu) – Isso é impossível ! Como pode um simples humano causar efeitos tão devastadores em um mashin ? _

_(Lexas) – Não subestime seu povo, escolhida dos ventos . Se acredita mesmo que seu povo seja capaz de realizar milagres com a força de vontade, ficaria surpresa de ver o que as pessoas conseguiam realizar em tempos antigos . Seus poderes superavam com extrema facilidade os do povo de Cefiro . Devido a isso, ao fato de termos abrigado três mentes diferentes e incompatíveis, nos dividimos . _

_(Fuu) – Apenas pelo encontro de três mentes incompatíveis ... você quer dizer uma pessoa ordeira, uma pessoa caótica ... e a terceira, o que era ?_

_(Windam) – Ele era inconstante, e o mais poderoso dos três, devido ao fato de ter a capacidade de fazer seu poder inflamar de um instante para outro . Não absorvemos as características deles, mas fomos divididos devido a isso . Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás, e uma criatura do passado está de volta ._

_(Hikaru) – Eu não sei quem é esse tal de Giorvel, ou o que ele realmente quer, mas não posso deixar ele matar todas essas pessoas ._

_(Umi) – Você é boazinha demais ! Isso ainda vai te causar problemas ! Eu sei que a gente prometeu que ia ajudar eles, mas é imperdoável o que eles fizeram . Quero lutar contra esse sujeito por que não quero que ele me cause problemas depois !_

_(Fuu) – Se ele for tão poderoso assim, não fará diferença enfrentá-lo agora ou depois . É melhor lutar contra ele aqui, pois não correremos o risco de destruir nada . Tóquio não iria suportar outra luta daquelas . _

_(Lexas) – Nossos poderes vem de pessoas que possuem um destino maior do que o das outras . É verdade, fomos apenas um ._

_(Ceres) – Vós podeis conseguir, unam vossos três corações ._

_(Windam) – Aquilo que vós deveis proteger, serão grandes poderes para vós ._

_(Lexas) – E foram tais poderes que permitiram que derrotassem a fada Águia e sua irmã, a líder dos espíritos, Esmeralda ._

(Umi) – Cléf, cadê o Giorvel ?

(Cléf) – Infelizmente essa pergunta eu não posso responder, uma vez que ele está desaparecido .

(Tléb) – Ele virá, não tenham duvidas a respeito . Seu ódio por Rayearth ... não pode ser medido . Estende-se pelo infinito e ultrapassa o inimaginável . Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar, aguardando o momento exato para atacar .

Ditas as palavras de Tléb, o chão começa a tremer, derrubando a todos .

(Inóv) – Mas o que está acontecendo ? O que foi isso ?

(Cléf) – Não pode ser, aqui não ...

(Tléb) – Sim, é ele . O miserável chegou, ou melhor, sempre esteve próximo . Nem mesmo a proximidade com a floresta do silêncio diminui seus poderes !

(Umi) – Ele pode fazer a terra tremer ... o que tem essa floresta ?

(Caldina) – A floresta do silêncio anula qualquer tipo de magia, sem exceção . Entrem na floresta !

Fuu começa a correr, quando para e pensa : Pra quê ?

(Fuu) – Isso não vai adiantar . Teremos que lutar contra ele mais cedo ou mais tarde .

(Caldina) – É melhor planejarmos melhor o ataque !

(Umi) – Que diferença vai fazer ? Se os seus campeões, os quais conheciam o terreno e deviam ter muito mais experiência do que nós, de que adiantará planejar um ataque surpresa ?

(Hikaru) – Umi tem razão ! Não acho que simples truques funcionariam contra ele . Teremos que ... enfrentá-lo ! Cedo ou tarde teríamos que fazer isso e, se ele pode mesmo destruir esse planeta, é melhor que o façamos agora !

O show de horrores apenas havia começado . Diante dos olhos dela, uma enorme montanha havia se erguido, negra como a parte mais funda do mar . Não era lisa ou reta, mas totalmente disforme, com esqueletos presos nela em toda a sua extensão ... esqueletos humanos, Fuu observou . ESQUELETOS HUMANOS ?????

(Fuu) – Céus ...

(Hikaru) – C-como i-isso é possível ???

(Umi) – D-de quem são esses esqueletos ?

(Inóv) – De todas as pessoas que Giorvel matou . Ele dizimou quase que por completo uma raça inteira antes de atacar os humanos . O meu povo, os elfos .

(Hikaru) – Umi ! Fuu !

(Umi) – Sim !

(Fuu) – Sim !

**CYNOS !!!**

Um turbilhão de chamas se ergue ao redor de Hikaru, atingindo os céus, um jato d'água gigante ergue Umi até as alturas, enquanto que Fuu se ergue nos céus, enquanto asas surgem de suas costas e a abraçam, cobrindo-a por completo . Quando as asas se abrem, já não estava ali somente Fuu, mas o ser supremo dos céus, Windam . Diversos jatos se dirigem até Umi, encontrando-se e aumentando drasticamente, até que a água cessa, trazendo novamente para a escolhida do oceano o mashin das águas, Ceres . O turbilhão se intensifica mais e mais, como se estivesse pronto para queimar o céu, revelando uma forma maior do que a de Hikaru, até que as chamas cessam . Não estava mais lá apenas Hikaru, mas sim o leão cuja juba arde e brilha como fogo : Lexas, o protetor da Terra e encarnação do fogo . Finalmente, os três guardiões de Rayearth estava de volta, e dessa vez iriam acabar com o mal de uma vez por todas .

(Hikaru) – Flecha de Fogo !!!

O ataque de Hikaru corta os céus, atingindo violentamente a montanha e abrindo um rombo nela . Aproveitando a nova entrada, os mashins avançam, adentrando no covil de Giorvel .

(Tléb) – Finalmente eles voltaram . Mas Lexas estava diferente, não acha ?

(Cléf) – Em Rayearth, Águia utilizou o mashin de Zagard para destruir Lexas, mas Hikaru o fez renascer .

(Inóv) – Aquela garota fez um mashin renascer pelas suas próprias forças ?

(Caldina) – Não achei que houvesse alguém com tais poderes, Tléb .

(Tléb) – E não há, não aqui em Cefiro . Embora não o tivesse feito, houve uma pessoa que seria capaz disso .

(Cléf) – Agora que você falou, estou me lembrando de algo . Teriam os mashins contado a elas toda a verdade por trás de Giorvel ? Teriam realmente contato sua real relação com ele ? Teriam feito isso ?

(Caldina) – Qual é o problema ? Havia algum motivo para eles não fazerem isso ?

(Tléb) – Sim, havia . Foi uma promessa ...

Diante dos olhos dele, a parte destruída da montanha começou a se reconstruir, fechando-a por completo . Que nada de mal aconteça com aquelas garotas ... embora esse pensamento tenha um tempo de vida minúsculo na mente deles ...

Lexas ergue o braço e lança uma chama para o alto, a qual se mantém ali, iluminando o local .

(Umi) – Bem que eu achei estranho quando essa montanha apareceu do nada .

(Fuu) – Concordo com você, mas agora não podemos voltar, uma vez que a passagem se fechou .

(Hikaru) – Hã ? O que quer dizer com isso, Umi ?

(Umi) – Esse lugar fede a cilada !

_Ouço suas vozes, apesar de tudo . Qual o motivo da mudança ? Embora tu continues como era, percebo a mudança em ti . Teria se passado tanto tempo assim ?_

(Umi) – Glup ! Ceres, o que foi isso ?

(_Ceres) – Aquele que estava nas sombras resolveu se revelar . Este será o combate mais importante de toda a sua vida, doce menina ._

A luz vermelha de Lexas iluminava todo o local, revelando uma surpresa para elas : nada . Não havia nada ali . Para todos os efeitos, parecia ser uma gruta, com a diferença de que não havia saída . Nem bancos, nem armas, nem nada . Aquilo apenas as levava para o que haviam concluído anteriormente : era uma armadilha, e pelo jeito estavam em desvantagem . Talvez ter aceitado a proposta de Caldina não tivesse sido tão ruim .

_(Windam) – Enganas a ti mesma se pensas que ele precisa de tal vantagem sobre ti . Se não for de sua vontade, tal ambiente jamais desabará . _

(Hikaru) – Puxa ... como aqui é enorme ! Até parece que esse túnel não tem fim !

(Umi) – É mesmo, como será que ele faz isso ?

(Fuu) – Será que entramos em uma dimensão paralela ?

_(Lexas) – Não . A medida que se locomovem, a terra se ergue, aumentando ainda mais esta montanha que Giorvel ergueu . _

(Fuu) – Isso é horrível ! Se houver pessoas no caminho, serão mortas ! Não podemos continuar nos movendo !

(Umi) – Mas se não nos movermos, nunca chegaremos até ele .

(Hikaru) – Eu tenho uma idéia ! Parem de andar !

Elas obedecem, ficando em total silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Umi, não entendendo nada, se pronuncia .

(Umi) – Hikaru, acho que não funcionou ...

(Fuu) – Talvez tenha funcionado . Já entendi o que Hikaru quer fazer : se Giorvel odeia tanto assim o guardião da Terra, virá até nós, como o fez anteriormente .

(Umi) – Se for assim, ele pode nos pegar de surpresa, já que ...

(Fuu) – Já estamos sendo pegas de surpresa, Umi .

Para o total desentendimento delas, a chama de Lexas se apaga, deixando-as no maior breu . Tudo o que ouvem é algo se movendo . Algo pesado . Algo que fazia muito barulho .

(Hikaru) – O-o que é isso ? E por que não conseguimos enxergar nada ?

_(Lexas) – Giorvel, além de possuir poderes assombrosos, é um mago negro . Se for de sua vontade, ninguém poderá enxergar nada ._

(Fuu) – Mesmo com a ajuda dos mashins ?

_(Windam) – Correto . _

Hikaru cerra seus punhos, ato esse repetido ao mesmo tempo por Lexas, e faz sua chamas correrem por todo o seu corpo . No principio, o fogo permite que todos se vejam, e também parte do que estava acontecendo : o local aonde estavam estava mudando, se transformando, se expandindo . O túnel estava se alargando, crescendo cada vez mais . Ela estava se esforçando para manter as chamas, uma vez que a própria escuridão estavam se encarregando de apagá-las de todos os lados . Ela se esforçava cada vez mais, tentando manter o brilho, até que as chamas se expandem de maneira assombrosa, fazendo com que Umi e Fuu se afastem para não serem atingidas . As chamas pulsavam como um coração, aumentando cada vez mais, justamente por que as escuridão já não tentava apagá-la mais .

- Tu ousas me desafiar, tolo mashin ? Tu ousas enfrentar-me ?

As três olham para que havia acontecido, descobrindo e não acreditando : o túnel havia se transformado em uma sala gigantesca, na qual todos os três poderiam se mover livremente . E, pouco a frente deles, um trono e um homem sentado . Um homem, exatamente o que as assustava . um simples homem estava há pouco impedindo as chamas de Hikaru de se desenvolverem mais . Somente um homem .

_(Lexas) – Cessa teu poder, pois já não é mais necessário . Há muito ele permite que enxerguemos . _

Ela cessa, comprovando as palavras de Lexas . Não havia luz, nada iluminava aquele local ... no entanto, todos podiam enxergar . Na maior contradição da palavra, a escuridão iluminava o local .

No entanto, ele permanecia sentado em seu trono, sem ao menos olhar para eles . Sob suas mãos flutuava um globo vermelho, o qual chamava toda a sua atenção .

- Seres insignificantes, não tenho tempo para vós . A mim interessa apenas Rayearth . Sofrerão por terem me incomodado ! Cléf, tu serás aquele que mais sofrerá ! Escapastes de minha serva e mesmo assim não me trouxesse quem eu queria ! Veneno, apresenta-te ! E não ouse falhar novamente !

Talvez elas esperassem, algum monstro, alguma criatura especial, ou até mesmo outro mashin, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu . No lugar, surgiu uma mulher, uma mulher especial, muito especial .Usava roupas similares as de Inóv, só que negras, com um manto cobrindo todo o corpo e um capuz que cobria o rosto .

E o mais surpreendente era o fato dela se aproximar e estar apontando para Ceres ...

(Umi) – Hã ? Essa coisa estranha está me chamando ?

(Hikaru) – Mas o que é isso ?

(Fuu) – Não parece ser um criatura, e sim uma pessoa .

_(Ceres) – Está criatura é uma mulher chamada veneno, a causadora de dor e agonia para todo esse povo . _

(Umi) – Não entendo, como alguém tão perigoso como ele pode ter servos ? Quem o seguiria ?

_(Lexas) – Outrora tivera diversos seguidores, está é sua única seguidora atualmente, a qual foi criada por ele a partir de um grande poder, o poder da mudança_ .

- Vejo que agora comanda um servo particular, o que significaria sua recusa em me enfrentar ? Qual é o problema, isso a tornou prepotente ?

(Umi) – O que ? Ela está falando comigo !

_(Ceres) – É a tu que ela convida para lutar, e não nós . _

(Fuu) – Não vá, Umi ! É muito perigoso ! Não sabemos do que ela é capaz !

(Umi) – Grrr !!!!

- Você não vem ? Por acaso tem medo de mim, ou será que o orgulho não a permitir vir até aqui me encarar ? Você não é nada, entendeu ? Nada ! Ou será que ... ah, agora eu entendo . Você foi domada, e seu domador não permite que venha até aqui, não é mesmo ? E como ele se chama ? Kyo ? Ryu ? Mamoru ? Ou será que aquele que te dobrou foi seu próprio mashin, e você acabou por tornar-se uma escrava de seu próprio servo ?

(Umi) – Maldita, vai engolir isso !

Num passe de mágica, Umi havia saído e Ceres havia retornado para dentro do Ovum .

(Hikaru) – Umi !!!!

(Fuu) – Não faça isso, por favor ! Windam, nós temos que ....

_(Windam) – Nada posso fazer, uma vez que essa era a vontade dela . _

- Mas que coisa ... por acaso o tempo passou apenas para mim ? Todo esse tempo em que fiquei aprisionada foi uma ilusão, ou você adquiriu a juventude eterna ?

(Umi) – Não enrole, você vai ver ! Iááááá !

De posse de seu florete de treinamento, Umi quebra a ponta dele, de forma que o que era antes uma ponta redonda se torne uma ponta perigosa e mortal, a qual ela utiliza para investir contra Veneno .

- Ora essa, impulsiva como sempre !

- Cale-se !

Umi ia atacando, enquanto a mulher ia se esquivando de suas estocadas .

Apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo, Giorvel continuava indiferente, direcionando toda a sua atenção apenas ao globo .

(Umi) – Você errou !

Aproveitando-se de uma brecha, Umi lança uma estocada contra Veneno .

- Idiota .

Para a sua surpresa, Veneno demonstra ter uma agilidade e força maior do que a normal, uma vez que salta e chuta seu rosto antes mesmo dela terminar de preparar o golpe com a arma . Caída no chão, ela tenta se recompor .

- Você é patética . O que houve com o seu orgulho ? Antes era divertido te surrar, agora já não vale mais a pena .

- Cale a boca !

Um golpe lateral atinge o pescoço de Veneno, apenas não o decepando por que o cabo não era afiado .

- Estou gostando de ver . Está voltando a ser o que era antes !

Ela agarra o florete e o quebra com apenas uma das mão, chutando Umi em seguida para longe .

- Já que você quer brincar – Veneno faz uma de suas unhas crescer, cortando o braço e fazendo gotas caírem no chão – use uma arma de verdade – o sangue vai aumentando até formar uma poça, a qual Veneno coloca a mão dentro e retira um florete de verdade, o qual ela lança para Umi .

Embora receosa, ela pega a arma e retoma sua posição de luta, preparando-se para o combate .

- Agora que você já tem um brinquedinho – todas as unhas de Veneno crescem, para a surpresa de Fuu e Hikaru – me mostre o quanto do seu orgulho você perdeu .

Por pouco Umi não bloqueia o ataque . A mulher era muito ágil, mas aquilo era óbvio e esperado, uma vez que estava utilizando as unhas para atacar . Embora fosse hábil com o florete, ainda levava desvantagem pois o oponente se valia das duas mãos . No entanto, essa mesma desvantagem era uma vantagem, pois uma vez que lutava com as unhas, não podia realizar ataques de longo alcance, tendo que se aproximar para atacar, o que também favorecia Umi . Ela estava surpresa, uma vez que a mulher movia suas mãos com uma maestria que se igualava a sua esgrima, se não, superava-o .

(Umi) – Aí !

Veneno faz um leve corte em sua perna, sem no entanto fazê-la perder sua postura .

- Ai ? Ai ? Como tem coragem de gritar, mulher ? Mas que espécie de guerreira é você ?

(Umi) – Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo ? – Mesmo com o ferimento, ela continua a atacar .

- Ora, não se faça de desentendida ! Não foi "legal" aquilo que você fez, ouviu ? Não gostei de ficar presa naquele lugar nem um pouco !

(Umi) – Você é louca ! Mulheres como você envergonham a sociedade !

Um rápido golpe de Umi a atinge bem no pescoço, abrindo um corte enorme . O sangue começa a vazar ... se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de sangue . Era uma substância negra e viscosa, a qual borbulhava no local do ferimento, fechando-o em seguida .

- Eu envergonho a sociedade, é ? Pois eu tenho orgulho disso !

Num rápido giro de corpo, sua garra joga longe a espada de Umi .

- Me desculpe, "coleguinha", se eu me recuso a seguir as normas da sociedade – ela acerta um chute na barriga de Umi, fazendo-a se agachar – mas é que eu sou diferente, sabe . Eu não nasci pra ser submissa – sua perna empurra Umi contra o chão – Sou liberal demais ? Talvez . Revoltada ? Com certeza . Mas eu nunca me ajoelharei diante de ninguém, entendeu ? Ninguém !!!

Aquilo havia chamado a atenção de Giorvel, mesmo que temporariamente . Tantos seres que poderiam ser utilizados para criar uma criatura, e o modelo original tinha que ter uma atitude dessas ? Não lhe agradava a idéia de uma serva que cumpria ordens somente quando queria, mas quando as executava, fazia com maestria . Pelo visto, o tempo de banimento diminuiu essa maneira de agir .

(Fuu) – Windam, por que você não se move ? Se ela continuar chutando Umi, ela irá ...

_(Windam) – Sinto muito, mas não posso permitir tal coisa . Essa luta é dela . _

_(Lexas) – Veneno luta pelo que acredita e não há nada que a prove do contrário . Ela lutará com sua amiga até os fins dos tempos . _

(Hikaru) – Mas por que ? Quem é essa mulher chamada Veneno, e por que ela parece odiar tanto assim a Umi ?

_(Windam) – Já dissemos, Veneno é fruta do poder da mudança, e não há nada que possamos fazer no momento . Sua amiga escolheu lutar por que ela estava humilhando-a, ferindo tudo aquilo que ela acreditava . Não somos nós que não podemos nos mover, mas a vontade dela somada ao poder de Ceres que nos impede de fazer qualquer coisa . _

_(Lexas) – Veneno é proveniente de um período em nosso mundo em que o desejo da mudança se tornou alguém impossível de ser aprisionado . _

(Hikaru) – Mudança ?

(Fuu) – Nosso mundo ?

_(Lexas) – Ela humilha tua amiga acusando-a de coisas que tal período abominaria, e a mesma, depois de perceber isso, luta para provar que seu adversário está errado ._

- Levante-se, traste . Levante-se ! Será que vou ter que te chutar até a morte ? Onde está seu orgulho de mulher ? Vamos, ainda não me respondeu, você foi domada ? Tornou-se submissa ? Renegou a tudo aquilo pelo qual lutou ?

- Eu não entendi tudo o que você está falando – Umi havia se movido enquanto era chutada para próximo de seu florete, agarrando-o e encravando a lâmina no peito de Veneno, pegando-a de surpresa . Nem ela mesma acreditou quando a menina fez aquilo . Podia sentir seu "sangue" gelar, enquanto parte dele escorria pela sua boca – mas você fala como se ter alguém em quem confiar fosse o fim do mundo, como se fosse colocar uma coleira ! Caia na real, esse tempo já passou ! Há muito nós lutamos por nossa independência, e você não ajuda em nada agindo dessa maneira ! É verdade que ainda hoje a sociedade nos discrimina, tudo bem que em muitos casos não temos o valor que merecemos, que somos tratadas como inferiores e que muitas vezes recebemos menos do que os homens e somos tratados como objeto, mas pessoas como você não ajudam em nada a tirar da cabeça dos outros a maneira de tratar uma mulher, não ajuda em nada a melhorar nossas relações com a sociedade !

- Você é quem não entende – ela pega o cabo do florete e o puxa do seu peito, o qual estava manchado pelo liquido negro . – é tão nova, tão inexperiente, cheia de sonhos e ilusões – ela joga o florete no chão, enquanto o ferimento vai cicatrizando – não era quem eu esperava . Se fosse, saberia que o que falo é verdade . Imagino que deva viver um conto de fadas, dizendo que entende tudo o que se passou, mas não entende e jamais entenderá, pois não viveu naquela época . – Ela tira seu capuz e arranca o pano que cobria sua boca, presenteando Umi com uma visão que surpreenderia qualquer um - E se o que disse é verdade, tipos como você é que me dão nojo, pois acham que agindo como a sociedade quer farão a diferença, estão muito enganadas . Em toda a história muitas mulheres foram condenadas só por que agiram de forma diferente, muitas das quais sequer eram culpadas de seus atos . Centenas de mulheres inocentes foram condenadas a fogueira ao longo da história, somente por que se comportavam de maneira diferente . Talvez você não saiba, mas essa maneira "diferente" se resumia a deixar de obedecer ao marido, o qual podia acusar sua esposa de ser uma bruxa, e todos iriam acreditar em sua palavra, ou então coisas mais banais, como a pobre camponesa que queria aprender a ler e por ser considerada revolucionária para sua época, foi chamada de bruxa, e condenada a fogueira . Muitas morreram por que não tiveram culpa, e tantas outras morreram para acabar com essa discriminação com as mulheres, e agora você vem me dizer que gente como eu não ajuda a melhorar nossa relação com a sociedade ? Prefere que eu fique quieta e me adapte, esperando que um ato meu que não agrade os outros me condene a fogueira ? Quer saber de uma coisa, sua patricinha ? ENFIA !!!

Ela dá uma cabeçada em Umi, desnorteando-a, e dá-lhe uma rasteira, derrubando-a . Antes que pudesse se levantar, Umi estava com as garras de Veneno encostadas em seu pescoço .

Por puro reflexo, veneno salta para trás e ergue uma barreira, escapando da explosão que houve em seguida . O motivo ? Fuu havia envolvido Umi em uma barreira de vento, enquanto Lexas lançava uma pequena bola de fogo contra as duas .

A propósito, o mesmo estava surpreso . A garota, Hikaru, havia demonstrado uma força de vontade tão grande que o havia feito se mover e atacar . Mais do que isso, havia feito o mashin de Fuu se mover também !

(Hikaru) – Tudo bem com você ?

(Umi) – Eu ... ai .... acho que sim . Essa mulher é doente ! Se apega ao passado para viver o presente !

(Fuu) – O que me espanta é o conhecimento dela sobre o passado . Ou ela estava se referindo ao nosso mundo, ou então o passado de Cefiro era muito parecido com o nosso .

(Umi) – Já perdi muito tempo a toa e essa velha rasgou a minha bermuda !

**CYNOS !!!**

Novamente as águas vem e a cobrem, fazendo surgir Ceres .

- Garota, somente uma pessoa pode me destruir, e essa pessoa não é você . Pelo visto, terei que te ensinar o que é ser uma mulher de verdade .

**_Força da escuridão, mostra-me teu poder . Traz-me a força que necessito para vencer meu inimigo . Concede-me o poder para revolucionar o mundo !!!_**

Não, eternamente não . Quando as surpresas pareciam que não iriam mais acabar, eis que surge mais uma para comprovar tal fato : a mulher havia se unido a um mashin . Mas não um qualquer, e sim um muito especial ... um dragão .

Essa linha de pensamento não pertenciam a nenhuma das garotas, uma vez que já esperavam por algo desse tipo, mas pelos mashins e, em especial, Ceres . Sabia que Veneno um dia teria que ser confrontada novamente, mas não previa que as coisas tomassem esse rumo . Mais do que isso, não imaginava que ela também dispusesse de um mashin para lutar . Isso era irônico, afinal, de certa forma, aquele mashin era ele, era uma parte dele .

A principio elas viram um mashin com forma de dragão, mas o que as surpreendeu foi o fato dele ser, em quase todos os aspectos, idêntico a Ceres . A cauda, a cabeça, o corpo, o bigode de dragão chinês ... praticamente idêntico, com a exceção que era negro ao invés de azul-marinho, e a cor de seus olhos era diferente, brilhavam como se fossem um azul-vingança .

Impressionante aquilo . As três podiam sentir a agressividade vinda daquele oponente, o qual poderia despedaçá-las só com a fúria dos olhos . Quem seria ele ?

Até os mashins, em seu absoluto silêncio, estavam apreensivos . Desconheciam aquele novo mashin, embora conhecessem seu dono . Mais um deles sabia exatamente quem era . Isso por que, de certa forma, aquele mashin era parte dele, era ele .

_(Ceres) – Rancor ... para enfrentar uma ameaça maior, Veneno finalmente invocou seu servo, Rancor ._

(Umi) – Ele é perigoso ?__

_(Ceres) – Pode ser tornar ._

_(Lexas) – Ela não o utilizou anteriormente ._

_(Windam) – Simplesmente por que não o possuía, uma vez que antes Ceres não existia da maneira que nós três existimos atualmente ._

(Fuu) – Estão dizendo que enfrentaram essa mulher na primeira vez que lutaram contra Giorvel ?

_(Ceres) – Correto . Veneno reúne todo o poder e desejo de um período que clamava por uma mudança, mas resistiu para mudar . _

(Hikaru) – Lexas, me responda, esse período ao qual vocês se referem, se passa em Cefiro, ou em nossa terra ? Lexas ? Lexas ? Por que não responde ?

(Fuu) – E por que essa mulher parece ter conhecimento de fatos ocorrido em nossa história, Windam ? Windam ?

(Umi) – Ceres, por favor, responda ! O que houve com vocês três ?

_(Ceres) – Jovem dama, tal inimigo é mais perigoso do que podes imaginar . Esse será o momento em que deverão ser mais fortes do que tudo . Existem respostas fáceis, mas as respostas difíceis devem ser conquistadas por cada uma de vocês . _

(Umi) – Se eu a derrotar, responderá minha pergunta ?

_(Ceres) - ...._

(Umi) – Vou aceitar isso como um sim . Eu cuido dela, não se metam nisso ! AAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!

Umi avança contra Veneno, atacando-a . O punho de Ceres acerta em cheio o rosto de Rancor, fazendo-o recuar devido a força do golpe, quase caindo no chão, apoiando-se em seguida em uma das mãos .

- Hmmm .... como eu pensei, novos perigos pedem por novos poderes, não concorda comigo ?

- Calaboca !!!!

Ceres avança mais uma vez e, quando vai atacar, Rancor salta .

(Fuu) – Incrível !

(Hikaru) – O que foi ?

(Fuu) – O salto que ele deu ...

(Hikaru) – Eu sei, foi impressionante, não acha ?

(Fuu) – Não é isso . Se ele fosse uma pessoa de tamanho normal, estaria uns três ou quatro metros acima de Ceres . Como são gigantes, a proporção é fantástica . O que mais me surpreende é o espaço aqui dentro . Tenho certeza de que o teto não parecia ser tão alto quanto agora .

(Hikaru) – Será que o espaço ao nosso redor está se modificando ?

(Fuu) – Talvez, mas com que propósito ?

(Hikaru) – Giorvel deve estar fazendo isso enquanto Umi luta . Será que ele não percebeu que Ceres, Windam e Lexas são Rayearth ?

(Fuu) – Ele deve tê-los conhecido quando ainda eram um . Mas ele não parece estar prestando atenção em nada .

(Hikaru) – Só naquela coisa vermelha em sua mão .

(Fuu) – Você também percebeu ?

(Hikaru) – Notei enquanto Umi lutava . O que será aquilo ?

(Fuu) – Eu não sei, mas ... tenho um mal pressentimento quanto aquilo ...

Ceres cruza os braços na altura do rosto, bloqueando o chute de Rancor, o que não o impede de ser arremessado para trás, só não atingindo Windam e Lexas por que os mesmos saíram de onde estavam .

(Hikaru) – Umi ! Tudo bem com você ? – Hikaru estende o gigantesco braço do leão, ajudando Ceres a se levantar – vamos lutar juntas, que ela não tem ch ...

(Umi) – Não, eu resolvo isso sozinha .

o Dragão gigante avança contra Rancor, fazendo o chão tremer perante seus passos . Ambos se encontram e se chocam, pressionando suas mãos uma contra a outra, num jogo de forças cujos participantes não iriam desistir de maneira alguma .

(Umi) – O que foi, não ia me dar uma lição ?

- Garota ... não se gabe ... e não coloque em sua boca palavras as quais não será capaz de cumprir !

Rancor empurra Ceres e, aproveitando esses breves instantes, estica sua cauda em direção a ele, enroscando-o por completo .

(Umi) – Argh !

- O que dizia ?

- Eu e a minha boca ....

- Quer colocar a minha bota nela ?

- Você vai ver só !

A cauda de Rancor apertava Ceres com uma força cada vez maior, a qual era repassada para Umi .

- AAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!

- Vamos, grite ! Quero ouvir seu choro, quero sentir sua agonia ! Onde está toda a sua valentia, hein ? Quero ver o que fará dessa vez, pirralha ! Não consegue se mexer ? Que pena ! O que foi esse estalo ? Serão os ossos do seu mashin sendo espremidos ? Como eu gostaria de vê-lo gritar .... mas me contento em saber que você recebe toda a dor que ele recebe ! Garota ... está prestando atenção ?

- Você vai ver só !

Aquilo era impressionante . Os olhos de Ceres, de uma hora para outras, haviam se tornado brancos . Mas, ao contrário do que alguns iriam pensar, Umi não havia perdido os sentidos, pelo contrário : faíscas gigantescas pulsavam dos olhos de Ceres, as quais se espalhavam cada vez mais pelo seu corpo ...

Demorou alguns instantes pra que a ficha caísse em Veneno, o que acabou lhe custando caro : toda aquela eletricidade pulsava de maneira selvagem pelo corpo do gigante marinho, atingindo diretamente a cauda de Rancor e percorrendo todo o seu corpo . Como Veneno havia dito, não podia houver o grito de um mashin ... mas sim o grito de Veneno, o qual se espalhava por todo o local . Em um momento de desespero ela desenrosca Ceres, mas o mesmo a segura pela cauda, impedindo sua fuga enquanto descarrega toda a sua eletricidade em Rancor .

(Hikaru) – Mas ... mas como ela faz isso ? Ceres não é o mashin das águas ? Como um mashin das águas pode controlar eletricidade ? E quando foi que ela aprendeu isso ?

(Fuu) – Agora que você falou, lembro-me de que, quando invadiram Tóquio, eu procurei um local para lutar em que não pudesse causar uma grande destruição, sendo que aquele rapaz de cabelo verde estava me perseguindo montado em um inseto gigante e, de repente, Ceres disparou contra ele enquanto lutava contra um crustáceo gigante . Não me lembro daquilo ter sido água, acho que foi um raio que saiu de seu peito .

(Hikaru) – Tipo ... que isso que a Umi vai fazer agora ?

Enquanto Fuu conversava, Veneno reuniu todas as suas forças e tirou a cauda de Rancor das mãos de Ceres, conseguindo escapar . No entanto, estava bastante ferida, mal conseguindo se mexer, reflexo do estado de seu mashin, o qual estava coberto de manchas negras .

Ceres abriu seus braços, enquanto um brilho pulsava em seu peito, até que ele disparou um raio de pura eletricidade do próprio peito, o qual seguia fatalmente na direção de Rancor .

- Sua tola !

Rancor salta no ultimo instante, escapando do raio por pouco . Em um rápido movimento, ele vai rapidamente enquanto suas garras atingem o rosto do mashin . Um barulho de metal sendo rasgado é ouvido, enquanto que Rancor permanece abaixado aguardando a reação de um imóvel Ceres, o qual estava com um rasgo enorme na face esquerda . Desesperada, Umi coloca a mão sobre seu rosto, bem a tempo de perceber um sangramento que começava na cabeça . Não sabia se sorria ou chorava, mas sabia que por pouco não havia morrido, uma vez que o ferimento que sofreu não se comparava ao golpe que Ceres levou . Teria ele anulado parte do golpe ?

Ainda desnorteada, Umi ataca para frente, ignorando que sua adversária estava abaixada . Rancor levanta com uma rapidez e violência jamais vistas antes, atingindo o queixo de Ceres brutalmente . Antes que pudesse reagir, Umi sentia os golpes que Ceres estava levando, mesmo que em parte, mas sentia que eram terríveis, uma vez que Rancor o estava acertando em diversas parte do corpo . Ela reagia, mas a cada golpe que acertava, recebia três . Parecia um pesadelo, uma vez que aquele mashin que outrora estava ferido parecia ser portador de uma força e velocidade incríveis . Parecia ser portador de uma ferocidade incontrolável .

O último golpe é o mais aterrador de todos, justamente por que atinge o que seria a sua barriga . Tamanha é a sua força que abre um rombo naquele local, arremessando o gigante azul para longe . Ceres havia sido derrotado .

- Isso é tudo ? então, vocês realmente tem coragem de se considerarem escolhidas de Rayearth ? Os tolos escolhidos de Falcon e Blacksmith me deram mais trabalho . Teria sido melhor que Rayearth tivesse sido derrotado anteriormente, pois dessa forma não teria que passar por tremenda humilhação .

- C-cale a boca !

(Hikaru) – Umi ! Por favor, não se mova, você está muito ferida ! Deixe que nós cuidamos dela !

(Umi) – Não ! Ela vai pagar caro pelo que disse !

_(Ceres) – Jovem escolhida pela lenda, ouço a tua voz e sinto tua aflição . Tua revolta é tão grande que não permite que eu me cale . Sou como uma onda do mar revolto, ponha teus pensamentos poderosos nesta onda !_

(Umi) – DRAGÃO MARINHO !!!!!

Mais uma vez as dúvidas de Fuu aumentaram ao ver aquele enorme dragão serpentiforme erguer-se e seguir em direção a Rancor . Como tal golpe poderia se mover no que havia sido anteriormente uma simples montanha ? Pelo visto, os poderes de Giorvel eram maiores do que ela imaginava .

No entanto, os pensamentos de Umi estavam em outro lugar, mas especificamente no momento em que seu golpe envolveu Rancor, transformando-se em correntes de água . Por pouco tempo .

Seus desespero começou a aumentar quando percebeu que o seu ataque havia sido inútil, uma vez que não o afetava .

- Quer me ferir com isso, mocinha ? Deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa ...

_Tu não tens o direito de se erguer o proclamar teu orgulho, uma vez que não o honras como deverias . Ousas me desafiar e sujar o honra daquelas que sofreram por tanto tempo . Por toda a minha ira, pela força que move o meu ser, encara tua destruição !!! ÁGUAS DO DILÚVIO !!!_

Um Tornado se formou ao redor de Rancor, desfazendo o golpe de Umi . Pior, ele seguiu em direção dela . A mesma tentou contra-atacar com seu ataque novamente, ato que se provou inútil . Foi envolta pelo turbilhão de águas, o qual a elevava nas alturas . No interior daquele pesadelo, sentia uma dor enorme percorrer seu corpo . O golpe havia sido incrivelmente forte, mas a pressão da água a estava esmagando, esmigalhando Ceres e ela junto . Mesmo após alguns instantes, o golpe persistia, como se fosse permanecer ali até matá-la, mesmo que para isso precisasse ficar ali por toda a eternidade . O braço, o tronco, a cauda .... rachaduras iam surgindo ao redor de todo o corpo de Ceres, ferindo Umi rapidamente . Tentava se mover, tentava utilizar sua magia para escapar dali, mas as próprias águas não a obedeciam . Nem mesmo Ceres, o qual tentava escapar, conseguia tal feito . Se fosse humano, lamentaria tal situação . Por mais que muitos não acreditassem, o rancor podia se tornar uma arma letal .

_(Ceres) – Não desista ._

_(Umi) – Ceres, não dá mais ! Ela é forte demais ! Não vamos conseguir !_

_(Ceres) – Não se enganes pela palavras que teu medo profere, jovem dama . _

_(Umi) – Não posso mais resistir . A dor que estou sentindo é enorme, fico imaginando a dor que você está sentindo !_

_(Ceres) – Minha dor é insignificante diante de tua força, e menor ainda diante de tua determinação . Não desista, continue lutando !_

_(Umi) – Eu ... eu não posso ! Não tenho mais forças, não mereço te comandar ! Essa mulher é muito mais poderosa do que eu, não há nada que eu possa fazer contra ela !_

_(Ceres) – Meus poderes não vem de mim mesmo, mas daqueles que possuem uma força maior do que a dos outros . Sirvo apenas para canalizar essa força para um propósito maior . Tu não estás sozinha nessa luta, há outras que dependem de você, que lutam por você . E somente por você elas se detêm, por que assim como eu, acreditam que sobressairá esse perigo . Podes conseguir, para isso precisa apenas que ambas unam seus corações !_

_(Umi) – Nossos ... corações ?_

- Como eu esperei por isso ! Não é quem eu queria, mas o prazer de destruir tu e teu servo me satisfaz ! Morra, miserável !

A pressão aumentava mais e mais, esmagando-a . Mais um pouco e seria destruída por completo . Mais um pouco .

(Umi) – Eu ... não posso ... DESISTIR !!! DRAGÃO MARINHO !!!

Como estava imobilizada, o golpe sai do rombo no peito de Ceres, misturando-se com o golpe de Rancor . Era incrível ver aquilo, as águas de um tornado se chocando uma com as outras, batendo-se violentamente . O golpe de Rancor tentava aumentar mais e mais sua força, mas o ataque de Ceres impedia seu desenvolvimento .

Eis que, para a surpresa de Veneno, um forte corrente de vento começa a circuncidar o tornado, correndo em direção contrária a sua e diminuindo drasticamente sua força .

(Veneno) – O que ? Ora, seu enxerido, quem mandou você se intrometer ? Eu vou ... onde está o leão ? Ah, não importa ! Pode utilizar seus ventos a vontade, pois eu vou matar a garota antes que possa fazer qualquer coisa !

Para a surpresa de Fuu, Rancor corre e salta em direção a tornado, preparando um golpe fatal . Mesmo que estivesse utilizando todo o poder dos ventos, não conseguia impedir o avanço de Rancor por nada no mundo . Umi iria morrer .

- Morra !!!

Ela havia entrado no tornado e estava prestes a transpassar Umi, quando aconteceu . Primeiramente o tornado tomou uma coloração avermelhada, bem mais forte . Depois, ela pode sentir a água esquentar . Mais do que isso, não conseguia controlar a água ao seu redor . Tudo isso em uma fração de segundos . Foi quando aquilo atingiu seu ponto culminante : uma chama selvagem vindo de baixo a alto cobriu por completo o tornado, transformando-o em um tornado de chamar e atingindo Rancor inesperadamente . Ele gira seu corpo e consegue sair dali de dentro, mesmo que bastante ferido . De longe, ela observa a origem das chamas, odiando seu atacante . No chão, de onde o tornado começava, podia ver claramente a figura de um mashin, o qual possuía uma cabeleira grande que se erguia nos céus devido a força do tornado de chamas . Instantes depois as chamas cessam, revelando a figura de um mashin com cara de leão segurando um mashin-dragão .

(Hikaru) – Umi, tudo bem com você ? Umi ? Umi ?

(Umi) – Tudo ... tudo bem c-comigo, eu só estou um pouco ferida .

Lexas coloca o corpo ferido de Ceres no chão, encarando Rancor logo em seguida .

(Hikaru) – Você ... como ousa machucar a Umi, como ? Como ousa ? Como ousa ? Como ousa ?

Lexas avança ferozmente contra Rancor, e o mesmo salta, caindo logo atrás dele e atacando-o com suas garras .

- Idiota .

No entanto, algo inesperado aconteceu : embora as garras de Rancor tenham cortado as costas de Lexas, o mesmo não se deteve com a dor e virou-se no mesmo instante para atacar, acertando seu poderoso punho no rosto de Rancor, pegando-o totalmente desprevenido .

Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi a força do golpe, a qual amassou parte do rosto do mashin .

Sem perder tempo, Rancor gira o corpo e acerta a cauda em Lexas, mas o mesmo a segura e começa a girá-la, soltando-a e fazendo com que o mesmo seja arremessado para o alto . Rancor gira no ar e prepara-se para atacar, quando Lexas salta e os dois gigantes metálicos trombam em pleno ar, caindo violentamente no chão . Rolando nele como duas crianças, os mashins continuavam sua luta, seja em pé ou deitados .

(Umi) – Hikaru ... eu ...eu ...

(Fuu) – Tente não se mexer, Umi . A julgar pelo estado de Ceres, seus ferimentos devem ser muito graves .

(Umi) – A Hikaru .... eu não consigo vê-la ... o que ela está fazendo ?

(Fuu) – Ela ficou furiosa quando você quase morreu e entrou naquele tornado para te salvar . Agora ela está lutando com aquela mulher . Ela está lutando bem melhor do que quando lutou conta aquele gato gigante . Ela está lutando quem nem gente grande .

Rancor chuta Lexas, mas o mesmo segura sua perna e choca seu cotovelo contra ela, fato que não passa despercebido por Umi .

(Umi) – Ela ... será que ela não está sentindo dor ? Aquele golpe deveria ter doido nela .

(Fuu) – Você tem razão . Ela não deve estar sentindo a dor dos golpes, por isso continua lutando mesmo com o maior dos ferimentos . Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz de ficar tão furiosa assim .

(Umi ) – Nós temos que ajudá-la, antes que ela se machuque de verdade .

(Fuu) – Fique aqui, eu irei ajudá-la .

Rancor agarra Lexas e lhe aplica uma chave de braço, o que faz parte de seu corpo rachar . Por mais que tente, ele não consegue se libertar devido a força de seu adversário . Eis que poderosas chamas cobrem instantaneamente o corpo do leão, ferindo seriamente Rancor .

Veneno se afasta . Seja quem quer que esteja controlando aquele mashin, ou era muito resistente, ou havia sido tomado por uma fúria guerreira . Mas como isso era possível ? Afinal, somente uma pessoa era capaz de ato . Tinha que ficar esperta, do contrário seria derrotada . Rancor assume uma posição de defesa, e espera o ataque . O primeiro soco de Lexas ele bloqueia e, aproveitando-se da situação, dá um ajoelhada no braço dele, fazendo- recuar . Outro soco e ele torna a se esquivar, apenas para chutar o que seriam as costelas do mashin . Tomado pela fúria, a guerreira do fogo ataca incansávelmente, mas apesar das investidas, Rancor apenas se esquiva dos golpes, até que Lexas cessa . Seria sua hora .

Quando estava prestes a atacar, sente uma força enorme no braço esquerdo : o leão idiota havia conseguido acertá-la, e agora perderia parte de seus movimentos . Teria que usar a outra mão, então .

Ela esquiva de mais um ataque de Lexas . Somente um ataque . Algo fácil de se fazer . Algo facílimo de se fazer . Ela só não contava com o que viria pelos lados . O chute de um mashin voando a ensinou a prestar mais atenção a esse detalhe . Agora, teria que lutar contra Lexas e Windam . Lexas ainda parecia estar sobre o controle de sua fúria, algo que ela podia contornar, mas lutar contra dois mashins ao mesmo tempo era arriscado . Havia recebido o golpe e sentido a força de Windam, e percebeu que sua capacidade de destruição não era tão grande quanto a de Ceres e Lexas, mas ainda assim era arriscado, uma vez que Windam era forte em outras características . Não queria fazer isso, não queria ter que admitir ... mas precisava de ajuda .

- Meu senhor, por favor, dá-me tua força ! Eu lhe peço, ajuda-me contra esse seres insignificantes .

Ele sequer se moveu apenas continuava olhando para o globo vermelho, como se ele fosse o bem mais valioso do mundo .

- Senhor ?

Mesmo sabendo sobre a história de seu criador, ela não acreditava que ele se recusava a lhe enviar ajuda . Deveria ter resolvido esse problema sozinha, é claro, mas mesmo assim, seria mais sensato que ele fosse ajudá-la .

Hikaru e Lexas não deram a mínima . Aproveitando a falta de atenção de Veneno, deram seu melhor soco nela, deixando a marca de um punho no rosto de Rancor . Emendando o golpe, a outra mão dele seguiu aberta de baixo para cima, deixando um corte que pegava da barriga até o pescoço de Rancor, para seu desespero .

(Giorvel) – Isso é ... é ... fascinante . Nunca imaginei que encontraria tal coisa nesse lugar .

Mesmo que abominasse a violência, Fuu sabia que teria que agir para garantir a sobrevivência de sua amiga . Ela aproveita que Lexas estava surrando Rancor e o ataque novamente pelo lado, destruindo por completo sua guarda .

(Giorvel) – Qual é o seu problema ? Por que me evita ? Tenho colocado tudo de mim em você, e mesmo assim me rejeita ?

Windam se afasta para perto de Ceres quando percebe que Lexas não precisava mais de ajuda . Os próprios mashins estavam surpresos com a força e velocidade que ele havia adquirido recentemente . De onde estava, a única preocupação de Hikaru/Lexas era destruir aquele adversário, custe o que custar . Rancor estava no meio de uma seqüência de golpes da qual não tinha como escapar . Aos poucos, os socos e chutes de Lexas iam destroçando o corpo do gigante azul, tornando-o em um amontoado de metal disforme . Eis que, em determinado momento, Lexas para o ataque e salta para trás, caindo bem próximo a Ceres e Windam .

Já conseguindo ficar de pé, Umi não perde tempo .

(Umi) – DRAGÃO MARINHO !!!

Percebendo que esse era o momento, Fuu age .

_(Windam) – Eu sou o vento para teus desejos que irão envolver tudo, desintegrando tudo que se opõe a nós !_

(Fuu) – TEMPESTADE VERDE !!!

(Veneno) – ÁGUAS DO DILÚVIO !!!!

A principio o golpe de Rancor vence o de Ceres, mas quando o de Windam se une ao do dragão, ambos os golpes ficam se rebatendo, até que o de Rancor vai empurrando o de ambos para trás .

_(Lexas) – Tu te entregaste ao calor de teu coração, fazendo brilhar a amizade de tuas amigas, pois tu agistes como o fogo e o amor, que queimam e são incontroláveis . Agora, enquanto teu corpo arde com paixão, meu corpo emite chamas para destruir o mal ._

(Hikaru) – FLECHA DE FOGO !!!!!

O enorme poder vindo daquele mashin se une ao de Ceres e Windam, avançando cada vez mais contra Rancor . De onde estava o terror perante a morte eminente era cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais .

(Giorvel) – Vá, minha criança .

Ela viu uma luz . Uma luz vindo em sua direção, a luz produzida pelo golpe das três . Era uma coisa destrutiva e, ao mesmo tempo, bela . Teria uma morte trágica, mas bela .

Só não contava que ela se colocasse no caminho . Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que ela , o brinquedinho de Giorvel, aquilo que ele passara as últimas horas admirando e observando, finalmente estava pronto . E a maior prova era que aquele globo vermelho estava entre ela e o ataque, bloqueando-o por completo .

(Hikaru) – Mas o que é isso ?

(Fuu) – É aquilo que Giorvel estava segurando, tenham muito cuidado .

(Umi) – O que será que essa coisa vai fazer ?

Elas esperavam qualquer coisa, qualquer reação, qualquer estratagema, qualquer coisa . Menos o que aconteceu . O globo, que estava do tamanho de uma bola de futebol ... simplesmente saiu da frente delas. e passou por Rancor, indo para um lugar detrás de onde Giorvel estava, sumindo da vista de todos .

(Hikaru) – Hã ?

(Fuu) – Eu pensei que aquilo iria nos atacar .

(Umi) – O que houve ?

E, pelo visto, as coisas não aconteceram como alguém esperava .

(Giorvel) – Vermes, nojentos – ele se levanta, dirigindo toda a sua fúria para as três, enquanto parte do local desmoronava – Pagarão caro por terem vindo me enfrentar ! Coisa estúpida, é assim que retribui tudo o que fiz por você ? Irá se arrepender por ter feito isso ! Veneno, acabe de uma vez com eles !

A principio ninguém entendeu. Até o momento em que Giorvel disparou um raio cinza contra Rancor . O resto, foi conseqüência .

(Veneno) – Um – Ele se aproxima tão rápido delas que elas mal tem tempo de reagir, e acerta o rosto de Windam . A força é tanta, mas tão superior a de anteriormente, que Windam cai no chão, imóvel . – dois – sua cauda acerta o peito de Ceres derrubando-o também . O golpe não havia sido tão forte assim, mas devido ao fato dele estar bastante ferido, fez bastante efeito . – três – Hikaru foi a única a percebe tudo, no entanto sua velocidade para acompanhar não era a mesma para reagir . Quando se deu conta, Hikaru cuspiu sangue, ao perceber que o punho de Rancor estava encravado no peito de Lexas . No entanto, Rancor não tirava o braço dali, tampouco precisava . Giorvel estala os dedos e as três aparecem fora de seus mashins . Ele se surpreende ao ver que Umi, a qual usava um top e um bermuda, estava usando roupas curtas demais para sua idade, uma outra, Hikaru, vestindo um maiô e de ginastica e a última, Fuu, um pijama . As três inconscientes, a mercê do monstro . ele se aproxima e aponta sua mão para Umi, preparando-se para matá-la .

(Lexas) – Não ouse, seu covarde . Quantas vidas precisa retirar até que se satisfaça ?

(Giorvel) – Só uma – ele olha rapidamente para Lexas, o qual ainda tinha o punho de Rancor em seu peito . – somente uma, a de Rayearth .

(Ceres) – Você não entende, não é ? – o gigante azulado, mesmo derrubado no chão, arrastava-se – não entende o que houve com todos nós, não é mesmo ?

(Giorvel) – Poupe suas palavras para sua prisão eterna, mashin . Vocês, habitantes de Cefiro, pagarão caro por me enviar esse lixo !

(Windam) – Como tal homem que certa vez foi o responsável pelo desenvolvimento do planeta, o seu Guru, pode dizer tais coisas ?

(Giorvel) – Como sabe disso, mashin ? Quem és tu ? E por que essas garotas vieram me enfrentar, se quem eu quero é Rayearth ?

(Lexas) – Você se autoproclama o mais sábio, mais é um tolo, Giorvel . Foi o único que não percebeu que nós somos Rayearth .

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa . Seria possível que aqueles mashins estavam falando a verdade ? Mas como isso era possível ? Só se ...

Sim, era possível . Estava ali, em toda a parte, seu antigo inimigo . Finalmente, havia reencontrado-o .

(Giorvel) – Maldito . Malditos . Eram vocês o tempo todo . Acharam que iriam me vencer ? Pois eu hei de me deliciar com a morte de ambos . Agora compreendo por que não senti antes a presença de meu inimigo . Ele se dividiu em três . Qual dos três eu destruirei primeiro ? O dragão ? A fênix ? Ou o ... leão ?

Ele se aproxima de Lexas, fazendo sinal para que Rancor o solte . Ao tirar o braço de onde esta, revela-se um enorme rombo no peito do mesmo, derrubando-o por completo .

(Giorvel) – Você ... por que em você a essência dele é mais forte ? O que há de tão especial em você para eu sentir a presença dele mais forte em voc ?

(Lexas) – Isso não acaba aqui, Giorvel . Um dia alguém virá e o derrotará, tenha certeza disso . Na primeira vez que te prendi, minha idéia era te colocar em um lugar que não contaria dias, meses ou anos, mas **ERAS**, e num lugar em que ficaria para toda a eternidade . Guarde minhas palavras, Guru Giorvel : você será destruído .

(Giorvel) – Agora tudo ficou claro para mim . Tu representa a essência guerreira de Rayearth, o seu lado combatente . Imagino que os outros dois representem seu intelecto e seu lado emocional, seu coração . Então é você, miserável . Foi tua fúria que me colocaste naquele local ! É tu quem eu devo destruir primeiro ! Tu representa uma das faces do mashin lendário, a face responsável pelo meu aprisionamento ! Prepara-te para morrer !

Quando está prestes a atacar, o peito de Lexas brilha e, mesmo quando Rancor o chuta, ele continua canalizando energia . Giorvel ergue uma barreira naquele local, temendo pelo ataque, mas ele não vem . Ao invés disso, um raio de fogo sai de seu peito, atingindo o teto . A principio acho que a escuridão não permitiria que seu golpe seguisse adiante, mas ele atinge o tento, causando um clarão e, ao fim deste, havia um buraco enorme no teto .

Uma vez que era o menos ferido, Windam voa até Ceres e o agarra, subindo em seguida enquanto ventos cobre sua fuga .

(Ceres) – Windam, do que isso se trata ? No que estás pensando ?

(Windam) – Temos que sair daqui, do contrário não haverá um amanhã .

(Ceres) – Deixa-me, Windam, pois recuso-me a deixar para trás Lexas ! Recuso-me a sair daqui sem ele !

(Windam) – Pare de se debater e ouça a voz da razão, Ceres ! Lexas resolveu se sacrificar para que escapássemos, e tal sacrifício não será em vão, caro companheiro ! Lexas, nós retornaremos, e ouça o que tenho a te dizer, Giorvel : tudo o que fizeres ao nosso companheiro será retribuído a ti elevado pela eternidade !

(Ceres) – Lexas ! Lexas ! Lexas ! Lexas !

Ambos atravessam o buraco, escapando da vista de Giorvel .

(Lexas) – Você falhou, Giorvel .

(Giorvel) – Então, seu nome é Lexas . Não importa que eles tenham escapado, eu cuidarei deles mais tarde . De nada valeu seu esforço, uma vez que seu sacrifício foi em vão, mashin . Você as vê ? Essas são as garotas que comandam vocês três ... o que eles poderão fazer sem elas ? É o fim da linha para você, Lexas . Ou deveria dizer "Rayearth", uma vez que você representa a parte que me interessa ?

Era o fim . Rafaga, Priscila, Fério, Askot, Alcione, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Lexas, Ceres, Windam . Todos haviam sido derrotados, não havia sobrado nenhum para manter viva a esperança de salvar Cefiro . Estaria essa terra condenada ?

E o que era o globo vermelho que Giorvel tanto acariciava, o qual não correspondeu as suas expectativas ?

Onde ela estava não importava simplesmente por que ela não tinha a menor noção do que estava fazendo ali . Tudo escuro, disso ela tinha certeza, mas aos poucos seus olhos iam se acostumando com a escuridão . Estava sentindo frio, muito frio, isso devido a total ausência de roupas .

Mas nada disso importava . Para ela, o mais importante naquele momento, a coisa que ela mais queria .... era voltar para casa .

_Continua ..._


	7. Memórias

_Cena VII : Memórias_ Levemente baseado em "Cavalo de Fogo" Rayearth 3 – The Movie por Lexas 

Nota do Autor : Esse fanfic é **baseado** na série de OAV de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, o qual é conhecido como Rayearth, mas muitos o apelidaram de Rayearth 3 . Podem haver partes aqui que estraguem sua surpresa, portanto pense bem antes de ler, pois eu não o avisarei mais . Sem querer fazer propaganda, mas já fazendo, se por acaso você se interessar, você pode conseguir a série de vídeo legendada em português através do fansubber conhecido como Shin-Seiki ) São duas fitas, e eles cobram um preço em torno de sete a nove reais por fita de excelente qualidade, demorando cerca de quinze a vinte dias para entregar seu pedido em qualquer lugar do Brasil . Pois é, abra seu olho quando aquele "colega" tentar te "passar" alguma fita "amigavelmente" por quinze reais ... é chato um grupo ter todo o trabalho enquanto outros lucram. Desde já gostaria de me desculpar ao webmaster pela propaganda que acabei fazendo sem querer . Infelizmente, é o que costuma acontecer no Brasil : alguns tem boas idéias e se esforçam para as coisas darem certo, e muitos se aproveitam para lucrar com isso .

Mas, comentários a parte ... vamos ao que interessa !

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo em especial ao Ryoga K2R, autor do ótimo **Paraíso**, a Ana-chan, autora da Trilogia **Memórias**, **A História de Hiei** e **Parceiros**, e também ao Kenohki, autor de **A Ave do Lago Stínfale**, um fanfic de Pokemon cujo maior atrativo é o fato do autor não ficar preso na mesmice de sempre, e conseguir(muito bem, por sinal) criar uma história divertida, dramática e comovente, ao mesmo tempo em que não deixa de lado a essência básica de Pokemon e de outros animes : criar uma história baseada em um anime especifico que consiga manter preso os leitores e que não perca as características que fizeram um anime especifico ser tão adorado por milhares . O mesmo vale para os outros dois autores . Leiam essas histórias, eu recomendo .

Último detalhe ( e esse é muito importante para a compreensão de várias partes do fanfic) : A série de OAV Rayearth **reconta** a série original, trata-se de um **recomeço**, onde tudo apresentado anteriormente é desconsiderado para dar lugar a algo novo, portanto ....

Continuemos, então .

Luz ... camera ... ação !

- Largue-me, covarde !

Em outras épocas, Windam não seria capaz de acreditar que Ceres, o sábio e paciente, teria dito tal coisa . No entanto, tais épocas já haviam passado, e as coisas agora haviam mudado de terreno . No momento, os dois mashins recém – derrotados pelo seu maior inimigo sobrevoavam os céus de Cefiro, enquanto observavam a imensa montanha erguida por Giorvel, de uma grande distância .

- Eu disse para me largar, Windam !

- Você está perdendo o controle sobre si próprio, Ceres . O que houve com seu modo de agir ? Você não é **ela**, lembre-se disso .

- Solte-me ! Prefiro arriscar minha vida do que ficar aqui de braços cruzados enquanto Lexas é torturado !

- Não conseguiremos nada em nosso atual estado, não seja dominado pelo seu ódio ! Você não é ela, ela agiria assim, não você .Você é o mashin Ceres, membro da tríade Rayearth, lembre-se disso !

O gigante azulado para de se debater, acalmando-se . Windam o encara, satisfeito com o resultado .

- Para continuarmos, temos que tentar outros meios . No entanto, nada podemos fazer para deter Giorvel, nada .

Ele se movimenta rapidamente, cobrindo os céus de Cefiro com uma velocidade surpreendente . Ceres, no entanto, apenas aguardava . Seja o que Windam fosse fazer, ainda assim estavam perdendo tempo enquanto seu companheiro era torturado . E como deveria estar sendo .

- Adiante, companheiro – Windam apontava com seu enorme braço para uma montanha enorme, a qual não escapou dos olhos de Ceres . Não era simplesmente uma montanha, mas a elevação mais alta de toda Cefiro, a qual se estendia por quilômetros e quilômetros, cruzando os céus dessa terra .

O Pico dos Imperadores .

- Hunf ! Que planejas em tal lugar, Windam ? Achas mesmo que Falcon nos ajudará ? Crê mesmo que nos unindo a ele será o suficiente ?

- Nunca conseguiremos de tal forma . Giorvel tornou-se poderoso demais depois de ser banido para aquele lugar . Não imaginava que ele venceria a tormenta e se tornaria o senhor daquela dimensão .

Windam pousa no topo do pico, soltando Ceres . Como o esperado, os Imperadores ficaram apreensivos com a sua chegado, mas não demonstravam nem um pouco de medo, pelo contrário, estavam prontos para atacá-los . Não que eles tivessem alguma chance contra aqueles dois mashins mas, no estado em que se encontravam, um ataque combinado de dezenas daquelas criaturas fantásticas poderia gerar resultados assustadores .

Eis que, como Windam já esperava, os Imperadores se aquietam, observando-os atentamente .

- Eu o aguardava, Imperador dos Céus .

- Falcon ... – ele se dirigia para nenhum lugar em particular, visto que a voz vinha de lugar algum – vistes o estado atual no qual se encontra sua terra ?

- Tenho acompanhado pacientemente, mas eu mesmo não tenho capacidade para agir . O Giorvel que foi destruído era um farsa, uma cópia infinitamente mais fraca que o original, e mesmo assim me causou grandes problemas . Mesmo que uníssemos nossas forças, pouco faríamos contra Giorvel . A besta assassina retornou ainda mais poderosa de seu exílio, e nós não podemos fazer nada contra ele .

- Falcon – O dragão azulado se dirigia a ele – por acaso se esquecestes de quem nós fomos ? Por acaso não se lembra de quem confinou Giorvel ?

- E, no entanto, falharam .

- Nunca diga que não há esperanças . Eu ainda não desisti de resgatar Lexas, e nada me fará desistir . Se vai nos auxiliar, voltemos ao covil de Giorvel e o distraia enquanto salvamos Lexas .

- Isso simplesmente não funcionara, Ceres . E você sabe disso .

- Vai funcionar, pois poderemos nos tornar um novamente, e nada poderá nos deter .

- Mesmo assim, ainda é insuficiente – dessa vez, Windam interrompia os dois – mesmo que nos unamos, ainda assim será insuficiente . Com um simples disparo Giorvel aumentou os poderes de Rancor de tal forma que ele nos derrotou facilmente e deixou Lexas naquele estado, e você não está em condições de lutar agora, se o fizer, será destruído por completo .

Windam observava Ceres . O estado dele era lamentável, visto que seu corpo estava coberto de rachaduras, que pegavam da cauda até a cabeça .

- Pois a nossa única esperança reside em Lexas ! Se ele deixar de existir, nada mais adiantará ! Mesmo que não sejamos capazes, ainda assim teremos alguma chance, por menor que seja !

- Ceres – a voz de Falcon ecoava pelo lugar – o que faz que tome atitudes tão precipitadas ? Será que não entende que Giorvel nos destruirá tão logo nos aproximemos ?

- Isso é inútil – Windam mais uma vez os interrompia – tudo isso é inútil . Nada do que façamos fará diferença, e ambos sabem disso . Do jeito que está, Giorvel logo completará sua vingança, e nós não poderemos fazer nada .

(Ceres) – E o que você tem em mente, Windam ?

(Windam) – Eu sugiro ... que tomemos medidas extremas para combater essa situação extrema .

(Ceres) – POIS EU ME RECUSO !!!!!

Ceres se afasta de Windam, correndo . Ao chegar na borda do pico, ele salta, para a surpresa dos observadores .

(Windam) – Ceres ! Não !

O gigante azul desaparece em meio a queda, para a surpresa de Windam . Sua lógica não lhe permitia entender o que estava ocorrendo ...

Ele realmente disse "lógica" ? Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele .

- Windam, o que se passa com ele ?

- A luta contra Giorvel despertou um lado oculto de Ceres, uma personalidade caótica que se recusa a permanecer em paz, querendo sempre enfrentar qualquer desafio que encontra .

- Caótica ? Como ele conseguiu isso ?

- Essa foi a parte dele na divisão, a sua característica oculta que começa a se revelar depois de uma derrota humilhante para um inimigo que enfrentou antes de se tornar Ceres . Assim como eu . Durante o momento em que nos dividimos, haviam três mentes presentes, as quais, com suas personalidades fortes, definiram o que seriamos . Fui afetado diretamente pela mente ordeira, e agora irei recorrer a ela para garantir que Giorvel jamais cause algum mal .

- Mas, pelo que pude observar, vocês disseram para as escolhidas que não haviam absorvido a personalidade dos escolhidos anteriores .

- Eu menti . Fiz isso para poupar os escolhidos anteriores, os quais nos fizeram jurar que nunca nos encontraríamos novamente . No entanto, essa promessa já foi quebrada ... quando Esmeralda atacou RayEarth .

- Imperador, estás dizendo que pretendes ...

- Sim, é o que farei . Irei quebrar meu juramento mais uma vez, a promessa que fiz pouco depois de ter sido criado .

- Mesmo que isso signifique ir contra todos os princípios dos Mashins ?

- Sim . Se isso significa violar o pacto sagrado que foi feito, se significa a salvação de Cefiro e de todos os outros mundos, então eu o farei, buscarei o único que pode deter Giorvel .

- Tens mesmo certeza disso, Imperador ? Irás trair as memórias daquele que confiou em ti ? Ainda mais sendo justamente ele quem o criou e pela personalidade que ele possui ...

- Não, não é este quem eu irei buscar, mas outro, o qual é responsável pela minha existência, uma vez que passei a existir depois que sua mente foi assimilada criando o ser conhecido com Windam . Aquele ao qual você se refere é outro, e em nenhuma hipótese deve ser despertado, do contrário ...

xxx

- Velho inimigo ... pronto para experimentar do sofrimento eterno ?

Giorvel aponta os dedos para Lexas, emitindo faixas de luz de cada um, os quais se enroscam no corpo de Lexas e em seguida prendem-se nas paredes, erguendo o gigante, deixando-o de pé, forçadamente . Embora esgotado fisicamente, ele tentava se mexer, mas as faixas estavam enroscadas em diversas partes de seu corpo, impedindo seu movimento .

- Exatamente como eu quero, quieto e desprotegido .

- GRAAAAAAUUUUUU !!!!!!!!

- O que pensas que esta fazendo ? Ouvi coisas mais assustadores no local aonde me confinou . Seu rugido é como o canto de uma cigarra comparado a isso . Talvez seja melhor eu resolver isso de uma vez por todas .

As faixas começam a diminuir de espessura, tornando-se cada vez mais finas, de forma que acabam se tornando fios, os quais continuam enroscados em Lexas .

Embora enroscado, o gigante ainda assim tenta se mexer, descobrindo instantaneamente o seu erro .

Um corte . Um profundo corte . Afiado como navalha, um dos fios, o qual estava enroscado em seu braço esquerdo, gera um filete de sangue – gigantesco, se for considerado o tamanho do mashin – fazendo-o sofrer uma dor incontrolável .

- GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Agora sim estou começando a ficar assustado . É esse tipo de grito que me assusta, o da dor . Interessante saber que você pode sangrar ... como se chama mesmo ? Ah, claro, Lexas . A parte guerreira de Rayearth . Era por isso que não sentia tua presença em momento algum . Mas o que faço contigo agora ?

Envolto em uma aura negra, Giorvel flutuava a centímetros da face de Lexas, questionando-o . O leão tenta atacá-lo, apenas para sentir os fios cortando seu corpo em outro ponto, de forma que um novo urro de dor é emitido, enquanto ele se detém .

- O que foi ? Não pretendia me atacar ? O que faço contigo, Lexas ? Tenho toda a eternidade para me divertir, todo o tempo do mundo para me vingar, e não consigo imaginar que tipo de coisas posso fazer com você . Cefiro já não me interessa tanto assim, uma vez que o tenho .

- Isso não ficará assim, Giorvel ! Em algum lugar, em algum momento, teu reinado será detido !

- Pois eu espero – Giorvel se aproxima cada vez mais da face de Lexas, cada vez mais ... – que os próximos sejam mais desafiadores do que você .

Ele iria fazer aquilo . Por mais que pensasse em se mexer, Lexas não conseguia, pois sabia que se mexer apenas pioraria as coisas . Como se tudo estivesse em camera lenta, Giorvel aproxima sua mão de seu olho direito ... se ao menos estivesse unido com aquela garota, ainda teria alguma chance ... lá estava ela, caída no chão, ao lado de suas amigas . Quem poderia imaginar que seriam derrotados tão facilmente ? Se estivessem unidos, talvez pudessem ... não, algo lhe dizia que, mesmo que estivessem unidos, ainda assim não seria possível derrotá-lo . Se ele escapou daquela dimensão, então nada poderia derrotá-lo . Nada . Mesmo que eles estivessem usando sua antiga ...

Seus pensamentos são violentamente interrompidos pela dor, uma dor talvez tão grande, senão maior do que a que teve quando foi destruído por Águia, com a diferença que, desta vez, estava vivo depois da dor . Giorvel, antigo Guru de Cefiro ... estava com um dos braços encravados no seu olho direito . Nesse instante, ele tentava, mas não conseguia controlar seu próprio corpo, de forma que se contorcia mais e mais, fazendo os fios se moverem e cortarem diversas vezes seu corpo . O sangue espirrava para todos os cantos, enquanto que uma agonia devastadora aumentava a cada instante . Mas isso sequer chegava próximo da verdadeira dor, aquela causada por Giorvel . O mesmo ainda continuava com o braço encravado em sua vista e, nesse exato momento, estava arrancando o globo ocular do leão . Ele ruge, mas no instante seguinte fios se enroscam em sua boca, de forma que ao move-la, os mesmos cortam-na, ferindo-o mais e mais . Sem saída, ele se cala, evitando se mexer, embora fosse algo impossível . Mas ele consegue .

- E então, Lexas – Giorvel continua puxando com o braço o globo ocular gigante – como é querer gritar mas não poder ? Creio que seja equivalente a gritar e ninguém ouvir . Todos esses anos em que eu estive naquele lugar, toda a agonia que eu passei ... eu tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, mashin . Cada momento que passava, cada instante em que eu sofria, só pensava nisso, no dia em que nos encontraríamos novamente, no dia em que você experimentaria a mesma dor que sofri . E, agora ... recebe tua parte, mashin miserável !

Com um único movimento, cruel e decisivo, ele puxa o seu braço de volta, trazendo junto o que chamaria se souvenier : o olho do gigante . Tamanha é a força, que o globo escorrega de seu braço, atingindo o chão e se afastando do dono .

Em momento algum de toda a existência alguém poderia imaginar o que seria a extensão máxima da palavra dor . Giorvel sabia muito bem . Havia sido confinado em uma dimensão sombria, da qual seus poderes de nada valiam . Um lugar aonde a mágica existe, mas em sua potência máxima, de forma que a mais poderosa barreira de proteção não vale de nada contra algum ataque dela, pois é a própria dimensão quem está realizando o ataque, fora o fato de que, em tal lugar, o existência da vida é impossível, pois como seria possível haver vida em tal lugar ? A única coisa similar a isso são as energias negativas, as quais geram estranhas criaturas sombrias . Criaturas que vivem de energia e, para consegui-la, devoram umas as outras, num eterno jogo de presa e caça, na qual ninguém é o mais forte . Quantas vezes ele havia sido atacado por essas criaturas ? Dez ? Cem ? Em um lugar aonde o sofrimento é eterno, isso não tem a menor importância . E tais criaturas eram o menor dos problemas, visto que a própria existência de Giorvel em tal lugar era um desequilíbrio à caoticidade do local, que não permitia nenhuma forma de vida . Quantas vezes a própria dimensão se voltou contra ele, descarregando toda a sua fúria contra aquela ... aquela ... aberração ? Por quantas vezes ele sobreviveu por pouco, temendo que não sobrevivesse ao próximo ataque ?

Logo, vendo as coisas de tal forma, não é tão difícil imaginar que a **brincadeira** com Lexas apenas começou, e que perder seu aparelho de visão foi apenas o começo da dor .

Ah, claro, não podemos nos esquecer do gigante . Afinal, como definir a dor sentida naquele instante ? Enorme ? Aterradora ? Abissal ? Não importa, não poderia ser definida . Sequer poderia ser demonstrado aqui o grito emitido por ele, pois ainda assim não se compararia ao real sofrimento pelo qual ele passava . Se o simples fato de ter seu globo ocular arrancado não fosse o suficiente, bastava saber que, diante tal fato, ele perdera o total controle de seu corpo, mexendo e remexendo-se numa agonia alucinante, tentando desesperadamente levar as mãos até o local do ferimento e fazer cessar a dor, mas como estava preso, isso não era possível e, como estava se movimentando desesperadamente, os fios de luz que o prendiam começaram a agir . Impiedosamente, seu corpo era severamente castigado, seja um corte nos braços, seja um corte nas costas, no focinho, na boca, na face, no peito ... por mais que ele tentasse parar de se mexer para impedir que os fios o cortassem ainda mais, a dor de ter um olho perdido prevalecia e, somada a dor dos cortes, ele se debatia mais e mais, enquanto que seu corpo sofria cortes cada vez maiores ...

Giorvel, ainda parado centímetros diante dele, apenas observava friamente o sofrimento do gigante .

E, próxima a Umi, Fuu e Hikaru, estava Veneno, observando Giorvel se deliciar com o sofrimento do gigante .

Que se dane . Aquilo não era de seu interesse . Seu peito parecia querer explodir, tamanha era a sua frustração por não ter conseguido o que tanto queria . Aquela mulher, como ela odiava aquela mulher . Por que ela não estava aqui, por que essa garota comandava o mashin das águas ? Como odiava aquela mulher, a que havia prendido-a naquela dimensão . Ao seu ver, algo pior do que a morte, pois estivera aprisionada enquanto via todo o oceano ao seu redor, sem poder tocá-lo . E como ela odiava não poder fazer nada ! Anos e anos observando a água, mas não podia tocá-la simplesmente por que estava presa . No principio, queria ajudar aquela mulher .... mas agora iria matá-la com o maior prazer, com todo o seu ódio, justamente o que a manteve viva durante esse tempo todo . À possibilidade daquela mulher estar morta sequer lhe passava pela cabeça, tamanho era o seu ódio .

O leão continuava se debatendo, sendo cada vez mais ferido . Quem o visse naquele momento não acreditaria que ele era Lexas . Seu corpo, sua armadura ... ele estava banhando em sangue, seu sangue . Súbito, ele para de se mexer, simplesmente por que seu corpo estava tão fraco, tão ferido, que não tinha mais forças para se mover . Tão profundos eram os cortes, que novos cortes eram praticamente ignorados devido a dor que havia passado anteriormente . Ele perde por completo a força em suas pernas, ficando dependurado pelo pescoço e braços, os quais sofriam novos cortes, mais profundos do que os anteriores, devido ao movimento do gigante . Mas este sequer reagia, pois os cortes anteriores haviam esgotado-o por completo . Preferia ter morrido, pois ao menos não sofreria mais .

Mas ele sabia que não estava morto, pelo contrário, estava bem vivo . Mal conseguia perceber o que se passava ao seu redor, mas sabia que estava vivo, para seu azar . Se isso pelo qual ele acabou de passar não fosse nada perto do sofrimento que Giorvel experimentou, então ele não queria ter que passar pelo resto ...

- Excelente . Havia testado isso anteriormente em diversos espécimes, e confesso que estou surpreso . Nem mesmo uma fada estaria viva depois disso, pois o choque de sentir a morte se aproximando por todos os lados já seria suficiente para derrubar qualquer tipo de criatura . Mas, mesmo que seja um mashin, vejo que é bastante resistente . Mas você me deixou curioso, Lexas . Depois do que acabou de passar, e já lhe aviso de que não permitirei que morra tão cedo, pois tenho muito mais para fazer a você ... ainda acredita que alguém seja capaz de me derrotar ? Acha mesmo ? Nem se você voltasse a ser Rayearth conseguiria tal feito !

Indefeso como um gatinho, ele nada podia fazer . Se possuía alguma força anteriormente, agora não restava nenhum resquício dela . Mas o pior, se é que poderia haver algo pior do que isso ... é que ele sabia que Giorvel estava certo . Se os guardiões de Cefiro falharam, eles então teriam poucas chances a mais do que eles . Falcon, Blacksmith ... se eles foram derrotados, então suas chances de vitória seriam poucas, mesmo que voltassem a se tornar um . Nem se Rayearth e o magnifico mashin do Sacerdote Zagard atacassem juntos, ainda assim não seriam capazes de enfrentar todo o poder de Giorvel, justamente por que ele sabia que a magica dele era poderosa demais para limitar-se a um truque tão simples quanto fios cortantes .

- Ray ... Earth – os fios se encravavam ainda mais em seu focinho, mas ele já não sentia mais dor, já que o mesmo estava em carne viva .

- Implora por tua Terra, mashin ? Não se preocupe, pois antes que você morra, terás a chance de ver o que farei a tua Terra tão amada !

- Você não fará nada, monstro miserável .

Giorvel se vira, surpresa com tal afirmação . Ceres, Windam, Falcon, Blacksmith, Cléf ... até os descendentes de Oláf eram esperados, mas tal frase fora dita justamente pela pessoa menos esperada . Em verdade ele estava bastante surpreso, já que, diante dele, estava a única pessoa que ele não esperava encontrar ali .

- O filho pródigo torna a casa ...

- Não sou seu filho e, mesmo que fosse, você não mereceria ser chamado de Pai !

- O que faz aqui, traidor ?

- O único traidor aqui é você !

- Ousas me acusar, depois de tudo o que fiz por você ? Eras um simples e patético guerreiro fracassado, o qual eu tive pena e salvei a vida certa vez e desde então resolveu dedicar sua vida a me seguir e proteger . Patético ! Como se eu precisasse da proteção de uma criatura tão fraca quanto você, Tléb !

- Você era o Guru desse mundo, como pôde decair tanto ? Antes eu tivesse atendido ao teu apelo e tivesse te matado naquele dia !

- Do que falas, traidor ? Que ilusão é essa ? Você, me matar ?

- Não se faça de idiota ! Tenho certeza de que não se esqueceu do que houve

naquele dia ! Tínhamos que chegar ao outro lado da montanha e você decidiu escalá-la, contrário aos meus protestos ! Por que fez aquilo, Tléb ? Como uma criatura tão sábia foi cair em um erro tão primário ?

- Montanha ... ah, agora estou me lembrando . Refere-se àquela criatura patética que encontramos ? O elfo ?

- Você não parecia tão confiante quando o encontramos . Eu tinha lhe avisado de que aquela montanha era o território de um elfo, e que viajantes era proibidos, mas você quis me ouvir ? Não, não quis ! Disse que cruzaria a montanha sem o menor problema e se o tal elfo aparecesse, conversaria com ele !

- Sim, eu me lembro ... que pensamento fútil eu tive, tal criatura deve ser exterminada ao menor contato . Elfos ... hunf !

- Você sabia muito bem que não era um simples elfo, e sim um Alto elfo ! Sabe muito bem que essa espécie de elfos podem chegar a ser ainda mais poderosos do que os elfos, se é que elfos "normais" já não eram terríveis . Tal criatura estava viva sobre a face de Cefiro por milhares e milhares de anos, praticamente viu Cefiro nascer !

- E, no entanto, era uma criatura tola .

- A culpa é sua ! Ninguém disse que a sabedoria trás apenas vantagens ! Tal criatura tinha uma arrogância enorme, e ainda por cima desprezava qualquer forma de vida que não fosse igual a sua ! E você ainda teve que ter a audácia de querer lutar com ele pelo direito de cruzar a montanha !

- Não pense que uma simples criatura pode me intimidar e me impedir de fazer o que quero, Tléb . Você deveria fazer isso, e o erro foi dele em me amaldiçoar .

Maldição . Uma palavra pesada, a qual ecoava nos tímpanos de Tléb . Ele se lembrava muito bem de todos os fatos, como se tivessem acabado de ocorrer . Como esperado, o Alto elfo derrotou Giorvel, mas achou que a morte não era o suficiente para ele . Ele o amaldiçoou a depender do poder dos elfos para sobreviver . O próprio Giorvel havia pedido para que Tléb o matasse, mas o mesmo não atendeu ao pedido, dizendo que haveria alguma alternativa . Nos meses que se passaram, ambos pesquisavam alguma forma de deter tal magia, procurando desesperadamente . Nem mesmo os grandes sacerdotes conheciam uma cura para isso, nem mesmo a comandante dos espíritos, Esmeralda . Justamente por que a magia havia sido lançada por uma criatura incrivelmente antiga e poderosa, possuidora de conhecimentos ancestrais, assim com ela . Nada podia ser feito .

A principio, alguns raros elfos simpatizantes de Giorvel doavam parte de sua essência mágica para mantê-lo vivo, de forma que, passando-se algum tempo, o poder dos elfos era restaurado . Mas como prever o que aconteceria depois disso ? Como prever que, aos poucos, o poder dos elfos estava sendo adicionado ao de Giorvel ? Como ?

A principio o comportamento de Giorvel começou a mudar, como se dependesse mais ainda do poder dos elfos . As doses de energia eram cada vez mais freqüentes, e os mesmos elfos já estavam praticamente esgotados depois de tantas recargas em Giorvel . Mas ele queria mais, muito mais . Não queria parar, queria continuar cada vez mais, pois estava viciado no poder dos elfos . Tolo engano .

Ele matou aqueles elfos no exato momento em que os absorveu por completo, não dando-lhes chance de se defenderem . No momento em que viu aquilo, se perguntou se seus olhos não o estavam enganando . Não .

Mesmo diante de tal cena, não havia abandonado Giorvel, pelo contrário, seguia-o, tentando convencê-lo do erro que acabara de cometer, mas ele simplesmente não o ouvia . Passaram semanas procurando por elfos, mas os mesmos haviam simplesmente desaparecido . Ou melhor, os poucos que tinham contato com Giorvel haviam sido mortos . Mas o mesmo não desistia, persistindo em sua busca .

Foi ai que ele percebeu .

Semanas haviam se passado, e Giorvel não aparentava nenhum sinal de cansaço . Pior, não aparentava sua costumeira falta de energia quando precisava se alimentar novamente da energia dos elfos .... !!!!!!!

Tudo ficou claro a partir desse momento . Giorvel já estava curado, se perguntava há quanto tempo, e como havia comprovado anteriormente, o mesmo estava viciado no poder dos elfos, por isso os seguia desesperadamente . Como havia sido tolo ! Pensara que ele havia se arrependido de ter matados os elfos e agora estava procurando algum que substituísse os mortos .

Numa noite, ele abandonou Giorvel e foi a procura do Alto conselho, informando-lhes do que havia acontecido, mas já era tarde . De certa forma, Giorvel conseguiu localizar mais e mais elfos, e estava absorvendo a energia deles, aumentando a sua cada vez mais . Com tamanha força mágica circulando pelas veias, não era de se assustar que ele tivesse anulado a sua maldição . ter absorvido uma grandes cargas regularmente deveria ter sido a causa mais provável .

E, a cada momento, sua força aumentava mais e mais, de forma que ele deixava de ser humano lentamente . Não fisicamente, mas psicologicamente . Sua cartada final foi decisiva para comprovar sua teoria .

Ele havia dizimado centenas de elfos . Havia encontrado cidades escondidas e apagado as mesmas dos mapas elficos . Atacou reinos, destruiu florestas ... tudo isso em nome de seu vicio . Até que os elfos começaram a desaparecer . Antes disso, muitos tentaram detê-lo, inclusive guerreiros dotados de mashins, mas os mesmos falharam .

Foi quando ele começou . Estava muito furioso pelo desaparecimento dos elfos – dizimados, é claro – e passou a atacar os humanos . O desgraçado estava atacando os humanos ! O próprio Águia havia enfrentado-o anteriormente, mas fora derrotado e salvo por pouco pela intervenção de sua irmã . Quem poderia imaginar que um humano derrotaria uma fada ?

Os humanos não possuíam uma força mágica tão poderosa quanto a dos elfos, mas possuíam alguma força . Seriam necessários centenas de humanos para equiparar a força de um elfo ... e foi o que ele fez .

Nesse momento Tléb finalmente percebeu o que estava errado . Não era um vicio, nunca fora . Ou melhor, nem sempre fora . Desde o principio, desde o momento em que ele recebeu a energia dos elfos pela primeira vez, desde aquele momento os olhos de Giorvel brilharam .

Poder . Muito poder . Sede por poder . Ele vislumbrou o poder daquele Alto Elfo, e percebeu o quanto era fraco . Pior, agora poderia se tornar mais forte, absorvendo o poder dos elfos e, se fosse necessário, o de outras espécies de Cefiro . Talvez viesse a se tornar tão poderoso que poderia fazer frente a uma fada, quem sabe . Como estava certo .

Poder . Muito poder .

O poder corrompe . Muito poder corrompe mais ainda .

Da mesma forma que aconteceu com Giorvel, ex-guru de Cefiro, trancafiado em uma dimensão sombria pelo mashin Rayearth . E, para garantir que a prisão não fosse aberta, fora instituída uma chave . Essa chave era a força de vontade de um homem, a sua capacidade de sempre pensar no melhor para o seu mundo e, enquanto esse homem tivesse plena convicção de que sempre estaria fazendo o melhor pelo seu povo, a prisão seria perfeita .

No entanto, esse homem duvidou de que o que fez até então fora o melhor para o seu povo . Não somente como Guru, mas há muito mais tempo, quando era um simples sacerdote dedicado a levar até o seu povo o conhecimento necessário para o desenvolvimento real . No entanto, esse homem se questionou se os seus atos durante todos esses anos foram realmente os corretos, se eles realmente fizeram alguma diferença na vida dessas pessoas . Durante alguns instantes, ele duvidou de tudo o que havia feito .

Tempo suficiente para que uma brecha fosse aberta e Giorvel escapasse . Num ataque de fúria, feriu gravemente Cléf a esmo e fugiu, achando que seu inimigo estava morto, mas se enganou . No entanto, para não ser seguido, havia deixado uma criatura que fora moldada para acreditar que era ele, e que possuía controle daquele dimensão na qual estivera preso . A brecha fora destruída por poderosos mashins, fora varrida da face de Cefiro como se nunca tivesse existido, mas já era tarde, por que o mal estava à solta .

- Monstro .... seu ... seu monstro !

- Eu realmente estou surpreso, pois não acreditava que estivesse vivo depois de todos esses anos, Tléb . E então, veio me matar ? Antes que tente, sugiro que olhe para este mashin, o qual está preso pelo meu poder, e analise friamente suas opções, como costumava fazer . Olhe e responda-me a seguinte pergunta : pode me vencer ?

- Seu ... seu monstro ! Isso tudo é culpa sua ! Se não fosse por você, nada disso teria acontecido ! Aqueles dois ... eles eram especiais ... mas isso não foi o suficiente, não é mesmo ?

- Dois ? A quem se refere ?

- Provavelmente está falando daquele lixo que encontrei protegendo Cléf . – Dessa vez, Veneno respondia, sem ao menos sair de onde estava .

- Olá, mulher . Vejo que continua viva, apesar de tudo . Diga-me, como é ficar trancafiada em um lugar em que podia observar diversas formas de vida, sem ao menos poder tocá-las ?

- Não dou a mínima para você, homenzinho . Fale o quanto quiser, pois isto não fará a menor diferença para a sua vida, que está com os minutos contados .

- Você terá o fim que merece . Pagará por tudo o que fez . E quanto a você, Giorvel, eu realmente deveria tê-lo matado quando tive chance .

- Você me decepciona, traidor . Pelo tempo em que esteve ao meu lado, ao menos deveria ter aprendido alguma coisa .Diga-me, o que te faz pensar que eu sou o único monstro aqui ?

- Eu tenho certeza disso, Giorv ... !!!!!!

Um facho de memória cruza seus pensamentos . O que Giorvel queria dizer com isso ? Pelo que ele sabia, o único responsável pelo massacre era ... era ... não, não era possível . Ele não acreditava que essa era a resposta . Não podia ser ... não ...

- Aquele ... miserável ... elfo ...

- Muito bem . É bom saber que aprendeu alguma coisa comigo .

Ele tinha vontade de se matar . Muita . Queria descontar toda a sua raiva e frustração em si mesmo, mas não conseguia . Afinal, quem o culparia de não ter enxergado o verdadeiro responsável por tudo aquilo ? Giorvel era um problema a ser resolvido, mas a causa dele ...

- Você mesmo disse, tais criaturas estavam vivas desde os primórdios de Cefiro, e que não aceitavam outras formas de vida em seu território, logo ...

- Ele ... ele ... ele jogou uma maldição em você ... propositadamente ! Eu ... eu não posso acreditar nisso ! Não posso acreditar que o desgraçado planejou aquilo tudo !

- Na verdade não, mas para ele me atingir com tal coisa, com certeza sabia que eu mataria um elfo, mais cedo ou mais tarde . Ora, traidor, por acaso isso nunca lhe passou pela cabeça ? Tal criatura estava rindo às nossas custas, não percebeu ? E não somente isso, mas as custas de seus próprios semelhantes ! Criaturas como aquele alto elfo possuem conhecimento de magias mais antigas que a própria história, isso não te passou pela cabeça ? Ele queria ver até onde eu iria conseguir chegar matando os elfos ... mas esse foi o erro dele . Por eu ser um simples humano, achou que eu não conseguiria ir mais além do que os primeiros que eu matei . Tola criatura milenar . Tamanho foi o medo daquilo que criou que, quando retornei àquela montanha, ele não se encontrava nesta . Havia fugido, para nunca mais ser visto .

Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo, embora finalmente entendesse que se tratava da verdade . Como aquele elfo poderia ter feito tal coisa ? Não era difícil de se imaginar, já que tal criatura perdera o interesse pelo desenvolvimento das civilizações há séculos, preocupando-se no momento com seu próprio prazer e divertimento, mesmo que tivesse que usar os de sua própria espécie para passar o tempo . Havia ouvido durante toda a sua infância e depois disso, histórias de uma antiga criatura que habitava numa montanha ao leste, mas nunca acreditou muito nesse tipo de história, embora evitasse a montanha sempre que podia, por precaução . Maldito elfo . Naquele momento, ele realmente desejava que Giorvel o encontrasse, pois ele saberia dar ao elfo o que ele merece . Por causa de sua arrogância e desdém com os outros, toda uma raça fora dizimada . Mas ele não era o único culpado, Giorvel também tinha sua porcentagem de culpa . Ele era um sacerdote, ume estudioso do oculto, o qual exercia tal função durante décadas e décadas . Não foi o poder que lhe mostrou o que podia fazer e tomou parte do seu corpo, e sim ele quem viu o poder e foi corrompido pela sede de querer ser mais do que era . Não podia permitir isso . Por Cefiro e pela memória do velho guerreiro, tinha que por um fim ao sadismo e a sanguinolência de Giorvel . E tinha que ser agora .

- Eu te respeitava . Te admirava . E mesmo assim, você fez tudo aquilo . – Tléb leva a mão até as costas e puxa o cabo de sua espada, a qual rapidamente é empunhada com igual força e ódio . – Prepara-te, Giorvel, por que hoje será o dia da tua morte !

Ele olhou para Tléb, arregalando os olhos durante alguns breves segundos, como se algo o tivesse deixado bastante surpreso, mas em seguida ele retorna a sua posição normal .

- Se nem Blacksmith foi eficiente contra uma de minhas sombras, o que tu pensas que será capaz de fazer ? E como tem a ousadia de me enfrentar, se nem ao menos está carregando a magnifica arma de Oláf ?

Realmente Giorvel estava certo, isso ele tinha que admitir . Se estivesse portanto tal arma, não as Katanas Gêmeas do Blacksmith, mas sim a poderosa espada de Oláf, suas chances seriam maiores . Ela era uma arma magnifica, totalmente sem igual . Tamanho é o seu poder, que somente através dela é que os integrantes da Espíritos de Aço eram capazes de realizar qualquer forma de magia dentro do castelo, nos confins da Floresta do Silêncio, aonde a magia não é possível .

Giorvel pousa, caminhando lentamente em sua direção . O combate iria começar . Venceria ?

Ele suava frio diante de tal pensamento, simplesmente por que tal resposta não existia . Afinal, independente de derrotar Giorvel ou não, Tléb já havia perdido quando seus dois discípulos foram derrotados . Mais do que discípulos, eram os filhos que ele não tivera . Mas agora tudo estava terminado, por que tal criatura havia colocado um fim na vida deles e, mesmo que ele não fosse capaz de derrotá-lo, ao menos não iria se permitir continuar vivo diante de tal desonra .

- Está pronto, Tléb ?

Ele sequer responde, apenas parte desesperadamente para cima de Giorvel, preparando-se para matá-lo o mais rápido possível, embora não acreditasse muito nisso . Mas que ele não desistiria em nenhuma hipótese, isso era verdade .

Até que ambos sentem algo . No inicio, parecia ser um pequeno tremor, depois foi aumentando, quase derrubando-os no chão, até que um barulho enorme foi ouvido .

De água .

Em toda a história de Cefiro, atos como aquele jamais foram vistos ... pelo menos, não tantos assim em um curto espaço de tempo . A terra da magia, com seus manipuladores da energias cósmicas, estava passando pela maior de suas crises e, para tanto, qualquer coisa poderia acontecer, seja para melhorar ou piorar a situação .

Alguns poucos viram o começo daquilo, e mesmo esses não acreditaram . Afinal, quem em sã consciência creria no que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando ? Do fundo do mar, aquilo se iniciara . Não uma simples onda, ou um simples movimento das criaturas, mas um redemoinho . Mais do que isso, era como se as águas de várias partes de Cefiro estivessem se unindo, enquanto que seguiam para um único ponto, unindo suas forças para algo que muitos chamariam de grandioso .

- Com licença, Tléb ... mas algo me diz que alguma coisa está ocorrendo lá fora . – Com um simples pensamento, o teto se abre o mago eleva-se nas alturas, rapidamente atingindo os céus de Cefiro . Interessante o que estava ocorrendo, em sua opinião . Era como se as águas do planeta, o seu sangue, tivessem se unido contra ele, mas por que e, mais importante do que isso, quem estava fazendo isso ? Tléb ? Ele não teria capacidade para tanto . Cléf ? Hunf, tolo insignificante ! Podia sentir sua presença a quilômetros dali ! Com certeza o imbecil estava reunindo o maior número de pessoas em um lugar que julgava seguro, e preparando alguns para retornarem e lutarem contra ele . Interessante, pelo visto ele havia conseguido a ajuda de um elfo, mas de nada adiantaria, aliás, seria bom provar novamente o gosta da energia dos elfos .

xxx

Barulho ... de água . Seria possível ? Sim, era possível . Nunca imaginara que tal criatura fosse capaz de fazer tal coisa ... mas era uma oportunidade de ouro . Era verdade que Giorvel estava por perto, mas o fato era que ele o havia deixado sozinho com o mashin e as escolhidas – ele visualiza a área . Não tinha a menor idéia de como iria tirar Lexas daquele lugar, uma vez que as escolhidas estavam desmaiadas, e ele não parecia ter forças para retornar ao Ovum . Mas o que fazer ? Talvez seja melhor acordá-las e pensar em algo no meio do caminho . Quando ele começa a se mover em direção as mesmas, sua audição percebe um barulho feito à sua esquerda . É, Giorvel não o havia deixado sozinho ali, na verdade – Veneno, claro . Como poderia esquecê-la ?

- Vai a algum lugar ?

- Pretendo, mas e você ? Se me lembro bem, você parecia odiar um dos três escolhidos ... está satisfeita agora ?

- Nem um pouco . Não é com essa franga que eu tenho contas à acertar .

- Então ... o que acha de me deixar ir embora com elas, enquanto você espera por essa pessoa ?

- Não me trate como criança, Tléb ... afinal, da mesma forma que você antigamente, eu sigo ordens, e o chefe não vai gostar de voltar depois de ter matado aquele mashin idiota e descobrir que você não o esperou, não é mesmo ?

- Mashin ? Idiota ?

- Ceres . O infeliz está agindo como a pessoa que eu aguardo . Seria interessante se fosse ela, mas não é, por isso estou me lixando para o que vier a acontecer . Mas enquanto ele não volta, o que acha de nos divertirmos um pouco, Tléb ? Os dois últimos que eu enfrentei foram bem interessantes e persistentes, mas no fim deram no saco e eu me desfiz deles ...

- Parece uma maldição de família . Primeiro você feriu Oláf, e agora atacou seus netos . Rafaga, Priscila ... eu os vingarei, prometo . Criei ambos como se fossem meus filhos, não por que eram netos de Oláf, mas por que reconheci em vocês na primeira vez que os vi a chama da batalha, a garra de querer lutar por um mundo melhor . Consequentemente ambos me superaram, mas mesmo assim foram mortos .

- Te superaram, é ? Então como pretende passar por mim ? Quer dizer, o loiro alto sabia lutar, e a perua loira achou que iria me deter se me explodisse em mil pedacinhos, mas ela não contava com o fato de eu pode me regenerar, não é mesmo ? E então, tem mais algum lixo pra eu matar antes de dar um jeito em você ?

- Eu vou te mostrar o que é lixo, mulher ...

Antes que pudesse responder, Tléb já havia saltado e estava caindo com a espada em direção a cabeça de Veneno . Em um segundo ela pisca, em outro os olhos de Tléb estava arregalados, pois percebe que não havia funcionado . Ela havia utilizado suas unhas, agora enormes, para bloquear o golpe . Num lance rápido, ela joga para o lado a espada dele, desarmando-o .

- Hmmm ... isso me é estranhamente familiar ... demais, até .

Não era por menos . Desarmado, Tléb se abaixa e posiciona seu corpo, deixando-o totalmente reto enquanto se levanta e atingindo seu punho maciço no queixo de veneno . Ele toca no chão e gira o corpo, esticando a perna no processo, a qual a atinge na lateral . Ele a segura, impedindo que a força do golpe anterior a tivesse lançado para longe, e começa a atingi-la diversas vezes no estômago com a mão livre . E no ombro, no rosto, nos braços ...

Aquele era o momento de Tléb . Havia tentado esquecer do passado, mas aquela mulher tinha que pagar pelo que havia feito . Ela havia ferido gravemente o herói – "O" grande herói – e aquilo era imperdoável . Havia jurado que não permitiria que alguém fizesse mal novamente a sua amada terra , jamais . A Espíritos de Aço não era apenas um grupo de guerreiros imitadores de Oláf, na verdade eram guerreiros inspirados em seus ideais e feitos . Um homem que havia lutado com o povo e pelo povo, independente do domínio de Águia e Esmeralda . Ele era capaz de ignorar uma ordem direta de Esmeralda se isso fosse causar algum mal ao seu povo, e fora nisso que a Espíritos foi construída , proteger os seus independente do poder dominante, mantendo-se livre sem seguir um líder, mas sim um ideal . Tinha suas duvidas se ele conseguiria deter Giorvel, mas de duas coisas ele tinha certeza absoluta : primeiro, alguém deteria o avanço de Giorvel . Não importa quem, o que ou quando, mas ele seria detido . Mesmo que demorassem centenas de anos, ele encontraria o seu fim . Afinal, se o próprio Águia foi vencido, por que Giorvel não ? E a capacidade do povo de Cefiro não podia ser subestimada, jamais . Poderia não ser ele a pessoa, mas alguém do povo, ou algum membro da Espíritos de Aço, se encarregaria de terminar o serviço . Havia vivido muitos anos em paz – agradáveis e proveitosos, até – e estava disposto a dar a vida para que isso continuasse .

Segundo, aquela mulher iria morrer, e pelas suas mãos . Ela mutilou o herói, e nada no mundo seria capaz de detê-lo diante de sua vingança contra o ser que desonrou aquele que ele admirou mais do que havia admirado Giorvel um dia .

Veneno estica sua perna para atingir Tléb, porem ele a larga e se afasta para não ser atingido . Espumando por todos os lados, ela avança com suas unhas em sua direção, pronta para fatiar aquele protótipo de Giorvel com Oláf .

- Você pensa que isso me assusta ? Aqueles dois inúteis me deram muito mais trabalho do que você ! Fiquei sabendo que você andou se unindo a uma tal de Espíritos de Aço ... então você é o melhor que ela tem para me oferecer ?

Ela cruza o curto espaço que o separava dele em milionésimos de segundos, com suas unhas aproximando-se cada vez mais . Sem a menor chance de se defender ou esquivar, as unhas de Veneno o atingem, penetrando em seu peito e se aprofundando cada vez mais . O olhar de Tléb era de puro terror ao sentir o ataque aprofundando-se e varando sua carne .

- Tolo ...

Impossibilitado de se mover, ele estava com a cabeça abaixada, sentindo a dor do golpe . Veneno estava à sua frente, puxando as unhas . Foi um golpe preciso e perfeito, e ele estava acabado . Ela continua puxando, contemplando o sangue que havia jorrado do coração dele e agora manchava suas unhas ... !!!!!!!!

Aquilo não era possível ... o sangue ... ou o que quer que aquilo fosse ...

Era negro !

Ela volta a olhar para Tléb, o qual estava com a cabeça erguida e encarando-a . Aquele desgraçado ...

Ela o ataca com a mão que estava livre, mas ele a segura . Tenta puxar a mão que estava encravada no peito dele, mas ele também segura essa outra mão .

- Urgh ! – ela podia sentir a força que ele estava colocando em suas mãos, machucando-as – Seu desgraçado ! Como é que você pode estar vivo depois de eu ter perfurado seu coração ?

- Simplesmente – sua voz estava bem mais fria do que o normal – por que eu não tenho coração, mulher . Assim como Giorvel, eu tenho um núcleo de energia .

Aquilo a abalou tremendamente . Como era possível isso ? Apenas Giorvel possuía tal característica, e ninguém mais, a não ser que ...

- Por que esse olhar ? Talvez eu tenha omitido que aquele Alto Elfo também lançou a maldição sobre mim, mas existe uma diferença – ele aproxima seu rosto ainda mais do de Veneno, enquanto que aperta as unhas que estavam encravadas em seu peito – ao contrário dele, eu não me viciei e consegui resistir à tentação, mesmo depois de passar anos e anos me nutrindo da energia de um elfo .

Ele aumenta a força, quebrando as unhas que estavam em seu peito, de forma que parte delas ficassem encravadas no peito de Tléb, fazendo-a urrar de dor .

- Quer saber de um segredo, mulher ? O vício de Giorvel surgiu por que ele gastava a energia que recebia . Se tivesse utilizado o poder dos elfos apenas para se manter, não teria se corrompido . Em verdade uma única dose desse poder é capaz de sustentar um humano por semanas ou meses, dependendo da dose adquirida . Eu tenho anos e anos dessa energia acumulada em meu corpo, mas nunca a usei para fins combativos, pois se a utilizasse, eu a perderia rapidamente e meu corpo sentiria a necessidade de absorver cada vez mais . MAS ISSO TERMINA AQUI E AGORA POR QUE GIORVEL VAI RECEBER TODO ESSE PODER E VAI LEVÁ-LO PARA O TÚMULO !!!!

Felizmente ele a segurava com o outro braço, do contrário ela seria arremessada para bem longe pela força do outro braço . Não era um golpe comum, tampouco um golpe de piedade . Havia sido um soco no estômago, mas não um soco qualquer, visto que causava grande dor e destruição . Até mesmo Veneno, a qual havia derrotado Rafaga, estava surpresa com aquilo . Não podia acreditar que um simples humano era capaz de ter tamanha força . E à maior prova disso era que o braço de Tléb estava encravado em sua barriga, perfurando-a e sendo visível do outro lado .

- Gccc !!!!

- Isso foi por Rafaga !

Outro soco, só que no rosto, o qual literalmente vira o pescoço dela, mas o mesmo volta para o lugar . Quando isso acontece, Tléb visualiza muito bem o estrago : uma quantidade enorme de dentes quebrados e tantos outros perdidos, além de uma grave deformação no rosto no local atingido, quase que fazendo alguns ossos saírem dali e romperem a carne .

- Isso foi por Priscila ! Float !!!

Com um simples movimento dos dedos, ele faz Veneno levitar para bem alto .

- E isso, mulher, será pelo grande herói , Oláf !

Tléb flexiona os joelhos com incrível força e salta, seguindo em direção de Veneno .

Para ela, aquilo era realmente incrível . Afinal, há pouco ele não demonstrava tamanha força . Aliás, podia jurar que ele estava até mais rápido do que o normal . Então era esse o poder dos elfos ? Não imaginava que fosse tão grande assim . E se ele sobreviveu por tanto tempo, com certeza devem ter sobrevivido alguns elfos, muito provavelmente ele havia criado um para se sustento . Muito astuto .

No entanto, ela sabia como aquilo iria terminar . E daí que ele tinha o poder dos elfos em seu corpo ? E daí ? Era só uma questão de tempo até que ela se regenera-se, e nenhum poder de elfo a deteria . E esse tolo, com toda a sua arrogância de se achar bastante poderoso, jamais conseguiria derrotar Giorvel, pois se ele estava se achando muito forte, tinha certeza de que Giorvel era mais ainda .

E além do mais ... aquele tolo estava se repetindo, utilizando o mesmo golpe daquele loiro, o qual falhou contra ela ...

xxx

Ainda não havia parado . Elas continuavam se juntando, aumentando cada vez mais o seu volume .

As águas do planeta .

Não que aquilo o surpreendesse, mas sim o que emanava de dentro do mar : Rayearth . Não conseguia vê-lo, mas sentia sua presença . Aqueles dois que fugiram retornaram . Pena, esperava persegui-los depois que tivesse dado um jeito naquele outro mashin .

- Venha, mashin . Mostra-me o teu melhor . Mas faça-o logo, pois não tenho tempo a perder contigo .

Como se em resposta ao seu comentário, as águas se unem de forma cada vez mais rápida, aumentando a velocidade do redemoinho que haviam formado . Os pescadores classificariam tal ato como impossível, navegadores teriam pesadelos pelos próximos dias acerca da união das águas .

Mas o principal todos de Cefiro seriam capazes de ver . Do meio daquele redemoinho, eis que surge um tornado, o qual cresce cada vez mais e segue na direção de Giorvel, movendo-se desesperadamente como um animal que não come há dias . Durante a curta trajetória, o tornado praticamente quadruplica de tamanho, em todos os sentidos, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproxima . Para qualquer um que estivesse próximo, aquela era a pior visão de toda a existência, na qual um poderoso ser teve que invocar as forças supremas da natureza para por um fim definitivo ao sofrimento de um amigo .

O turbilhão atinge Giorvel em cheio, mas o mesmo não se move, embora esteja no interior do mesmo .

Não precisava .

- Tolo mashin ! Pensas que tomando o sangue deste planeta para ti, conseguirá me deter ? Acredita que a água é o suficiente para me impedir ?

O olhos de Giorvel tornam a brilhar, num tonalidade escuro-agonia . Qualquer forma de vida que vislumbra-se os olhos do mesmo, morreria instantaneamente .

Como num passe de mágica, o poder de Giorvel emana de todos os seus poros, escurecendo o turbilhão rapidamente . Como um câncer, a escuridão tomava as águas, tornando-as tão negras quanto a mais profunda noite . Em meio a tudo isso, um grito . Não o grito de uma pessoa qualquer, mas o grito de uma criatura mística, a única capaz de reunir as águas daquele mundo para executar tal ataque . O único com capacidade para se fundir ao mar e extrair dele todo o seu poder .

xxx

Dor .

Único pensamento possível em seu padrão mental, o qual estava tremendamente abalado . Maior do que isso, apenas a sensação de que as coisas não terminariam tão cedo .

E também a sentimento de culpa e fracasso .

De todas as maneiras e formas que poderia ter falhado, nenhuma delas se comparava com a que estava passando . Em verdade era muito forte, mas não esperava falhar em tal situação . Pelo contrário, tinha plena confiança nas escolhidas . Pior, tinha plena confiança naquele escolhida em particular ... a semente que fora plantada no passado e transmitida de geração em geração .

Que coisa ... quem imaginaria que um mashin estaria passando por isso ... que estaria pensando de tal forma ? Quem poderia imaginar que ele estaria sendo tomado por uma angústia terrível ?

Afinal, isso não era sua culpa . Afinal de contas, nunca passara por isso quando era um, tampouco quando se dividiu . Tal coisa foi desperta depois de fracassar contra Giorvel . Ele estava agindo como aquele que o comandou anteriormente, aquela mente foi usada para forjar um dos três membros da trindade Rayearth . Lexas, aquele que, como o fogo e a paixão, queima e é incontrolável por aqueles que não estiverem a altura da responsabilidade .

Ele poderia ter sido criado a partir da mente caótica, e assim suas chamas queimaria incontrolávelmente pelos confins do universo .

Poderia ter sido criado a partir da mente ordeira, e seu fogo seria controlado pela razão, queimando controladamente e atingindo suas metas sem prejudicar os que o cercavam .

No entanto, a ele coube a mente inconstante . Aquela que, das três, era a mais estranha ... e fascinante . Aquela que não possuía um padrão, podendo seguir uma linha e em seguida explodir com tudo e todos . Aquela mente que não se adequava aos padrões, que parecia querer criar suas próprias regras, que mudava de gostos, desejos e anseios de uma hora para outra .

Aquela mente, que pela complexidade de suas atitudes, era capaz de surpreender todos os outros, superando barreiras e atingindo níveis antes impossíveis para todos .

Aquele rapaz magnifico que, em sua indiferença a todos, defendia seu ponto de vista, independente de qual fosse e, se não fosse capaz de mantê-lo ... também não desistia, pelo contrário, persistia até conseguir . Dono de uma força de vontade inigualável, aquele rapaz era a prova de que os antigos humanos eram capazes de feitos incríveis apenas como o poder de sua força de vontade .

No entanto, tudo era passado, pura e simplesmente . Aquele rapaz de outrora não estava mais ali, tampouco seus companheiros, apenas as escolhidas, vitimas das maquinações do destino, o qual as jogara de forma brutal e violenta em uma trama da qual elas já estavam envolvidas há mais tempo do que poderiam imaginar .

E, no entanto, ele havia falhado . Havia quebrado a promessa de não incomodar aqueles que vieram antes . Fizeram isso quando pediram ajuda à sua semente, quebrando o pacto sagrado .

Tinha que se desculpar .

No entanto, não sabia como fazer tal coisa, não tinha a menor esperança, simplesmente por que ela não existia .

Não conseguia nem ao menos enxergar segurança em seu irmão de espirito, o qual enfrentava nesse exato momento Giorvel para libertá-lo . Mesmo tendo reunido a força das águas, Ceres nunca conseguiria derrotar Giorvel . Tampouco Tléb, o qual estava lutando nesse momento contra aquela mulher .

Não havia salvação para nenhum deles, e para aquele mundo . Estavam perdidos .

Até o momento em que ele sente aquilo . Seja o que fosse, estava roçando em sua pata . Não ousava virar o pescoço, correndo o risco de se cortar mais ainda, preferindo correr o risco de ser atacado covardemente pelo que quer que fosse .

- Lexas .

Aquela voz ... não podia ser ...ou podia ?

- L-lexas ...

Era impossível ! Ele não estaria aqui ... não aqui ! Na certa estava em seu lar, descansando o sono dos justos, cuidando de sua família e seus filhos .

- L-lexas ...

Aquela voz era tão parecida com a dele ... afinal, por que esse sofrimento ?

- L-l-lexas ...

Tomado pela dúvida, ele olha para baixo, sendo cortado novamente no queixo, mas desta vez ignora aquela dor . Com o único olho que lhe restava, tentava visualizar a pessoa, embora sua vista estivesse ensangüentada, diminuindo seu campo de visão . Mas ele não tinha dúvida, era mesmo _ele_¸ aquele que poderia ajudá-lo . Não acreditava como nem por que, mas suas esperanças haviam sido restabelecidas naquele momento .

- Ka ... argghh !!! – os fios envoltos em seu focinho se enroscam mais, ferindo-o violentamente, sem no entanto fazê-lo se calar - ... mui .

Não, não era ele . O filete gigante de sangue termina de escorrer pela sua vista, revelando quem realmente era : a garota .

- L-lexas ... por ... por favor - Hikaru estava bem na frente do gigante, com a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo – m-me ajude ... por favor ... salve Umi e Fuu ! Por favor ! Por favor ! Por favor ! Por favor !

Muito nobre da parte dela, ele pesava .Mal conseguia se mover, e ainda assim pensava no bem estar de suas amigas .

Pena que ele não podia fazer nada .

Ele encarou aquela garota, olhou fundo naqueles olhos, e rapidamente concluiu algo muito importante : Hikaru precisava de segurança, qualquer que fosse . A grande questão era que ele não podia fornecê-la, simplesmente por que a mesma não existia . Era a pior situação pela qual já haviam passado, e não possuía esperança de sair dela . O ex-seguidor de Giorvel estava lutando contra aquela mulher, aquele fantasma do passado, e o sangue negro de Giorvel estava contaminando cada vez mais rápido o gigantesco turbilhão no qual Ceres havia se transformado . Como fornecer segurança ?

Simplesmente não era possível fornecê-la ... apenas garantir que aquilo acabe, de uma maneira ou de outra . Ele mandou um olhar para a ruiva, a qual estava bastante assustada com a situação . Há pouco estava praticando ginástica na escola, e agora estava a beira da morte numa terra estranha ao lado de pessoas estranhas .

Em verdade ele não podia salvar aquela garota ...

... mas, ao menos uma vez, em toda a existência, poderia garantir que sua morte não seria em vão .

Ele torna a olhar para Hikaru . Se não estivesse assustada com o estado de suas amigas, a ruiva estaria em estado de choque simplesmente pela visão do estado do mashin, fora o globo ocular do gigante que estava parado bem ali, poucos metros ao lado dela ...

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer e ela, ao olhar profundamente naquele olho felino, também entende . Não sabia se funcionaria, tampouco se traria algum resultado eficaz ... apenas não podia ficar ali, parada .

Ela estica sua mão para ele, e o mesmo repete o gesto, ferindo-se mais e mais . A dor era crescente, como se estivesse sendo fatiado vivo, e realmente estava . Ao esticar seu braço, os fios se encravavam ainda mais, cortando artérias e tendões, tingindo o chão daquele lugar . No entanto, ele não desistia, pelo contrário, continuava ali, tentando alcança-la, tentando fazer com que ela tocassem em sua mão .

Até que, depois de continuar insistindo e não ceder em momento algum, acontece : suas mãos se tocam ... e finalmente ambos se tornam um . Não em corpo, como faziam antes ... mas ambos compartilhavam de um momento único, no qual seus desejos e anseios se igualam mais do que nunca .

- C-c-cy ... nos !

Os seres humanos são criaturas incríveis . São frágeis, fracos, lentos, possuem um curto tempo de vida e, mesmo assim, podem surpreender qualquer um quando é necessário, como aquela garota . No momento em que Rancor havia atingido Lexas, a garota havia experimentado toda a extensão da dor, mas no entanto ela havia se recuperado, recusando-se desistir .

Por que ?

Tal resposta não nascia em seus lábios, mas brotavam de seu espirito .

Aquela garota ... aquela menina ... aquela criaturinha ... ela era dona de uma força de vontade imensurável, capaz de se igualar a dos antigos humanos . Se tivesse nascido em outra época, sem sombra de dúvida teria sido a maior maga que já existiu, quem sabe não superaria Giorvel ? Quem sabe ?

Tanto poder contido em um receptáculo tão pequeno ... como era possível que justamente ele, o qual comandava a fúria das chamas, fosse comandado por uma criatura tão ... doce ?

Puramente isso, visto como suas chamas queimavam . Foi só o tempo dela se fundir a ele, que a força de suas chamas retornou, e de forma majestosa . Seu cabelo voltara a queimar como a chama ardente, atingindo seu corpo e, ao passo que o fogo percorria seu corpo, dissipava no ar os fios, libertando-o .

Simplesmente fantástico .

Ainda sentia aquela imensa dor em diversas partes de seu corpo, em especial aonde houvera um olho . Seu sangue não parara de escorrer, pelo contrário, continuava tingindo o chão como um rio . Mas, no entanto ... ele sentia-se energizado . Era difícil explicar como a força de vontade de uma criança podia ser capaz de tal coisa, mas só havia uma resposta : um milagre . Ela havia criado seu próprio milagre ... mas por que ?

Lexas olha para o alto, visualizando uma das cenas mais aterradoras que já viu : as águas do planeta, seu sangue, o qual se erguia nos céus formando um imenso turbilhão para atacar com toda a sua fúria aquela criatura ...

Ceres . Como temia, Ceres finalmente começou a demonstrar os sinais da mente que o gerou, a caótica . E em toda a sua fúria diante do fracasso, ele havia feito algo que a sua atual controladora não conseguiria, que era reunir a força de todas as águas do planeta .

Se Giorvel for bem sucedido, o planeta estaria totalmente condenado, todas as suas águas perderiam a capacidade de manter a vida, prejudicando assim todas as formas de vida daquele planeta .

(Hikaru) – Lexas – sua voz estava bastante fraca, fruto de seu esforço – o que é aquilo ali encima , e quem é aquele homem lutando com aquela mulher ?

(Lexas) – Tais pessoas são vitimas de seus próprios destinos, e lutam não para se livrarem dele, mas para cumpri-lo . Não é dado a nós o direito de interferir no que ambos fazem, deforma que devemos deixá-los até que seus espíritos estejam saciados . Mas quanto àquela marca da corrupção que ascende diante de nós, é nosso dever detê-lo !

Por um segundo uma rápida lembrança passa por Hikaru . Antes Lexas havia pedido sua ajuda e, não que ela não estivesse querendo destruir Giorvel, mas era impressão sua ou o mashin parecia estar lhe ordenando que ambos o atacassem ?

(Lexas) – Aquele que luta com ele é Ceres, embora sua forma não seja a mesma . Mas, assim como nós, ele não desistiu, mesmo que isso significasse sua destruição . Para mim, destruir tal criatura é minha única opção , mas e você, doce escolhida ? O que realmente desejas ?

(Hikaru) – Meu desejo ? Por que esse tipo de pergunta agora ? E para que ? Eu não agüento mais ver isso tudo acontecer, Lexas ! Eu só quero ir embora daqui com Umi, Fuu ... e você .

(Lexas) – A mim ? E para que desejas minha presença, escolhida ?

(Hikaru) – Eu ... eu não quero que aquele homem te faça mal novamente ! Eu sou uma covarde por que não te protegi quando devia ! Fiquei vendo quando ele começou a te torturar, a te cortar, a te prender mais e mais ... e quando ele arrancou o seu olho, eu ... eu ... eu não fiz nada, apenas fiquei quieta, fingindo que estava dormindo, com medo de que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo ! Por favor, me perdoa !

(Lexas) – Jovem ... de nada adianta teu lamento, embora eu seja grato por ele . Tal coisa não é sua culpa, mas apenas da besta que escapou de sua prisão . No entanto, se fugirmos, será por um curto espaço de tempo, visto que tal criatura nos caçara por toda a eternidade, destruindo toda forma de vida que encontrar pelo caminho . Sei que não é justo te dizer isso, mas digo isso para te precaver de que não temos escapatória . Se não acabarmos com isso aqui e agora, jamais teremos outra chance . Mesmo que escapemos, será temporário, pois ele será capaz de atravessar a barreira que separa Cefiro de RayEarth apenas para nos matar .

(Hikaru) – Matar ? Umi-chan ? Fuu-chan ? Eu ... eu ... eu ... – um silêncio total tomava o interior do gigante, aonde ela se encontrava . Não podia acreditar ... não podia aceitar que tal coisa fosse verdade . Como alguém poderia ser tão cruel ? Como uma pessoa podia ter tanto ódio no coração ? COMO ? – eu ... eu NÃO VOU PERMITIR ISSO !!!!!

Como se em resposta a sua fúria, as chamas de Lexas tornam a aumentar, cobrindo todo o corpo do gigante, transformando-o em uma tocha gigante . Tanto poder, que com um simples e poderoso salto, Lexas ganha as alturas, seguindo em direção a Giorvel como um cometa ascendente .

(Giorvel) – Pronto para morrer, mashin ? Não se preocupe, não matarei teu irmão agora, tenho planos para ele quando você morrer, tão logo eu **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!**

O grito, simplesmente a agonia do mesmo, surpreendia não pela intensidade, mas pelo fato de um homem emitir algo tão alto, capaz de ser ouvido por toda a Cefiro . O motivo em questão era que ele havia sido atingido em cheio por um ser incandescente, o qual transmitia todo o calor de suas chamas para seu alvo . Assustado pelo ataque surpresa, ele perde a concentração no que estava fazendo, enquanto se vira, pronto para atacar o autor de sua dor .

Não conseguiu .

Tão logo se virou, aquelas mãos titânicas o agarraram, uma em cada braço . Cada uma delas era mais do que suficiente para cobri-lo por completo, mas ele estava utilizando ambas, na qual suas garras estavam encravadas no peito do mesmo, aumentando e muito sua dor . E se isso ainda não fosse o suficiente para a sua dor, o ser flamejante ainda assim redirecionava todo o calor e fogo que gerava para tal criatura, castigando-a por seus atos .

No instante seguinte, Giorvel percebe que estava sendo erguido até o rosto do mashin, encarando aquela feição carregada de ira . Era uma das visões mais assustadoras que alguém podia presenciar, mas ele não tinha chance de constatar isso, uma vez que as chamas invadiam cada centímetro de seu corpo, queimando-o violentamente e atacando a energia monstruosa que habitava dentro de si .

- Ray ... Earth ... ainda tem forças para .... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!

Assim como um vírus, as chamas de Lexas se espalhavam rapidamente, combatendo todo sinal de podridão e corrupção que habitavam naquele corpo, no intuito de purifica-lo .

Em verdade, todo aquele poder não provinha diretamente do gigante, mas de seu controlador, o qual desconhecia essa capacidade que possuía .

E, mesmo assim, inútil .

- Impossível !!!!- O único grito do gigante, ao perceber que tal criatura estava resistindo ao seu ataque . Tentara esmagar a mesma, mas sua aura de crueldade não permitia, e mesmo suas chamas estavam sendo vencidas aos poucos, enquanto que o monstro apenas ria .

- Deveria ter fugido quando teve chance, Rayearth . É interessante sentir esse poderzinho que tal criatura que se uniu a você emana, mas isso é lixo para mim .

- Talvez não .

Ignorando toda a defesa mágica de Giorvel e lutando contra todas as probabilidades, Lexas força suas chamas ao máximo, canalizando todo o seu poder para Giorvel mais uma vez . Aquelas chamas, mortais, eram capazes de purificar a mais impura das criaturas, e no entanto não estavam surtindo efeito em Giorvel ?

- Tolo mashin ... – ele parava rapidamente enquanto se concentrava para deter o avanço das chamas . – Por acaso quer expelir o poder que habita em mim ? Pois não conseguirá, pois ele faz parte de mim até a última parte .

Aquilo o assustou . Então, todo a magia de Giorvel era baseada na essência daquela dimensão na qual ele esteve preso, e nada a faria ser expelida para fora .

- Então, se é pra ser assim – dessa vez era a voz de Hikaru, que ecoava dentro do gigante – que assim seja !

Ele finalmente consegue . Depois de todo esse tempo, depois de toda a pressão e a força de suas garras encravadas no corpo da besta, ele finalmente consegue arrancar os braços de Giorvel .

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

O mesmo não tem sequer chance de reagir, visto que Lexas, com toda a sua força, o arremessa para longe .

- Rayearth, seu mald ....

Aquilo realmente o surpreendeu . Seu corpo ainda seguia em grande velocidade para longe, mas quando ele olhou para o local aonde estivera, não acreditou no que viu : um cometa .

O leão e a menina, naquele instante, partilhavam de um desejo único : destruir Giorvel, não importando os métodos . Como um cometa, ambos se deslocavam a uma velocidade assustadora, deixando um rastro de fogo nos céus de Cefiro enquanto se dirigiam em direção a Giorvel .

- Tolo mashin ! Acha mesmo que usando seu corpo contra mim é capaz de me destruir ? O que houve com as criaturas que sabiam de tudo, aquelas que dominavam os conhecimentos de toda essa terra ? Pois venha, dê-me tudo o que você tem, e eu apenas rirei sobre sua carcaça !

Como uma bola de fogo gigante, ele seguia em direção ao mesmo . Era tudo ou nada, agora ou nunca . Iria destrui-lo, iria apagá-lo da existência, mesmo que isso custasse ... mas não faria isso sozinho .

- Hmm ? Mas o que ... ?!?!?!?!?

Giorvel mal tem tempo de reagir quando sente a presença do outro mashin . Ao contrário do que pensava, Ceres não estava totalmente fora de jogada, como imaginou . Pelo contrário, aquele turbilhão gigantesco vinha em sua direção, pedindo por sangue, clamando por vingança . E nada iria detê-lo .

E quanto a Giorvel, o que poderia fazer ? Estava no meio de um arremesso, com um turbilhão gigante de água vindo por trás e um mashin que estava usando todo o seu poder para queimar mais do que a mais forte das estrelas do universo, vindo pela frente .

Para ele, restava apenas tentar sobreviver àquele choque de poderes, já que ele estava no que seria o centro dele ....

.... se possível ...

xxx

- Hunf ! Idiota .

A reação de veneno era justificável, visto que Tléb estava prestes a utilizar o mesmo golpe que Rafaga havia utilizado e a mesma segurou anteriormente . Mesmo que ele tivesse o poder das criaturas místicas, ainda assim caia nos mesmos erros, sendo que seu destino já estava selado .

Ou talvez não .

Seus sentidos apurados lhe alertaram daquele ataque poucos segundos antes dele ocorrer, embora não tivessem sido o suficiente para impedi-lo . No fim das contas, era ela quem iria pagar pela sua arrogância .

Ela tenta mover seu corpo, em pleno ar para escapar do ataque, mas não adianta . Ele não havia vindo da direita, da esquerda ou por trás : havia vindo de cima !

A arma atinge-lhe a cabeça, seguindo sua trajetória e percorrendo por todo o seu corpo, perfurando órgãos e rasgando a carne que encontrava pelo caminho .

Para os mais sensíveis, seria uma cena grotesca de ser vista, mas para os apreciadores, um trabalho de mestre : estava aquela mulher, parada em pleno ar, com o cabo de uma espada em sua cabeça, e toda a lâmina atravessada em seu corpo . Com força e precisão, a arma atingiu sua cabeça e varou a mulher por completo, ferindo-a de tal forma que nem os mais cruéis torturadores poderiam imaginar .

Tudo isso em alguns instantes, enquanto Tléb havia saltado para realizar seu ataque final .

- O que foi, mulher ? Está surpresa ? Ah, claro ! Havia me esquecido de que você é uma das criações de Tléb, embora o mesmo não tenha lhe dado nenhuma educação ou conhecimento . Ele não lhe falou muita coisa sobre mim, não é mesmo ? Provavelmente deve ter dito apenas que eu era um traidor, mas não falou muita coisa sobre minha maneira de agir e meus poderes, como por exemplo, comandar essa minha magnifica arma a distância . Você não passa de uma máquina de matar, feita a partir dos desejos mais negros de uma pessoa . Não passa de um títere nas mãos de Giorvel, pois sim ! Prepara-te para encontrar teu fim !

_"Estrelas que brilham na mais sombria das noites_

_Estrelas que sobrepujam a escuridão mais profunda do universo_

_Estrelas que guiam as almas pelo caminhos e expurgam aqueles que as perturbam_

_Estrelas que explodem em seu suspiro final e trazem à tona todo o seu poder_

_Tragam a mim sua essência e seu brilho, para que eu extermine de uma vez por todas as forças da morte e da destruição, as quais impedem seu avanço e eliminam seu rastro de todo o universo ."_

- DEVASTAÇÃO ESTELAR !!!!!

Embora a situação na qual se encontrava não permitisse que ela expressasse qualquer reação, em verdade ela tinha que reconhecer : aquele não era o golpe utilizado anteriormente pelo loiro . Era muito pior . Era parecido, Tléb havia posicionado seu corpo de forma que fosse atingi-la com um soco vertical, o que acabou fazendo, mas as semelhanças com o golpe do loiro terminavam por ali, a começar pelo efeito causado em seu corpo, o qual já estava praticamente morto após ser atingido fatalmente pela espada, só não a matando devido aos poderes de Giorvel .

Mas aquele golpe, e aquela luz gerada por ele ... era forte, muito forte . Não podia nem gritar, já que a espada que a havia empalado não permitia tal movimento, já que suas cordas vocais estavam destruídas . Apenas sentir seu corpo ser completamente destruído . Devastado seria a palavra mais correta, em vista da enorme luz gerada pelo golpe, a qual brilhava tanto quanto uma estrela .... errado, brilhava tanto quanto uma estrela em seus último suspiro, quando entrava no seu estado final, o estado nova . Tamanha era a força da luz, que ela também era quente, a ponto de queimá-la . Não que isso fizesse diferença, já que os átomos de seu corpo estavam literalmente sendo dispersos pelo universo ...

Não demora muito para ela deixar de existir, fato comprovado por Tléb ao tocar o chão . Como já previa, sua espada também fora destruída por completo, visto que tal golpe era mais do que aquela arma mágica poderia suportar .

E não era pra menos . Embora aquele golpe fosse um golpe extremamente poderoso, não era tão preciso e eficiente quando o Punho do Sol dos gêmeos Rafaga e Priscila . Na verdade, o golpe original era até mais fraco do que o dos gêmeos, já que ambos haviam visto Tléb utilizar esse golpe certa vez e, baseado nele, criaram sua própria versão, o Punho do Sol .

O que o tornava tão devastador assim era o simples fato dele estar utilizando o poder dos elfos armazenado dentro de si para incrementar de forma explosiva tal golpe ...

Aquilo era fascinante . Não era a primeira vez que havia utilizado aquele magnifico poder . Mas nunca o havia utilizado de tal forma . Começava a entender o motivo de Giorvel ter se corrompido, de ter sucumbido a tentação . Poderia ele algum dia passar pela mesma situação ? Considerando que tal coisa aconteceu com aquele que era considerado o mais iluminado de toda o planeta, sim .

Mas não aconteceria .

Lantis, Alcione, Askot, Zagard, Priscila, Rafaga ... quantas mortes . Provavelmente Fério também deveria estar morto, uma vez que ele não apareceu até agora . E se ele aprendeu algo ouvindo Rafaga quando ele falava sobre seu amigo, era que o mesmo não era covarde .

Tantas mortes ... todas frutos da ignorância daquele povo, como diria Cléf . Talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez aquele povo ainda tivesse muito o que aprender . Quem vai saber, não é mesmo ?

Com o afastamento das fadas do comando do planeta, e com o quase extermínio dos elfos, as criaturas regentes de Cefiro agora realmente passavam a ser os humanos . Mesmo com sua magia, a qual se tornava rara cada vez mais, eles ainda eram seres frágeis, não tendo as vantagens raciais de outras raças .

Mas, agora, seria a vez deles . Eles teriam um mundo novo para se desenvolverem por completo . Talvez nem mesmo a Espíritos de Aço fosse mais necessária . Afinal, a mesma não foi criada com o propósito de se tornar uma eterna força de defesa, mas sim para que protegesse o povo e o planeta de todos os males, sem dever obediência a nenhum governo .

Com a destruição de Giorvel, os humanos estavam livres, libertos para fazerem o que quiserem e se desenvolverem por toda a existência .

Uma era de ouro, por assim dizer . Um mundo de paz, na qual as pessoas não dependeriam única e exclusivamente da magia, mas de suas próprias forças para resolverem seus problemas . Um mundo aonde eles se desenvolveriam, no qual a razão daria lugar a guerra, e os músculos dariam lugar a mente . Um mundo que não precisaria de guerreiros, mas de homens e mulheres que, em busca de conhecimento e sabedoria, desenvolveriam sua civilização, levando-a aos confins do universo .

Um mundo que não precisaria dele .

O que fizera de sua vida todos esses anos ? Luto e liderou, apenas isso . No passado, não passava de um guerreiro que lutava por quem estivesse disposto a pagar . Seu mestre-mercenário não lhe ensinou nada mais além de usar sua espada em combate . Quando encontrou Giorvel e passou a segui-lo, aprendeu a ler e escrever, assim como aprendeu também algumas magias e desenvolveu suas próprias .

Mas ... e depois ? Uniu-se a Espíritos de Aço, foi um dos lideres, formou jovens com o mesmo ideal, ensinou-lhes a lutar, a escapar das piores situações possíveis ... mas e agora, o que faria ?

Nada lhe passava pela cabeça .

Apenas o desejo de ver Giorvel morto, não, destruído .

Como se atendendo a seus pensamentos, o golias felino cai diante de seus olhos . Tamanho era seu peso que gera um enorme tremor .

Lá estava ele, Lexas, caído aos seus pés ... totalmente derrotado . Só não estava em um estado pior por que a tortura anterior de Giorvel já se encarregou de minar sua aparência por completo . Então, ele olha para o alto, como se estivesse procurando algo ...

- Giorvel ... largue-o . Você pode caça-lo outra hora . Antes, venha me matar .

O monstro estava parado, flutuando, enquanto Ceres pairava ao seu lado . Sem sombra de dúvida, as rachaduras causadas anteriormente no dragão estavam mais graves, de forma que haviam verdadeiros rombos por todo o seu corpo . E, próximo a ele, estava Giorvel, com seu braço direito totalmente refeito, enquanto que um líquido escuro escorria pelo ombro esquerdo, tomando forma e formando um novo braço lentamente .

Aquilo não era surpresa para ele . Realmente foi impressionante a cena . Embora estivesse lutando contra Veneno, estava atendo a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor . Viu quando a garota se levantou e se uniu novamente a Lexas, e ambos partiram até Giorvel . Quando ambos tentaram purificá-lo com suas chamas, falhando, e lançando-se contra ele em seguida, ato esse imitado pelo único mashin que podia controlar as águas do planeta com tamanha precisão, tornando-se um com ela . A colisão havia sido devastadora e inevitável . Água e fogo, dois elementos contrários se chocando ao mesmo tempo, de forma que nem um nem outro queria se extinguir, pelo contrário, desejavam ardentemente permanecerem vivos até que a marca da podridão, Giorvel, deixasse de existir .

Não funcionou .

Por alguns instantes ele acreditou que ambos conseguiriam, mas foi obrigado a aceitar a realidade . Nunca conseguiriam .

A começar por Ceres . Uma vez que já havia escolhido alguém que o comandasse, só conseguiria extrair o máximo de seu poder quando estivesse unido com essa pessoa .

Em seguida temos Lexas . Embora seu poder tenha aumentado, só um escolhido plenamente treinado em seu manuseio seria capaz de extrair o máximo dos poderes do mashin e, se isso ocorresse, ai sim Giorvel teria problemas .

Infelizmente a atual escolhida não tinha tal experiência . Foi fácil para ele resistir àquela inversão térmica . Sendo seu corpo um reduto de magia, foi fácil . Um contra-golpe de energia negativa foi mais do que suficiente para derrubar Lexas mais uma vez . E um campo de aprisionamento, o qual ele manipulava à vontade, era suficiente para deter o dragão azulado . E como se não lhe bastasse, ele diminuía o espaço do campo, esmagando lentamente Ceres, enquanto saboreava em seus lábios a dor do mesmo .

- Tolo ! Que espécie de mashin é você ? Por acaso não sabe que sem seu escolhido seu poder diminui ?

Ceres realmente estava assustado . Afinal, estava unido com a água do planeta, e Giorvel fez com que ele retornasse à sua verdadeira forma, a de mashin ! Ele tentava se mover, tentava reagir, mas alguma força parecia estar esmagando-o lentamente ...

- Quero saborear tua dor, mashin estúpid ...

- Não me ouviu, Giorvel ? Largue-o e venha me matar !

- Por que a pressa, Tléb ? – Giorvel observava o antigo seguidor, o qual agora estava flutuando na mesma altura que ele – eu não tenho pressa em terminar com você, prefiro me divertir antes com essas tolas criaturas . Por que não vai ajudar esses tolos a proteger as outras pessoas, achando que colocando-as em um local seguro estarão a salvo ?

- Eles não são tolos ... são verdadeiros heróis, ao contrário de você . Embora o que estejam fazendo não adiante muito, eles ainda assim tem esperança, algo que você já perdeu há muito tempo . Eles acreditam que você será detido, e seus olhares de determinação incentivam a toda a população a continuarem calmos .

- Você fala de esperança ... tem idéia de quantas vezes eu quase perdi a esperança de que um dia sairia daquele lugar e me vingaria ? Muitas, mas eu sempre tive esperança .

- Isso não é esperança, e sim um desejo doentio de vingança ! Largue esse mashin e venha se entender comigo, Giorvel ! Eu fui um dos responsáveis diretos pelo seu banimento, vamos resolver agora nossas diferenças ! Se quiser, poderá caçar esse mashin depois, mas agora terá que se ver comigo !

- E ousas dizer que eu sou obsessivo ? – Giorvel olha fundo nos olhos de Tléb, o qual faz o mesmo . Finalmente, depois de muitos anos, mago e seguidor estavam tendo aquele que viria a ser seu último encontro .

- Vou te libertar, mashin ... mas trate de esquecer suas fantasias quanto a me derrotar . Você nunca conseguirá tal coisa, entendeu ? NUNCA !!! Não passa de uma criatura criada pela força mágica decadente deste planeta, o qual já está condenado ! Fuja e aproveite seus últimos momentos de vida, por que quando eu terminar com teu irmão, irei atrás de você !

Com um simples movimento de Giorvel, Ceres se distância cada vez mais, tornando-se um ponto no infinito, até que some por completo . Ele se vira pra Tléb, com um sorriso no rosto . Em seguida, ambos retornam para a imensa montanha criada por Giorvel, passando pelo buraco criado anteriormente e em seguida tocando no chão .

- Quer morrer, Tléb ?

- Quero . Nunca tive um real motivo para seguir em frente, sempre indo aonde o vento me levava . O herói foi vingado e minha honra, lavada . Agora, só restam eu e você .

- Herói ? Refere-se a Oláf ? E o que quer dizer com ... Veneno ? Aonde aquela criatura estúpida se meteu ... foi você, não foi ?

- Como eu disse, o herói foi vingado .

- HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ !!!!!!

Em determinado momento, a risada de Giorvel se tornava mais e mais sinistra, mais parecendo uma fera do que um homem .

- Do que tanto ri, Giorvel ?

- Tanto tempo , e você ainda tem muito o que aprender, Tléb . Destruiu Veneno, não é mesmo ? É o que veremos . Mostre-me então todo o poder dos elfos !

- Então, você percebeu .

- Por acaso está me confundindo com essas amadoras que foram escolhidas para comandar esses dois mashins ? Posso senti de longe a energia dos elfos impregnando este lugar . Então ainda restaram alguns elfos . Não acho que eles sejam muito cooperativos depois que eu os exterminei . Ou por acaso você mantém algum deles aprisionado, meu caro ?

- Ria do que quiser . A grande questão é que eu não me viciei, como você .

- Pois eu quero ver todo esse poder . Imagino que todos esses anos se alimentado da energia dos elfos sem gastá-la deve ter feito um bem enorme para você, então . Mostre-me, Tléb . Vamos, eu não vou me mexer ou erguer uma barreira, tem a minha palavra .

Tléb une suas mão, pronto para lançar seu mais poderoso ataque . Não consegue .

Antes que tenha chance de reagir, sente seu corpo totalmente paralisado, flutuando .

- Maldito !****

**- "**Tem minha palavra". .. como você é inocente ! Tem razão, realmente você é um dos responsáveis diretos pelo meu aprisionamento . Cuidarei de Rayearth depois, agora me encarregarei de você .

Tléb estava totalmente paralisado, com aquele brilho negro circulando-o . Tentava e tentava, mas não conseguia . Maldição !

Créc .

Aquilo foi o seu corpo . Mais exatamente os seu pés . Com um movimento dos dedos, Giorvel havia feito com que seus pés se dobrassem tanto que acabaram se quebrando . Ele não gritou em momento algum, pois não queria dar esse gostinho ao seu inimigo .

Giorvel ergue o braço direito, e o braço direito de Tléb começa a girar com mais e mais força, atingindo seus limites .

Créc .

E agora, estava quebrado e deslocado, em um ângulo não-natural .

- Por que não grita, Tléb ? Este mashin aqui sofreu ferimentos profundos e não se conteve, pelo menos no principio . Quer mesmo manter essa pose de guerreiro invencível ?

- Vai pro inferno, Giorvel ! – ele cospe na cara de Giorvel o qual não se desvia a tempo .

- Vejamos por quanto tempo você resiste .

Giorvel abre a mão e começa a fechá-la lentamente, de forma que Tléb rapidamente sente os efeitos disso : sentia como se estivesse sendo esmagado, literalmente .

- Argh ...

E não parava . A pressão aumentava lentamente, cobrando seu preço . Sentia seu esqueleto ser pressionado por um monstro voador, com a diferença que o monstro te mataria de uma vez por todas, o que não era o caso . Aos poucos, ossos mais frágeis iam se partindo, cortando músculos e perfurando sua carne . Pouco depois, os mesmos ossos já estavam expostos .

- Isso, grite, grite ! Quero me deliciar com teu sofrimento, traidor ! Vamos, grite !

Era incrível que outros ossos não tenham se partido . A dor de ter seu fêmur esquerdo rachado era inigualável, fora os músculos perfurados pelos ossos . E não parava, visto que Giorvel aumentava a pressão cada vez mais . E mais . E mais . Boa parte de seus ossos ou estavam fraturados ou quebrados, causando verdadeiras hemorragias internas nele, fora os gritos que ele emitia . Seus braços e pernas estavam virados em ângulos não-naturais, seus dedos estavam invertidos, seu pescoço estava prestes a se quebrar, junto com sua caixa torácica, a qual não resistiria mais a pressão que aquela luz negra que envolvia Tléb fazia sobre seu corpo .

- Quero que veja uma coisa antes de morrer, Tléb – ele para de fazer pressão, deixando Tléb se chocar com o chão e sentir uma dor enorme – eu vejo duas crianças ... onde está a terceira ? Dentro do mashin, logicamente . Pelo visto ele terá um acompanhante em seu sofrimento ... mas não preciso dessas duas . Diga-me ... qual gostaria que desaparecesse primeiro ? – ele aponta seu dedo para Umi e Fuu, o mesmo começa a brilhar – desacordadas, do jeito que estão, não sentirão a menor dor, ao contrário de você . Só para que fique sabendo, já vou lhe avisando que, assim que ambas morrerem, vou quebrar sua caixa torácica para que os ossos perfurem por completo o pulmão e você morra lentamente com essa dor . Mas voltando ao nosso assunto, qual delas prefere que eu extermine primeiro ? A que usa poucas roupas e lutou anteriormente com Veneno, ou a outra que veste uma estranha roupa de dormir ? Escolha, vamos !

Giorvel era cruel e sádico, disso ele não tinha dúvida . Como ele esperava que ele respondesse na situação em que se encontrava ? Preferia mil vezes que tivesse tido o mesmo fim de Veneno, do que passar por isso . O simples ato de respirar já era um sacrifício, quanto mais falar . Não estava preocupado exatamente com as garotas, mas em como mataria Giorvel no estado em que se encontrava . Como ?

Ah, sim .Havia se esquecido daquilo ...

- Sem resposta ? Tudo bem, eu cuido das duas de uma vez só – a ponta de seu dedo brilha cada vez mais, aumentando seguidamente de intensidade – realmente é uma desgraça voltar a Cefiro apenas para descobrir que tais garotas são as escolhidas de Rayearth . Preferia ter me confrontado com os outros escolhidos, ao menos teria sido mais divertido . Até uma outra oportunidade, garotas .

Incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, Tléb apenas observa quando Giorvel realiza seu disparo contra Umi e Fuu .

No entanto ... nada no mundo poderia prepará-lo para o que acabara de ver .

Uma esfera vermelha, a qual pulsava como um coração, havia parado em frente as garotas e absorvido por completo o disparo de Giorvel . Quando ele olha para o mesmo para tentar compreender o que houve, percebe que Giorvel estava tão espantado quanto ele .

Era só o que lhe faltava .

Que diabos estava acontecendo ?

E de onde veio aquele troço ?

Como se as coisas não pudessem piorar ...

xxx

Finalmente estava dormindo .

Finalmente o sono viera .

E como era bom ! Passara as últimas duas horas lendo o livro, o qual nem se lembrava mais qual era, mas pelo menos ele serviu ao seu propósito : trouxe o sono .

- Nham ...

Para um professor universitário, ser visto em tal posição, estirado no sofá com as pernas esticadas e um livro sobre o peito, segurando-o como se fosse uma relíquia antiga, seria o fim da picada, fora a gozação dos colegas . Passa-lhe pela sua cabeça a súbita idéia de se levantar e caminhar até sua cama, aproveitando da companhia de sua esposa, mas seu corpo simplesmente se recusa a ficar de pé .

É uma pena . Se tivesse feito isso, talvez dormisse um pouco mais .

Começa com uma pequena brisa, e ele na mesma hora puxa o cobertor que estava nas suas pernas para cima, encolhendo-se e protegendo-se da friagem . Mas então ela aumenta . Em poucos segundos, um vento frio passava pela sua sala . A idéia de se levantar e verificar se as janelas estavam fechadas passa pela sua cabeça, mas a simples lembrança de que as mesmas já estavam trancadas impede isso, de forma que ele puxa o cobertor e se encolhe mais ainda . Nada o faria se levantar, nada tiraria seu sono . Nada .

_- Levanta-te, Seichiro . _

Uma voz . Não era possível, pensava . Com certeza era um sonho .

_- Seichiro, preciso de você . _

Mas uma vez, e ele torna a ignorar .

_- Seichiro, levante-se . _

- Não quero, mamãe . Amanhã eu tenho que aplicar uma prova para alguns alunos e preciso dormir, então me deixe quieto, por favor .

_- Seichiro . _

- ...

_- Seichiro ._

- .....

_- Seichiro ._

- ...

_- Seichiro ._

- .....

a brisa torna a aumentar, de forma que em alguns segundos vários papéis que se encontravam nos móveis da sala caem . Em seguida, os mesmos começam a voar pela sala, numa espécie de tornado, dançando .

Ele continua de olhos fechados, ignorando o vento .

_- Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ...._

- Cale-se ! Será que ninguém pode dormir nesta casa ? Nem o Big Bang faria eu me levantar daqui agora !

_- Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ..._

- Céus ... de onde vem essa voz que me atormenta ? Em verdade existem muitas lendas e contos populares acerca de antigos reis e rainhas que caminham noite afora pelos arredores de Londres, mas isso é ridículo !

_- Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ..._

- Cala-te, ser da noite – ele encolhe-se mais ainda, sem sequer abrir os olhos para responder – Dessa forma, vais acordar minha filha e minha esposa ! Se queres importunar alguém, então que seja somente a mim ! Se ousares perturbar o sono dos inocentes, terás que se ver comigo !

_- Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ..._

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz ....

_- Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ..._

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz ....

_- Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ..._

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz ....

_- Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ..._

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz ....

_- Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ... Seichiro ..._

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz ....

A voz cessa, trazendo novamente o silencio àquele recinto . Ainda bem, ele agradece .

O vento torna a aumentar, o qual começa a levantar várias coisas na sala : mesas, poltronas, armários ... e seu ocupante no momento .

- AAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, com certeza ! Um vento forte vindo de lugar algum estava levantando-o acima do chão e girando-o pela sala, assim como vários móveis . Com certeza foi algo no jantar que lhe fez mal . Mesmo depois de ter passado seis meses na Inglaterra e se acostumado com os horários e pratos, sua esposa ainda insistia em preparar pratos "pesados" de sua terra natal, o que lhe causava vez ou outra uma certa indigestão .

Mas aquele pesadelo estava ficando real demais ! Volta e meia ele dava de cara na parede, no teto, na parede novamente, trombava com algum móvel ... ora essa, de onde vinha esse vento todo ?

- Ok, ok ! Você venceu, pare com isso – respondia, acreditando que, se colaborasse com o "pesadelo", talvez aquilo tudo terminasse .

Súbito, o vento faz com que os móveis vão retornando lentamente ao seu lugar de origem, assim como Seichiro, que retornava ao seu assento, com seu pijama desarrumado e seu cabelo despenteado .

- Aham – ele se levanta e toma uma postura ereta, ajeitando sua roupa e seu penteado – muito bem, seja lá quem for, em que posso ajudar ? Por acaso está longe de seu local de origem ?

_- Eu preciso de sua ajuda, Seichiro . _

- E do que se trata ? – de forma que, não lhe passa despercebido o fato de que toda vez que ouvia a estranha voz, uma pequena brisa corria pelo aposento . - Por acaso não poderia esperar pelo amanhecer ? Céus, meu relógio deve ter caído do pulso nessa confusão todo, mas devem ser duas ou três da madrugada ! Se tiver um pouco de paciência, eu ...

_- O grande impecilho disso tudo está no fato de você ainda crer que tudo isso não passa de um sonho . Mas não é . Nunca foi . Conheço a ti mais do que você imagina, Seichiro . És um homem integro e justo, trilha um caminho reto e, acima de tudo, dá o melhor de si não apenas pelo sucesso pessoal, mas pelos outros . Todas as vezes em que deu o seu melhor, fez isso por que, mesmo que inconscientemente, queria garantir um futuro para as gerações futuras . _

**_"- Isso tudo é muito perigoso, é arriscar a vida por uma ínfima possibilidade . Sei que essa guerra pode não gerar fruto algum, mas eu quero lutar assim mesmo . Não faço isso por glória, triunfo ou orgulho . Faço isso por que desejo garantir um mundo para as próximas gerações, um mundo no qual meus filhos possam viver, aprender e brincar sem a preocupação de terem seus sonhos destruídos . Grandes homens fizeram e fariam o mesmo que eu, mas diante de tal situação, eu sou o único que pode lutar pelo amanhã ."_**

Aquilo saiu de sua mente e ecoou por cada canto de sua alma . Aquelas palavras ... aquelas palavras eram suas ! Ele havia dito aquilo, tinha essa certeza, mas não sabia quando . Pense, Seichiro . Quando foi que você disse tais palavras, e por que ? Com certeza estava relacionado a algo muito importante, mas não conseguia se lembrar . O que seria ?

- O vento ... eu ... eu não consigo me lembrar o que isso significa, mas ... mas ... eu sinto que isso é realmente importante e ... e ...

_- Seichiro ... por acaso não se lembra de mim ? Esqueceste do dia em que lutaste por um mundo que não era teu ? Esqueceste de tudo o que aprendeu em Cefiro ? _

- Cefiro ? Cefiro ? Mas que ... o que é Cefiro ? E o que quer dizer com lutar por Cefiro ?

O vento reúne-se em um único ponto, formando um pequeno tornado do tamanho de Seichiro . A principio ele fica assustado com tal situação, imaginando que sua casa seria destruída, mas logo percebe que nada estaca sendo atraído para o tornado .

Ele se aproxima e estica sua mão tocando naquele estranho fenômeno . Estranho . Sua mão deveria ter sido puxada, ou então ele deveria ter sido empurrado, mas ao contrário disso, se movia livremente naquela união de ventos .

_- Entre, Seichiro . _

Como se obedecendo a uma ordem, ele adentra no tornado, sentindo toda aquela força . Mas não era propriamente a força destrutiva dele que Seichiro sentia, e sim a sua essência . Aquele vento era de alguma forma especial, pensava . Embora suas roupas estivessem sendo erguidas, não estava sendo rodado . Em verdade ele estava sendo erguido alguns centímetros do chão, mas a sensação era agradável e refrescante, como se fosse extremamente familiar .

- Vento ... – o tornado cessa, descendo-o lentamente . – esse vento é especial, não é mesmo ? Esse lugar, Cefiro ... agora me lembro, já estive lá . Mas por que ... !!!!! Isso – ele olha para as costas da mão esquerda, tendo um misto de surpresa/choque ao perceber que havia uma estranha jóia verde nesta – isso ... isso é ... é ... um Ovum !!!!

_- Percebeste do que se trata, Seichiro ? _

- Não, não pode ser ! Agora eu me lembro completamente ! Mas por que agora ? Por que ? Isso foi há tantos anos atrás, por que eu ? Responda-me, Rayearth !

_- Percebo que tuas memórias retornam, embora já não atenda mais por tal título . Por acaso esquecestes que eu já não sou mais um ? Não te lembras de que por causa da força de vontade dos três eu me dividi ? _

- Força de vontade . Sim, eu me lembro . Mas não entendo quem é você, mashin . E por que não aparece ?

_- Meu nome é Windam, Seichiro . Fui criado a partir de tua mente . E não posso me manifestar por completo neste mundo por que minhas energias estão quase no fim . _

- O que quer dizer com estar quase no fim ? E como assim, foi criado a partir de minha mente ?

_- Você não se lembra, não é mesmo ? Você e aqueles outros dois tinhas personalidades fortes e, no entanto, diferentes . Tal combinação não foi suportada pelo que eu era anteriormente, Rayearth, justamente por que ambos tinham uma mente capaz de dobrar civilizações, como os antigos humanos . Foi por isso que nos dividimos, de forma que cada um de nós representa um dos três aspectos, o ordeiro, o caótico e o inconstante . Durante todo esse tempo nós suprimos esses aspectos, neutralizamos a personalidade de cada um de vocês que habitava dentro de nós, mas eventos recentes quebraram nosso controle, de forma que estamos agindo de maneira que sequer esperávamos . Ceres, o dragão marinho, começou a se comportar de uma forma que contradizia sua essência fria e tática . Assim como eu . _

- Mesmo assim, Windam . Pelo que eu me lembro, nós fizemos um pacto, lembra-se ? Nós nunca mais seriamos importunados, nunca mais . Nós lutamos não somente por nossas vidas, mas por uma terra que não era nossa . Sei que isso contradiz muito do que eu disse anteriormente, mas eu escolhi lutar pelos outros nos meus termos . Com meu esforço e aprendizado, ensino mais e mais pessoas . Não somente isso, mas as educo e as preparo para tomarem as melhores decisões nos piores momentos possíveis . Eu os preparo para o futuro, preparo as novas gerações para o futuro, Windam . Foi dessa forma que eu escolhi lutar daquele momento em diante . Não tenho muita força ou quaisquer poderes, mas com meu conhecimento eu realmente posso fazer a diferença . Tenho uma família que me ama, a qual sofreria demais com a minha perda . Não sou mais um adolescente em uma busca por respostas, já encontrei todas as que eu procurava . Eu sei que se você está aqui, é por que a situação é extremamente grave, mas dessa vez eu peço que escolha outro para lutar, por que eu não irei ajudá-lo, Windam . E tire esse Ovum da minha mão, por favor .

_- Como eu havia dito, estou começando a demonstrar sinais de tua personalidade . E assim como meu criador, não desisto facilmente . Eu me lembro perfeitamente do pacto, de forma que Ceres não quis quebra-lo ... mas se isso servir para um bem maior, eu o farei . O mal que estamos enfrentando não se passa aqui, mas em Cefiro . _

- Não me interessa, Windam . Eles podem muito bem se defender disso.

_- Não desta vez . Aquele que foi nosso maior inimigo, aquele que foi o motivo de tanta morte e destruição em Cefiro, está de volta . _

- GIORVEL ESTÁ DE VOLTA ?!?!?!?!? MAS COMO ? ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL !!!

_- Ele escapou de sua prisão, e os escolhidos de Cefiro falharam em detê-lo . _

- Mesmo assim, eu não ainda não compreendo o motivo de você não escolher outra pessoa, Windam .

_- Você é o melhor de todos, o único que pode utilizar com maestria todos os meus poderes . _

- E outro também poderá fazer o mesmo, com o devido tempo .

_- Você teve treino antes de entrar na batalha, e não temos tempo para isso . _

- Escolha outro, Windam .

_- Isso já foi feito ... e falhamos . _

- Falharam – uma pontada bateu no coração de Seichiro, seguido de um sentimento de ódio – então, eles morreram ?

_- Não, ainda estão vivos, mas em perigo . _

- Perigo ? Que tipo de perigo ?

_- Giorvel está com eles . _

- Giorvel ... – ele não podia acreditar nisso . O mal encarnada estava com os novos escolhidos ? – eles serão mortos ... serão torturados até a morte ! Aquele sádico megalomaníaco homicida vai tortura-los até a morte !

_- É por isso que eu preciso de tua ajuda, Seichiro . Posso contar contigo ? _

- Céus, eu preciso de uma ducha ...

xxx

A água fria escorria pelo seu corpo . Tinha que pensar . E muito .

Mais uma vez estava sendo convocado . Pior, não era um inimigo comum, era o maior de todos . Mais uma vez, era convocado para lutar contra as probabilidades . Deveria aceitar ?

Não sabia . Para começar, o perigo não se encontrava em seu planeta, e sim em Cefiro . Outrora se arriscara por eles, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes . Não era mais um adolescente, era um adulto com casa e família pra sustentar . Não podia se dar ao luxo de partir em mais uma cruzada .

Mas Giorvel ...

Ele era diferente . Não era um homem, e sim uma fera que só pensa em matar . E não duvidava que ele tenha capturado os novos escolhidos imaginando que fossem os mesmos de tantos anos atrás . De certa forma, isso também era culpa dele .

Ou não . Havia lutado pelo mundo dos outros, havia dado o seu melhor, não tinha mais nenhuma responsabilidade . E os novos escolhidos com certeza deveriam saber o tamanho da encrenca em que estavam se metendo .

Infelizmente sua consciência não o deixava seguir essa linha de raciocínio .

Deveriam ser adolescentes, crianças até . Enfrentar uma fera como Giorvel era uma covardia contra eles . Seria um formiga contra um Tiranossauro Rex, por exemplo . Onde estava seu senso de responsabilidade com as gerações futuras nessa hora ?

Mas isso também era muito injusto Havia lutado tanto para chegar ao seu nível atual, e de repente surge uma coisa dessas ?

Injusto, muito injusto . Era uma balança desigual, apesar do lado mais fraco ter ótimos argumentos .

Se aceitasse, seria tratado como herói . Se sobrevivesse, claro .

Se negasse, seria acusado de covarde ?

Tal julgamento não cabia a ninguém mais além dele . Assim como a água que caia, as lembranças retornavam à sua memória rapidamente . Era como se tivesse sido ontem o dia em que saíra de casa em meio a um vendaval para socorrer uma pessoa . Não era um atleta, mas também não era um fracote, embora aquilo não fizesse a menor diferença para o vento . Conseguiu amarrar a pessoa em um ponto de forma que ela ficaria segura até o vendaval passar, o qual estava carregando placas e pessoas . No entanto, ele não fora rápido o suficiente para se salvar, de forma que fora pego pelo vento e levado para longe .

Com certeza teria morrido se não fosse a intervenção de Rayearth, claro . Naquele momento, quando ouviu a voz do gigante vindo de lugar nenhum e fazendo com que o tornado desaparecesse, todas as suas crenças de que só "viajava" quem ficava de porre foram por água abaixo .

Em verdade, devia a vida ao gigante . Mas daquela vez fora diferente . Rayearth ficara impressionada com a determinação dele em arriscar a vida por uma pessoa que sequer conhecia . Mesmo com toda a força do vento, ele não havia desistido enquanto não tivesse assegurado que aquela pessoa ficaria bem . E também não desistiu quando fora carregado, tentando de todas as formas possíveis se agarrar em alguma coisa para se salvar . Mesmo com alguns ossos quebrados, ele não havia desistido .

Assim como os outros, ele havia sido escolhido por Rayearth ... o mashin que possuía o mesmo nome de seu planeta .

Treinou tanto . Aprendeu tanto . E usou seu conhecimento para algo útil, por assim dizer . Mesmo que não fosse de sua obrigação, foi até Cefiro e lutou contra Giorvel, mas a ocasião era diferente .

Mas, mesmo assim, não deixava de ser uma balança desigual .

xxx

Vinte minutos depois, ele estava pronto . Usando um terno totalmente marrom, incluindo a calça e a gravata, com uma camisa branca por baixo, de forma que o conjunto combinasse com seus olhos castanho-escuro e seu cabelo marrom-claro .

Ele retorna para a sala, sentando-se na primeira poltrona que encontra e ajeitando a mão esquerda, como se polisse a jóia .

- Windam .

_- Já se decidiu ? _

- Sim . Mas antes, quero que saiba de uma coisa : o motivo de eu ter me arrumado é por que, depois da minha resposta, quero dar uma volta pela cidade .

_- Então, irás comigo ? _

- Não .

_- Seichiro, sei muito bem o que você pensa a respeito disso, mas ..._

- Escute com bastante atenção, Windam . Eu me dediquei por completo ao meu treinamento . Em termos de técnica, eu era superior aos meus outros dois companheiros, mas isso não vem ao caso . Eu decidi por não ajudá-lo . Essas pessoas que estão sobre os cuidados de Giorvel, eu sinto muito por elas, mas não quero tomar parte disso novamente .

_- Tens idéia do que está falando ? Como pode ser tão frio a ponto de não se preocupar com um semelhante ? _

- Eu me preocupo bastante com meus semelhantes, Windam . Não me entenda mal, não estou com medo de enfrentar Giorvel mais uma vez . Não sou mais o jovem que conhecera . Só não quero ter que passar por tudo aquilo novamente . Cada um de nós faz a sua escolha, e eu fiz a minha . Só por que não fizemos as melhores escolhas, não significa que não as fizemos . Eu sinto muito por eles, sei que essa não é a melhor escolha que eu faço, mas e a minha escolha .

_- Eu não questiono o que você pensa, apenas questiono o futuro deste mundo e de Cefiro . Tal criatura ameaça a ambos . _

- Não subestime os mais jovens . Lembre-se de que eu também fui como eles, e derrotei Giorvel assim mesmo . Se for verdade que novos escolhidos devem suceder os antigos, então eu não posso interferir, do contrário as gerações seguintes estariam na eterna dependência dos mais velhos . Talvez não os que estão com Giorvel, mas tenho certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde se levantarão jovens capazes de derrotá-lo . Portanto, Windam ... deixe-me, por favor . Não quero tornar a vê-lo ... nunca mais .

E, sem a menor demora, o Ovum desaparece de sua mão .

- É o fim . Adeus, Rayearth . E boa sorte .

Ele se levanta, andando pela casa . Tinha certeza de que poderia ter feito algo por aquelas crianças, mas preferiu não interferir . No fundo, acreditava que poderia derrotar Giorvel, mas e depois ? Um novo inimigo surgiria, e depois outro, e outro, e outro . Nunca terminaria .

Caminhando lentamente, ele se dirige até o quarto de seu maior tesouro : sua filha . Depois desse reencontro, precisava vê-la mais uma vez antes de sair para tomar ar .

A principio ele para na entrada do quarto, observando-a . Devido a falta de luz, não conseguia enxergá-la com perfeição, mas mesmo assim passou a mão no rosto dela .

Foi então que ele sentiu que não havia nada ali .

Como que por reflexo, ele acende a luz do quarto da garota, tendo uma pequena surpresa : ela não estava ali . Mas então, onde ... ?

Seichiro sai do quarto e vai até o banheiro, confirmando que a mesma não estava lá . Vai até seu quarto, até a biblioteca, retorna ao banheiro .... chega a gritar o nome da garota, arrependendo-se por isso, visto que sua esposa poderia acordar, mas então um pequeno detalhe torna à sua mente : ele estivera o tempo todo na sala e só saiu para tomar banho . Havia visto a garota a cerca de duas horas atrás e, se a mesma tivesse se levantado para ir a qualquer um dos demais cômodos, teria que passar pela sala, e ele a teria visto .

_- Seichiro ..._

- Em outros tempos eu acreditei que os mashins, quando davam sua palavra, a seguiam até o fim .

_- A verdade existe em tuas palavras, mas situações extremas exigem medidas extremas . Jurei jamais me aproximar de você, mas já quebrei tal juramento duas vezes . _

- Duas ? Pensei que essa fosse a primeira ...

_- Hououji Seichiro ... duas estações atrás teu mundo ... meu mundo foi invadido pelos habitantes de Cefiro, guiados pelas fadas Águia e Esmeralda . _

- Os líderes das fadas ? Mas o que eles queriam ?

_- Destruir toda a raça humana . _

- Mas isso é irracional ! O que os fez tomar tal atitude ? E, a propósito, o que os deteve ?

_- O lamento de Esmeralda diante da perda daquele que ela mais amava, e o desejo de Águia de impedir que sua irmã continuasse sofrendo . Ambos foram detidos pelos novos escolhidos, os mesmos que foram até Cefiro dessa vez . _

- Eles conseguiram matar Águia ? Impressionante .

_- Não, eles não o mataram, mas fizeram com que Esmeralda mudasse de idéia, com o auxilio de Cléf . _

- Cléf ? Quem é este ?

_- Embora não se lembre, já se encontraram antes . Foi ele quem tomou o lugar de Giorvel . _

- A chave ! Agora eu me lembro, Cléf era a chave para o aprisionamento daquela besta ! Não, você não está me dizendo que ...

_- Cléf fraquejou em suas convicções, o que acabou por libertar Giorvel . _

- E foi ai que os guerreiros de Cefiro foram derrotados .

_- Apenas três . Os demais haviam sucumbido durante a invasão, pelas mãos dos escolhidos . _

- Foi como eu disse, a nova geração supera a anterior . Derrotar escolhidos de Cefiro não é uma tarefa fácil .

_- Na verdade, os escolhidos tinham muito de seus antecessores, justamente por isso foram escolhidos . _

- Windam ... – uma breve surpresa toma conta dele – está dizendo que ...?

_- Meu irmão, Lexas, tomou essa decisão, e todos nós o apoiamos . Os novos escolhidos tinham uma força de vontade enorme, e cada um deles possuía as características certas para nos comandar sem nenhum treino . Isso por que, instintivamente, elas sabiam o que estavam fazendo . Era como se suas sementes soubessem do que havia ocorrido antes . _

- Suas ... sementes ... suas ... sementes ... suas .... !!!!!!! Você ... você ... !!!! Seu traidor, você a envolveu nisso !!!!

_- Não tivemos escolha, Seichiro . Do contrário, todos os habitantes de sua cidade natal teriam sucumbido, assim como você também . _

- Não importa ! Minha filha não tem nada a ver com isso, vocês não tinham esse direito !

_- Não, não tínhamos, mas não podíamos ficar parados . _

- E ainda por cima , ela está com aquele insano ! Céus !

_- É por isso que preciso de tua ajuda . A cada instante que esperamos, mais se aproxima o fim de tua semente . _

- Isso não é algo que se faça ! Vocês não tinham esse direito, não tinham !

_- Foi necessário, Seichiro ._

- Não importa . Então, foram elas que causaram o desaparecimento de vários bairros em Tóquio . Bem que eu senti resíduos de magia naquele lugar !

_- Fora uma magia que Cléf usara para proteger tais pessoas . Torno a perguntar, Seichiro : tenho tua ajuda ? Ajuda-me a derrotar Giorvel ? _

- Isso deixou de ser uma viagem de salvação há muito tempo . Agora, é um

missão de resgate ...

xxx

(Tléb) – O que é isso ?

Espanto . Única palavra para definir o que ele sentia . Afinal, como explicar de onde aquele globo surgiu ? E por que ficou no caminho de Giorvel ?

(Giorvel) – Então, você retornou . E eu que pensei que havia sido um experimento fracassado . Pois bem, minha criação, venha até mim .

O globo permanece onde estava .

(Giorvel) – O que houve ? Por que não me obedece ? Por acaso se esqueceu de quem permitiu sua existência ? Vamos, venha até mim ! Obedeça-me !

(Tléb) – Acho que ele não vai te obedecer .

(Giorvel) – Ainda vive ? Não tem nem ao menos a dignidade de se matar ?

(Tléb) – Olha quem fala ! Não consegue sequer controlar o que criou !

(Giorvel) – Insolente ! Vejamos até onde consegue manter seu sorriso depois que eu matar essas garotas !

Ele mais uma vez dispara, apenas para ver, novamente, a espera se colocar na frente do ataque . E dispara de novo . E de novo . E de novo . E de novo . E, em todas as vezes, a esfera se coloca na frente, absorvendo todos os disparos .

(Giorvel) – Basta ! Obedeça seu amo ! É uma ordem !

Sem reação .

(Giorvel) – Grrrr !!!! Terei que te ensinar a obedecer ordens, criatura !

_A noite que avança de forma profunda_

_As trevas que devoram sem piedade_

_O ódio que destrói sem compaixão_

_Avancem, destruam, tragam para a escuridão !!!_

(Giorvel) – CHAMAS NEGRAS MORTAIS !!!!

Chamas se formam em suas mãos, avançando para o globo . Como se estivessem vivas, atingem-no ferozmente, parecendo mais uma fera faminta que não desiste de atacar enquanto não abater sua presa .

Impressionante, ele pensava . As magias de Giorvel haviam se tornado bem mais poderosas, em especial as baseadas em Trevas . Claro, uma vez que ele estava preso em uma dimensão anti-vida, isso não era tão espantoso assim . Mas que ele estava curioso com a nova criação de Giorvel e por que ela não o obedecia, estava . Tinha certeza de que aquele globo era feito de fogo . Sentia aquilo pelo seu calor e seu pulsar . Mas como ele criou tal coisa ? Não sentia o toque de Giorvel naquilo . Não sentia a sua marca de corrupção .

Mas que era impressionante, era . Estava sendo atingido pelas chamas negras, mas continuava na frente deste, impedindo que o ataque atingisse as outras escolhidas .

Foi nesse instante que ele percebeu tal detalhe : o globo as estava protegendo ? Mas por que ?

(Tléb) – Mas ... mas que diabos ... ?

Estaria ele imaginando coisas ... ou o globo estava crescendo ... e tomando forma ?

xxx

Simplesmente, estava ali . Não fora difícil .

Com um simples desejo, seu corpo desapareceu de onde estava e surgiu naquela terra encantada . Simples .

Apenas precisou desejar salvar aquela outra pessoa, com todas as forças .

Estava em queda . Quilômetros acima da superfície daquele local, na verdade . Seria uma grande queda .

Não hoje .

O vento começa a rodear seu corpo, diminuindo sua velocidade de queda, de forma que, em poucos instantes, ele para em pleno ar .

Era um bom lugar . Era um bom mundo . Não era o seu, mas era um bom mundo . E pensar que havia se esquecido por completo dele . Tantos anos se passaram, tantas surpresas, tantas desilusões, tantas alegrias ...

Não era o momento para pensar naquilo . Tinha alguém para salvar . Três, para ser mais exato . E, se sua filha estava naquele lugar , não queria nem imaginar se seria coincidência demais se os demais escolhidos também fossem .... melhor nem pensar .

Ele começa a se mover no ar, como se estivesse cavalgando o próprio vento . Ao longe, percebe uma estranha elevação, composta de rochas, mas que, tecnicamente falando, não deveria estar ali . As pedras que a formavam eram rochas subterrâneas, tinham tais características . Era como se alguém tivesse puxado a terra do subsolo para erguer tal coisa ....

Giorvel .

Então, era lá o covil do louco . Seu peito explodia só de imaginar tal coisa . Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia medo, sentia um ódio mortal . Não apenas por Giorvel, mas pelo mashin, o qual o havia metido naquilo, e o que era pior, havia envolvido sua família .

Mas não era o momento adequado para perder o controle . Tal situação exigia precaução e calma . Se quisesse derrotar Giorvel, teria que agir pacientemente .

E só ele sabia como fazer aquilo .

Pena que a situação não estava ajudando .

xxx

- Fascinante .

Até Giorvel concordaria com Tléb . Afinal, embora fosse bem desenvolvida, sua criação estava terminando o processo de criação sem sua interferência . Estava fazendo algo que ele faria depois : tomando corpo .

No começo era apenas um globo, mas em seguida ele começou a crescer e tomar forma . Em seguida, o que seria um tronco estava formado . Do mesmo, cinco pontas saiam : quatro tomavam a forma de membros, e a quinta, a qual se localizava entre dois membros superiores, aumentava de espessura e diâmetro, e começava a tomar características bem peculiares . Sete orifícios surgiam nesta, e aos poucos estes iam tomando proporções diferentes . Dois ficavam na parte de cima, dois no meio, e um na parte baixa . E, nos lados, mais dois, opostos e separados . Nos dois superiores, as primeiras luzes eram recebidas, nos dois do meio, o ar circulava, e no debaixo, apenas o silêncio era ouvido .Naqueles dois orifícios que ficavam opostos, o tão terrível som da realidade era ouvido .

E, ao passo que isso ocorria, todo o resto do corpo se formava, com braços, pernas, ossos ... agora sim ele não duvidava de nada : a criação de Giorvel, na verdade, era uma pessoa . Ou melhor – ele fita bem aqueles olhos fechados e o resto do corpo . Ou melhor, a anatomia do mesmo . Cabeça, tronco, membros, cabelo comprido e solto, numa tonalidade vermelho-escuro, os quais praticamente cobriam todo o rosto, mas não conseguiam esconder por completo suas orelhas , as quais eram a única coisa que denunciava que tal criatura não era uma pessoa normal, visto que eram pontiagudas, como as dos elfos ...seios .... seios ?

(Tléb) – Uma garota ... o que houve, Giorvel ? Por acaso tem se sentido solitário ? Acho que Veneno vai ficar chateada com você ... ah, lembrei, ela não existe mais . Mas eu não sabia dessa sua fixação por elfos **dessa** forma ...

(Giorvel) – Finalmente resolveu me obedecer . O que houve com você ? Que desobediência foi essa ?

Ela sequer responde, tampouco abre os olhos .

(Giorvel) – Contemple minha maior criação, Tléb . Essa nova criatura é superior a Veneno em todos os sentidos, se quer saber . Foi muito produtivo ter escapado, pois consegui um presente além da minha vingança !!!

Aquilo não era bom . Já não bastava os problemas que Veneno causou, ainda por cima tinha mais uma nova criatura de Giorvel para causar problemas ...

Ele estala os dedos, e o leão é erguido, só que, desta vez, sem cordas . Não precisava disso . O poder dele era suficiente para fazer tal coisa .

Da ponta de seu dedo, um brilho negro surgia . Ele aponta para o gigante, e um raio é disparado, perfurando sua perna .

No entanto, diferente das outras vezes, não é o rugido do gigante que é ouvido . Dessa vez, era o grito de uma garota .

(Giorvel) – Mas é claro ! Agora você está unido com sua escolhida !

O brilho retorna, e ele dispara mais uma vez, só que, desta vez, o raio não atinge Lexas, pelo contrário, ele se estica por completo, formando um chicote de pura energia maligna .

Tléb arregala os olhos ao ver aquilo . A crueldade de Giorvel não tinha limites, visto que esta chicoteando o leão, e a dor era redirecionada diretamente para a garota .

Silêncio . Apenas os gritos dela eram ouvidos . E continuavam .

(Hikaru) – AAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!

Os gritos da pobre menina ecoavam pelo local, assustando um desiludido Tléb .

(Hikaru) – AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Aqueles olhos insanos brilhavam diante da cena, deliciando-se mais e mais pelo sofrimento alheio.

(Hikaru) – AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

O próprio mashin já não tinha forças para gritar e, por sua vez, nenhum dos dois conseguia se separar .

(Hikaru) – AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!

A mesma estava totalmente esgotada e ferida, visto que os combates anteriores a exauriram por completo .

(Hikaru) – AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Utilizando o pouco do que lhe havia restado, ele lança uma magia de levitação sobre si mesmo, erguendo-se no ar . O esforço era supremo, visto que se corpo estava totalmente fraturado . Mas não era nada comparado ao sofrimento daquela pequenina . Não sabia se ela tivera algum treinamento especifico, mas seus gritos denunciavam a resposta . Se ela tivesse tido o mesmo treinamento que ele, se tivesse sido preparada para lutar mesmo sentindo uma dor enorme, não estaria gritando tanto assim . Era uma pessoa comum, não um soldado, como pensara erroneamente . E ela continuaria sofrendo pelo tempo que o desejo insano de vingança de Giorvel persistisse, o que poderia durar uma eternidade ...

E, enquanto aquela tortura continuava, não lhe escapa pelos cantos dos olhos o fato de que a nova criatura de Giorvel estava se aproximando das outras escolhidas, as quais ainda estava desacordadas . Mas o que ...

Ela as pega e, num rápido movimento, joga uma delas, a de cabelos longos, no ombro, e segura a outra pela cintura com uma das mãos . O que ela pretendia .

Então, pela primeira vez, a criatura abre os olhos . Ele esperava por tudo : ódio, ira, rancor ... mas não aquilo . Aqueles olhos ... ele se lembrava daqueles olhos . Eram olhos de tristeza e, ao mesmo tempo, alegria .

Até que eles brilham, formando um pequeno globo em sua frente . Fogo .

O globo segue em frente, de forma bem rápida, até que atinge alguma coisa, explodindo em seguida .

Aquilo o havia surpreendido . O ataque havia aberto um buraco, o qual permitia a passagem da luz do sol . Obviamente, isso não havia passado despercebido por Giorvel ....

(Giorvel) – Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo, criatura demente ? Se quer testar seus poderes, vá fazer isso em outro lugar ! E trate de largar essas duas ai, ainda não terminei com elas ! – Giorvel continua chicoteando o leão, ao som dos gritos de Hikaru, insanamente – Não me ouviu, imbecil ? Por acaso terei que puni-la também ?

Por essa nem Tléb esperava : a criatura ergue-se alguns centímetros acima do chão, enquanto que seus pés parecem estar em combustão . Seu corpo muda de posição, como se a mesma estivesse deitada no ar e, numa explosão de chamas emitidas pelos pés, ela "arranca" dali, deixando seu criador para trás .

Que velocidade, ele pensava . Aquele bicho que Giorvel criou era bastante inteligente . Utilizou a magia da levitação para voar e s chamas para se propelir velozmente, atravessando o buraco e sumindo no horizonte . Mas ... por que ela fez isso ?

A cara de espanto de Giorvel era a resposta . Pelo visto, não havia tido um controle tão grande da situação como imaginava . Aquela criatura insolente iria pagar ...

(Tléb) – Já entendi – ele permanecia flutuando, com um certo sorriso no rosto – sua criatura salvou as escolhidas, Giorvel . Você falhou .

(Giorvel) – Impossível ! Eu a criei, ela me deve obediência !

(Tléb) – Você a criou , ou você a ... modificou ? É uma pena, pois parece que ela não fez esse juramento . Você perdeu .

(Giorvel) – Perder ? E eu sou o louco ? Tolo, acha que isso me incomoda ? Essa estúpida criação fugiu com duas presas, mas ainda me sobrou uma . E dois mashins estão fora de ação ... como pode dizer que eu perdi ? Posso localizá-la, se assim desejar, e é o que farei !

(Tléb) – Não, não vai . Eu não permitirei . - Os olhos dele tornam a brilhar, enquanto que uma aura cinza cobre seu corpo . – guardei isso para você, Giorvel . - Tléb avança em sua direção à toda, pegando-o desprevenido e chocando-se com o mesmo . Ao abrir os olhos, percebe que seu atacando estava diante dele, cara-a-cara, encarando-o . – Vamos, diga-me, por que eu não deveria matá-lo ?

(Giorvel) – A mim pertence tal comentário . O que te move, traidor ? É impossível que percebas que eu sou imortal ?

(Tléb) – Não, não é . Ninguém é imortal . O tempo de todos passa . Pode demorar um dia ou um milênio, mas todos morrem . Até as fadas e os elfos . Mas, da morte de todos, ergue-se um novo mundo, com novas dificuldades . No entanto, criaturas como você impedem esse renascimento, justamente por que recusam-se a aceitar o seu fim . É o fim para nós, Giorvel . Nós poderíamos ter sido os melhores que este mundo já conheceu, e ao invés disso, estamos aqui, desejando que algo ocorra . Não lamento pela minha vida, pois os últimos anos foram os melhores que eu já tive . Lamento apenas pelos que foram afetados pelo nosso confronto . Lamento também por aquela garota, a qual irá morrer pelo meu desejo egoísta de eliminá-lo da existência . Sei que é egoísta por que, um dia, alguém viria e o derrotaria, mas fazendo isso agora, eu estou eliminando todas as esperanças dela de sair viva e ter uma vida normal . Será a última vitima de nossos atos, Giorvel . Prepara-te para encontrar o fim de tua existência !!!!

**_No dia mais claro_**

**_Na noite mais densa_**

**_O mal sucumbir_**

**_Ante a minha presença_**

**_O seguidor do mal tomba diante do meu poder !!!!!_**

Ele esperava por tudo, menos aquilo . Não imaginava que Tléb tivesse aprendido o ataque supremo de Oláf, o qual era passado de pai para filho . O ataque supremo que pertencia somente àquela família, e que um de seus membros, mesmo sem o devido treinamento, poderia utilizar como ultimo recurso, como se tal magia fosse um conhecimento ativado pelo seu instinto .

No entanto, ele sabia que seria inútil . Aquilo não fora capaz de destruir Veneno, tampouco iria feri-lo .

Doce ilusão, ele pensava .

Erro seu, na verdade . Em toda a sua arrogância, não esperava que o Luminaire pudesse tão devastador ... e não era .

Mas a dor sentida por estar no centro daquela redoma de luz ... como ?

A resposta era simples : os elfos .

Durante longos anos, Tléb havia se alimentando de seu poder, não gastando-o para fins combativos . De certo modo, ele acabara por armazenar muita energia por todo esse tempo . E, como havia prometido, estava entregando-a para aquele que se viciou nela, e agora teria sua última dose .

Luminaire . Um golpe poderoso. Um golpe devastador . Um golpe mortal para quem o utiliza, pois ele afeta o próprio invocador deste . Tinha certeza de que Rafaga e Priscila o utilizaram como último recurso, embora tenham falhado .

Um golpe extremamente poderoso, o qual agora estava sendo ampliado e turbinado pelo poder daqueles que foram uma das mais poderosas raças de toda Cefiro .

O poder corrompe . Muito poder corrompe mais ainda .

Pobre garota, ele pensava . Tamanho era o poder utilizado, que tudo o que se encontrasse num raio de alguns quilômetros seria destruído por completo, inclusive ela .

Se servisse de consolo, suas amigas haviam escapado . Não imaginava o que a criação de Giorvel queria, mas tinha certeza de que ela deixaria de existir quando o mesmo também desaparecesse .

- Adeus, Giorvel – ele recitava suas ultimas palavras, enquanto era consumido pela destruição causada pela magia – o nosso tempo aqui terminou . Desapareça para o nada . E que, seja lá qual for o lugar para onde sua alma doentia vá, que lá ela finalmente possa descansar em paz, livre dessa sua psicose insana . E que isso sirva de lição para todos os habitantes desta terra, para que não se tornem obcecados pelas maravilhas da magia, a ponto de permitir que a mesma controle suas vidas . Nosso fim é inevitável, Giorvel . Todos tem o seu fim, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e a morte não tem pressa em cobrar seu tributo . Os portadores do dom da magia não souberam usar sabiamente o que aprenderam, e por isso nosso mundo se encontra no seu estado atual . Como conseqüência, posso imaginar que, daqui por diante, a maioria da população ira temer criaturas com nós, achando que, em nossa arrogância diante do poder que possuímos, nos consideramos como criaturas em um plano de existência superior aos outros, mas isso não é verdade ? Por algum acaso, quando manifestamos nossos dons, não sentimos aquele prazer, aquela alegria imensurável de que, por alguns instantes, éramos capazes de fazer qualquer coisa ? Nós tivemos tal capacidade, e a utilizamos para fins particulares, sempre foi assim . Nós a usávamos para vencer guerras, conquistar regiões inteiras ... não foi para isso que aprendemos a magia . Ela foi aprendida para que pudéssemos compreender as grandes maravilhas e mistérios do universo . Será que algum dia nós aprenderemos a utilizar esse magnifico dom de forma correta e sensata ? Sinceramente, eu espero que não . O controle, na maioria das vezes, tem pouca duração, sendo seguido pela desordem e caoticidade precoce . Se for para ser assim, seria melhor que a magia nunca mais existisse neste lugar, para que, pelo menos, meu povo pudesse finalmente caminhar e se desenvolver pelas suas próprias forças . Adeus, minha amada Cefiro .– Suas ultimas palavras eram dissipadas no espaço, ao passo que a redoma cresciam de forma rápida, espantosa e devastadora de tamanho , atingindo tudo e a todos que estavam nas proximidades .

xxx

Impossível .

Como tal coisa poderia ter acontecido ? Como ?

Aquela redoma de energia, tão pequena ... como ?

Estava voando pelos céus de Cefiro, mas não em direção ao covil de Giorvel, visto que tinha algo importante para fazer primeiro .

Mas não acreditava naquilo que estava vendo .

No principio, uma estranho luz emanava de vários buracos que haviam sido abertos na base da montanha . Curioso, ele deteve seu trajeto e ficou parado, observando aquilo . Foi então que aconteceu .

A luz finalmente revelou sua forma, uma redoma, a qual crescia cada vez mais . O mesmo teve que se afastar, do contrário teria sido atingido . Seja o que fosse, crescera de tal forma que atingia florestas, morros e pequenos rios que estavam por perto ... além de uma área total de alguns quilômetros ...

Nem ele estava acreditando naquilo . Sentia um calafrio só de pensar no motivo para tal coisas existir .

E o que era pior, parecia destruir tudo o que tocava . Como tamanho poder era possível ? Como tal grau de destruição poderia ser gerado por uma única pessoa ? Como ?

E o que era pior : seria capaz de enfrentar tal coisa ? Em verdade sua alta habilidade lhe permitia extrair o máximo dos poderes do mashin que iria comandar ... mas seria o suficiente ? Seria suficientemente poderoso para derrotar um monstro, para lutar contra as probabilidades, para derrotar aquele que era o maior inimigo que ele, Cefiro, a Terra e, por que não dizer , toda a humanidade enfrentou em todos os tempos ?

Do fundo da sua alma, ele esperava que sim . Ou melhor, queria que sim . Nem que tivesse que morrer para tanto ... ou sacrificar o juramento que ele também tinha feito em tempos passados, assim como os mashins o haviam feito para seus antigos escolhidos ...

_Continua ..._


End file.
